Like Father, Like Daughter The A Dale Legacy
by princess-katie
Summary: Allan's daughter - a daughter he never knew he had - suddenly shows up. Cue arguments, adventure, fun, friendship... and romance with a man who is one of Daddy's best friends?
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - Robin Hood is all property of the BBC.**

Chapter 1

A 16 year old girl rode through Sherwood Forest on her chestnut brown horse, the wind wipping her dark brown hair, as she scanned the trees with her piercing blue eyes.

All she saw were endless amounts of huge green trees.

She knew it was not as easy task to find someone in a forest, but she was determined not to give up.

Her mother had told her, shortly before her death, about the person she should go to. The man she seeked was well known around the area, because of his reputation. Her mother had told her she would find him in the forets, and a traveller had told her to keep away from North Road as it was full of outlaws.

So the teenager was now heading towards North Road. It might sound stupid, but she had logic behind it.

--

In the outlaws camp, Little John - a huge mountain of a man who always carried a wooden staff on his person - was stood on the hill that over looked North Road.

' I see someone coming in the distance,' he called out to the others.

'Brilliant,' Robin - the leader - grinned, ' Time for an ambush I say. How does this person travel? How many of the party are there? '

' It is just one young woman on a horse. She looks young, still a teenager.'

' Then this is a job for only a few of us. Will, Allan, come with me, we'll take this one.' Robin ordered.

--

As the rider approached, Robin, Will and Allan prepared themselves. Robin and Will were to conduct the ambush, whilst Allan stood behind where the rider would stop, hidden in the trees, ready to stop her if she tries to back away.

The girl on horseback grew closer and closer until she was riding right down North Road.

Robin jumped out in front of her horse - Will appearing at his side - causing the animal to rear up with a whiny.

The girl managed to control her horse, as she looked at Robin curiously - she didn't seem too bothered about the situation, the outlaw leader noted, as if she had expected to be ambushed.

' This... is an ambush,' Will announced.

The girl merely smirked in a satisfied sort of way.

' Be honest with us, tell us truthfully what you have and we shall only take one tenth, but if you resist, we shall take it all by force,' Robin told her.

The unknown girl showed no sign of running away, she actually dismounted the horse and walked towards the two men.

' You're Robin Hood? ' she asked him, one eyebrow cocked.

He nodded wordlessly, and she pulled out a small brown purse, and dangled it in front of him.

' You can 'ave the whole lot if you'll just answer me a few questions,' she told him.

Robin rolled his eyes,' Oh yes? '

It was her turn to roll her eyes, ' Not bein' funny, but you really need to work on your manners mate. Anyone would think you didn't want to talk to a beautiful young woman.'

From behind her, in the trees, Allan was also very curious. She had used his catchphrase! and she didn't sound like a local girl. Will and Robin shared this curiousity.

' How old are you? ' Robin asked her.

' 16,' answered the girl easily.

' You shouldn't be riding through here on your own,' he told her, ' it's not safe.'

She smirked, ' Yes - I may be ambushed by a group of outlaws might I? '

Robin eyed her carefully, ' What is such a young woman as yourself, doing in the forest alone. What business have you here? '

' Ah, well that brings me back to the questions I wanted to ask you.'

' So you came looking for me? ' he asked, ' Well, I _am _honoured.'

' Don't flatter yourself,' she said sharply, ' I am looking for someone whom I have on good authority is in your band of outlaws or whatever it is you exactly are.'

' Who might that be? ' Will asked.

' Allan A Dale,' she replied more shyly than the way she had been speaking before.

From his position, Allan stepped forward a little, so hear what she had to say.

' What's your name? ' Will continued.

' Ava A Dale.'

' I was not aware that Allan had a younger sister.'

' You are right, he does not. I am his daughter.'

Allan was frozen on the spot - he had no daughter. Robin and Will were equally suprised.

' Surely you are not old enough! ' Robin reasoned.

' Yes, he and my mother were but young when I was born. So _do _you know of him? '

Robin nodded his head in her direction, but slightly over her head.

She whirled around to be faced with a rather tall, good looking man. He had dark hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Ava herself did.

' My daughter? ' Allan asked, looking at her in disbelief.

Ava's eyes welled up with tears as she realised that her own Father could reject her and she ran away, into the forest.


	2. Persuading

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything - Robin Hood is all property of the BBC**

Chapter 2

After the girl ran away, Will and Robin looked at a very shocked Allan, in equally suprise.

' A daughter? ' Will asked, ' I guess by your reaction that you did not know? '

Allan shook his head, wiping his hand across his brow as he thought deeply.

' You're 31 and you have a 16 year old daughter? ' Robin commented, ' Started your ways with the women young did you? '

Allan sighed, ' There's only one woman it could have been. I thought she had miscarried. Her family told me she had miscarried.'

' Maybe you need to talk to whatshername... Ava,' Robin suggested.

Allan bit his lip, looking rather upset, ' Yeah, I should. She's my girl, I have to talk to her. But what if she runs off again and does not want to speak? '

Robin frowned, ' That girl came all the way from wherever she lives to find you, of course she wants to talk to you.'

' What if she runs away again? ' Allan persisted.

Robin considered this for a moment before answering, ' I suggest that you and Will go back to camp. I will speak to Ava and persuade her to come to camp so the two of you can talk things out and you can find out what she intends to do next - where she plans to go. What do you think? '

Allan locked eyes with the outlaw's leader, ' Do you suppose that you _will _be able to persuade her? '

Robin merely grinned, ' I have a certain amount of charm, which may come in helpful.'

' Well, you watch what you're doing around 'er. She's only 16! ' Allan cried instinctively.

Robin smirked, ' You see? You act like a Father already.'

' Get gone,' Allan replied.

' Oh - and take the horse with you won't you? It may come in useful during our raids on the castle.'

--

Robin did not have far to go before he found the teenage girl.

She was sat at the bottom of a large oak tree, on the roots. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on one of her kneecaps.

Robin approached her with stealth and kneeled cautiously in front of her.

' Miss A Dale? ' he said tentivaly.

She lifted her head up and found herself faced with the fairly handsome man.

' Why look so down hearted? ' Robin asked her, ' Are you not glad that you have found your Father? '

She pushed her dark hair out of her face and met the man's eyes.

' The look on his face made me think that he didn't want to know about me. I don't want to see him reject me - I don't need that.'

Robin stood up and offered Ava his hand and helped her up to her feet.

' Allan does not want rid of you, he was simply suprised at your showing up like this, since he knew nothing of you. You understand that it would be a shock to anyone? '

' I do not think he wants to get to know me. I suppose I would be too much trouble.'

Robin frowned at her, ' Of course you would not be too much trouble. Allan wants to talk to you.'

' I do not wish to go see him if all he want to do is send me away.' Ava said quietly.

' He wants to get to know you. Come back to camp won't you? '

' You want me to come to your camp? ' she asked in awe, ' _Robin Hood _wants _me _to come to _his _camp? '

Robin looked taken aback by this, ' What? ' he asked in confusion.

' Are you joking? ' she asked with a grin, ' _You _are stuff of legend Robin.'

' Well, that's always nice to hear,' he grinned, ' So, are you coming or what? '

Ava nodded, ' I'll see how it goes.'


	3. Talking

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - Robin Hood is completely property of the BBC.**

Chapter 3

By the time Robin and Ava appeared in the outlaw's camp, Allan and Will had informed the others - Much, Djaq and Little John - of their unusual meeting with the young woman they had attempted to ambush.

Well, Will had done most of the talking - which was odd when Allan was around - as Allan was in quite a daze. He had come back, sat on one of the logs around the fire and stared into the bright flames.

Robin announced his arrival by calling out, ' Kids, I'm home! '

The outlaws, who were all gathered around the fire talking, immediately looked towards where Robin and Ava were to see exactly what Allan's girl looked like.

She was quite short, and had a womanly figure already - not too chubby, not too skinny, but with curves in the right places. She was pretty, though not the most outstanding girl one had ever seen. Her dark brown hair - left flowing about her shoulders - and startling blue eyes were definately inherited from her father. She wore a simple, yet elegant dress in a deep green colour that blended into the colour of the surrounding forest.

She smiled shyly at the people she did not know, before slowly walking over to where Allan was sat.

He stood up as she reached him, and cleared his throat.

' So, um, let's go for a walk, shall we? ' he asked her, ' We'll get no privacy around here.'

Ava laughed nervously, not knowing what exactly to say or do on this new situation. She decided to go along with the flow of things, and just follow his lead.

He shouted over at Robin, ' Robin! We're off for a walk over there! '

Robin nodded, ' Yeah, you do that! ' he called back.

Ava then followed Allan silently through the trees, watched the way he moved, the way he held himself, and the look on his face when he occasionaly turned around to check that she was still with him.

In less than a minute, they found themselves at a stream.

Allan leant up against a tree, watching in amusement as the girl 15 years his junior sat down at the water's edge and dipped her feet in, after slipping her green sandals off and leaving them on the ground beside her. He remembered that Rochdale had not many a stream.

' So how are you? ' Allan asked, pushing himself off from the tree and coming to sit next to Ava.

' Me? I'm alright, me.'

With a sort if proudness, he noted that she had the same accent he did - a Rochdale accent. Maybe now the gang would leave him alone, if there was more than one of thme.

' And how is your mother? I am right in thinking that your mother is Annabelle Klien? '

Ava sighed and nodded, ' Yes you are right, but she died a few months ago, I am afraid - she was rather ill, she had a high fever and she was not strong enough to pull through.'

Allan wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, and thought initially suprised by the gesture, Ava did not tell him to remove his arm, nor did she seem displeased with this.

' I owe you an apology,' Allan told her.

Ava didn't seem to think so, if the look of confusion on her face was anything to go by.

' You do? ' she asked, looking up at his face, noting how very handsome he was and feeling proud that he was _her father._

' I am sorry that I wasn't around to see you growing up. If I had know that you were born I would have been there like a shot.' he looked sincerely sorry.

Ava leant her head on his shoulder, 'Fa-Allan,' she corrected herself mid word. He might not want her calling him Father - he barely knew her, ' I know,' she said softly.

' _What? ' _he asked.

Ava nodded, ' I know the whole story behind my parentage - my mother told me. You and she were both from Rochdale - from two villages that were only a few miles apart. You had a thing for a few months, and after a while, I happened. You were 15 and she was 18. You found out that my mother was pregnant with me and you said that you'd stick by her, only her father - my grandfather - weren't best pleased and he didn't like you.'

' Got that right. Evil old - ' Allan cut himself off, ' No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say this to you - he is your Grandfather after all.''

Ava shrugged, ' I don't mind - never liked him, He's always tried to control my life, and my mother's too.'

' Well hen, there's something we have in common - we both hate your Granfather,' Allan grinned.

He sobered up to listen to what Ava was saying.

' My mother told me that my grandfather made her tell you that she had miscarried. And then she split up with you, and shortly after, she and my grandfather moved away from the village, and into another one.'

Allan nodded, ' I didn't know where she had gone and she told me that she never wanted to see me again. I was only 15 and I didn't know what love was, so I moved on. I guess they can't have moved far off because you have the Rochdale accent.'

' Yes. Mother and Grandfather moved to Rochdale Town, which I believe is a few miles out from Hangleton, where she lived before, and Teastone, where you lived.'

' I wish I _had _been around to see you grow up. You seem like a fine young woman, though I must ask, what made you come all this way to find me? _How _did you know where I'd be?'

' My mother knew that she was going to die of the fever - she could feel it - and she told me that she wanted me to run away from my life with Grandfather and not let him push me about any more. She told me that I should go and find you. I've always known your name, mother made sure to tell me about you. She told me that she had heard from a traveller who came from Nottingham way, that Allan a Dale was one of Robin Hood's men. Of course, everyone knows of Robin Hood, so after my mother's funeral, I took my granfather's horse from the stable an rode away. I've been on the move a few days, staying in inns overnight - I did not dare brave the forest alone. When I finally got to Sherwood Forest, I had no idea where to go, until a passing traveller - a noble by the looks of him, and the way he spoke about Robin Hood - told me to steer clear of North Road as that was where Robin Hood conducted him ambushes. I knew that Robin Hood's men were not bad and would do me no harm si that was where I headed for and now here I am.'

Allan looked impressed, ' You rode all that way just to find me? '

Ava grinned, ' I had to meet you.'

Allan looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, ' This may seem a little random, but are you a good liar? '

' Oh yes,' Ava nodded.

' Are you always causing trouble? '

'So my mother always told me.'

' Then you are definately an A Dale.'

He pulled her into a hug, which she returned, relishing every moment of it.

' So what are your plans now, Ava? ' he asked of her.

She shrugged, ' I don't really know. I had not thought about that. I just decided to find you and that was that.'

' I assume you have nowhere to go? '

' No, I do not.'

Allan took to his feet and helped his daughter up to hers. He began to walk back towards camp, linking arms with the teenager as they moved.

' How about I ask Robin if you can join the lads? ' he proposed.

' Oh Fath-Allan, would you? ' she cried in joy.

' Yeah, I'm hardly going to send you away now. And you can call me Father if you want to.'


	4. Accepting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. It is entirely property of the BBC.**

Chapter 4

When Allan and Ava rejoined the others in the camp, Allan went off to speak to Robin, who was cutting himself some new arrows.

This left Ava with a group of people whom she knew nothing about.

Looking around the clearing, she saw a huge mountain of a man sitting in the corner. The man who had tried to ambush her along with Robin, was talking to a skinny black haired woman who looked like a man, as the woman fiddled about with some herbs. A blonde haired man was stood by the fire watching a piece of meat that was cooking over the fire, and occasionally prodding it carefully with a twig.

As Ava looked around, the woman caught her eye and smiled at her, before she and the man she was talking to made their way over to her. The large man, who caried a wooden staff, saw this and decided to go talk to Ava too.

' Um, hi. I'm Ava, as I suppose you already know,' Ava said shyly.

' Hello,' John said, ' I'm John, this is Will...'

Will nodded at her silently

' Over there cooking is Much,' he continued motioning to the man by the fire

' and this is Djaq.' John finished, motioning to the boyish looking woman, who was a sacracen.

Ava raised here eyebrows, ' Djaq? That is an unusual name for a woman.'

John and Will looked rather taken aback.

' How did you know she was a woman? ' Will asked.

Ava snorted in a rather unlady-like manner, ' Please, it's as clear as air that Djaq is a woman. It' all in the way she holds herself, and the shape of her face, and her features. It's just obvious.'

Djaq laughed, ' Perhaps to a bright girl like yourself, but men are idiots.'

Ava laughed with her, ' You mean to say that these two thought you were a man? '

' Well,' said John defensively, ' She was masquerading as a man and we were more bothered about trying to free the slaves from the Sheriff.'

Ava looked interested at this, 'Freeing slaves? ' she confirmed, ' is this a regular occurance? '

' When neccesary.' John told her.

' Wow,' grinned Ava impressed, ' You guys are so amazing.'

' Don't let Robin hear you say that,' Djaq warned, ' His ego is big enough already without you to add to it.'

' I'll bear that in mind.' Ava smiled softly.

' How did things go with Allan? ' Will asked her carefully, so as not to make her think he was prying in her business.

She simply smiled, ' Quite well, I believe. Now - is there anything I can 'ave to eat, because I am starving.'

' Much should be able to help you there,' John informed her, ' He is the one out of the lot of us who cooks all the food and sorts out all of the stores.'

Ava nodded and left the three of them stood together as she approached the side of the fire.

' Hi,' she said.

Much looked down at her - being a fair bit taller.

' Hello - Ava was it? I'm Much,' he brought her hand to his lips in true gentleman fashion, to which she responded with a smile.

' So, um, I'm hungry,' she told him.

He looked at her with a grin, ' And I thought that I was the only one who needed to eat. Honestly, everyone around here never thinks about stopping to eat, it's always rush, rush, rush. Save this, help that - not that I'm against that of course - but it would be nice to settle down and eat once in a while.'

' When will it be ready? ' she asked him.

He observed the meat for a moment then said, ' I believe it is ready now. You three - dinner is ready! ' he called to John, Will and Djaq, who all gathered around the fire and took seats on the ground.

' Where are Robin and Allan? ' Will asked.

It was Ava who spoke up, ' Father went to ask Robin a favour.'

' And Robin would like a word with you,' said a voidce from behind. Ava turned around to see Allan and Robin. It was Robin who had spoken. He raised his eyebrows at here, ' Well, come on then,' he prompted.

Gladly, she followed him away from the rest of the outlaws. He leant his shoulder against a tree and folded his arms across his chest, as she stood in front of his, awaiting him to speak.

' You really have nowhere else to go? ' he asked her.

' No, I am afraid I do not,' she said meeting his eyes with a confidence that a certain blue eyed outlaw shared.

' Living in the forest is not easy, you understand.' he continued, ' It's dangerous, and to fraternise with us would automatically make you an outlaw. There's the constant threat of being caught by Gisbourne or the Sheriff when we're out helping the poor, or freeing prisoners. You get caught and you'll get killed if no one saves you. You'd be risking your life and you're only 16 years old.'

' Are you saying you don't want me around? ' she asked of him.

' No, I am merely warning you what you're letting yourself in for. This is serious.'

' I know,' she sighed, ' But my father is all I have now, so this is where I want to be. And I would love to have the great adventures that the rest of you do. And how much danger can really befall me when I have you and the rest of the lads to look out for me? '

This last comment seemed to have reassured him, if the way he smiled at her had anything to do with it. Ava knew that Djaq had told her not to add to Robin's ego, but sometimes compliments were that way to get what you wanted, and this had worked.

' Welcome to the gang, Miss A Dale.' Robin announced.


	5. Plotting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is property of the BBC.**

**Thankyou to TitivateBestower and Mara Scarlett for your support to my story.**

**Obviously this isn't exactly cannon. I'll say this is set sometime in series 1.**

Chapter 5

Ava had been with the outlaws a week but had not yet had the delight of meetin the sheriff or Gisourne. So far, she had helped ambush a few travellers - though due to her lack of fighting skills, she always took on a lesser role - and had helped distribute money and food to the surrounding villages.

This changed one Saturday when Robin informed his gang that he had information from Lady Marian - the woman he loved, who was currently engaged to marry Guy of Gisbourne, but still gave Robin inside information.

' According to Marian,' he told his gang at dusk, ' our good friend, the Sheriff, has raised taxes - yet again. Anyone who can't pay them is in jail. So we're going to go to the castle and free the few innocent people whom the Sheriff has imprisoned before he has chance to hang them and make him lower taxes.'

' Do you have a plan? ' Much asked.

' Yes,' Robin replied, then after seeing the disbelieving looks on all of their faces - except Ava as she was still new to everything - added, ' well, half a plan.'

' And what is this half a plan? ' Much pressed, ' How do you suppose we shall get into the castle?'

' We go at nightfall, in a few hours so that we will not attract attention. I suggest that three of us knock out the guards at the front of the castle to take their clothes. That way we can get to the Sheriff undetected and make him take back his tax raise. The rest of you will go to the dungeons and free the prisoners after distracting the guards.'

' Not bein' funny,' Allan started, causing the others to smirk at the look on Robin's face when he saw that his plan was about to be picked apart, ' But how are the few of us that don't hijack the guards and steal their armour, goin' to get into the castle? '

' I shall figure something out, now come along Ava, it is time for your lesson.' he said dismissively.

Robin had been teaching Ava how to fight, as it was a skill she was going to need if she wanted to survive as an outlaw. Ava's weapon of choice was a sword, and though this would be a brilliant choice once mastered, it was difficult to learn with.

It wasn't even as if the sword was Robin's strongest weapon - he was best with a bow and arrow, everyone knew _that! _Yet he had to use one to teach his follower how to use one. A better teacher might have been Much or Djaq, but both were too busy cooking and making new medicines, and colletcing new herbs respectively to teach her. Robin _did _use a sword sometimes, but not as a permanent useage like Much and Djaq. besides, it suited Robin to be Ava's teacher becuase he could show off to someone who would not tell him off, like the others would undoubtedly do when he showed off to them.

Ava already idolised Robin, so for her, it was an honour to be taught by Robin. She still had not gotten over the fact that the famous Robin Hood was her leader.

After two hours, during which Ava finally perfected the footwork that had been holding her back, Robin sheathed his sword.

' Very _good _Ava,' he grinned, ' You're getting it now - a few more sessions and you'll be perfect at this.'

' Thanks,' she beamed.

' Now,' he said walking over to her and draping an arm across her shoulders, ' We are needed at Nottingham.'


	6. Prisoners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. Everything i copyrighted to the BBC. Characters are the amazing portrayal Jonas Armstrong, Sam Troughton, Joe Armstrong, Harry Lloyd, Richard Armitage, Keith Allen, Gordon Kennedy and Anjali Jay.**

**Once again, thankyou to Mara Scarlett.**

Chapter 6

That evening, the outlaws walked to Nottingham, to the castle, to conduct their mission. The skies were growing darker and there was little chance of the group being seen from more than a few metres away.

As usual, there were guards on the outside of the castle - three on the front gates.

Whilst the other outlaws hung back, Robin, Much and Will went forward to speak to the guards.

Something that the outlaws had learned in their time, was that the castle guards are stupid. The Sheriff had picked them for their menacing looks, not their ability - which is fair enough when one wants to protect their home.

The guards obviously knew who the three men were - because who didn't? - but they were too slow on the uptake to do something and it was with a certain amount of ease, that Robin hit one over the head with the hilt of his sword causing him to fall unconcious. Much and Will followed similar ways and it was not long before the three guards lay on the ground.

They were then pulled out of sight of anyone else, relieved of their armour and left in a spot several minutes away, at the edge of the forest.

' Let's go,' Robin said in hushed tones as they made their way through the empty courtyard and into the castle. The people that were not wearing guard's armour had the hoods on their cloaks up to hide their faces, but it made no difference, as no one was around outside.

The trouble was getting into the door to enter the actual building.

After a few moments contemplating, Robin motioned to Much and Will to follow his lead. The three men walked over to the guards and just began speaking to them, having the guardsmen turn their backs to the way the outlaws were stood, thus leaving way for the sneaky group to creep behind the guards and into the castle.

When Robin saw that the last of his men - and women - were in the castle safely, he hastily wrapped up his conversation with the two burly guards, ' Well, it was interesting to speak to you both and I'll think about what you said, but best get going now. Don't want the Sheriff to come down and catch us when we should be on duty inside.'

With that he led Much and Will into the castle, where Allan, Ava, John and Djaq were awaiting them, behind a large pillar.

' OK,' said Robin, ' So the three of _us _shall go and speak to the Sheriff. You four are to go to the dungeons and free the prisoners who had been brought in for not paying their taxes. I'm told that there are four prisoners, you'll recognise them by their forenames - Mary, Alison, Joe and Daniel.'

' What are we to do once we 'ave the prisoners? ' Ava asked in rather a panicked voice.

Robin laid a hand on her shoulder, ' Be calm,' he told her gently, ' Once you have the prisoners, you are to run around to the servants quaters, where there is an exit out of the castle. At this time of night there should be no-one around there so you should make it out. Take the prisoners to North Road and put them on the first carriage out of here.'

' What about you three? ' Ava persisted.

Robin smiled at her kindly, ' The four of you go and don't wait for us. We shall meet you back at camp. I predict that we shall not take long in our negotiations with the Sheriff.'

' How _are _you goin' to get the Sheriff to do what you want? ' Allan asked Robin.

' Well, this may sound out of character, but I am going to point my bow and arrow at him until he decides to do as I say.'

' Robin! ' Djaq exclaimed, ' You are not a killer! '

Robin shrugged, ' I know that, but there's no reason why we cannot make the Sheriff sweat. Now - it is time to go about our business.'

As everyone looked like they were ready for this, and ready to throw themselves into it, Ava still looked worried - which Robin noticed.

' Do not worry so,' he told her, ' I know this is your first trip to the castle, and you are anxious, but there is no need to be. You are in safe hand with John and Djaq...and you have your father too.'

Allan took his daughters hand in his own in an attempt to reassure her, ' It'll be fine, see? '

' Of course,' Ava nodded, with confidence that she did not fully feel.

Allan, Ava, John and Djaq made their way to the dungeons. There were two guards on the door there.

It had already been discussed that one of the women may need to charm the guards to gain entry. Thus Ava had worn a rather pretty dress for the occasion, earning herself admiring gances from Robin, Will and Much - despite the fact that some of them liked other women. As Robin had said when Allan glared at him for daring to look at Ava (playing the father seemed to suit him) -

' She's a pretty girl! I'm not blind. '

As the other three stood away, in the shadows, Ava limped forwards, sniffing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

Both of the guards looked at her in concern, ' Are you alright Miss? ' one of them asked.

Ava shook her head slowly, moving towards the two men and pressing her soft chest up against one of them, ' My ankle,' she simpered, ' I think I may have sprained it.' she told him as she battted her eyelashes at him.

She edged herself closer to one of the men, who took the opportunity to leer down the top of her dress.

The other one moved behind her closely and brushed his hand upon her behind, ' I have not seen you around before,' he commented.

' I am a kitchen girl, I only started a few weeks ago,' she lied easily, ' I tripped up the stairs in the kitchen and twisted my ankle. I am on my way to the physician so she may check over it for me.' she pouted.

' Well, allow me to escort you,' one of the guards said, continuing to leer at her.

John and Allan took the opportunity to run out from their positions and take the guards out. It worked well and the two unconsious guards were dragged behind a shadowed pillar.

As the four of them entered the dungeons, which were now guardless, Allan congradulated his daughter on her impressive acting skills and lying ability, as Djaq told Ava how she had to hold Allan back to stop him attempting to kill the guards for the way they looked at her.

They moved through the dungeons, calling out, ' Mary!... Alison!...Joe!...Daniel! '

' Over here,' came a frantic whisper, from one of the cells the end of the dungeons.

The four people they seeked out were all in the same cell - which was obviously very securely locked.

' Do not fear,' Djaq whispered, ' We are with Robin Hood.'

To prove this, each of them pulled out their wooden tags to show to the imprisoned people, who nodded in acceptance. It was widey known that each of Robin Hood's gang wore the same tags to be identified by - they came in handy for situations like this.

' How are we going to get them out? ' Allan asked, realising that they did not have the keys to the cells.

Ava reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a ring of metal that had several keys dangling from it.

' I managed to steal this from one of the guards,' she explained, ' They were both too preoccupied to notice.'

' Brilliant! ' Allan cheered, as Djaq began fumbling with the keys and finally unlocked the cell, allowing four very grateful prisoners to pour out.

' Now let's go! ' John ordered.

The four outlaws, plus the four escapees, ran through the castle, but where stopped in the kitchen by Gisbourne and two of his guards.

' Ha! ' said a dark haired man clad in leather, who Ava supposed was Guy of Gisbourne, ' You thought you could get away with springing prisoners from the cells and then running away? Hardly! Guards, get them! '

' Djaq - take those four and get out,' John yelled at her.

Djaq managed to do as she was told since John and Allan were engaging in duels with the two guards and Gisbourne had turned his attention towards Ava.

John thrust his staff forwards into stomack of the man he was fighting, winding him, and leaving him in no state to fight back. He then spun whirled around and hit the other guard in the face, knocking him straight out.

Gisbourne had engaed in a short duel with Ava, which was ended after he disarmed her and pinned her up against a wall. He pressed her up against the wall, holding her face roughly in one hand, and holding his sword in front of her stomach, dangerously close.

' So who might you be? ' Gisbourne asked in a sickly sweet voice, ' You are a new addition to the gang.'

Ava refused to answer, simply glaring at the noble man.

He stared at her for several long moments before sayin, his voice low, ' It is a shame that you have gotten yourself caught isn't it? It is a shame that a pretty young thing like yourself will have to be hung.'

' Father! ' Ava called out desperately.

' Let her go! ' Allan snarled, lifting up his longbow again.

Gisbourne laughed coldly looking from Ava to Allan and back again, ' Your daughter, A Dale? Well, this is interesting. I am sure the Sheriff would like to see an end to this happy little family.'

' I _said _let her go! ' Allan hissed through his teeth.

Gisbourne continued to glare around menacingly, ' You see this sword? One move and your precious daughter shall be impaled.'

The two guards who had been knocked out were now stirring and got to their feet, ready to fight again. At this point, five more guards entered the small kitchen.

There was a fierce battle - and with 7 people against 2, Allan and John were run out of the house and chased deep into the forest.

Ava was in trouble now.

--

**Author's note: I am now thinking about the pairing of this story, and would like to know what you think?**

**Shall I be different and split Robin and Marian up to make it Ava/Robin?  
Should I make it Will/Ava (I am personally unsure of this as I am a Will/Djaq shipper)  
How about Ava/Much - he's a good guy and never seems to get a lot of attention, maybe he deserves some?  
Or... shall I chnage the summary and the whole direction by making it Ava/Gisbourne?**

**Please let me know what you think, it would be good to get readers opinions on this!**


	7. Sheriff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. It is all property of the BBC**

**Thank you to Mara Scarlett, Kayli andAmber-Rose for your support in this story, and thank you for your opinions on what pairing this should be.**

Chapter 7

At the outlaw's camp Allan was pacing furiously up and down, whilst John leant on his staff deep in thought and Djaq watched the entrance tp the camp intently, waiting for the other three men to return.

Robin, Will and Much showed up shortly after Allan and John's return.

' The Sheriff had promised to take away his increase on the taxes,' Robin announced proudly.

' After my master threatened to shoot him, and even _did _maim his hand, Vaysey had no option but to give in,' Much declared.

The three newcomers noticed that there was a tension on the camp, and something was clearly not right.

' What is wrong? ' Will was the first to ask.

Much had noticed something,' Where is Ava?' he asked in concern.

' With _Gisbourne,' _Allan spat acidly.

John related the story to the people who did not know it, ' Gisbourne and his guards caught us as we were leaving. There were too many guards and they chased us out of th castle, after Gisbourne grabbed hold of Ava.'

Robin looked at Allan apologetically, ' I'm sorry Allan. It is my fault - I should have known she was not ready to go to the castle yet.'

Alla saw the look on dismayal upon Robin's face and clapped a hand on his shoulder, ' No, it's not your fault,' he assured the other man, ' it's mine, I should not have let her go.'

' It is no-one's fault,' Much declared, ' all this deciding who is to blame is losing us time that we should be using to save Ava.'

' He is right,' John agreed, ' We save Ava. We go to Nottingham.'

' What's the plan of action? ' Will asked, looking directly at Robin.

' I'm not sure,' Robin shrugged, ' We can go to the castle now and try to break her out, but the guards will be more alert now that we have been in once. Alternatively, we wait until tomorrow when her hanging is due and rescue her from there.'

' No,' Allan insisted, ' We cannot leave it that long, or we may miss our chance. We go as soon as possible.'

--

Meanwhile, Ava was in quite a predicament back at the castle.

After the departure of John and Allan, Gisbourne grabbed hold of Ava's forearm roughly and dragged her down the halls to the Sheriff's chambers.

He banged on the door loudly, ' My Lord, this is important! ' he called through the thick wood.

The Sheriff lazily called in reply, ' Well come in if you must,'

Gisbourne flung the door open and thrust Ava inside, following her into the room, where the Sheriff was stood with his back to the door.

' This had better be important Gisbourne,' the Sheriff said in a tone of voice that showed he did not care for whatever his right hand man had to say to him, ' I have already been bothered enough tonight. _Robin Hood_ and his two friends - axe boy and the dumb blonde - were in here forcing me do decrease taxes and my guards tell me that the others - tall man, pretty boy and the saracen - helped four of my prisoners escape.'

' My Lord I have caught one of Hood's gang,' Gisbourne announced with a hint of pride in himself.

At this, the Sheriff turned around in interest and smiled in a creepy way when he saw Ava.

' Ah, hello my dear - you're a new one, aren't you? ' he asked her.

' Robin and the others will punish you for this! ' Ava hissed, ' they shall save me! '

' The girl is Allan A Dale's daughter,' Gisbourne told the Sheriff.

' Allan A Dale? ' the Sheriff asked, raising an eyebrow to emphasize that he did not recognise the name.

' Another of Hood's lot. Gobby one, different accent,' Gisbourne explained.

' Ah, yes, pretty boy,' the Sheriff nodded.

' Let me go! ' Ava cried, hitting Gisbourne across the face - the only part of him not to be covered in armour.

This suprised the man greatly - such insolence - so he raised his hand and struck her with great force, in return.

' Shall I take her to the cells? ' Gisbourne asked.

The Sheriff shook his head slowly, ' See if you can find out where Hood's camp is from her - by any means necessary. '

' And if she will not tell? ' Gisbourne asked.

' Which I won't! ' Ava yelled, only to be silenced with a glare from Gisbourne.

' As I said, any means neccesary, just keep her alive. If she does not give the location by this time tomorrow, then she hangs at dawn on Monday. Now leave.'


	8. Saving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. It is all property of the BBC.**

**Thank you to Dreamsand for your comments.**

Chapter 8

Ava had been moved to Locksley Manor at the Sheriff's request. He did not want the outlaws to try and break her out of the castle cells, so he told Gisbourne to take the girl to his home - Locksley Manor - to throw the outlaws off.

It was daylight by now.

Gisbourne now raised his whip against Ava's back yet again - he had been at it for hours and was getting no where.

She cried out in pain, though he did not care. The back of her dress was now torn and her skin bloody, but she refused to betray the gang.

' Come now,' Gisbourne said after he let the whip fall at his side, ' there is no need for this. If you tell me where I can find Hood, then you shall be free to leave. It is a fair deal.'

' No! ' Ava cried, with as much force as possibe - which was not very much as she was being weakened by the beating.

' Tell me! ' he roared, glaring down at her - she was laid across the cold stone floor as she had not the strength to stand any more.

' I will not betray Robin! ' she declared, causing him to bring his whip to her once more.

' If you do not tell me, then you shall be dead by tomorrow,' he told her coldly.

' If I tell you, I shall be dead anyway,' she replied cooly, ' for I could not live with myself if I sold my friends out to you.'

' I shall find out,' Gisbourne snarled, ' By any means neccesary.'

' Well good luck with that, because I will not betray Robin.' she told him softly.

Gisbourne shook his head, ' My, my, and how will your dear father feel when his only child is dead just because she would not talk. If you are anything like he, you would usually have plenty to say.'

' You leave my father out of this. If I tell you where the camp is, you will kill the whole gang - including my father.'

Gisbourne shrugged, ' Maybe we could come to some kind of understanding. You and your father will be free to go if you tell me where the camp is so we can get the others.'

' No! They are my friends and I refuse! ' she cried.

He kicked her in the side, insted of using his whip, ' Tell me! ' he roared.

' I will not betray Robin,' she insisted.

Gisbourne sighed - we was getting tired of hearing those words.

--

Lady Marian of Knighton, soon to be Lady Gisbourne - though only because she had been suspected of helping outlaws and was marrying Gisbourne to prove her loyalty, not out of choice - had heard from one of the Sheriff's guards, whilst she was at the castle for the council of the nobles that morning, about Ava A Dale's capture and imprisonment.

Marian had met Ava earlier in the week, when she had been on her way to give information to the outlaws. The two women got on fine, although Marian thought that the younger girl was too lively and flighty - though at the tender age of 16, Marian decided that that could be overlooked.

Marian knew that the outlaws would be going spare trying to think of ways to rescue the young woman because she was the youngest and most inexperienced menber of the gang, as well as being the daughter of one of the lads. Marian also knew that their plans to get into the castle would be useless since Ava was not there - she was in Locksley.

That day morning, around about noon, Marian told her father that she was going for a ride on her horse, and then left for Sherwood Forest.

' Robin! ' Marian cried as she reached the place where she knew that the outlaws would be.

' Marian,' Robin grinned as she dismounted her horse, tethered it up and approached the camp, ' you're looking striking, as always.'

Marian rolled her eyes, ' Save it,' she told him sternly, ' I heard about Ava.'

She took the opportunity to glance around at the rest of the gang who all looked rather bleak.

' I assume you have not yet got a plan to rescue her? ' she asked.

Robin shook his head, ' The castle is too heavily guarded.

' Then it is a good job Ava has been moved to Locksley Manor, is it not? '

Robin's eyes lit up, and the others also looked more hopeful.

' Really? ' he asked gleefully.

Marian grinned in spite of herself, ' Yes. One of the guards up at the castle told me when I was there for the council of the nobles. I thought you ought to know.'

' Oh Marian I could kiss you! ' Robin exclaimed, then added after seeing the look on Marian's face, ' But, um, that would be inappropriate right now.. and anyway, thank you.' he finished in rather a rush.

' You are most welcome, I am glad to be of help.'

' Would you like to stay and have somehting to eat with us? ' Much asked her.

' That's not a very good idea,' Allan told Much, ' her father might wonder where she's gotten to.'

Marian and the other outlaws smirked at the way fatherhood seemed of fit Allan so easily and now he was starting to speak on behalf of all fathers.

' Yes, I suppose Allan is right, I would not want my father to worry about me.'

With that Lady Marian left, leaving Robin to formulate a quick plan to save their youngest recruit.

--

Robin told the outlaws his plan and then said that it would only require a few of them - three at the most. Robin, as leader, obviously wanted to go, as did Allan, as Ava's father. Much had also insisted upon going more so than John, Will or Djaq.

That was how the three of them found themselves hiding around the back of the cottage that was closest to the manor house.

Once they saw Sir Guy leave on his horse - no doubt on business - they got to work.

The plan was to go through the servants entrance and ask one of the staff where Ava was, as someone was bound to know. The staff in Locksley Manor mostly hated their master, and many were the same people who had been there when Robin was in charge, so someone was guaranteed to help them. They could then take Ava and get the hell out of there and away.

The three men made sure that no one was watching, crept round the back of the building and sipped into the kitchen.

In there, was a young kitchen girl and the housekeeper, Thornton - who was still loyal to Robin and occasionally brought the gang some food that he had managed to take without it being missed.

' Master Robin! ' Thornton exclaimed in hushed tones, ' what are you doing here? '

' _We _are on a rescue mission,' Much declared.

Allan nodded, ' My daughter, Ava, was brought 'ere last night, do you know where she is? '

The kitchen girl - whose name Robin was almost certain was Hannah - met Allan's eyes, ' Yes, she's here, isn't she Thornton? The master brought her here last night, took her straight down to the basement, and started trying to get information out of her. She's been shouting at him all night, and all morning. You can hear it right through the house. Always says the same thing, doesn't she Thornton? '

Thornton nodded, ' She keeps saying 'I will not betray Robin' over and over again. The master doesn't like that so he shouts at her and she just says it again.'

' That's my girl,' Allan sighed, relieved to know where she was, but worried that she could be seriously hurt.

' Thank you so much,' Robin nodded, ' The basement, you said? '

With that, the three of them hurried of towards the basement.

It was well known amongst the staff of the manor - and the outlaws too - that Gisbourne used his basement as a torture chamber. The sad thing was, that Robin used to use the very same room for his largest banquets - the ones that the whole village were invited to, and could not fit in the dining room.

On entering the room, they found that it was empty apart from one person.

Ava was sprawled out on the cold stone floor, her face full of dried up blood, her dress torn and her skin bloody. She was unconsious.

Allan threw himself on his knees beside Ava and immediatley checked her breathing. He threw Robin a quick nod in confirmation of this fact, but all three of them knew she must see a physician quickly, if she was to recover - she could have any number of broken bones.

Robin looked from Much, to Allan, and then rested his eyes of Ava's small, vunerable form.

' Ok, so we carry her back to camp,' he decided, ' Allan, do you want to take her? '

Allan agreed and very carefully took his daughter into his arms.

When the three of them made their way back down to the kitchen, Thornton and Hannah piled Much and Robin's arms with food thta would keep them going for weeks.

As they were in the kitchen, Gisbourne returned, announcing to Thornton, who had hurried into hallway, that he had left his cloak behind. The outlaws ran out of the building and around the backs of all the houses as quickly as they could, which was not so quick, as they each had their arms full.

Whilst collecting his cloak, Gisbourne must have decided to check in on Ava, since he ran out of the house and the three men heard a shout of, ' Damn you, Hood! '

' Another job well done, lads.' Robin announced, as they continued to walk on their way, ' Now let's get this one sorted out,' he added, nodding towards Ava.


	9. Helping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is all property of the BBC**

Author's note: Thank you as always, to Mara Scarlett, and to Dreamsand, Kayli and xxCee-Gxx.

**Also, I have now decided on the pairing for this. I am going with the pairing I was originally going to go for, as the reviews seem to have strengthened it.**

Chapter 9

When Ava awoke, the first thing she felt was a great amount of pain in her leg and across her back.

She looked around to see that she was laid on her back in the tent that Djaq used to patch up whomever was hurt.

Djaq herself was currently wiping Ava's face with a damp cloth, having claimed that the cold water may help bring her around.

Ava groaned and attempted to sit up, only to have a hand pressed against her shoulder, and gently push her back down.

' Rest,' Allan told her. She looked to her left to see that her father was seated besides where she was laid, clutching her hand.

' Father,' Ava said weakly, staring into his eyes, seeking comfort.

' Shh, I'm here,' Allan told her, smoothing down her dark hair with his free hand, ' Thank heavens your all right.'

' How are you feeling? ' Djaq asked her.

' Like death warmed up,' Ava replied at once, causing her father to grin at her retort.

' Does it hurt? ' Djaq pressed.

' My leg,' Ava breathed, ' and my back.'

' You have a nasty gash on your leg, which I have stitched up and bandaged but you shall not be able to walk properly for some time. I need to see to your back now, and clean the wounds, can you sit up? '

Ava attempted to push herself up, but had not the strength so Allan took hold of both of her hands and pulled her into sitting position.

' You will need to take your bodice off,' Djaq instructed.

Ava looked down at herself, ' Oh my dress is ruined! It was my nicest one too! ' she cried, ' the whips have cut straight through it! '

' You can get a new dress Ava,' said Djaq sternly shaking her head at the way the younger woman cared for a mere garment - it was ridiculous., ' but I need to tend to your back, so take it off.'

Allan cleared his throat abruptly, ' I'll go outside then,' he decided, before swiftly leaving.

Ava undressed slowly, peeling off the dress, which was sticking to her blood soaked back. She then unlaced her upper undergarments and turned so her back was facing Djaq.

Djaq did not understand Ava. She didn't understand how she could wear these silly dresses with their layers underneath and then all those undergarments that took so long to lace up - why did she not just wear breeches and a shirt like the men? It was much more comfortable, and practical too for all this running around the forest.

' Can I ask you something? ' Ava asked of Djaq, as the latter set about cleaning up Ava's wounds and Ava concentrated on holding a thin sheet over her otherwise bare chest - it was possible that any of the men could enter the tent.

' If you want,' Djaq said aimiably.

' Do you like Will? ' she aked.

Djaq's face froze in shock, but she continued about her work, thankful the younger woman could not see her face in the position she was in.

' I like every one of our gang. They are all fine people,' Djaq replied calmly.

Ava rolled her eyes, ' You know what I mean. I mean you like Will, as in, you know, romantically.'

Djaq laughed nervously, ' I do not,' she said.

Ava smirked, thought Djaq could not see, ' Yes you do. It is quite clear in the way you look at him.'

' Oh? ' Djaq asked, ' and what would you know of love? You are barely an adult.' she did not sound annoyed, just amused.

' I know enough,' Ava said defensively, ' I know that love is the greatest feeling in the world, and that men are blind to love.'

' What makes you say that? ' Djaq asked, ' are you in love? '

Ava shook her hed, ' _No, _but men are so, so clueless.'

Djaq sighed, ' Men are idiots,' she said with a laugh. Djaq was not convinced that her patient was telling the truth about being in love - why would she make such a comment if she was not? - but she knew there was no point in pushing her, or she would get no answer.

Men are idiots. It had become something of a saying between the only two women in camp, and despite their vast differences, they could bond over laughing at the stupid things their male friends did. Robin and Allan always protested to this statement - usually just with a single 'Oi! ' - but the other men knew not to wast their breath.

Just after Djaq said this, the cloth used as the entrance to the makeshift tent flapped open and Robin appeared in the tent, after closing up the entrance behind him.

Robin glanced at Ava, who was clutching at the sheet in an effort to protect her modesty. Robin blushed slightly.

' Forgive me, m'lady,' he said with a smile, ' I did not know you were not dressed - I can come back later.'

' No need, my Lord,' Ava told him with a grin. Robin and Ava had a running thing of adressing each other in a formal manner at times, just for the sake of it - it put a smile on their faces and it was nice to pretend that they were normal people in society, not outlaws.

Ava and the leader of the gang had a strong bond. This was because she idolised him, after hearing stories about his great skill, and he was only too willing to tell her stories of his adventures, and teach her new skills.

Of all the outlaws, Ava was close to them for different reasons:

Robin was her teacher and her mentor  
Allan was her father  
Much was there when she was fed up or bored or hungry or tired

Will was there so the pair of them could just joke about

John was there to stop her killing Will after one too many joking insults

and Djaq...well, she was there when the men were being idiots

' So, why are men idiots _now? '_ Robin asked, in reference to Djaq's comment just as he had entered, as he knelt by Ava and watched Djaq at work.

Djaq shrugged, ' It was Ava's complaint that started it.'

' Why are men idiots, Ava? ' Robin asked, grinning stupidly at Ava.

' You are all so _blind,' _the 16 year old declared, ' A woman talks to you constantly, and smiles everytime she meets your eyes, and laughs at your jokes which are not funny, and does not join in when the others are teasing you, yet you cannot see this as a sign.'

Robin smirked, ' Are you speaking by your own experience? ' he asked her.

' _No! ' _the youngest woman declared, ' I am merely making a generalisation.'

' Are you sure you do not have feelings for someone? ' he asked her, with a stupid smirk, that she felt like wiping right off his face.

' I do not,' Ava said, rather calmly this time.

Robin laughed, ' I am a man Ava,' he told her, ' and according to you two, that makes me an idiot but I am not blind. _I _can see it.'

Ava shook her head, ' Well, even if you are not, I know a few men who _are_ blind.'

--

A week later, and Ava was still unable to move anywhere unsupported due to her leg, and she also could not lay on her back because of the wound - some of which may scar, Djaq had warned her.

She had not left the camp all week, and whenever everyone else left to go sort something out at the castle or do the regular routine of handing out monet and food to the surrounding villages, she was left at camp. Will, Allan, John, Much, Djaq and even Robin took turns to stay at the camp with her, which she had protested against, saying she did not need a babysitter, but the others had insisted upon it.

This particular morning, Robin, Djaq and John had gone to give out money and food to the poor people of Clun and Nettlestone - Locksley, Knighton and Nottingham Town were due for the following day.

Will had gone out in search of more firewood.

Allan had been sent to hunt something down, so that the rest of them could each a good dinner that night.

Much was sat on top of a large stone by his bed area, simply looking out at the surrounding area.

The silence of the camp annoyed Ava greatly, and fed up, she resolved to do something about it.

At that moment on time, she was sat leant againt a tree, and decided to try and move. It had been a whole week - surely she could move?

She pushed her arms against the forest floor and grabbing one of the branches of the trees, hauled herself to her feet.

She wobbled a little, and grabbed another branch to steady herself.

' Excuse me! ' Much called, rushing over to her, ' what do you think you are doing? '

' Much I am bored! ' she announced loudly, ' I am utterly fed up with not being able to go anywhere or move, and having to sit around all day. So... I am moving.'

' That is not clever,' Much warned authoritively, ' I will not let you move.'

Ava laughed, ' What are you going to do about it?' she asked in amusement.

' I shall tie you to a tree if I must! ' he declared.

Ava looked at him in mild suprise and he realised how stupid that sounded, and burst out laughing, Ava letting out her laughter too.

Much shook his head at his own stupid comment, but sobered up when Ava attempted to grab hold of another branch and pull herself forward.

He caught hold of her hand.

' Come now,' he said with a kind smile, ' you'd be best to sit down otherwise you may injure that leg even more and have to sit around for longer, therefore you shall be even more bored.'

Ava smiled at him in return, ' You are not going to let this go, are you? ' she asked of him.

Much shook his head, ' Sorry, but it is for your own good.'

' Very well,' Ava sighed, allowing him to take hold of her waist and guide her back to her seat upon the forest floor.

Neither noticed that their hands were still touching.


	10. Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is all property of the BBC**

**Thankyou again to Mara Scarlett and xxCee-Gxx**

**This chapter is just some random fun to break between the proper plot. I couldn't help myself.**

Chapter 10

Two weeks later - a month after Ava had joined the outlaws - she was ready to walk unsupported.

Today was one of the rare days that Robin had nothing planned - in the month that Ava had begun to live with the outlaws there had only been two, perhaps three, days when Robin had not planned anything to do and let his gang do whatever they want.

There was usually always something to do, be it some large mission to stop whatever new plan the Sheriff had or just the usual food and money deliveries to the poor people of the local villages, but not today.

Will and Allan were engaged in conversation about some girl that Allan had met last time the gang were in Knighton. Of all the gang, Allan was the one who would always try to chat up the ladies in the area, as he had a great amount of charm - something Ava always found odd since he _was _her father.

It often puzzled the others how Will and Allan could be best friends. Will was so quiet, reserved and shy with women, wheras Allan was a loud, confident ladies-man.

The others were simply sat around, doing nothing much.

Robin looked around at his group and decided to do something to stop the boredom,

' You know what I miss? ' he asked the others.

' No,' Ava replied, ' what do you miss? '

' I miss going to balls,' he admitted, ' I think we should have one here.'

This statement caused the others to send him odd looks.

' I'm not being funny,' Allan said, breaking off his conversation with Will, ' but we're outlaws, and we live in the forest fighting the Sheriff and his men, yet you want to have a ball? '

' Yes,' Robin nodded in all seriousness.

' There are only 7 of us, that is hardly enough people,' Much protested.

' So? ' Robin asked.

' _So,'_ Much continued, ' there are only two women here, and five men, there are not enough of us to hve a ball.'

' Well I, for one, think it is a good idea,' Ava spoke up, earning herself an approving look from Robin, which she relished in.

' We will have no music,' Much pointed out.

' We could provide the music ourselves,' Robin decided.

Much scoffed, ' Oh, so you are a one man orchestra now, are you? '

' Obviously I am not suggesting a full orchestra, but I can play guitar and I know Will can play a flute,' Robin said, looking round at the others and hoping that they would also be able to play a little of something.

Ava caught his pleading look and spoke up, ' I can sing.'

' As can I,' Djaq said, ' I know some lovely arabic songs.'

' Well there we are,' Robin said triumphantly, ' there will always be someone to provide music, because even if all four of us are dancing, one of the women shall be able to sing.'

' What about food? ' Much asked causing the others to smirk, as it was almost always Much who brought up the subject of food.

' Do we still have that lovely big deer Allan caught a few days ago, in the stores? '

Much clapped his hands together, ' Oh yes! We do. I must say, I quite like this idea now.'

' Are the rest of you in? ' Robin asked, ' It'll be fun. And there is the chance to dance with two of the most beautiful women in Nottingham. ' At this last comment, he threw Djaq and Ava a wink, causing them to roll their eyes - he was always trying to use his charm to get them to agree to his plans. Well, not so much on Djaq, as she was seen as a man in the eyes of their fellow outlaws, but definately on Ava.

John shrugged, ' If we must.'

' Yes, alright,' Will agreed.

Allan grinned, ' I'm in just to hear dear William play the flute.' he then looked at Ava and added, ' and of course, my daughter's lovely singing.'

' Ava, m'lady, would you do me the honour of attending the ball?' Robin asked her playfully, ' I shall give you a few coins so that you may go and buy a new dress if you like. Djaq, you too must have a dress for the occasion.'

' I do not wear dresses! ' Djaq cried out in protest.

' Nonesense,' Ava told the other woman, ' It will be good for you to act like a woman once in a while.'

True to his word, after lunch Robin handed Ava a small purse with a few coins inside and told her to take Djaq and go buy something pretty to wear from the seamstress on Locksley, who was a good woman and would not tell any one that they had been there.

Djaq was insistent that she would not get anything for herself, but was only there to help the younger woman choose something.

Three hours later the two women returned to camp.

' Ava! ' Allan yelled, as she and Djaq came to where the others were.

' Hello Father,' Ava said pleasantly, oblivious to the looks of relief that passed over the men's faces.

' What took you so long? ' he demanded, embracing her in a tight hug, ' We were beginning to think you had been captured.'

Djaq laughed, ' Ava could not decide which dress she preferred and had to try several on.'

' Well next time you go anywhere you are going with an escort.' Allan decided.

' Djaq was there! ' Ava pointed out.

' I mean a man.'

' Are you saying we are inferior to men? ' Djaq asked with an evil grin.

Allan looked from Ava to Djaq, ' Stop ganging up on me! ' he cried, walking off.

' Did you buy something nice to wear? ' Robin asked, sidling up to the pair.

' I did.' replied Ava, satisfied.

' Can I see it? ' he asked, trying to look in the brown bag the garment was held in.

' No, you may not,' Ava told him with a smile, ' as much as I love you Robin, you are too nosy.'

(**A/N: Loves him as a friend)**

' And you, Djaq? ' he asked.

' Ava forced me to buy something. It is only simple though.'

' We went into the village and borrowed a flute and a guitar from one of the families there,' Robin told them.

' You _stole _from a poor family with children? ' Djaq asked in horror.

Robin smiled, ' Of course not! I mean we literally borrowed them. I asked and they gave me the instrument, and I promised to return them tomorrow. We never steal.'

Ava laughed, ' Never steal? We steal money and goods from the rich to give to the poor all the time! '

Robin shook his head and tutted, ' Tut, tut, Ava. Steal is a naughty word, we never steal, we always borrow.'

' Borrow? Boy are we in debt.' she laughed.

' Be quiet and go get changed,' Robin grinned.

' _Don't _tell me to be quiet,' she muttered on her way past him, swatting at his arm.

Half an hour later, Ava appeared in the clearing where the rest of the gang were sat listening to Will playing a tune on the flute.

Robin grinned, ' Ah Ava, looking striking,' he called.

' I thought you were hoplessly devoted to Lady Marian? ' she asked him.

' I am,' he replied, ' but that does not stop me noticing a pretty woman when I see one.'

' I look no different today than any other day,' she told him.

' Are you joking? ' Much asked, ' You look positively divine.'

Ava blushed, she was used to comliments from Robin, but not from Much.

It was true, that she did look rather more pretty than usual.

Her dark hair was tied in a simple,yet elegant knot, held in place by a ruby studded pin, and a few loose curls were about her face. The dress was a lot grander than anything else she owned: It was deep red, had a fitted bodice than laced up at the back with black bow, and the skirt was ouffed out as opposed to the usual simple dresses she wore, for ease when fighting.

' Would you care to dance? ' Robin asked her, as Djaq took to singing a sweet tune in arabic, and Allan began waltzing Will around jokingly.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed with more music and dancing, and there was even alcohol - Allan had managed to talk Thornton into giving him some.

By 10 0 clock that night, Allan and Robin were very drunk.

Also by that time, Ava had danced with everyone apart from Much, who seemed to shy to ask, as well as sung many, many songs.

Finally Much asked for her hand, which she accepted and they stood up.

He placed his hands on her waist and she encircled his neck with hers.

Djaq was singing another sweet melody, though this time in English.

Much and Ava swayed in time to her voice. the other outlaws watching them.

_Love,_

_It seems like only yesterday,_

_You were just a child at play,_

_Now you're all grown up inside of me,_

_Oh,how fast those moments flee._

_Once,_

_We watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly,_

_Life is brief but when it's gone,_

_Love goes on and on._

After a few more verses, Djaq finished, leaving Much and Ava looking at each other.

Much opened his mouth to speak, but only got so far as, ' Ava, I - '

Because then Robin came up to the pair and tapped much on the shoulder.

' Mind if I cut in? ' he slurred.

Much gave Ava a wistfully glance and said, ' No, not at all,' before leaving Robin and Ava together.

Robin began to dance Ava around very quickly, in response to Will's merry tune on the borrowed flute.

By Midnight, Allan and Robin were incredibly drunk.

John, Much and Djaq did not believe in drinking much alcohol though, so they were not.

Will was drunk because his best friend, Allan, was a bad influence and had insisted that Will have drink after drink after drink.

Ava was also incredibly drunk, because Robin was an equally bad, if not worse, infuence than Allan, and had just kept on plying her with ale.

Shortly after midnight, John decided to get the drunkards to their beds.

He managed to get both Will and Allan to their own beds, but when he returned from putting Allan to his bed, Ava and Robin were both asleep in the place that Robin usually slept.

It was the closest sleeping place to the fire - the centre of the camp - which was why Robin liked it, it mean he could see pretty much everything from there.

John looked down at the pair. Robin lay sprawled out on his back, and Ava lay on her side facing him. Both of her arms were thrown across his chest, and one of his arms was around her back.

John then looked over at Djaq and Much, and shrugged.

' Oh they can stay there,' he decided.

_This caused great amusement the next morning_

All of the outlaws were awake and sat around the log fire - which was not lit. Allan and Will were nursing bad hangovers.

Everyone was awake, except for Ava and Robin, that is.

When Robin did awake, he felt a presence beside him and grinned.

' _Well,' _he thought to himself, ' _My charms work on someone then.'_

He was rather pleased with himself until Ava's eyes opened and she rolled over to face him.

' Ava? ' he practically yelled, causing the rest of the gang to look over in amusement.

John had already informed a startled Will, and an angry Allan that the two had merely passed out, so now eveyrone was watching the pair's reactions to the situation.

' Robin! ' Ava cried in shock, backing away from him until she fell out of the make shift bed - Will having made beds for them all.

' We didn't...' Robin started, trailing off, as he caught his breath.

Ava's breath was also coming out in short pants, ' No...' she mumbled in anguish.

As the others laughed, it was John who decided to explain,

' Calm down,' he told them, ' You both passed out there last night after all that drinking you did.'

Robin and Ava grinned at each other and exchanged identical looks of relief.

' Right, right, we knew that,' Ava called out.

**Does anybody recognise where the ballad Much and Ava danced to is from?**


	11. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is property of the BBC**

**This chapter will follow the actual series 1 plot properly, though with Ava thrown in there, so a lot of this chapter is not my own work.**

Chapter 11

A few days after the dance, there was to be severe weather, so the gang were moving into a cave.

' I hate the cave,' Much declared, as the gang approached said cave, with some supplies they knew that they would need for the next few days, as well as the horse that Ava been using when she first met the outlaws, which the gang had kept as it came in useful to have a horse sometimes.

' But it's dry in there,' Allan pointed out.

' It's dark, ' Much countered, ' and it's, you know, horrible.'

' We _Voted _Much_,' _Robin sighed exasperatedly.

' You lost, 6-1,' Allan added.

' Yeah, well I should have two votes because I really don't like the cave,' Much declared at they all entered it, ' In fact, I should have two votes because I really, really don't like the cave.'

Suddenly a bat flew over Much's head, ' Ah! ' he yellled in annoyance,' Bats. I hate bats. Bats are rats. Rats with wings. '

' No, they are intelligent,' Djaq told him as the gang all set their things down, ' they make noises you cannot hear.'

' What's the point of that? Noises you can't 'ear,' Allan commented.

Ava shook her head, ' The other bats can hear it Father. It's how they communicate.'

At that moment, Will ran into the cave. He had been a bit behind because he had been into Locksley village to fetch some extra furs to keep everyone warm.

As Allan and Much began sharing the furs out, Will leant against the side of the cave, breathing heavily.

' Will? What's the matter? ' Robin asked, causing everyone else to turn their attention to Will.

' The king is coming,' Will announced.

' Richard? To England? ' Much asked in shock.

' Yeah, that'll be right,' said John scornfully.

Will shook his head, ' It's not a rumour John. I spoke to Thornton, he heard Gisbourne talking.'

' To England? ' Much confirmed.

' To Nottingham,' Will corrected,' they say he is going to land at Hull and come here on his way to London.'

' The king? To Nottingham? Well, this is good isn't it? ' Much asked, ' The king? Oh, this is a good day. The king is coming! '

Ava noticed Will looked quite distressed and put out a hand to silence Much, ' Can you just shut up? '

' No,' Much replied, ' This is what we've been waiting for. The Sheriff will be outed, and Gisbourne. Then Robin can go home, I can go home, Little John - '

' Little John's an outlaw,' Allan cut across, ' We all are.'

' Robin will pardon you, obviously,' Much snapped.

Will still looked unnerved.

' Will? ' Robin asked him, ' Tell me. Go on, tell me.'

Will spoke reluctantly, ' Gisbourne is saying that... now the king's coming back, Gisbourne is saying...'

Robin understood, ' Gisbourne is saying he will marry Marian.'

The others looked at Robin's crestfallen face pitifully.

' She will never go through with it,' Robin said, though he did not seem at all confident.

' Gisbourne is saying the wedding is on Saturday,' Will told him.

Robin looked at Will in suprise and them looked towards the fire that Allan had helped Ava light, in dismay.

' I must go and speak with her,' Robin said, more to himself that anyone else.

--

Robin later came back to the camp looking fairly pleased with himself.

' I have found a way to stop Marian's wedding,' he declared.

' Really? Well, that brilliant,' Ava grinned, ' How? '

' In my absense here, whilst I was in the Holy Land, Gisbourne fell ill, but he was actually in the Holy Land trying to kill the King. Thornton said no-one but the physician was allowed to see him, so if I can get this physician to speak against Gisbourne, then Gisbourne will be declared a traitor to the crown and Marian will not have to marry him.'

' So we are paying a visit to this physician? ' Much asked.

' We are,' Robin confirmed, ' His name is Pitts and he lives on Marely Street in Nottingham Town.'

--

On Marely Street in Nottingham, Much, John and Djaq went on ahead, each wearing cloaks that hid their faces.

' Master! ' Much hissed backwards, ' All clear! '

Robin then rounded the corner and led Much, John and Djaq into the physician's, which was empty. Will, Allan and Ava brought up the rear.

' The physician is on his way,' Djaq told the others.

Robin stood in the shadows, by the door, with John on the other side of the door. Djaq stood with them.

Will, Ava, Allan and Much stood at the other side of the room so Pitts had no way to exit once he entered his cottage.

' I was thinking,' Much said to the three people around him, ' we spend our like skulking and hiding in the shadows, I've grown used to it. It shall be strange when it's over.'

' Hard to imagine,' Will mused.

' Soon it will be real,' Much carried on, ' when Gisbourne is exposed, Robin will be restored and I will have my lodge, my Bonchurch.'

Will turned to his best friend, his partner in crime and asked, ' Allan, what will _you_ do? '

' Me? ' Allan grinned, ' Well, I'll live in my lodge, that I'll get for services to the king. With servants and all that. What about you? '

' Carpentry, I suppose,' Will replied, ' Wood. Ava? '

' I'll live with Father,' she replied, which Allan looked pleased at, ' at least until I can find some rich man to marry.'

Alla laughed shortly, ' There do not seem to be any nice rich men around, I think you'll find. They're all like Gisbourne, and you certainly aren't marrying one of that lot.'

' We'll be nice rich men,' Will pointed out, ' Me, Much and Robin.'

' Yeah, but she's hardly going to marry one of you lot, is she? ' Allan asked rhetorically.

Will smirked and muttered under his breath, ' I wouldn't bet on that.'

Suddenly, the door opened and Pitts walked in carrying a basket of fruit from the marketm which he lay down on the table, not having seen the outlaws since they were all hidden in the shadows.

Pitts poured himself a drink and was sipping from a goblet when he noticed John, Djaq and Robin.

' I have nothing of value,' he said, setting down his drink and raising his palms in the air.

' What was the trick? ' Robin asked.

' What trick? ' Pitts returned.

' You are the physician who treated Guy of Gisbourne in Locksley a year ago? '

' You're Robin,' Pitts realised.

' What was the trick? ' Robin repeated.

' There was no trick,' Pitts insisted.

' I see,' said Robin, although he did not buy it, ' so tell me, what illness did he have? '

A flash of panic hit the physician's face, ' Difficult to say, fever, contagtion, the humours out of balance.'

' Do not lie,' Robin commanded.

' He was very ill, and he is lucky to be alive.'

' I do not have time for this.' Robin said, his voice dangerously hard, 'you will tell me the truth.'

Pitts laughed, ' You're a peace lover, I have heard, you will not harm me.' The man turned to take a back exit, but was faced with Much, Allan, Ava and Will, all of whom had their weapons - be it bow and quiver pr sword - out.

Pitts turned back to face Robin, who threw a small knife into the wooden beam that was only mere inches above the man's head.

' You think you do Gisbourne an innocent favour,' Robin jeered, ' but you do not. This is a matter of treason, admit your part now and when King Richard returns, I will speak for you.'

Pitts nodded shakily, ' I established a quarantine. The servants prepared their master's meals, I took the meals in to him. I sat there for an hour at a time, ate the meals myself, brought out empty dishes.'

' You're a fool,' Robin told him, moving closer and putting his hand on his hips.

' I meant no harm,' Piits insisted, ' Sir Guy had business in London.'

' He had business in the Holy Land. He tried to kill the King.' Robin informed him acidly.

Pitts looked shocked at this piece of information, ' I had no idea, forgive me. What can I do? '

' I will require you to speak in evidence before the King.'

' I...um...really? ' the physician seemed reluctant to do so.

Robin gave him a sharp glare. Ava amn Much raised their swords, as Will and Allan raised their respective axe and longbow. Not that they had any intention of actually harming the man, of course. It was just for effect.

Pitts gulped, ' Yes.'

Robin patted the man's cheek patronisingly, ' Good decision. Men, Ava, let's go.'

Robin had now stopped referring to the gang as 'men' when he was talking to the lot of them, as Ava always protested. Djaq had no problem with it though. He now used 'men, Ava,' or 'men and Ava,' when adressing them as a whole, often giving Ava a flashy grin to go with it.

--

Later on, Robin decided to go deliver the good news to Lady Marian.

It was getting late now, so she would be at home - Knighton Hall.

The whole gang went along.

Whilst the others stood around the corner from Marian's bedroom window, Robin climbed the ivy and leant into the room.

' Marian? ' he whispered, ' Pssst! Marian! '

Shaking his head as he realised she was not there, he clambered back down, and headed over to the others.

' The torches are on but there's no one home,' Robin told the gang.

' Oh,it's like Much,' Allan smirked, causing everyone except Robin - who was too busy thinking - and Ava, to laugh.

' Just ignore him,' Ava muttered so that only Much could hear. For this, he gave her a warm smile, which she returned, trying to control the odd fluttering sensation in her stomach and the heat rising to her cheeks. Perhaps she was coming down with something, she made a mental note to have Djaq check it later on.

' Where could she be? ' Robin asked himself.

' Maybe she's run away, to avoid marrying Gisbourne,' Wil offered.

' Not Marian,' Robin told him, ' she's not the running kind.'

After a moment's pause during which Robin thought about the argument he had had with Marian earlier that day, before going to see Thornton - Robin had accused her of never doing anything, and she had retaliated by saying she did plenty, as the nightwatchman.

' I know where she is! ' he exclaimed, ' Quick, let's go! She's stealing Gisbourne's money! '

' Oh, good work,' Allan praised the woman.

--

The 7 outlaws entered Locksley Manor House and disarmed the few guards that were downstairs.

They arrived in time to see Sir Guy pounding on his own bedroom door - the place where he kept his valuables, as Marian knew since he had invited her around earlier that same day to show her all wht would be hers after her wedding.

Robin shot an arrow at the door, barely missing Gisbourne's fingertips, as intended.

' Mind if I join in? ' he called.

Gisbourne whipped around furiously,' Locksley,' he snarled.

Each of the outlaws were holding bow and arrows - despite the fact that it was not the weapon most of the used.

' Have you heard the good news? ' Gisbourne taunted, ' I'm to marry Marian.'

As he spoke, Marian slowly opened the door and tried to sneak down the stairs behind Guy's back. It did not work as he saw her - though of ourse he did not know it was her - and ran a few steps in front of her.

' I will think about you when I take her to the marriage bed,' Gisbourne chuckled.

Robin smirked, ' Now, now Gisbourne. You know I do not swing that way.'

Having being caught off guard by Robin's last comment, Marian hit Gisbourne in the face with as much strength as she had, causing him to tumble down all of the stairs and land in a heap at the bottom.

When Marain - dressed as the nightwatchman - ran past his form on the ground, he lifted his upper body up and plunged his fist in to her stomach.

At least, they all - with the exception of Marian and Gisbourne - thought it was a punch. Tey later learnt that it was a small dagger.

Robin kicked Gisbourne in the face before calling out, ' Get the money! ' to his comrades.

Will grabbed the big black bag of money and valuables that Marian had gathered from Gisbourne's room.

' I've got it! ' he confirmed.

One by one the outlaws exited the Manor House, making sure to take down any guards that were in the way.

Will, Ava and Allan were the last people left in the house.

' Will, go, go,' Allan ordered, ' and look after Ava! ' he called after his best friend.

Will obliged and slung the sack of money over one shoulder, grabbed Ava's forearm with his free hand and ran.

' Night Gents,' Allan smirked, before running also.

Once outside, Robin looked around at his gang,

' Split up, twos and threes, you know where to meet,' he told them.

Robin ran off with one arm around Marian.

Allan grabbed Ava's wrist and at the same time, Will went to grab her other.

It had now become second nature to Allan to always make sure Ava was alright first.

Will was always there to look out for her too, since he was closest to her father. Whenever they were on a mission and Allan was not with his daughter, he knew he could count on Will. Robin and the others too, like, but mostly on Will.

A lot of the things that the gang did requred them to split into twos and threes. Most of the time there was no time to think about these things, and you had to go with whomever was stood closest to you at that moment in time.

' William, Ava,' Allan grinned like a madman, ' Run! '

--

After what seemed like an age of running, they - Will, Allan and Ava came to a clearing and Allan decided to sit down on a large stone.

Will and Ava exchanged we-might-as-well-go-along-with-it looks, and Will sat down next to Allan, Ava sitting on Will's other side.

It was raining, so each pulled the hoods of their cloaks up around their faces.

Allan was examining the contents of the 'Big Black Bag of Gisbourne's Valuables' as Ava was so unimaginatively named it.

' Whoah, look at this,' Allan laughed in glee, ' Great stuff.'

' The others will be waiting for us,' said Will - always the rational one.

Ava nodded, ' Father, we should get goin'.'

Allan shrugged, ' Hmm. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? ' he asked Will.

Will simply said, ' No.'

' Well if you're not thinking it, how d'you know what it is? ' retorted Allan

' I don't think like you do,' Will pointed out. Ava agreed with this statement.

' I'm not bein' funny but maybe you should.'

' What? ' Will asked.

' You think Robin's goin' to need us when he's a Lord again, huh? ' he asked.

Will was now listeneing in mild interest, and Ava had leant forward to pay proper attention too.

' It's alright for them, innit? ' Allan continued, ' Much with his lodge, what're we goin' to 'ave? '

Allan looked meaningfully at the Big Black Bag of Gisbourne's Valuables.

' That should go to the poor,' Ava told him.

' That's _us _now,' Allan declared, ' Look, we're outlaws now, but we 'ad jobs before and we got nothin' now. We are the poor. You know what this is? '

' What? ' asked Will rolling his eyes for Ava to see.

' It's our due pay,' Allan continued.

--

After a long conversation, Allan had started to convince Will and Ava that they should leave.

The three of them walked to the main road.

' Ah this is it,' Allan declared, ' The great North Road. So which way are we goin' to go? Back to the cave, or pastures new? '

' What if they need our 'elp, the others? ' Ava asked worridley. By the look on his face, Will shared her worry and unsurity about what they should do.

' What for, they got away didn't they? ' Allan asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Ava shrugged and sighed.

Allan looked over at Will, ' Where did your old man go, and your brother, when they ran away?'

' Scarborough,' replied Will with a hint of longingness in his eyes, ' To my Auntie Annie's.'

' Well,' Allan grinned, ' I wouldn't mind meetin' your Auntie Annie. What d'you reckon? '

Will grinned and nodded, ' Suppose it'd be nice to see my family again.'

' Ava? You're in, right? ' Allan asked her. He had just assumed that since he was going, she would go too. There was no way he could leave her behind.

' I do not know, Father,' she sighed, ' We cannot just leave.'

' Sure we can,' Allan countered, ' We just walk down the road a few miles to the carriage place, then get one from there so Scarborough.'

' But we cannot just leave Robin,' she cried, ' and Much... and the others.'

' Do you know what I was thinking? ' Allan asked, looking from Ava to Will as he spoke, ' I was thinking that Robin would want this for us. He would. He'd want what's best for us. Especially you Ava, he adores you, you're like the sister he never had aren't you? He'd want what's best for all of us.'

' And Much? ' Ava continued in frustration,' and the others? '

' Who cares what Much, of all people, thinks? ' Allan laughed.

Will knew what was coming - he could see why Ava cared. He had seen the look on her face when he walked in to an area - it lit up.

' I do, Father,' she declared.

' But _why? ' _Allan asked in confusion - it was only Much, for goodness sake.

' Because I think I love him! ' she shouted, earning her self a knowing look from Will and an annoyed look from her father.

' Ava Mara A Dale,' Allan muttered, using her full name, ' Tell me you're not serious.'

She shook her head, ' I can't father, because it's true. I'm in love with Much.'


	12. Arguing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 12

Allan stared at his daughter in shock.

' Seriously, you're not havin' me on 'ere? ' he sighed.

The look of sadness on Ava's face said it all, and the tears glassing her eyes over only supported it.

' That is why I cannot leave,' she said, daring to meet his eyes, ' I cannot leave Much, because I fear the pain of being apart would be too great to bear, I want to be with him Father.'

Allan looked disappointed that she had a fancy for Much, ' We are going to Scarborough.' he said firmly.

' I don't want to,' she told him confidently, ' I want to be here and I want to be with Much.'

' You'll meet other men,' he told her just as firmly,' you are young, you do not know want and you do not know what love is.'

Ava looked livid now, ' I do not want _other men_! ' she cried out in frustration,' and being young has nothing to do with it. You were a year younger than I when you thought you were in love with my mother.'

Allan narrowed his eyes at her,' That has nothing to do with it. This is about you, and the stupid mistakes you're goin' to end up making.'

' I am not an idiot, father! ' she snapped, ' and as for not knowing what love is - well, I feel it so strongly, so are you going to tell me that that cannot be love?' she asked him

' Yes, actually. You do not love him, it is a passing fancy.'

' It is not! ' Ava yelled at him.

' Don't yell at me, my girl! ' he shouted back.

Ava glared at him, ' If you cannot accpet this, then I shall go back to the cave and leave you to run away to Scarborough. It was nice knowing you.'

Before she could stomp off - as she fully intended to do - Will caught her forearm and pulled her back.

' Fight for what you want,' he mumbled under his breath as he pulled her back, so Allan could not hear his words, ' Fight for what you want and show him just how much you love Much. You'll wear him down eventually.'

' Father,' Ava said calmly, ' I love Much and if you cannot accept this fact than I will stay here, and you can go wherever you want.'

Allan shook his head, ' Don't be stupid, I'm not leavin' you behind. If you stay, then I'll stay too, but you'd be better off leaving. There is no life for us here, once the King has returned. We can go to Scarborough and try out somewhere new. We will be free. Plus Will has a younger brother you might like.'

' But don't you see? ' she sighed exasperatedly, ' I do not care what sort of life I lead - be it with a lodge, dozens of servants and the most exquisite clothes, or just in the forest, with not a penny to my name. I just want to be with him. With Much. I do not care how charming or witty or handsome or clever or rich, Will's brother is - '

' Not very,' Will cut in.

Ava shot him a silencing glare and continued, ' I just want to be with the man I love. And that is Much.'

' But _why _Much? ' Allan whined,' For one thing, he is older than you.'

Ava rolled her eyes, something Will was made certain to teach her how to master, ' He is 5 years younger than you, which makes him 10 years older than I. 10 years is nothing compared to many couples. And what is age anyway when one if on love. Age is but a number, it means nothing.'

Allan did not really have much concern on the age matter to he moved on to something else.

' Why could you not have chosen Robin? ' Allan asked her, ' Robin is plenty good looking for you, he is decent, honest, he cares for you, he knows how to fend for himself, knows how to look after other people and when all this is over, he will have money, a title and lands.'

' Robin is merely a friend and could never be anything but that. And everyone knows that he belongs with Lady Marian - even if they have not done anything about it themselves.'

' How about Will, then? ' Allan persued, causing Will to give his best friend a look of suprise. Allan clearly had no idea what he was talking about - why would he be suggesting his daughter fall ofr his best friend?, ' He's also a handsome lad. He's from a good family, hard worker, would be able to provide for you, has morals - dunno why a person needs then but hey he has them -, and he'd treat you right.'

Ava shook her head,' Father, calm down,' she told him, laying her hand up on his arm.

' I cannot chose who I fall in love with,' Ava said gently, ' Love is all about fate and this is what the fates have decided.'

' How can you know that it _is _love? ' Allan asked her,' You are young - how would you know? '

Ava cast her mind back to earlier that day. After the way she had felt whilst the gang were at Knighton Hall, she had spoken to Djaq on their way to Locksley Manor. She had told Djaq how she felt - cheeks flushing for no reason, high temperatures for no reason, dizzy and light headed, and that peculiar fluttering in her stomach. Djaq had told her that she was not ill, but most probably in love.

Ava met her father's identical striking blue eyes and told him honestly, ' When he is around, my stomach does this weird flipping thing, when our fingers brush my skin tingles, when he smiles at me I can't help but smile back, when he looks at me I feel so warm inside and when we are together I feel happy to burst. '

Allan looked suprised to hear this, ' Now that sounds serious,' he said softly.

' It is serious,' Ava replied.

Allan sighed, ' Why did you have to fall in love at all ?' he asked her , ' It is not fair. I may be being selfish but you're my daughter and I want you to be my girl, not some other man's.'

' Father, I'll always be your girl. That will never change,' Ava insisted.

' I really cannot talk you out of this whole Much thing, can I? ' he realised.

' No, you cannot. It is the way my heart has chosen.' she told him.

' Will it honestly make you happy? ' Allan asked in concern.

Ava kissed his cheek, ' More than you could even imagine.'

' Very well then. I cannot stand in the way.' Allan told her.

' Thank you,' she grinned, embracing her father tightly.

' Looks like we're going back to the cave,' Allan said, standing up, slinging the Big Black Bag of Gisbourne's Valuables over his shoulder and leading the way forwards.

' Well done for winning him over,' Will muttered to her as he and she walked a few steps behind the older man.

' You would not have gone anyway, no matter what I chose,' Ava told him confidently.

' What makes you so sure? ' Will retorted.

' You could not leave Djaq behind,' Ava grinned.

Will blushed.


	13. Admitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is all property of the BBC**

**Thank you to Mara Scarlett, Dreamsand, xxCee-Gxx and emelye14283.**

**And well done to emelye14283 who recognised the ballad Much and Ava danced to in chapter 10 as the one from Disney's Robin Hood.**

Chapter 13

When Ava, Will and Allan arrived near the cave, Robin, John and Much were stood outside the cave with several knocked out guards around them, whilst the Sheriff and Gisbourne rode away on their horses quickly.

After the short battle, Robin sat on a rock with his head down, looking at the ground.

Much and John were looking at the three others, awaiting an explanation.

' Where were you three? ' John demanded, ' You've been gone a long time. '

' We _thought_ something had happened to you, ' Much said, sounding annoyed.

Ava forced herself to meet his eyes, ' Sorry,' she said meekly.

She looked around to see both Will and Allan watching her, and shot them a glare that told them to stop it. Did they expect her to just jump into his arms?

' _So, _where were you? ' John repeated.

Ava's heart plummeted as she worried about what they were going to say. One look at Will told her that he felt the same way. Allan however, was determined to salvage the situation.

' I can explain,' he said.

John raised his eyebrows in question.

' There was a woman,' Allan began, ' A mother,' here he put emphasis on the word mother to try and convince the others. '

Ava and Will were looking at their companion open mouthed.

Allan continued, ' and she's givin' birth to this new born baby, right? '

Will cut across him, ' We were going to take the haul. Gisbourne's money. We were going to take it to Scarborough.'

John looked at them in suprise, as Much had a look of hurt in his eyes. Robin brought his head up on hearing this and gave his comrades a disappointed look.

' Huh, what can I say? ' Allan grinned.

' Sorry,' Ava put forward quickly, ' Really, I am - We are, I mean.'

' But we're here now,' Allan added.

' I - I mean we - couldn't leave. It just wasn't right.' Ava nodded. She decided not to add that the reason she caused such a fuss about leaving was that she was in love with one of her felloow outlaws.

Much, Robin and John continued to look around, not speaking. Ava sensed that there was still something wrong.

' What? ' she asked, ' we said sorry, and we really mean it.'

' Marian,' Much told her sadly, ' Gisbourne stabbed her last night and she is - is - '

Robin took over, ' She is dead. Marian's dead.'

Ava gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her face falling in to great dismay. Allan and Will's faces also fell.

Minutes later, the outlaws went into the cave, where Marian's cold unmoving body lay on a stone slab.

' We need to bury her,' said Djaq, who had been sat by the body.

' We must take her to Knighton Hall, ' Robin insisted, ' To her Father. John I want you to - ' here he broke off, fighting back tears, ' Djaq prepare the body, Will I need you to - to make a coffin.' On the word coffin, his voice broke and silent tears began to fall.

' Shh, shh,' John whispered, clapping a hand to the younger man's shoulder, ' All in good time, first we say goodbye.'

The seven of them formed a line in fromt of the stone slab as they looked at the beautiful young woman, whose life had been cruelly ripped away.

' She was a good woman,' Will began, looking upset, ' Kind, considerate.'

' Good?, ' Much spoke up, ' She was...she was..she was..' he seemed unable to finish his sentence in his grief.

' She was alright,' Allan finished for him.

Attention seemed to turn to Ava, who cleared her throat with difficulty, ' Marian was so wonderful and she didn't care whether you were a rich noble or just some peasant turned outlaw. She was easy to talk to, she was fun, she had spirit, and she...she...I'll miss...' she could not finish through her tears.

Allan stepped forward to put an arm around his daughter's small shoulders, but Much had already done so, and was letting Ava cry into his shirt and he wrapped his arms around her.

' Her, we liked,' John said simply.

' Her we loved,' Robin said tenderly, ' Her _I _loved. I loved her and I never told her.'

' Oh, she knew,' Much nodded as he rubbed Ava's back carefully.

' We all knew,' Will nodded.

_We all knew. _Ava found herself wondering if everyone knew that she loved Much. As she thought about it she realised that they probably did - Allan and Will had heard her whole talk about him, Djaq knew she was in love and could have guessed with whom, Robin had often teased her about it during their lessons, though she always denied it, and John was like the father of the group - he did not miss a thing.

Allan suddenly stepped forward and eyed the body with a suspicion.

' I'm not bein' funny, but _she _is breathing,' she said.

Ava broke free of Much's arms to be able to see, John, Will and Much looked on in hope as Djaq darted forward to check if that were true. Robin dived to his knees by Marian's side.

Djaq pronounced that by some miracle, Marian's body had fought back and she was indeed alive, having already died. She had literally come back from the dead.

Robin decided that they were to take Marian home in an hour;s time, when she was feeling a little stronger and had had chance to get her bearings back. Djaq - as a physician - agreed to this.

The rest of the gang looked on in glee and cheered as it was declared that Marian would make a full recovery.

As Ava was speaking to Marian, Much was stood leaning against the side of the cave, watching.

Robin edged over to him.

' Do you know what I have learnt from this, Much? ' he asked.

Much tore his eyes off Ava and looked at Robin, ' Do not attempt to steal Gisbourne's valuables dressed in a leather catsuit and a mask? '

' No, seriously,' Robin sighed, ' You want to know? '

' If you want,' Much nodded.

' I learnt,' he said, voice low so that no one else could overhear them, ' that love, is sacred. You do not know how long you have left, so never keep your feelings bottled up. If you love someone, then let her know.' Robin then nodded towards Ava, ' _Let her know. ' _

Much looked from Robin to Ava and back again. With a great sigh he spoke, ' What good will it do, master? She would not want me. '

Robin rolled his eyes, ' I beg to differ. If you do not make your move, you are missing out. Do it for your own sake, you never know what will happen next. '

Much thought about it for a moment, ' What do you suppose she will say? '

Robin knew very well that the young woman would return his affection, but merely shook his head, ' That is for you to find out from her. You do love her, don't you? '

Much grinned, ' I do.'

--

Ava was around the small fire that she and Djaq had lit.

She was sat on one of the logs around the fire, with Will and Djaq sat on the one opposite her.

John and Allan were stood up behind the fire, by the cave wall.

Marian was having a short nap, so Robin was sat beside Ava.

Much had spent a few minutes sat by Marian's sleeping form as he thought about what to say to Ava. He had ended up with no idea what to say, and decided to go back to the others before they wondered what on earth he was doing.

Robin could barely supress his smirk when his former manservant sat on the log beside Will and glanced nervously at Allan's daughter.

Will had been sending Ava looks since they got back that clearly asked her what she was going to do.

Much cleared his throat. He decided that he might as well speak to her in front of the others, since the cave was so small that if he asked her for a private conversation, they would have to whisper not to be overheard.

' Ava, I must speak to you, ' Much said, looking up at her.

Ava rolled her eyes up to the heavens as she remembered something she had done the week before that might have annoyed Much, ' Look, if this is about that fruit that Will and I took from the stores last week - '

' Ava it - ' began Much only to be cut off.

' Because in our defence, we were hungry and you had gone out hunting with Robin.'

' But - '

' And its only _fruit, _we can get plenty more rather easily and - '

' Ava I was blind! ' Much yelled above her, causing her to shut up promptly and listen to what he had to say. The rest of the gang were listening too, in interest.

' I was blind, ' he continued in a more calm voice, ' not to realise and tell you how I felt about you sooner. I should have told you this weeks ago. '

Robin grinned as he thought back to Ava's complaint from weeks ago, that all men were blind.

Ava blushed as she met his eyes,' Oh Much, ' she sighed.

Much continued with all seriousness, ' When you first joined the gang, you were just a teenage girl who I did not know and who meant nothing to me. Yet, in the short time that you have been amongst us here, I have goten to know and like you, and ultimately love you with all my heart. You, Ava A Dale, are an amazing young woman. You are kind, caring, loving, friendly, honest - '

Allan laughed at this, causing the others to smile too - the daughter of Allan A Dale could never be perfetly honest.

Much too, grinned, ' Ok, honest when it matters, you can hold your own in a fight - '

' Which I take credit for, by the way,' Robin added.

' Stop interrupting! ' Much hissed before softening his face and turning his attention back to Ava, ' I think that you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met, and when we are together, something inside of me wants to just reach out and be able to hold you. Something inside of me wants to be woth you every minute of every day, for... well forever. Because I Love You. ' he finished.

Almost immediately after he stopped speaking, Ava took over, ' And I love _you. _Why do you think I could not run away to Scarborough? '

Much looked at Allan and Will for confiration of this fact. Will nodded.

' God, there was a whole argument, and speeches and everything. ' he said.

' It was a convincing speech too, ' Allan added.

Much looked nervous as he adressed the father of the woman he had just professed his love to and asked,' Then you do not mind if I court your daughter? '

Allan winked at Much, ' Just you make sure you treat her right. '

Ava sent Allan a grateful smile before looking back at Much 'I could describe all the things I love about you, but that would be most things, and it would delay me longer in doing _this. ' _

With that, she slipped from her seat on the log and crawled across the floor until she was right in front of Much.

She knelt up and placing a hand on either of his cheeks, kissed him with a sweetness and love that she hoped would show him how much he meant to her.

When they broke apart after a moment, Much reached out and pulled her close to him.

This could be the beginning of something wonderful.

' Is it safe to look now? ' Allan asked.

When Ava had begun kissing Much, Allan had turned around to face the wall - to the great amusement of Will, Djaq, John and Robin - claiming he did not need to see that.


	14. Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is property of the BBC**

**Thank you to Mara Scarlett and xxCee-Gxx**

Chapter 14

A short while later, the gang of outlaws went to return Marian to her home.

At Knighton Hall, Djaq tucked a tired Marian into the bed, who began to drift of in to a sleep.

' Robin, this is my fault, ' Sir Edward, Marian's father said.

' No, it is the Sheriff and Gisbourne's ' Robin replied.

' When the King returns, the Sheriff will make his move, you know that? He will try to kill the King. Help me stop him. My daughter's wedding takes place in Locksley on Saturday and at the same time, the Sheriff will meet the King in Nottingham. Maybe he's thinking that I and others will attend the wedding and leave him free to assasinate the King. But we must forget the wedding, we must be in Nottingham. '

' We? ' Robin asked with a doubtful look, ' I don't think so.'

' You, me, your men - ' Edward began only to be cut off.

Ava added, ' and woman. '

Edward nodded towards her and continued, ' and a number of loyal nobles. Now is the time to act, to stand up and defend our king, join us. '

' What about Marian? ' Robin asked forcefully, ' she cannot be left to meet Gisbourne at the altar. '

As if by magic, Will came in to the room and whispered, ' Gisbourne.'

' I'll get rid of him, ' Edward decided.

The outlaws were at ease until they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Everyone ran to hide themselves somewhere. Much grabbed Ava's hand and pulled her under Marian's bed with him.

' Oh, ' Gisbounre said, as she flung the door open.

' I told you, ' Edward nodded.

' She looks pale, ' Gisbourne mused as he approached the sleeping lady's side, ' She is unwell, I shall send for a physician. '

' No need,' said her father, a little panic evident in his voice, ' Perhaps the excitment of the wedding has overcome her. '

Gisbourne smiled a little, ' Is that true - the wedding excites her? '

' You wanted to tell her someting? ' Edward enquired.

' Yes. Tell her, problem solved. Goodbye. ' with that, he left.

The outlaws scrambled out of their hiding places and stood around the room once more.

' Send for a physician? ' Much said sarcastically, ' He just killed one. _He _is revolting.'

' Killed one? ' Marian asked, as she had been roused from her nap by Gisbourne's arrival.

' Yes, Pitts. We thought he would renounce Gisbourne but he was a traitor. He was also revolting - I am glad he is dead. '

' Yeah, but she's got to marry Gisbourne now. ' Allan pointed out, ' Tomorrow. '

Much bit his lip, ' True. '

Robin looked deeply hurt by this, ' Marian, I will find another way out of this,' he promised her.

' Robin, I need to speak to you, ' Edward said urgently.

Robin followed Edward out of the room.

As the others gathered around to speak to Marain, Ava leant up against the door casually, in a place where she could overhear Robin and Edward's conversation.

' Do you really have another way out for Marian? ' he asked.

' I will think of something, ' Robin vowed.

' If you cannot stop it then do not speak of it. '

' Once Marian is married it can _never_ be undone. '

' Then what is your plan? '

Robin sighed and shook his head, ' Edward - I will think of something '

' No! ' Edward said strongly, ' that is not good enough. You will raise Marian's hopes. You will raise her hopes only to see them dashed. If you care about her, then spare that. If you cannot spare her I beg you, do the right thing . Let her go. '

Robin sniffed, ' Do you know something? I am _sick _of doing the right thing '

--

After he gang left Knighton Hall, Robin said he was going off for a bit. Ava offered to come with him for the company, and Much also went along.

Ava and Much were now sat on either side of Robin, on the hill that over looked Locksley Village.

' I knew you'd want to come here, if you were to go off anywhere. ' Much mused.

' It is my village, ' Robin said, his voice hard with the hurt Marian's marriage was causing him.

' Remember the times we used to sit up here? Sit up here and say there was no finer place in England. ' Much grinned broadly.

' Gisbourne is stealing my life, ' Robin sighed.

' And you must let him, ' Much insisted.

' You heard Edward,' Ava agreed, ' The King is in danger. What is Locksley if England can't be saved? ' she asked him sadly.

' At this moment I care more about Locksley than England, ' Robin replied cooly.

Much shook his head, ' It isn't Locksley is it? It's Marian. We must leyt her go, I say we, I mean you. '

' There _must _be a way, ' Robin despared.

' Robin the _King _is coming back and if we can stop the Sheriff from messing things up, then England will be right again. ' Ava cried.

' Will it? ' Robin asked in a tone of voice that showed he did not care.

' Yes! ' Much hissed, ' the Sheriff will be out, you'll be in. We're talking days surely, I mean, you'll have your lands back - you'll be in Locksley, I'll be in Bonchurch. It's not a huge estate but it's big enough. A man could easily get lost on it, _easily. ' _Much was evidently looking forward to having his Bonchurch.

' You know something? ' Robin asked with a grin that di not reach his eyes, and a voice that held false amusement, ' if you are to get lost, why don't you stat practising now? '

' Robin! ' Ava reprimanded.

Much held up a hand to silence the teenage girl, ' He doesn't mean that, ' he told her, before telling Robin, ' You don't mean that. A smaller man would be offended, a smaller man would be wounded. '

' See, there is no smaller man, Much, ' Robin said, sounding cold now, ' you _are _the smaller man. All you care about is a roof over your head, food in your belly, you speak every thought that comes into your head, you're like a pox on my skin, I keep scratching but _you_ _never go away_ ' he finished viciously.

Much's face darkened with hurt from his best friend's words, and with one movement, he punched Robin in the side, knocking him in to the grass.

' You go away, ' he spat before standing up and storming off.

' There was no need for that! ' Ava told her leader angrily.

' The truth hurts, ' Robin replied cooly.

Ava shook her head, ' Who are you? ' she asked him, ' because you are not the Robin I know, the Robin we all know and love. The Robin I respect and look up to. I cannot respect you who would make such a cruel verbal attack on his best friend. '

Robin did not seem to care, ' This _is _me. Gisbourne has ruined my life and this is the consequence. '

There was no need to be so horrid to Much, ' she told him.

Robin snorted, ' Why don't you just go running after him like the eager little puppy dog you always are? Always craving the attention from Much, from your father, from Will or from me. Just go, '

' You are an idiot, ' Ava spat before leaving him to his own thoughts.

--

' So what are we going to do now? ' Allan asked the others back at camp.

' We are going to assist Edward in his stand against the Sheriff. ' Ava said simply.

' But Robin - ' Djaq began.

Ava stood up so speak, ' Robin is not here,' she pointed out, ' Robin is too busy in his self-pity but that does not mean that we too, should sit around doing nothing - this is the _King _we're talking about. Robin may not seem to care but I do, and I am going to help Edward. '

' Ava is right, ' John said firmly, ' we go to Nottingham. '

--

That was how a short while later, the gang - minus their leader - were walking through Nottingham in their big cloaks that hid them from the recognition of other people.

' This is strange - going without Robin, ' Will mused.

' There's something I have to do, ' Much declared, ' I must find Robin, ' with that he ran off, leaving the others to stare after him.

' Come on then, it's up to us, ' Allan said walking forward and taking hold of Ava's arm to steer her that way too.

As they joined the crowd of people awaiting the King, they stood behind Sir Edward, being sure to keep their cloaks in place to cover their faces.

The King soon pleased his people by riding through the streets and in to the castle courtyard.

His Highness then proceeded to go in to the castle room, where the nobles were gathered, many of them being in on Edward's plans to uproot the Sheriff. The outlaws also went in, under the pretence of being Edward's entourage.

The people applauded as the royal man took to the raised up stage.

' My loyal subjects, ' he began with his arms held out wide, ' we have survived the holy land and we are grateful for your warm welcome. However - there are those amongst us who who are disloyal, who would plot against authority, who do not understand law and order! We must wash them out. '

Ava's eyes widened as she feared they had been caught out and she she insinctively bowed her head - but there was no need.

The King continued, ' Arrest Sheriff Vaysey! '

As the guards took Vaysey away, he yelled back his protests, ' Me? Me? Me? Arrest them, arrest all of them, you idiotic buffoons. '

The remaining nobles chuckled at this, and the 5 outlaws were especially gleeful.

The King sat up on a large wooden chair and adressed the populace,

' Good subjects, we must judge the Sheriff according to law. In such a case, we shall hear fresh evidence. '

That meant that everyone present would be called up on to give evidence either for or against the Sheriff, one by one.

' Walter, Lord of Merton! ' the announcer announced.

Walter, Lord of Merton, took a breath, nodded at Sir Edward and walked away, down the corridor he was to give evidence down.

Countless nobles went down the corridor, some who were in on the plan of rebellion and some who were loyal to the Sheriff.

Ava was suprised to hear her name being called out.

' Me? ' she asked, looking from the announcer to her friends.

' Miss A Dale? ' the man prompted, ' where are you? '

' Go! ' Edward whispered urgently.

She also took a sharp intake of breath to calm her nerves before she went. Will, who was nearest to her, planted a kiss on her cheek, ' Be brave, ' he told her.

As she walked down the lonely corridor, she heard a disembodied voice telling her what to do.

' Ava A Dale, go left - _agoche - _to give evidence for the Sheriff. Go right - _adoir - _to give evidence against the Sheriff. '

Ava was about to go right to give evidence against the Sheriff when an arm hooked around her waist from behind and pulled her away from the door.

' Robin! ' she hissed, ' what are you doing here? '

' It's a trap, ' he told her urgently.

' What is a trap? and Much, where were you? ' she demanded, ' where did you go? Robin, what about Marian? '

' Whoah one question at a time, ' Robin grinned, looking more like his usual self, ' Marian decided to punch Gisbourne in the face rather than marry him, so I tookher away in to the sunset on my horse. But then we remembered you lot and Edward's rebellion. '

' Ava it is a trap, ' Much told her again, ' The King is not really the King, he is an imposter. The Sheriff is paying him to act the part of the King to see which of the nobles are loyal to him. It is his way of working out who he can trust. '

' So, what now? ' she whispered, in awe that Much and Robin had come from distupting a wedding to uncovering fake Kings.

' Follow me, ' Robion ordered, before leading them in to the room on the right - the place to gove evidence against the Sheriff.

' Do you wish to give evidence against the Sheriff, ' asked a gruff voice, of a hooded man who was bent low over a desk.

Robin replied by shooting an arrow in to the wood of the desk, inches away from the man's fingertips, as intended.

The man's head shot up, as he knew who could fire arrows so well. The hood fell off to reveal the Sheriff, as expected.

' A clue: No, ' Robin sneered, stealing the dictator's line, ' Much, Ava my dear, Run! '

The three of them ran as fast as their legs would carry them in to the room where the remaining nobles, and the outlaws were gathered.

' It's a trap, it's a trap! ' Much yelled, brandishing his sword, ' this is not the King! Arrest that imposter! '

' I _knew _there was something funny 'bout this, ' Allan muttered, standing up quickly.

' Get him! ' the 'King' shouted as he raised one gloved hand to point in the direction of the man who had just accused him of being an imposter.

' Run! ' Much ordered the other members of the gang, who all decided that this was a good idea and did run.

The lot of them would have bben out and away if at the very last moment, just before theyreached the door, the Sheriff had not called out fiercly,

' Robin! '

This made the man in question turn around because the Sheriff never called him Robin.

' Not so fast, my friend! ' Vaysey carried on.

The whole gang turned around to see that the Sheriff had hold of Much and was holding a sharp kinfe to his throat - if the former man servant made one move, the ruthless old man could kill him.

' I think you know how this works, huh? Hands up! ' he ordered.

Robin shook his head slightly, ' I don't think so,' he told the other man, before using some very fancy and skilled archery to get an arrow and rope through the bottom of the Sheriff's sandal, and with one sharp tug, the evil man was dangling upside down in the air by his ankle

This meant Much could run free to join his comrades.

' I thnk we can safely say...' Robin began only to pause for dramatic effect, ' an audience with the King has been..._suspended_.

Everyone laughed as Vaysey thrashed around and yelled, getting himself no where at all.

' Come on lads, Ava, let's go home. ' he grinned, in that boyish way of his.

Before turning to leave the premises, he gave Lady Marian a cheeky wink, earning him self a sincere smile in return.

As they walked back to camp, feeling very triumphant and pleased with themselves, Much swept Ava off her feet and insisted on carrying her back.

And she was sure that it as not just her imaginatin when Djaq and Will were standing closer togther than usual.

**A/N - So that's the end of series 1, should I leave the story as it is now?**

**Or do you want me to continue?**


	15. Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is property of the BBC.**

**Thank you to Dreamsand and Mara Scarlett.**

**The next few chapter will follow some of the episodes of series 2**

Chapter 15

A couple of months had passed since Marian's almost wedding to Gisbourne and the return of the 'King.'

The gang were currently undergoing an ambush.

Robin lay motionless on the floor of the forest, right in the middle of the road.

One of the traveller's men approached Robin.

' Gone to meet his maker, ' he called back to the rest of the group, meaning that Robin was dead.

An elegant blonde woman dismounted her horse with grace and poise, ' Get rid of him, ' she ordered.

' Just seein' if he's got a purse, ' the man replied.

Robin's eyes shot open suddenly, ' I'll show you my purse if you show me yours,' he grinned, kicking the man in the chest, springing to his feet and drawing his weapon. The rest of the gang ran out of the trees to stand behind Robin, also brandishing their weapons.

' This is an ambush, ' Robin announced proudly.

' You don't say, ' the woman - who was stood in front of her five men - said lazily raising her eyebrows.

' This is how it goes...' Much began.

' There's poor people going hungry... ' Will continued.

Allan took over the well rehearsed speech, ' Tell us what you've got...'

' Be honest with us...' Djaq warned.

' And we take one tenth, ' Ava finished.

' So the poor can eat, ' Will added.

' Lie...' John said threateningly.

' Or resist, ' Much continued.

' And we take it all,' Robin announced.

The woman made no move as Allan and Much began taking things from her and her men. Robin was rather interested in the large wooden box that lay on the floor.

' Well, what have we got here? ' he asked, attempting to lift the lid up and hearing hissing.

' My babies, ' she replied, before whipping his hand, ' get them! ' she yelled to the men surrounding her.

The lot of them engaged in a quick battle of the sorts, until Robin yelled at them to follow him, which they did, whilst being persued by the other people - who they had no idea who they were.

The outlaws seemed to disappear in to no where, so the unknown woman and her comrades left.

Moments later, a piece of the ground came up like a trap door, and out came the outlaws in pure glee, as they realised that their new camp worked and kept them hidden perfectly.

' Great work Will, ' Robin praised.

' It was nothing, ' Will replied modestly.

' Nothing? ' Allan grinned, ' it's genius. '

' I love our camp! ' Much cried, as everyone else laughed.

Shortly after this, Allan and Robin were looking through the haul.

Robin watched as his companion lifted something up to the light to get a better look at it. It looked familiar.

' What's that? ' he asked, suddenly taking the thing from Allan.

' That's the lady's ring, ' Allan replied as Robin examined the marks on the ring.

' I know that, that's the Sheriff's insignia, ' he declared.

' So what? We robbed a friend of the Sheriff, ' Allan said, not thinking that it mattered.

' It is more than a friend if she shares the Sheriff's insignia, ' Robin told Allan, as if it were obvious, ' I'm going to go ask Marian if she knows anything about it. '

' Now? In the dark? '

' It may be important. I'll be back soon. '

Before he could leave, Allan caught his arm, ' Hold on, take Ava with you, will you? '

' Why? ' asked Robin, puzzled as to why Allan wanted this.

' Becuase, ' Allan said in hushed tones, not that anyone else was particulary close - the new camp was large -, ' she's spending all her time with Much an' she hardly seems to talk to anyone else. '

' Allan they are in love,' Robin reasoned, ' And Ava is only a teenage girl '

Allan sighed, ' I know that, but she should still make sure to spend time with everyone else. Go on, take her with you - you know how much she likes an adventure, and she adores you. '

Robin agreed, and called over to Ava.

Ava looked from Robin to Much and back again, about to refuse, but Robin's smile told her that if she did not agree, he would just take her anyway.

--

At Knighton Hall, Robin scrambled through Marian's bedroom window and pulled Ava in after him.

Marian entered the room and began to light a few candles, ' Hello Robin, ' she sais with a mere glance in his direction.

' How did you see me without even looking properly? ' he asked indignantly.

' Please, you're hardly a master of disguise. Have you come alone? ' she asked.

Ava stepped forward from her place in the shadows by the window, ' Hello Marian. '

' Ah, hello Ava. ' Marian replied mildly.

' What do you make of this? ' Robin asked his beloved Marian, as he held out the ring with the Sheriff's insignia.

Marian took it from him and gave it a questioning look, ' the Sheriff's insignia? '

' We took it off a woman on her way to Nottingham today,' Ava said helpfullly.

' She had men, and they were well trained, it was like a military unit. And she's been granted the Sheriff's insignia, ' Robin added.

' What does that mean? ' Marian asked, looking between the two outlaws.

' I don't know,' Robin admitted,' I was hoping you and your father might know. '

' I get the feeling we're not too welcome in the corridors of power, ' Marain told the outlaw leader, taking a step towards him.

' Good,' Robin said firmly, his face a mask of emotion as he made his plea to her, ' come and join my gang. '

' In your dreams,' Marain scoffed sadly.

' Wait! ' Robin hissed,' Listen - can you hear it? Ava, can you? '

' What? ' the women chorused.

' That silence spoke volumes.'

' It did, did it? What did it say? ' Marian challenged.

' It said Marian wants to come and join your gang. Didn't it Ava? '

Ava ony smiled sadly.

' That's not what I heard, ' Marian told him, ' I heard a little voice saying abandon your home,abandon your father and give up any hope of a normal life to take up life with a man who thinks resistance is about showing off with a bow. '

' Now, that's not fair to any of us, ' Ava reprimanded.

' But for what? ' Marian sighed,' to wait for a king who may or may not return? '

Robin laughed,' Ah, but you have been thinking about it to have planned out a little speech. '

Marian grinned but shook her head,' I can't do it, Robin. It's no place for a woman, and before you mention that there are other woman in the gang, no one views Djaq as a woman, and Ava has her father with her. I'd be leaving mine behind for the Sheriff's wrath. You can't ask me to do that. '

Robin sighed, ' but - '

' No buts, ' Marian insisted before appealing to Ava's better nature, ' Ava surely you know how I feel, your father means the world to you, could you leave him behind, and go about your business without him, knowing that Sir Guy and the Sheriff could at any moment kill him? '

' Of course not, ' Ava replied.

Before there was a chance for someone else to speak, the three of them heard the sound of horses heavy hooves coming from nearby outside.

The angry voice of Sir Guy was heard from outside, ' Sir Edward! Marian! Out now! '

' I'll kill him,' Robin hissed.

Marain grabbed hold of his arm,' Shoot later, think first. Do you want my father killed? If you have any respect for me, you will do nothing,'

' Marian! ' Gisbourne bellowed form the bottom of the staircase,' come down now or I will torch your house down.

Robin attempted to wrench his arm free, but his beloved kept a tight grip,' Do you respect me? '

' I do, ' he replied sincerely, but reluctantly, as he watched Marian run out of the room.

The two outlaws heard a great disturbance coming from Gisbourne and his guards, and Robin looked at Ava anxiously - not for himself, but for Marian and her father.

' We have to get out of the house,' he told his companion, taking her arm in his vice-like grip and steering her to the window,

' But we can't leave all of Marian's lovely things to be burnt away to a cinder, ' protested the teenager.

Robin shook his head in an exasperated manner and began to climb out of the window of Marian's bedroom - the same way that they had gotten in. When his feet touched the ground her shouted for the other person to get down here at once.

When Ava made no reply, he was about to climb back up to check what was going on - until she appeared and began to slither down the ivy.

' What the hell were you playing at? ' he hissed as he dragged her behind a nearby tree in an undignified manner.

Ava held up a golden locket that Marian always kept by her bedside,' I had to rescue this, it is the last thing Marian has of her mother, '

Robin's eyes softenened for a moment until he remembered his reprimandal, ' Although it was a good thing of you to do, you could have been killed. You could have inhaled too much smoke and passed out, or been caught by a guard and hung. You do not disobey my orders! ' he told her sharply.

Ava looked suitably sheepish and Robin let himself soften, as he wrapped his arm around her gently,' Come on,' he said, nodding towards the forest.

--

The next day, part of the gang were in Nottingham Town.

The 4 of them stood together, behind a shop, watching the front door of the castle, being sure to keep their hoods up.

' Well, something's up, those guards are on real lock-down,' Much told Robin as he pulled the hood of Ava's cloak further up around her face, grazing her cheek with his fingertips.

His girlfriend of three months smiled at him softly and then cleared her throat, turning her attention to the matter at hand,' It can't all be for Edward and Marian. '

Watching a few hooded figures on horses trot right up to the castle front, Robin frowned.

' Now whom is that? ' he pondered.

One of the figures showed a hand bearing the Sheriff's insignia to the guards, and was immediatly granted access.

Allan groaned,' Oh why don't you just knock on the door and ask the Sheriff? ' when his leader, daughter, and daughter's suitor turned to look at him in annoyance he added, ' Well we're not going to find much just standin' here all day are we? '

' So what do you recomend? ' Much sighed.

Allan and Much had never had such a good friendship but had called a sort of truce when the former manservant had begun to date the other man's daughter for Ava's sake. However, Much could not resist the occasional dig or sarky comment at Allan as Allan could not resist the occasional sarky comment and odd insult at Much.

Muc would usually end the argument by threatening to run away with Ava or Allan would end the argument by threatening to ban Much from seeing Ava.

' Since you ask,' Allan began,' I was goin' to go to the tavern - got some new tricks I want to try out. Look at thi - three cups, right? '

Robin shook his head, ' Come on, let's go. '

' No, come on,' Allan whinged,' this is golden, honest. '

' Since when have we been tavern tricksters, Allan? ' the leader retorted as the led the other three through the market place.

Allan rolled his eyes, ' Why d'you have to ruin everything, huh? '

As the four of them continued to wallk, Ava looked over at her father with a sigh,' I wish you would not spend so much time in the taverns, father.'

' It's doin' me no harm,' he protested.

' It will lead you a great trouble one day. I worry about you. Why can't you leave them well alone? '

Allan smiled at his daughter slightly and shook his head, ' I can handle it. '

Ava was not at all convinced,' Much, ' she started as she tried to rope her man in on the act, ' tell father that his use of the taverns is a bad habit. '

Allan sighed, ' Spare me the lecture, my girl,' he said to his teenage daughter.

Robin stopped behind another shop, his three comrades stopping behind him.

' Why are we always skulking around the castle? ' Allan moaned.

' Marian's in there! ' Much retorted as Robin acted as a watchman, and Ava stood behind him, trying to peer over his shoulder.

' Yeah, and she's probably having cakes with the Sheriff, ' Allan added.

' You just don't get it , do you? ' Much hissed, pulling his head down and facing Allan properly.

' No,' Allan replied, gritting his teeth in annoyance, ' I don't get it, that's what I'm saying. I don't understand the way we live. We risk our lives to get money and then we give it all away, what's that all about? '

When Much made no answer, but to stare at him girlfriend's paternal parent, Allan continued.

' I'm not bein' funny, but we should get somethin'. If we don't get anything, we're goin' to get weak, demoralized, and then how are we going to help the poor? '

Much scoffed, ' You're not weak, '

' No, but I might get weak. But it doesn't matter to you, does it? '

' Oh, why? '

' You've always been weak, '

Ava and Robin, had both overheard the whole interaction and couldn't help but laugh to themselves. Ava knew she shouldn't laugh at Much;s expense, but she couldn't help it with some of the witty comments her kin made.

' Oh very funny, ' Much hissed.

Allan smirked,' I thought so, '

' Oh why don't you just - '

' Just what? ' Allan scoffed, squaring up to the younger man.

' Just jigger off! ' Much snapped.

' Jigger? That makes no sense! Jigger off? ' Allan retorted in confusion.

' You _know _what it means, ' Much hissed furiously.

Allan shook his head and stormed off. Much shouted after him to come back and Ava shook her head and rolled her eyes at the idiocy of the whole situation.

Much yelled after Allan, ' Then that's settled it - Ava and I will run away to the continent ! '

Allan turned around momentarily to stick two fingers up at Much, and continued to jog off.

' Just _leave _him to cool down, ' Robin sighed.

Much wrapped him arms around Ava's waist from behind and leant down to rest his head on her shoulder.

' Sorry about your father,' he said, not wanting to upset her, ' but he just gets under my skin sometimes.'

Ava rested her hand on top of her beloved's and smiled softly though absent mindly, ' Never mind, I know he can be a little...well...' she trailed off.

Robin turned around to face the couple, whom he was very happy for.

' We were meant to give to the poor today,' he realised,' we told them we'd be here, but I'd forgotten.'

' The Sheriff hasn't forgotten about them, ' Much said, lifting one of his arms from Ava to point at a peasant woman who had been tied to a stake, ' just look at her.'

Robin frowned at the man watching over the tied up woman and thought that he recognised him vaguely as an enemy of the king.

Dragging Ava by the hand to another point where the three of them could watch the castle, Robin made sure that the three of them were hidden behind a few large bales of hay.

' There's another one,' Robin pointed out, motioning towards a man all dressed in black, who entered the doors in to the castle courtyard,' I know that man - Foster of Rotherham. '

' Who is he? ' Ava whispered.

' A schemer, a nasty man, my dear Ava. An enemy of the king. Foster's the sort of man your parents would tell you to stay away from. The day Foster and the King ge ttogether is a black day for England and if all the visitors we keep seeing are the same, then we're in trouble. '

Robin then ordered Much to go back to camp and tell the others to get ready, and that the castle was in lockdown, so Will needed to think of a way to get over the wall.

' Should I go with him? ' Ava asked hopefully.

Robin smiled at her a little,' Nice try, but no, You're to stay here with me otherwise the both of you'll end up taking a detour into the bushes and getting sidetracked. '

When Much was gone, his cheeks flushed from his master's comment, Robin stood up and pulling Ava's hood up around her again, led her in to the centre of the town.

The pair of outlaws stopped to speak to the woman tied up.

' This the Sheriff's work? ' Robin asked, cocking an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

' Just go away,' the woman replied warily,' I don't want any sympathy and I don't want any manky food thrown at me so unless you've got a better idea, just go away, the both of you.'

' Well, how about I rescue you? ' he propositioned.

' No thanks, ' she sighed.

' I am Robin Hood, ' Robin told her, leaning in close.

' Really? ' she asked in glee before her face sobered up, ' No thanks, I'm taking the punishment for my children - they were caught stealing scraps from the castle kitchens. I've got to stay or my kids get it. It's only a day, so do me a favour and get lost.'

' If you and your children need extra food, my men and I can help.' Robin informed her.

Ava cleared her throat and gave her leader a meaningful look.

Robin smiled and corrected himself, ' I mean, my man and Ava can help. Every few days we bring a bit for those who need a little extra food or money - I can add you to our list if you give me your name. '

' What? You think I'll tell a stranger - two, two strangers - my name? '

Hearing horses coming Ava tugged at Robin's sleeve,' We have to go. '

Robin looked over at the woman in a hurry, ' You don't have to give me your name then. Be in the market on Thursdays, my men - and Ava - will be able to find you.'

As the outlaws began to hurry away, the woman shouted after them, ' Hey! Rose. My name's Rose. '

Robin nodded and walked after briskly, glancing over his shoulder to check that Ava was still behind him.

It was not long before the Sheriff came out with Rose's children and, standing in front of Rose and the crowd of villagers, declared that he was going to cut the children's hands off.

Robin, of course, would not stand for this and shot arrows to free Rose and the two children.

This led to Robin and Ava having fight several castle guards, and despite their efforts and skills, they ended up back to back, surrounded by armed guards.

Rose stood by the Sheriff, smirking and Robin immediately knew what was going on.

' Oh clever, very clever,' he sneered.

' Weapon down Hood,' Gisbourne ordered, turning to glare at Ava,' A Dale, put down yours too. ' Both outlaws knew they had no choice and flung down their swords.

' So tell me, ' Robin began, looking right at Rose, ' are these even your children? '

' Children? ' Rose asked, amusement evident in her voice, ' Urgh, no. ' Striding forward briskly, she added, ' You show me your face and I'll show you mine. ' With that, she pulled down his hood, and Ava's and peeled off a rubbery mask she was wearing to reveal that she was the woman they had met in the forest, who bore the Sheriff's insignia.

' Did I tell you I had a sister, Hood, pretty girl? ' the Sheriff asked.

The sheriff did not refer to any of the outlaws by their names and had bestowed the nickname of 'pretty girl' on Ava, since he called Allan 'pretty boy'

It was not long later when Robin was tied by his wrists to the roof beam of one of the rooms in the castle, hanging above a pit of snakes, whilst Ava was tied to a chair on the corner, forced to watch when she knew Robin would be killed by deadly snakes in a matter of minutes.

Now, they were in trouble.


	16. Bites

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

Chapter 16

In the Sheriff's newly built chamber, Robin Hood dangled over a pit of snakes, whilst a tied up Ava looked on in worry and fear.

The Sheriff was adressing the group of 'friends' he had assembled in the room, all of whom were dressed in black and looked very sinister.

' My friends, ' Vaysey said huskily, holding out his arms in declaration,' our time has come. King Richard is marching on Jerusalem, so by the time the year is out he will be home. So operation Sha Mat must move to the next phase. '

Ava exchanged a confused look with Robin, as she Sheriff continued. Robin seemed to realise something that the other outlaw did not.

' Mobilise your men, bring them to me. We must be ready - wherever King Richard lands on English soil, we must be there to greet him, to embrace him. Long live the King. But meanwhile - today's entertainment - from noble to nothing, rank to skank, from hero to zero, I give you Robin Hood. '

Turning to Robin after the Sheriff's assosiates finished their applause, he carried on,' Welcome to my new chamber, Hood. We are the Black Knight. ' he announced, proudly kissed his ring.

' Why so coy Vaysey?' Robin sneered, ' why not just call yourselves 'The Traitors'. And operation Sha Mat? Why not call it Checkmate, or better still 'Kill The King'? '

' Oh very good, he knows his persian, very clever. '

Ava opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced with a single glare from Robin, who said to the Sheriff, ' The taxes..the money you've raised..'

' Well what did you think, did you think I was going to buy myself a new rug? ' the Sheriff mocked, ' You don't know me at all, Hood. Myself and my friends, we have no interest in money - it's for an army of mercenaries - we want _power. _Between us we will run a new England, we a_re _the new England. '

' Then God help us, ' Robin spat.

' God is the only one that can help you now - shame because I really rather enjoyed our little spats - Davina,' he called to his sister.

Davina stood at her evil brother's side and snapped her fingers.

' My babies,' she sighed.

' Death by fanging? 'the Sheriff quipped, causing amusement to both himself and his next of kin.

He then walked over the mechanism of the hanging thing, and ran his hand over the wood,' Inch by inch, Hood, you will be lowered to your death. '

' No! ' Ava screamed, causing Gisbourne to hit her across the face sharply.

A sudden thought struck Robin as he cast his eyes over his female companion, ' What happens to Ava? ' he asked feeling quite worried - the rest of the gang wouldn't know where they were. Allan would lose a daughter, Much a girlfriends, and the rest a good friend all because of Robin.

The Sheriff laughed, ' No need to worry about little pretty girl, she won't be harmed, ' he sneered.

Ava and Robin both looked - and were - suprised to hear this.

The Sheriff added, ' The girl will be spared a life of running around in the filthy forest, and spared the punishment of being an outlaw. '

' So what are you going to do to me? ' Ava asked anxiously.

' You are to become a personal slave - I mean, servant,' the evil Sheriff said.

Ava scoffed, ' I would sooner hang than be your servant,' she spat.

' Oh not for me, ' Vaysey smirked, ' but for Gisbourne. He needs a pretty young thing like you around to cheer him up sometimes so I am giving you to him as a present. '

Ava was about to reply when Gisbourne took her cheek in one of his hands, ' Now now, it won't be that bad. I'm an awfully nice man when I want to be...so long as you behave yourself. '

Gisbourne then turned to look at Robin and crossed his arms over his chest, ' Tell me, Hood - who is the nightwatchman? '

Ava bit her lip and looked down to supress a smirk, as she knew that Robin would never ever tell Gisbourne who the nightwatchman was.

' I don't _know, _Gisbourne,' Robin stressed,' but I do know I'll kiss him when I see him for stealing from you. And to be sure, it's not just me. You see, there are people like me and the nightwatchman all over England - who _will _stand up for justice. '

Gisbourne retaliated by hitting the hanging man across his stomach with a large stick, ' Look at you - look at what you threw away, and for what? So you could be king of the paupers? Do you think they love you? Do you think they care? '

When Gisbourne paused for breath there was the sound of a struggle outside the door.

Gisbourne went over to the door and peered through,

' The Nightwatchman! ' he yelled, ' get after him! '

The guards followed their orders, whilst the Sheriff smirked, ' A double exection? How fun. '

Davina looked around at the room, and adressed the group of evil nobles who were wondering what on earth was going on, and if this was a regular occurance.

' My friends, I suggest you retire to your quaters and we continue our soiree later on. '

When there was no one but Davina, Robin and Ava left in the room, Davina kicked at the lever that was slowly lowering Robin to the pit, to make it stop.

' Thank you, ' Robin muttered.

' So, handsome, do i regret tricking you? A clue: No. ' she simpered.

Robin frowned at her and she carried on verbally tormenting him, ' Aw, what's the matter, does nobody love you? That's your real weakness, isn't it? '

' I love him, ' Ava spoke up boldly, ' he'll always have the love of his friends. '

Davina scoffed and ignored the teenager, ' That's your flaw, Hood. You _need _people to love you, don't you? '

' It's better than needing reptiles to love you, ' Robin shot back.

' My _brother _loves me,' Davina said proudly - though Ava could not think why any one would be proud of this.

' Like I said, ' Robin smirked, causing Ava to have to bite the insides of her cheeks to stop herself bursting out in to laughter.

For that comment, Davina hit the lever again, to make it begin to lower Robin once more.

' Looks like you're going to die without an audience, Hood, ' she sneered as she left the room.

' Oh great, ' Ava sighed, ' there's nothing like being tied to a chair to make you feel like a useless damsel in distress. '

' Can't you escape at all? ' Robin asked her hopefully.

' No chance, these knots are tight as hell. '

Robin sighed and then spotting a rack of sharp weapons hanging on the wall opposite him, he begun to swing back and forth in an attempt to reach them.

It wasn't long before his foot caught them and they were pulled to the ground, where one of the long spears landed across the snake pit, so Robin could stand on it.

Ava watched as Robin managed to manoevre his longbow between his feet and shoot an arrow through the machinery, stopping it from lowering him anymore.

He then managed to pull himself up out of the pit and proceeded to cut the ropes from the wrist's of Allan's daughter.

But before they could escape, Davina stepped out of the dark shadowy corners of the room.

' Impressive, but what were you thinking you could do if you did escape. Between us we have 10, 000 men. ' she told them, as if speaking to small children.

' What was your plan, hm? Are you going to save England single handedly? '

' Not single handed, ' Robin replied,' I have Ava, here. And four or five others. '

Davina chuckled and went to push him in to the pit, only for him to jump aside and for her to fall in instead, with an ear splitting scream.

' Help! Get me out! ' she squeled.

The Sheriff of Nottingham entered at that moment and looked over Robin's shoulder to see where his sister was - in a pit full of pousinous snakes.

' What have you done? Hood, pretty girl, you get my sister out of there, right now! '

Robin was in the process of throwing a rope down to her and called down to her, ' Dont make any sudden - '

His demand was cut off by one of the snakes biting Davina's side, causing her to scream loudly, and for Ava and the Sheriff to clap a hand to their mouths in horror.

' Get her out! ' The Sheriff cried, kneeling beside Robin and taking hold of one of her hands as Robin took the other, ans the two men together hauled her out.

Layin on the wooden floor of the chamber, her eyes rolled back on her head and the Sheriff looked at her in despair, ' There must be a cure - some medicine or something? '

' No, ' Davina told him straight.

' Sheriff! ' Robin called, lifting up his bow and pushing Ava behind him, ' give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now? '

' Shut up Hood,' Vaysey said with out much of his usual passion.

' Then you die with your sister,' Robin declared, pulling the bow back.

' You haven't told him, have you? ' Davina asked her brother, as her voice grew weaker.

' No, ' he replied.

' Prince John has made the Sheriff a promise. If my brother should die an un natural death, then the county of Nottingham and everything in it shall be obliterated - every town and village will be burnt. Every man, every woman and every innocent little child hanged. Would you really want that on your consience, handsome? ' she breathed.

Robin knew that he could not do it, and lowered his bow down, as Davina's breathing became rapsy and short.

Robin took a glance at Ava and saw her eyes welling up as Davina and her brother said their goodbyes.

He took her hand and gently towed her from the room.

The pair of outlaws had only gotten as far as Nottingham Town market when Gisbourne and the guards caught up with them.

' Guards, take aim,' Gisbourne ordered, ' You left without saying goodbye, Hood.'

Ronin held his hands, in the air, so Ava followed suit.

' No more public humiliation? ' Robin asked in mild suprise.

' The Sheriff no longer cares, ' Gisbourne said simply, ' He just wants you dead now. Be a shame to waste your pretty little friend though, she can come home with me. Shoot him. '

Robin silently said his prayers, as he was completely surrounded, only for there to be a loud war cry, and the rest of the gang of outlaws to appear and begin fighting away the guards.

' Pepper, ouch! ' Djaq laughed, throwing a fist full of pepper in to Gisbourne's eyes before standing in the cluster with Much, Robin, Will, Ava and John.

' You see, Gisbourne? ' Robin grinned like a school boy,' that's why I didn't say goodbye - because I didn't want to see you cry. '

' Time to disappear? ' Will asked.

' Yeah,' Robin replied, ' this way gang. '

' Where's my father? ' Ava asked as the outlaws walked back to camp.

' He's probably still out at the tavern from the disagreement earlier, ' Much told her, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers.

' He'll be fine, ' Will told her easily,' he can look after himself. '

Later on, when they were back at camp, the six outlaws were sat around the camp fire, talking. Robin was telling them what had happened in Nottingham, with assistance from Ava.

' Well it's not the end of the world, is it? ' Much said, trying to put a positive outlook on things as usual,' I mean, Marain's alright..basically, and we've got a camp. '

' Much, ' Will said, rolling his eyes,' the Sheriff and the Black Knights are going to kill the king and take over England. '

' True, ' Much sighed, ' it _is _the end of the world. And if we've learnt one thing today, it's that you're never going to Nottingham alone again, ever. ' Much told his leader.

' I was with him! ' Ava piped up idnignantly.

' And you're never going to Nottingham with out sufficent protection from one of us either. ' Much told his girlfriend, tightenting his grip on her hand.

' You know,' Ava began mischeviously,' you're beginning to sound like my father. '

The others smirked at this, awaiting Much's reaction and were not disappointed.

' I am not! ' he said indignantly, ' I resent that. Under no circumstances will I ever be like _your father. _Back to you, Robin - if you had died, especially now - '

Robin cut off his former manservant by standing up from his seat and moving towards him, ' If I _had _died today, Much, or if I die tomorrow, you will all carry on with out me. '

' How? ' Much asked seeking an answer, ' we are Robin Hood's men..and women, ' he added when Ava dug her thunbnail in to his palm slightly.

' No! ' Robin Hood said, annoyed,' You a_re _Robin Hood. '

' What? ' Much asked in confusion.

' You are Robin Hood! ' Robin called out to the skies, ' and you are, and you are,' he added,pointing at Ava and Will, who were closest, ' all of you are. '

' We're not though, are we? ' Much disagreed.

' Listen to me, listen, 'Robin said, now clearly on a roll with his speeches,' we are not just 7 outlaws in the forest - we are the spirit of England and _that _is Robin Hood. And that lads..and Ava.._that _is this country's only hope. '

John raised his mug,' We are Robin Hood. '

' Eigh up lads,' a man's Rochdale accent called out, as Allan entered the camp.

' What happened to _you? '_ Djaq asked, eyeing his bruised face suspiciously, as they all did.

' Tricked one punter too many,' Allan grinned sheepishly.

' I could have told you that,' Much muttered, to which Ava responded by hising a 'shut up' at him.

' We are Robin Hood,' John declared, rasing his mug to the air.

' You what? ' Allan asked, having missed that bit, as his daughter broke free of her boyfriend and came over to give him a quick hug.

' Just say it, ' John snapped.

' We are Robin Hood, ' the rest of them chorused.


	17. Pitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as is it the property of the BBC**

**This chapter follows series 2, episode 3.**

Chapter 17

Ava had now been with the outlaws for about 6 months, and could not imagine a time when running around the forest, saving people from the Sheriff, foiling Gisbourne and the Sheriff's plans and eating over a camp fire had not been here entire life. Her birthday had passed in this time, so she was now 17.

It was one morning when the lot of them - excluding Robin, who had gone out hunting - were in the camp, accepting plates from Much.

' I thought you said chicken? ' John asked, glaring down at his portion of food.

' It's a pretty small chicken, Much,' Allan added.

Ava elbowed her parent in his side,' Father, do not annoy him so. '

' What? ' Allan asked, trying and failing to look innocent, ' I'm only sayin' it like it is, ain't I? '

' Yeah, it is small,' Will smirked.

' And if you've seen the trees lately, there's no squirrels about, ' Djaq added, exchanging a small grin with Will.

' It's _not _squirrel, ' Much insisted.

' What happened to the vegetables,huh? ' Djaq challenged, ' all we eat is meat when we're surrounded by edible berries and leaves and fruit for salad. '

' Salad? ' Will laughed.

' Men? Eating leaves? ' scoffed John.

' I don't see why not, ' Djaq said indignantly, ' there are so many fruits and berries to be found here, we should be making the most of them. '

' I'm with Djaq,' Ava spoke up,' some of us need to watch our figures,' she added, running a hand across her womanly hips.

' _You _don't need to watch anything, ' Much said forcefully, ' you're perfect the way you are. '

' Seriously, just a few pounds, here and there, ' Ava said, glancing down at her stomach.

Much put his plate down and kissed his girlfriend short and sharp on her lips to shut her up - this method of silencing her had proven to be very effective.

' All right, break it up! ' Will called good naturedly, as he threw a piece of bark at Ava's back to make them break apart, ' you're making the rest of us feel jealous and lonely. '

Robin suddenly appeared in the camp, accompanied by a young boy, who must have been aged about 8.

' We have to go, ' he said urgently before gesturing to the boy, ' this is Daniel, his friends are in danger and if I'm not much mistaken, so are we. '

' What's up? ' Allan asked through a mouthful of the debatable chicken.

' It's Gisbourne - he's created a new armour. We need to take his toys away so arm yourselves. '

As Much took the plates of food back, and the others began putting on cloaks and gathering their weapons, young Daniel looked at them in awe.

' Little John...Will...Allan A Dale...and you must be Djaq, the saracen. ' the outlaws all smiled and waved at Daniel as he said their names.

' And you're Ava A Dale, the really pretty one, ' Daniel blushed.

Ava smiled at him kindly, ' aww, well thank you. '

Daniel's eyes rested on Much, ' sorry, I can't think of your name. '

' That's Much,' Robin told Daniel, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

' Oh, yes,' Daniel said in recognition,' the servant.'

Much's face fell, as the others laughed at him, ' Oh very funny, ' he snapped.

Ava decided to chance this,' Daniel, Much is a very brave man who has always been there to help Robin. He even went to w_ar._ He's the most important one of all. '

' Isn't Robin the most important? ' Daniel asked, screwing his nose up.

' Well...Much is right behind Robin, of course. ' Ava smiled.

Much grinned at her gratefully.

Daniel then went on to look at John curiously. Ava, Robin and Will watched the boy fondly. Will was strongly reminded of his younger brother. Robin already felt a connection to the boy after their conversations coming through the woods, and Robin's rescue of him. Ava felt drawn to the child for no real reason.

' What? ' John asked, an edgy tone to his voice.

' Nothing,' the young boy said with a shake of his head,' it's just...I thought you'd be...taller.'

' I'm quite _tall,' _John snapped in great annoyance, as he narrowed his eyes.

Robin rolled his eyes, ' Come on, let's go. ' he decided, leading his men - and women, of course - out of the camp and to the clearing Gisbourne and his men had occupied not long since.

On the short walk, Ava had been walking beside Much as usual, when Daniel looked up at her with his wide brown eyes.

' Are there any dangerous animals in the forest? ' he asked.

' Not unless you count Gisbourne,' she replied with a smirk, causing Much to grin too,

' Will anything jump out and get me? ' he asked, now sounding a little worried.

' It's very unlikely but if it makes you feel better, you can come and walk next to me. ' she offered.

Daniel went to stand on Ava's free side but she shook her head and gently pushed him to her other side, inbetween her and Much.

' Stand between me and him, ' she told him, ' because if anything tries to get us, Much can protect us both, can't you, Much? ' she asked in an excited sort of voice, that was reserved for children.

Much smiled and nodded at Daniel, then looked over the top of his head at his beloved girlfriend - he loved the way that although the others laughed at him and didn't ever seem to take him seriously, here _she _was making him out to be a big hero, and asking him to protect her and the child, like a hero.

Will and John were walking behind Much, Daniel and Ava and both smiled as they watched the interaction between their friends and the young boy.

' She's a natural, isn't she? ' John said, nodding towards Ava, who was trying to get Daniel to sing a cheery song.

' Yeah. Yeah she is, ' Will replied, ' Don't know where she gets it from, cause Allan doesn't seem much good with kids. '

' He's good with her, ' John pointed out.

' She's 17 though, she's no kid. Allan sleeps with tavern maids that age. '

' That's a kind of disturbing image,' John grimaced.

' No more disturbing than Ava and the man 10 years her senior.' Will added.

' This is going to get sick if we don't leave it here. Let's just say Ava's good with kids, and leave it there.' John decided.

' They've gone,' Robin announced a few moments later, when the gang stood in the clearing

Looking around for any clues, Daniel picked up a wooden tag with a letter M carved on to it.

' It was Mark's,' Daniel told Robin, who bent down to observe it,' see the M? '

' It's good, ' Robin told him, taking hold of it.

' We play outlaws, ' Daniel told the outlaw leader,' and Robin Hood. '

Robin smiled down at the child, ' Well, I hope you're better at playing Robin Hood than I am. '

' No, ' Daniel replied sadly,' I let go of his hand. Gisbourne's lot were coming and I just ran. '

' Well then, you did the right thing,' Robin assured him.

' Really? '

' Yes - if you hadn't run, you would have been caught too, and what good is that? Listen - sometimes, in battle, there isn't time to watch your gang's back. '

Will interrupted the conversation by telling Robin about the mud tracks that they had found, leading to Locksley, upon which Robin declared that they too, must go to Locksley.

Once in Locksley, the gang were hiding behind the outside woodwork of the manor, whilst Robin went to find out some information.

They recieved an arrow with a message attatched: the message told them to use the back door plan, which meant they were to go around the back to the manor to the barn.

Will and John went to free the children, whilst the others waited a short way off.

' I don't like waiting, ' Much announced,' especially behind a cow, ' since there was a cow nearby, ' waiting is the most - '

' Much, shhhh, ' Daniel said loudly.

Allan and Djaq exchanged a smile, as they thought of how like Robin, the boy was.

In less than 30 seconds, two 8 year old boys joined the gang, followed by Will. The outlaws ushered the children behind them,

' Where's Mark? You've left Mark! ' Daniel exclaimed, in annoyance.

' He's alright, he's with John,' Will tried to assure them,' gang, we have to get to them. '

The outlaws drew their weapons, and Much made sure that the three children were hiding behind a sufficent piece of wood work,' _stay here, _we'll be back soon,' he told them forcefully.

The remaining outlaws - Much, Ava, Will, Allan and Djaq - charged in to the barn weapons drawn, yeling some sort of war cry, only to stop abruptly when they realised that there was no one else in the barn, but John and Mark - they had already fought the guards off, just the two of them.

Robin appeared at the door, ' This way! ' he bellowed, running out of the back way of the barn.

Before they left, Will could not resist a punch in the face for the nearest guard, ' This is for the poor! ' he told him before swinging his fist in to his face.

The outlaws rejoined the children, happy that everyone was safe.

' Is everyone alright? ' Robin asked, in a panicked voice.

The outlaws grinned happily, only to be disappointed when one of the children - a small blonde named Michael - said,' No, wait - where's Daniel ? '

Robin looked around to see that Daniel was indeed gone - Mark, Michael and the other boy, Timothy, were there, but not Daniel.

They soon found out where Danile was.

Gisbourne and the Sheriff strode down the road, and Gisbourne had a firm hold on the back on Daniel's shirt.

' Robin Hood will be back for me! ' Daniel declared, with blind faith,' He'll rescue me. He'll come with the pretty lady who's really nice to me, and the black haired man who has a nice smile, and Much who is so very brave, and Djaq, John and Allan too.'

' We're counting on it, ' The Sheriff agreed with a gleeful grin.

' People of Locksley, ' Sir Guy of Gisbourne yelled, ' let Robin Hood know that we want out box and it's contents back by morning or his little friend will be punished. ' here he lifted his sword to Daniel's neck for effect,' his little friend, will die! '

The children looked very afraid by now, so Ava reached out and wrapped one arm around Timoty and the other around Michael, letting them hug against her.

Much sighed as Mark decided he wanted a hug and buried his face in Much's shirt, but he patted his back all the same.

' Robin, we get the boy, now,' John said through gritted teeth.

' No, we stop and we think, John,' Robin corrected.

' We give him what he wants, ' Mark said.

Ava looked down at the children sadly,' He's just a boy Robin, you have to save him. He's a child.'

' But, the stones in the box, they are strong,' Djaq said,' they are worth much money and the Sherrif would use them to take lots of weapons. '

' And we can't have the Sheriff making things,' Allan added.

' We cannot give them back,' Djaq agreed.

' I know,' Robin sighed,' but we can't let the boy die either.

' So what do we do? ' Allan asked.

'We have time yet, ' Robin said thoughtfully, ' I shall go and speak to Marian. '

Whilst he was gone, the outlaws went back to camp to wait for their leader.

Ava was stood in the corner watching Will telling stories to the children, when Much snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

' What are you thinking of? ' he asked her.

' Children,' she replied.

Much gave her an alarmed look, ' Surely it's far too early to be thinking about children? '

Ava rolled her eyes, ' _Not _like that. I was just wonderin' what it would have been like if my father 'ad been around to tell _me _stories when I was younger. '

' I don't see your father as the type to tell his daughter a bedtime story. ' Much told her evenly.

' Oi! ' she said, much in the way that Allan often did, ' why must you always insult my father? Will the two of you never act like men and behave? '

' Probabaly not, ' Much shrugged, spinning her around to face him and kissing her lips gently, to which she responded by adding more pressure and pushing him up against the nearest tree.

' Hey! ' Will yelled over at them, after spotting them with their lips locked together, ' break it up lovebirds! '

When they ignored him, he tried again, ' there's children here, and they don't wish to see the show. '

Ava reluctantly broke apart from her suitor, cheeks flushed in the heat of the moment.

Wil motioned for her to come over to him and the children to hear Will's story.

Allan took the chance to march over to Much.

' What have I told you about kissing my girl in front of me? ' he asked, with a glare.

' Um...do it? ' Much ventured a guess at, nervously taking a step backwards.

' _Don't, ' _Allan replied sternly.

It was dark whn Robin returned to camp - late night. He gathered the hang around a small wooden table that was kept in the camp for making out plans on, and told them of how Marian had said she would find a way to save Daniel.

Robin then proceeded to have them all sit around a table, whilst they planned out their moves on the table with markers.

' So if Marian suceeds, we don't have to do any of this, ' Much pointed out.

' And if she doesn't, we need a plan,' Robin countered, ' right - we need to trade Daniel and the Black Knights in open space, and that's here, ' he put a marker down in the middle of the wooden table, ' so when the Sherif has the diamonds and we have Daniel back safely, then we can strike.'

' We can't just nick 'em back though, ' Allan said, to point out what everyone else was thinking.

Robin gave him a look that said 'why not?' so Allan elaborated.

' Well, he'll have the place surrounded won't he? Might as well just walk in with your 'ands in the air sayin' shoot me. '

' We could destroy them,' John suggested, meaning the stones.

' Well we'l have to,' Robin replied.

' We need something that burns quickly,' Djaq told them.

' Pitch, ' Mark said, only to be ignored.

' What about straw? ' Allan asked.

' Straw's fast, but it's not hot enough, ' Robin shot down that idea.

' Pitch,' Mark repeated.

' Wood? ' John offered.

' Wood's hot but it's not quick enough,' Robin disagreed.

' Pitch, ' Mark repeated.

This time everyone turned to look at him so Mark continued,' Fast burning and hot. '

The outlaws grinned and Robin nodded his head gleefully, ' Pitch! Good thinking Mark! '

' I could look at the box, ' Will said, ' choose the right wood, something thin - could line it with pitch. Give the diamonds to the Sheriff in _that, _and well, you could shoot the box with a flaming arrow. '

' And the rocks will explode,' Djaq finished.

' Good idea Will, we'll test it in the morning.' Robin agreed.

' Much? ' Mark chided.

' Hmm? ' Much nodded, to show that he was listening.

Mark looked down at the food that Much had given him earlier to satisfy his hunger, ' Is this rat? ' he asked.

' It's _chicken,' _replied Much, determined not to lose his temper with the boy.

' I can't see any feathers,' Mark pointed out.

' And we haven't seen any squirrels,' Will added with a small smirk.

Much stood up and threw down the towel he was holding,' Right - I don't suppose anyone around here has actually noticed, but I have to do everything you all have to do and..keep this larder stocked, so if anyone else would care to run themselves ragged in the forest, trying to catch us some _massive animal _then you can be the _servant_.'

His speech was met by laughter from everyone - including Ava, who couldn't help but laugh when everyone was, it was just so infectious.

Later on, Ava and Will were putting the children to bed. Despite Ava being 17, and Will only 20, the two youngest members of the gang were the most caring when it came to children.

Between the two of them, they had decided to put the children to sleep in the medical tent, which had not been used in a while and therefore would be clean and safe enough for them.

Ava pulled a blanket over Timothy and kissed his forehead, ' sweet dreams, little one,' she said.

Beofre leaving, she and Will both paused in the entrance and looked around at the three children, both thinking about what it would be like to have their own families - though of course, with different people.

Robin was watching his two youngest recruits with the children, and smiled slightly. It remimdd him of baby Seth - whom Will had also had a bond with.

When Will and Ava left the tent after bidding the boys a good night's sleep, Robin smiled at them both.

John, who was stood nearby grinned at Robin, ' They'd make good parents, wouldn't they? ' he said in a low voice.

' Yeah, they would. Give it a few years after the king comes home and they'll both have lovely families.' Robin agreed.

' It's a shame that Will and Ava aren't a couple, you know,' John mused, ' they'd be some real well looked after kids.'

' Real bonny too, ' Robin added.

At that moment, Marian entered the camp, which suprsed the group.

After saying quick hellos and how are yous, she got down to the reason she was there.

She held up a piece of paper of she spoke, ' This is a pass for the castle gate, but underneath is an order to send Daniel back to the castle, so the Sheriff can question him tonight. '

' Gisbourne won't release him to us, but he will release him to..a castle guard, ' Robin grinned, holding up on one of guards's hats.

After a pause, Allan looked around and spoke up, ' I'll do it.'

' Are you aware of the risk? ' Marian asked him, ' if Guy catches you - '

' Don't worry, he'll be putty in my 'ands,' Allan assured her.

' Then you're a brave man, ' Maran told him.

' Well..' he trailed off shrugging, with a small smile.

' I must go on ahead,' Marain sighed, ' I told the Sheriff that I would call in on Gisbourne so I must show my face there. Good luck Allan. '

The gang smiled at her and she left, pulling her travelling cloak up around her shoulders.

Allan failed in the plan, coming back and telling the rest of the gang that Gisbourne had rumbled him, and so Robin decided that they had to revert to the pitch plan.

The next morning, Will placed the box that he had carved from new wood - wood that would be perfect for hiding the pitch in - on top of a log, carefully making sure that his piece of fine craftsmanship balanced perfectly.

Robin shot the flaming arrow it it to check that it worked, and when it set alight, he was satisfied,

' Right, let's go,' he commanded the others.

Once they were in Locksley, the gang saw that the Sheriff had set up a hangman's noose ready for little Daniel. The Sheriff and his men were assembled at the head of the square where the noose had been set up, along with Gisbourne and Marian. Daniel was tied up around the waist, and the Sheriff had a hold of the other end of the rope, to be certain that Daniel would not escape.

Robin gathered the gang behind one of the cottages, where they would be out of immediate danger, but close enough to see everything that was going on and close enough to come over if Robin required assistance.

' Oh Robin Hood! ' The Sheriff called out in a sort of sing song voice.

Robin responded by striding through the crowd of villagers towards the Sheriff and Daniel, the box under one arm.

' Stay where you are, Hood, ' the Sheriff ordered when they were several meteres apart, ' my smith will meet you in the middle, check the merchandise, if it's alright, you get the key to the boy.'

' No, Sheriff, ' Robin disagreed, ' you can make the exchange, otherwise your archers there will kill me, and if they do fire up on me, my men will kill you. '

Here, the outlaws ran forward with their bows, longbows or swords - depending on what their weapon was - drawn.

' Oh La-di-da-di-dah,' the Sheriff sang, rolling his eyes in boredom beofre continuing,' right - let's get on with it. '

The two men began to wlak towards each other, slow step by step as Little Jhn ordered the gang about which way to point their aim.

'Will, Djaq, Much, you take the archers on the left, Ava, Allan, with me.'

As the outlaw leader and the Sheriff of Nottingham continued to walk towards each other, and the guards and the outlaws drew their bows towards each other tighter, Marain watched all this and cried out,

' Stop! '

The Sheriff turned around in annoyance as Marain ran to meet him, ' You cannot release this hild to an outlaw,' she told him.

The Sheriff glared at Marian,' somebody find me a box and put this woman in it, ' he demanded of his guards, with all his usual wit and sharp tounged comments.

' Release him to me, ' Marian pleaded, ' I will see that he gets home safely. Hood - this makes no difference to you, you have my word. '

Robin was inwardly grinning at the way they here interacted - pretending like they did not like each other and were not on the same side - but kept a straight face and merely nodded.

' I accept these terms, ' he said calmly.

' Good for you,' the Sheriff replied, ' Go on then Marian, have the boy. '

He gave Marian the key and the rope, so she could free Daniel and be sure that he was safe, before turning back to Robin.

' Now,the black diamonds, allow me to check the merchandise. ' he commanded, to which Robin relented by handing the smith the box.

The Sheriff's smith opened the box and the two of them peered inside it and grinned.

' Now, I can't have this, after all you are a murderous outlaw, as Lady Marian pointed out. ' he sneered, pulling out a small cloth bag and tipping the diamonds in to it, and out of the box.

Robin closed his eyes for a second, cursing the man for it.

Ava looked up at her father who was nearest to her and whispered,' the Sheriff's guessed our plan! '

' Mmmm, ' Allan said quietly, ' unbelievable.'

' Something wrong, Hood? ' the Sheriff asked before turning away and cackling to himself, ' All yours Gisbourne, ' he called out, as he took his seat behind the scaffolding of the noose.

The doors of the manor opened and out walked a figure clad from head to toe in shiny silver armour. It was this armour that Mark, Daniel, Michael and Timothy had seen Gisbourne testing in the forest.

' It's that armour! ' Djaq yelled.

Ava rolled here eyes in annoyance - why did Djaq need to point that out? It was plainly obvious.

Gisbourne ran at Robin with his sword drawn, causing John to throw his leader a sword, so he could fight back.

A fierce sword fight followed, ending with Gisbourne disarming his opponent.

Marian, Vaysey, the gang, the children and the guards watched in apprehension, as Gisbourne yelled out,

' Locksley will always be mine! '

Robin retaliated by throwing a nearby bucket of pitch over Gisbourne, covering his armour in the thick black substance.

' Is that the best you can you? ' Gisbourne goaded.

Robin did not answer ashe was gathering his bow and arrow and lighting it from a stove fire outside the nearest thatched cottage.

He shot it straight at Gisbourne - who stupidly did not seem to be expecting it.

The armour set alight at once, causing the outlaws to cheer, proud of their leader.

Gisbourne thrashed around in rather a panic before throwing himself in a large vat of water, givin the outlaws even greater reason to be in peals of laughter.

Robin quickly jusmped over to where his rival was, stripping him over his armour and holding him down in the big bucket y his shoulder ,whilst pointing a sword at his neck.

' Tell your men to withdraw, Sheriff! ' Robin demanded,' another exchange - the black diamonds for Gisbourne. ' he then lowered his voice and looked at the wet man below him, ' how long can you hold your breath? '

' My Lord! Please! ' Gisbourne yelled just as Robin dunked his head under.

The Sheriff and his smith - who was still clutching the black diamonds - approached slowly.

' You..um..you seem to have over estimated Gisbourne's importance to me,' the Sheriff said.

' Not even you would let him die,' Robin retorted, pulling Gisbourne back up .

' I have everything I could want, ' the Sheriff shot back.

Marain suddenly came up from no where and pointed a sword at the smith's back, ' Sheriff, let him live. '

' Who? ' Vaysey quizzed, with a smirk as he knew very well who she was talking about.

' Guy, ' Marain replied.

' Marian, what are you doing? ' the Sheriff asked, with a frown.

' I am asking you to reconsider.'

' You are helping Hood,'

' Quite the opposite,' she corrected,' I'm reminding you that Sir Guy is your most loyal servant.

' Let him die,' the Sheriff spat to Robin, as Robin continued to dunk him under the water, and wondered what on earth his beloved was playing at.

' He's a good man,' Marian pleaded with gritted teeth,' he must be worth more to you than a sack of rocks? '

The Sheriff snatched the sack from his smith,' I will have those rocks ,' he decreed.

' Then I will kill this man,' Marian announced, bringing the dagger to the smiths back closer, and closer,' without him, are the rocks really any use? '

' No, no they are not,' the smith replied,' I am the only man west of Jerusalem who can make them work their magic.

' My Lord! ' Gisbourne gasped, when Robin let him come up for air, only to plunge him back under.

' Shut up! ' Vaysey snapped.

' My lord, I will get you more rocks,' the smith assured him, as Marian kept the knife held at his back.

Vaysey considered this for a moment before giving in to the fact that Gisbourne was the most loyal man he had and therefore he could not watch him die, and threw the sack of rocks over to Robin's feet.

Marain let the smith go, and Robin - still giving looks of questioning to her - let go of Gisbourne.

He tossed the rocks to Will and ordered him to burn them, which Will did quickly, putting them on the fire outside the cottage and watching them burst in to a puff of smoke.

Soon after, back at camp, Much passed around glasses of drink.

' A toast! ' he declared.

' Hang on, ' Robin stopped him, as he pulled out of a small bag, four tags identical to the ones that the outlaws each wore.

' Good work, lads,' he told the young boys, ' you are now honorary members of our gang,' he told them as he passed around the tags, ' you are our eyes and ears in the villages, and any time you need us, you can call on us. '

' And anytime you need us, call on us, ' Daniel told his idol.

' It's a deal, ' Robin agreed.

' We are Robin Hood! ' John called out, raising his mug.

' We are Robin Hood! ' the children replied, causing the outlaws to laugh.


	18. Betraying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 18

A week after the pitch incident, the gang of outlaws planned to ambush a messenger who would be travelling down North Road.

Henry of Lewes would be coming to tell the Sheriff of the date and place that the king would land when he returned to England, so Robin and the others knew that they had to stop him, or else the Sheriff and the black nights would go and kill the king.

' He's not coming! ' Robin exclaimed in great annoyance after they had been waiting half an hour after Henry of Lewes should have been down the road, ' he's been tipped off. '

' By who? ' Allan asked, ' don't worry, he's probably just late. Horse needed shoeing, or he stopped for a kip or somethin'. '

' He's here to betray the king, he's hardly going to stop for a nap, ' Much scoffed.

' Maybe Marian got the time wrong? ' Will suggested, although they all knew that it wasn't like her to pass on faulty information.

Allan nodded,' It's a good point actually. Yeah, because Marian's trying to listen at keyholes and stuff - could be making all kinds of mistakes. '

There was a pause before something seemed to dawn on Robin, ' she could be making a big mistake. All of you go back to the camp - and stay there! '

' Robin? ' Much asked, giving his oldest friend a questioning look as he mounted the horse.

' That's an order, ' Robin said sternly, before riding off.

' I don't like the sound of this, ' Ava said as the six of them watched the former lord of Locksley ride off.

Allan wordlessly put a hand on her shoulder as they began the short walk back to their camp.

Back at camp, Ava was worried about Robin, and thought be would probably do something rash or stupid whilst he was in Nottingham.

She told the others that she was going to collect the firewood, but Much insisted on coming with her. She rolled her eyes mentally- she had wanted to go after Robin on her own but knew the others wouldn't let her go to Nottingham on her own. She was thereofre quite pleased when her father glared at Much and told him that there was no need for him to accompany Ava, as she could look after herself.

She waited in the market place for him, and was suprised when he rounded the corner and threw her up against the wall.

' What are you doing here? ' he asked her, relieved it was just her and letting go of her,' I thought someone was following me, I could have harmed you.'

' What are _you _doing?' she asked him, ' I know you're angry because Henry of Lewes got past us but you can't just go running off all the time! '

' You disobeyed my order Ava,' Robin hissed,' I said wait at the camp. '

' So Gisbourne was outwitted us Robin, so what? His luck will run out...it has to. Otherwise we'll be asking where he's getting his imformation from,' she said off hand.

Robin fixed her with a stern look and bowed his head.

' What? ' she asked in apprehension, ' you think he's getting information? From one of us? No. ' she declared, as Robin only continued to look bleak.

She couldn't see how it could be - surely no one in the gang would do that, ' surely there's some mistake? A traitor? Who? That's why you sent us back to camp...because you suspect us...you suspect me.'

'Ava I have to suspect everyone. ' he told her sadly.

' You suspect me?! ' she hissed.

' Go back to camp! ' he demanded.

' What do I have to do to prove my loyalty? I'd chop off my own arms! ' she offered, lifting up her sword and adding, ' well, one of them, because once I'd chopped that off, I wouldn't be able to chop off the other. ' she realised.

' Ava, if you want to prove your loyalty then do the one thing I ask of you.'

' Name it,' she nodded.

' Go back to camp! ' he repeated.

Ava sighed, ' Alright then. '

' Good girl,' he smiled briefly, kissing the top of her head and turning away to leave.

When Ava got back to camp, she ripped off her cloak and tossed it aside, pacing angrily in front of the fire, earning her self looks of questioning from her friends.

' What's your problem? ' Allan asked.

' And where's the firewood ?' John added.

' Never mind the bloody _firewood, ' _Ava snapped snappily.

' You went after Robin didn't you? ' Will asked her.

' Why do _you _want to know? ' she challenged, her discovery form Robin making her snappy and defensive.

' We want to know what's going on, ' Will told her camly,' what's the plan? '

' Did the messenger get to the castle ?' Djaq joined in with the inquisition.

' Is Robin going to kill him? ' Will quizzed.

' Like to know his plans do you? ' she hissed, catching the full and undivided attention of everyone, ' what's the Sheriff and Gisbourne's plan? '

' What? ' Much said, screwing his nose up in confusion, ' My love, are you feeling quite well? What is it? '

' I mean, is there even a Henry? ' Ava continued to rant, so affected and disturbed by the news,' or is it just a tramp?! '

' What? ' Will asked, since she semed to be directing most of this at him.

' What's going on? ' Djaq joined in.

' How much do they pay you?! ' she demanded to know.

' Pay who!? ' bellowed Little John.

Ava looked around at the whole of the group and announced,' there's a spy - in the camp! One of you is a spy! And Robin knows, so you're done for! '

' What? How does he know? ' Allan asked quickly.

' It's obvious father, ' Ava replied, angrily, ' Gisbourne's always five or six steps ahead of us! '

' Are you calling me a traitor? ' Will demanded to know.

For a moment, everyone was silent until Allan noticed that Will was looking right at him

' What? What you looking at me for? ' he snapped.

' Well, you're the one who tried to persuade me and Ava to steal from Robin, all those months ago when Marain almost died. ' Will retorted.

' What? We said no in the end! ' Allan replied as Will hit his arm, and Allan hit back.

John quickly stepped in, ' Stop it now! The both of you! '

' Yes, if anyone's going to kill the traitor, it's going to be me, ' Ava decreed.

' What makes you so high and mighty? ' Allan demanded, ' he doesn't trust you either, or he wouldn't have sent you back here, would he? '

Ava lauched herself forward to hit her father, only to be pulled back by Much.

An arrow hitting one of the trees stopped the arguments as the whole lot of them ran to North Road, where they were met by the sight of Robin helping a heavily pregnant woman out of a carriage.

' What's going on? ' Djaq asked.

' We're taking her to camp, ' Robin replied.

' Our camp? ' Much asked.

' This is Rosa - Matilda's daughter. ' Robin introduced the woman, who seemed to be in labour.

' So much for the camp being secret, ' Allan scoffed.

' So much for a lot of things being secret, ' Robin answered coldly.

Once Djaq had taken Rosa to the bed in the medical tent, the others rounded on Robin.

' We need to know who the traitor is, ' Will said firmly.

' Let's just deal with Rosa first,' Robin sighed.

' Tell us, Robin! ' yelled Little John.

' Robin, ' Will spat venomously,' there'll be people like Rosa who need our help but if we're not a proper team...if you suspect us...'

' Ok,' Robin relented,' it's true, one of you is betraying us. You're meeting Gisbourne and you're selling our secrets. '

' Not me, ' Much was quick to say.

' Nor me, ' Allan replied almost instantly.

' Well, it ain't me,' Ava said.

' Or me, ' Will added.

' It's not me, ' John told his leader.

' Stop this now! ' Robin demanded,' if the guilty man or woman confesses right here, I'll listen. Tell me what Gisbourne said...what he offered, Step forward now - you have one chance. '

When no one did so, Robin shook his head in a disappointed manner,' Well, whoever you are, you have made your choice...and I will find you out.'

Whilst Djaq and John helped Rose give birth, the others were too preoccupied with their own thoughts and were sat around in silence.

Ava sat leaning against a tree on the very edge of the camp, glaring at the floor. She found it hard to believe that any one in the gang would betray them.

Her father came and sat beside her, ' Ava? 'he said carefully, ' are you alright? '

' There's a spy in the camp father,' she sighed, looking in to his endless bright blue eyes, which were identical to his own, ' how can anything be alright? '

Allan looked away rather than looking into his daughter's eye,' He probably knows he's made a mistake now.'

' Whoever it was...how could they do it? How? '

' Maybe they...whoever it was..maybe they felt trapped, like they had no other choice. '

' They could have asked for help. If they'd come to Robin, there would have been help.'

' Well sometimes there just isn't time to run for help,' her father told her sadly, still not meeting her eyes, ' and maybe they thought they were doing it to help some one, to save some one else.'

'By betraying us all? ' Ava scoffed.

' Maybe it was better for the person they wanted to protect...better in the long run of things. '

' No one was trying to be noble and save anyone else father. Let's face it, who over it was did it out of sheer greed and selfishness and I for one, can't imagine which of our friend's would do that. I mean - it wasn't me, I know you'd never do that, Much wouldn't either, but I don't see it being John, Will or Djaq either. '

Allan sighed, ' I don't know,' he shrugged.

Ava also sighed and leant over to lean her head on his shoulder,' Oh it's just ghastly,' she moaned.

Allan, feeling very guilty indeed, tipped his head sideways and rested it on top of his daughter, closing his eyes as he mentally cursed him self for doing such a stupid thing.

The rest of that day passed bleakly.

Rosa gave birth to her daugther, whom she named Alice, after John's wife, since John had helped her go deliver the babe.

On the way back from taking Rosa home, Robin and Will went to one side to bury the body of Henry of Lewes - who had died shortly after arriving at the castle, without being able to give the Sheriff the message.

The others watched as Robin punched Will right in the middle of his face.

' What's he doing? ' Allan asked in confusion.

' Robin! ' Much yelled, as they all ran to meet their leader, who ripped Will's tag off him. Will quickly scarpered.

' Will? ' Ava asked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

' No, ' Alllan said frmly, shaking his head.

' Yes. Will's the spy,' Robin told his men..and women,' the subject's closed .'

' Will? Robin, I do not believe it, ' John announced, a feeling which the rest of them shared.

' Will's gone and that's the end of it,' Robin said firmly,' now I have to go to the castle, I think he had a go between. '

' At the castle? ' John asked.

' At The Trip Tavern, ' Robin corrected,' Marian saw a serving girl recieving money from Gisbourne. I have to go to meet Marian to find out exactly what Gisbourne knows.'

' We'll come,' Much offered.

' No, I'm safer on my own. Meanwhile, you lot have to scatter until I find out whether Gisbourne knows about the camp. I'll go to The Trip at sundown, come back here after that. I'll tell you what I know.'

' What do we do now?' John asked.

' You heard him, we scatter,' Allan supplied.

And indeed they did scatter.


	19. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 19

When told to scatter, they knew it meant in groups of twos or threes, and there usually wasn't any time to think about it - you just went with whomever was nearest.

In this instance, Djaq was with Ava.

Whilst they were walking throught the forest, having no real direction, Ava looked over at the saracen.

' You don't believe it was Will, do you? ' she asked, although it was more of a statement than a question,

Djaq looked at Ava, her wide brown eyes meeting Ava's own bright blue one, as she said in her heavily accented voice, ' I know it was not Will. I know for a fact that the one who betrayed us was not Will. '

Normally, Ava would have left it there, but something in Djaq's voice made her think that Djaq knew more than she was letting on.

' Do you know who it was? ' Ava asked carefully.

Djaq felt panic inside her - there was no way she could tell the young woman who she suspected - but kept a cool voice and a straight face,' All I know is that Will is a good man - too good to betray us. '

Ava sighed inwardly, wanting to know who on earth had betrayed them.

She didn't suspect Much - because he was her suitor and she couldn't imagine him doing that. Or Allan - he was her father, he'd never betray her...betray them. Or Will, because he was the one who looked out for her like some sort of uncle, despite not being much older than her himself. Or Djaq, who seemed far too innocent and nice to do that. But that only left John, who was so fiercely protective over the others, that it couldn't be him either.

After a while more of wandering around the forest, awaiting sunset, when they were to meet Robin and the others back at the clearing, Ava decided that she was having no more of this.

She wanted to go to The Trip her self to find out who the traitor was.

She didn't care that she shouldn't - that she should be with Djaq.

But she wanted to go and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her, so when Djaq's back was turned, she just left.

Standing outside The Trip tavern later on, jusy before sundown, when she knew Robin was about to enter the tavern, it occured to her that this was the second time on a single day that she had disobeyed Robin's orders.

But she couldn't explain why - she felt as if she needed to be there, like she had to see what was going on, mainly - she supposed - to be reassured that Much and her father were out of suspicion.

Suddenly a hand clased to her shoulder and she whipped around to see Robin glaring down at her.

' Ava! ' he hissed angrily.

Ava suddenly realised that from Robin's point of view, this could look as if she were the traitor, coming back to the tavern to cover up her wrong doings.

Panic stricken, she looked at him, wide eyed, ' Robin,' she breathed, ' it's not what it looks like - I wasn't - I'm not - I just - '

Under his glare, she took a scared step back from him.

He shook his head in disappointment,' What are you doing here? You should be in the forest! ' he told her.

' I - I'm sorry...I just...I guess I had to know what was going on,' she stuttered.

Robin continued to glare at her and then he saw something in her eyes that told him it wasn't her.

Robin noticed the look of innocence in her clear blue eyes - there was just no way it was her. It couldn't be, because she idolised him, and would never do that to him.

With a sigh, he shook his head again, ' I don't have time to argue,' he told her sternly,' and I know it's no use telling you to go back to camp or to stay on one place, because you just don't seem to listen. Stick with me, because then I know you're not off disobeying my orders...again. '

' Sorry,' she whispered, following him in to the tavern.

And although Robin was annoyed that she had not done as instructed, he wasn't completely mad because he had a soft spot for that young woman, and couldn't help but think that it was partly his own influence that made her that way.

After all, she'd spent six or seven months in his gang, under his instruction. He'd become her mentor in teaching her how to fight and the basics of living as an outlaw. She'd watched him throw caution to the wind whilst on the latest mission against Gisbourne and th Sheriff. It was only natural that she'd start picking up some of his qualities.

And the fact that she was courting Much made her, in his eyes, all the more likeable to him, Because Much had been his best friend for as long as he could remember - and they considered themsleves like brothers. So if someone made his brother that happy, then Robin was all the more willing to spend time with her himself.

When they entered the door of the tavern, Robin knew that whomever was the betrayer would be in the back room of the tavern, trying to cover up their wrong doings.

Before they entered the back room of The Trip, he pushed Ava behind him slightly, as if tryin to protect her form who ever was in the room - protect her from finding out the truth.

Robin entered the room, shooting an arrow in to the wooden table.

He saw it before Ava did, and suddenly wished she wasn't there, so she didn't have to see this.

But she was there, and as she stood in the doorway, she saw a tavern maid and her father standing together, the tavern maid about to pass Allan a bag of silver coins.

In that single moment - just seeing him there - her heart plummeted, and her face fell through the floor - obviously not literally.

Robin looked back at her as he approached Allan with a deathly serious face, and he gave his youngest recruit a look that clearly told her to stay where she was and not do anything stupid.

Unable to do anything, and feeling almost literally rooted to the spot with shock, she watched as the next events unfolded.

Allan looked at Robin in wide eyed shock,' Robin,' he breathed.

He then looked past his leader - the man he had betrayed most - and felt truly awful when he saw his daughter there. In these six months, they had gotten to know each other and had formed a very strong bond. Now he had blown it.

Robin, keeping his eyes on Allan, raised a hand behind him and pointed at the tavern maid.

' Leave us, ' he told her, fighting to keep his voice calm.

' Stay there,' Allan said, fearing what Robin would do to him if left alone with him - well, Ava was there, but she couldn't defend him, and possibly wouldn't, he thought.

' Get out! ' Robin shouted, causing the young woman to decide that she had better leave quickly - that Robin Hood had a bad temper on him, ' I'd like to talk to my spy, ' he said quieter. He was almost whispereing but every word cut through Allan, and Ava.

' What was that with Will? You banished Will, ' Allan said in confusion.

' It was an act. Only that maid knew who was guilty and I knew that that spy would want to come here before me to cover his tracks. For all I knew, it could have been Will standing there...but it's not, is it? It's you, ' with his final two words Robin moved dangerously closer, his voice tainted with hatred.

' Robin,' Allan sighed, then looking over to where his daughter stood, a few feet away, glaring at him as if she could not believe it, ' Ava, it was over. Ask her...the maid. I made a decision.'

' Then what's this? ' Robin challenged, glancing down at the bag of silver coins Allan had been given.

' I was giving it back, ' Allan insisted, his voice laced his shame and sorrow.

' So you betrayed me, ' Robin spat, ' you betray your friends, you betray your daughter, you betray yourself and you betray your king. For what?...for a few silver coins...what have you told Gisbournel, Allan? '

Allan shook his head and stammered, ' Nothing, really. '

' Does he know about the camp ?'

' No, '

' Does he know about Marian ?' Robin asked, now sounding more dangerous.

' No! ' Allan cried.

' More lies? ' Robin asked, taking a step forward.

' No! ' Allan repeated, backing away slightly,' this was the last time - I promise. And I was wrong, but he captured me Robin, Ava, ' he pleaded, ' he tortured me, I had no choice. '

' Everything is a choice! ' Robin shouted, ' Everything we do! '

' That' easy for you to say though, isn't it? You get the glory...you get the girl...everyone loves you. And then when the King comes back, you'll have lands, property, a wife, _everything. _What will I have? '

Ava bit back a sob and said coldly, ' You'll have _me! ' _she hissed angrily, ' you'll have a daughter who loves you, a family. Does that mean nothing to you ?'

Allan quickly answered with, ' I love you, Ava. Of course it means something to me. But you'll get married, go and live with Much in Bonchurch, have a few kids and I'll still have nothing. '

Turning back to Robin, he continued, ' You are always in the sun and I am always in the shade.'

Furiously, Robin grabbed hold of the other man's clothing and roughly pushed him up against the wall, ' Is that meant to be an excuse, huh? '

' Give me another chance, ' Allan begged,' Please. I wouldn't have let Gisbourne hurt any of us - I've never, and would have never, told him anything like that. '

' Harmless lies, innocent betrayals? They don't exist, Allan, ' he snapped, practically spitting the traitors name.

' Robin, Ava, I've changed, how can I get you to believe that? '

' You can't, ' Robin declared, ' and the funny thing is, the painfully ironic thing, is that you might be telling the truth.'

' I am! '

' And how am I supposed to believe you anymore? ' Robin sighed.

' I swear to you on my life, ' Allan pleaded.

Robin then pulled out a sharp silver knife and held it up to Allan's throat.

And although Ava hated her father for what he'd done to them, to the gang, she couldn't let Robin kill him. After all, he was still her father.

' No, Robin, Don't! ' she yelled

' Don't kill me,' Allan begged, ' please...don't. '

Robin knew he could not kill Allan, for a number of reasons. First, it was too easy, whereas Allan deserved to be punished. Plus Robin tried not to kill people, despite their faults. And how could he kill a man whose daughter was stood right there, pleading with him not to. Whose daughter was one of his loyal followers and close friends.

Robin settled for hitting Allan across the face, hard.

' You're lucky I've left you with a life to swear upon, ' the outlaw leader told the other man, ' never, _never, _let me set eyes on you again,' he hissed before leaving the room.

On his way out he gave Allan's daughter a fleeting glance, ' We're leaving. ' he told her, ' _Now. ' _

Ava nodded, but didn't leave the room.

And Robin accepted that she needed a short moment with her father before they left.

Tears drying on her cheeks, she stepped forward and looked up at the man she had so much respect for...the man who she had gotten so close to...the father that she loved.

' Ava, I'm so, so sorry, ' he told her, ' I didn't mean for any of this to happen. '

' Then why do it in the first place? ' she asked, her voice filled with disappointment, anger, mistrust.

' I had no choice, I had to do it, ' he replied, not meeting her eyes.

For a brief moment she managed to meet his eyes, and told him, ' You disgust me, _Father._ I can't bear to look at you, you know that? When I found out there was a traitor...someone willin' to betray us all, you never even entered my suspicions, because I wouldn't have thought that you'd do that to us...to me, your own daughter. You disgust me. '

' Ava, please, just forgive me,' he pleaded with his only child.

' No! ' she shouted, ' from now on, I'll consider my self an orphan and you should consider your self childless! '

At the force and meaning of her word, he was very suprised. Sure, he knew she was mad, but to go that far...although he could hardly blame her...

' Ava! Now! ' Robin shouted from the other room.

Robin had, of course, heard the exchange between father and daughter, and now decided that enough was enough, and he wouldn't have her getting so upset over a man who wasn't worth even her thoughts.

If it weren't for the fact that he didn't trust himself to go near Allan without killing him, Robin would have gone in there and dragged the young woman out of the room, but as it was, he settled for shouting at her, hoping she would listen to him.

And she did. On hearing Robin's voice, it meant that she had to choose whether to go back to the camp, and or to stay with the man who had betrayed them all - also know as, her father.

It was an extremely easy choice and with one last revolted look at Allan, she stormed out.

--

**I know some of Ava's comments to Allan seem too harsh, but she's got a bad temper and she was very angry after finding the truth out.**

**I'm personally not sure about the emotions I managed to put across in this chapter, but hopefully I did justice to the show, and to the plot.**


	20. Coping

**Discmlaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 20

When Robin and Ava were a short distance from the tavern, it occured to Robin that maybe he ought to stop and see that Ava was alright.

True, his first thoughts were that maybe she couldn't be trusted, maybe she would end up being a disappointment like her father, but he soon dismissed these thoughts when hetold himself that she was a seperate person.

He turned around to face the young woman, who was trailing behind him, causing her - as she wasn't paying attention - to walk straight in to him.

' S- sorry, ' she mumbled, enticing his pity.

' Sorry? ' he echoed, cocking one of his eyebrows,' why are you sorry? '

She shrugged - in truth, she didn't know why she'd said it, but she felt like she had to say something. She couldn't help but think that in some way, it might be her fault. Maybe if she had meant more to her father...maybe if she had spent more time with him, rather than Much, on their outings, he wouldn't have had the chance to get away...the chance and the time to betray them.

' I'll understand, you know, ' she continued, ' I'll understand...if you don't want me in the gang any more. '

Robin frowned and tilted her chin up with her thumb and forefinger, to force her to look at him, rather than at the ground, ' _Don't _talk like that, right? I do not care who your father is...what he did...that doesn't define who _you _are. You're still you, and nothing's changed. '

' Much...' she said quietly.

Robin offered her a half smile, that did not quite meet his eyes, ' No, I'm Robin, '

She shook her head in all seriousness, ' What will Much think...what if...'

Robin took hold of her hand and began to walk away again, towing her along after him.

' Much won't care, ' Robin told her, ' and we're having no more on the subject,' he added sternly, because he didn't want to talk about Allan. He now had such feelings of dislike towards the man and knew that if the began talking about the man, these feelings would become words, and he didn't want to voice them to the man's own daughter - now matter how much she was angry at him.

When they met back at the clearing, roughly 15 minutes later, John, Djaq and Much were already there.

They had arrived back and wondered where on earth Ava had disappeared to.

Shortly after she left Djaq alone, the saracen had met up with John and Much, who had crossed her path, and now the threee of them had come back to the clearing.

The three of them also wondered about Allan's presence.

It seemed that, in the scattering procedrue, Djaq and Ava had assumed he was with John and Much, and John and Much had assumed he was with Djaq and Ava.

On seeing Robin stride over to them, with a face that was cleary unhappy, and with Ava trailing behind, the three of them were relieved.

Much hurried forward and engulfed Ava in to a hug which she half heartedly returned.

When he let go of her, Much looked in to her eyes and demanded angrily, ' Where the hell were you? You just left Djaq on her own - we thought something terrible had happened to you! For all we knew, you could have been captured and killed! '

Ava averted her eyes from him, and focused on the ground, determined to keep her calm.

Robin decided that - although it was a stupid thing of his youngest recruit to do - this could be overlooked for the time being, so spoke up on her behalf, ' That doesn't matter now. I found her, and she was safe with me. In the scheme of things, it's not the most important thing right now.

' What did you find out? ' John asked.

' It was Allan,' Robin replied coldly.

' Allan?! ' John half shouted, half asked.

' Allan was the traitor,' Robin confirmed,' he has been banished and we shall never see him again.'

There was an awkward silence, broken by Much who nodded triumphantly, ' I _knew _it was Allan. Always knew what that man was capable of. '

' Much! ' Ava snapped, unsure of why she was defending her father, after what she had said to him.

Much took a look at his beloved, whose eyes were brimming his tears, and looked ashamed of himself. He uttered an apology and went to drape one arm across her shoulders, and pull her close.

' What about Will? ' Djaq asked, her voice laced with worry, ' you banished him, too, and he was innocent.'

' That was a decoy, ' Robin informed them, ' A set up. I told him to meet us back here at sundown, when I knew I'd have taken care of the problem. '

There was another awkward silence - after such a revelation, no one seemed to know what to say. how to react, how to feel.

During this brief silence, Will appeared.

He offered the gang a shy smile, and was relieved when some of them smiled back, as he knew that Robin had informed them of the decoy arrangment.

His eyes flitted around his friends, until they landed on Ava, who still looked distraught, and in thta moment, his heart knew what had happened - although he told him self that it couldn't be.

' The traitor...' he began slowly, unsure of how to say it.

Ava cut him off saying it outright, ' The traitor was my - was Allan ,' she told him.

' But surely, he wouldn't...he couldn't...' Will feebly protested.

' He did,' Ava assured him coldly.

Robin looked around at his gang - so disappointed and down hearted from the revelations, and sighed.

' Let's get back to camp - we're strong and we're going to move on from this.'


	21. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 21

That first night after the betrayal was hard.

Ava went to bed without saying a proper goodnight to anyone, and lay awake for hours, just thinking.

The more she thought, the worse she felt.

The others pretended that they didn't hear her small sobs, pretended that they couldn't tell how hurt she was, and pretended that they were unaffected.

After a full night of no sleep, Ava decided that the hour was decent enough for her to get up.

She sat on the ground by the fire, next to the only other person who was yet awake.

Will put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to be the comforting friend. In his position as Allan's best friend, he was a sort of uncle figure to the teenager.

' Did you have a decent night's sleep? ' he asked her.

' No, ' she replied quietly, ' I couldn't sleep.'

Will sighed, ' I know - me too.'

' I just kept thinkin' about all those times when one of our plans would go amiss and Father - I mean, Allan - would just shrug and say there was always next time. He lied to our faces, and I don't understand how he could do that to us. '

Will was silent a moment, before saying, ' You can still call him Father, you know. '

' But after what he's done...I don't want to be associated with him.'

' I know you feel like that _now_, but he's still your father. Don't make yourself feel bad by torturing yourself about it. Yes, he's a stupid man who did a bad thing, but you can't go your whole lif ignoring him, now. '

Ava smiled slightly, ' You sound as though you do not care what he has done. '

' Of course I care. Part of me - most of me - wants to find him and kill him. But then this tiny little fragment of my mind says that there must have been good reason behind it, because Allan loves you so much, and wouldn't do anything that would hurt you without giving it serious consideration. Maybe that little tiny fragment, is something you should hold on to until you have the chance to confront him yourself. '

' If we ever see him again - Robin threatened to kill him if he set eyes upon him again. I don't know that he'd dare show his face again around here. '

' I think that he would, just because you're around.'

The conversation had to stop there because Robin joined the group and both knew he would not want this kind of talk - he would not want Will, or anyone, trying to excuse what Allan had done.

In a short while, when everyone else was up and about, and Much had made a quick breakfast of what he called chicken, but the others still supposed was squirrel, Robin insisted that they all went for a walk in the forest.

He stopped them all on a raised up area - kind of like a low cliff - and they watched a figure moving down on the ground.

The hooded, cloaked figure was touching a hollow tree stump, delving deep inside, as if trying to find something.

' Is this what you're looking for? ' Robin called out holding out a small sack, presumably full of coins, that he had taken from the stump minutes earlier.

The man whipped around and even with distance between them, his striking blue eyes were clearly recognisable.

' Your blood money? ' Will asked sharply.

' Betray your friends for a few measley pennies, ' Much said in disgust.

' Traitor! ' John bellowed.

' Fool,' Djaq said more calmly than the others, but still with a tone of voice that showed she was angry.

Allan looked expectantly at his daughter, awaiting her insults as she was the only one not to speak, but none came from her - in fact she refused to even look at him properly, instead setting her gaze on the ground several feet from him.

He took a breath and forced him slef to speak to his former comrades, ' Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm reallly really sorry. I never meant - '

But exactly what Allan never meant to do, they didn't find out at that moment, because the sound of horses hooves and a horses' whinny made the outlaws duck down quickly, so as not to be seen, and Allan to take the chance to run away.

The outlaws watched as a rather familiar white stallion galloped past, followed by several dark brown, slightly smaller speciemens.

' What that who I think it was? ' Much asked once it was safe to seak again.

' It's the black nights, and they're heading for Nottingham, ' Robin nodded.

' What are they up to? ' Will asked in curiousity, something which they all felt.

' I'm going in,' Robin announced standing up and running a hand across his bow.

' What about Allan? ' Djaq asjed.

' Forget him, he's dead to us,' Robin said harshly, with a glare at them all and then added,' meet back at the camp in one hour.'

' Well! You can't just decide to go like this and go...without planning...without us, ' Much announced indignantly.

' Yes I can! ' Robin laughed.

' But it's the Black Knights! ' Much said as if that meant everything.

As Robin ingorned his life long friend, Much sighed and turned to the others, ' Why does he do this? Why does he always, always, do this ? '

' Do we _have _to go back to camp? ' Ava whined.

Much fixed her with a look that told her not to argue, ' _You _are a very strong willed young woman.'

The others exchanged knowing smiles as they lot of them made their way back to camp. They knew that this would turn in to one of Much and Ava's pointless disagreements, that they had so often and that only resulted in more nauseating kissing.

' Thank you ,' she smiled, although she knew it was not meant in a good way.

' And that is _not _a compliment. I've had enough of you wandering off when we're supposed to be together, and sneaking off to leave the rest of us worried after you. You're as bad as Robin. Sometimes I'd swear you were _Robin's_ daughter with the way you act.'

Ava smirked, ' For heaven's sake Much! And sometimes I'd swear _you _were my father! '

Much glared at her, ' I _do not _act like a father, ' he said indignantly.

Will, John and Djaq exchanged looks of amusement at the argument - which had been had a few times before, and all three of them knew was not serious.

' Yes you do! You're always wanting to know where I am! Just like my father! '

As they entered the camp, Much refrained from making a comment about one very important difference between himself and her father.

Instead, he stormed over to the stand which held the jars of spices and herbs for the food, and leant on it, breathing deep to calm him self.

He locked his eyes on hers and spoke evenly, ' Well excuse me for loving you so much that it scares me when I think of you off in the forest alone with any number of dangerous things around. And I suppose if I'm so much like your father, you won't want to marry me, because that would be incest.'

At the word 'marry' Ava's mouth fell open slightly as she gaped at him. The other three outlaws were looking at each other as if to ask whether or not they had heard that correctly.

Much grinned in spite of himself and after snatching something from the stand behind him, took a step forward, getting down on one knee in front of her and holding out a glittering piece of gold.

Ava gasped and her suitor looked her in the eye as he spoke.

He beamed as he spoke, ' _You, _you stupid strong willed woman, are the most unbeliveable woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet. Will you marry me? '


	22. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, the BBC does.**

**A/N: The proposal thing in the last chapter came completely out of the blue and I had had no intentions of getting Much and Ava engaged. But then as I was writing their argument, it just came natural.**

**Hope you liked it :)**

Chapter 22

' _What? ' _Ava gasped, staring down at her suitor, who was still on one knee, ' No! You just called me stupid! ' she cried.

Will snorted and muttered to John, ' And here we have our contender for least romantic proposal ever. '

Much shook his head, inwardly cursing himself for saying such a thing to her, ' I didn't mean it. I love you! '

Ava smiled happily - she hadn't really been angry at him for calling her stupid - and dabbed at the corner of her eye, which was growing wet from the tears Much had provoked.

Much continued to speak, ' I hadn't meant to do it like this. We were going to go for a walk in the woods. I got the ring yesterday from the market and I was going to ask your father for permission first, but since I really don't have a chance now...and I just came out with it..and...'

' For heaven's sake Ava - just answer him already! ' Will smirked.

' Yes! ' she exclaimed, with great joy.

Her new fiance got to his feet and pick her up and spun her around. When he set her on the ground, he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Once they broke apart, Ava looked down at the beautiful golden ring - with a sapphire in the centre - that had been slid on to the fourth finger of her left hand, and let out a sqeaul.

' I'm getting married! ' she beamed, as Will enveloped her in to a congradulatory his, and Much did the same to Djaq. John clapped Much's shoulder and also offered his congradulations.

When the period of hugging and congraduating was over, the five of them sat around the camp fire.

' So when are you going to have the wedding? ' Djaq asked, a smile up on her face,as she was truly happy for the couple.

Ava shrugged, ' I suppose it will be when the King returns, won't it? After all, we're outlaws, we can 'ardly wander in to the church and say 'Oi! Marry us!' '

' Hey, ' Will pointed out,' when all this is over, when the King is back, and all that, you're going to be a noble.'

Ava screwed her nose up,' What? I am? '

Much nodded enthusiastically, ' I have been promised Bonchurch, remember? '

Ava gasped, ' Oh of course you have, I'd rather forgotten about that. Lady Ava Bonchurch. Oh! I do like the sound of that! '

John grinned at her - her happiness made quite an amusing thing to watch, ' Just don't forget about us poor people when you're living in your manor house with your servants and all your finery. '

' As if we would ever forget about you,' Much cut in, ' why, I would let you live on our estate. '

' Maybe we'd rather live at Locksley, when Robin has it. ' Djaq teased.

' And Marian, ' Much added, ' surely they'll marry once all this is over. '

' Oh this is all so perfect! ' Ava grinned, feeling as if nothing could dampen the brilliant mood the engagement had put her in, ' Much and I shall have Bonchurch, Robin and Marian will be in Locksley. John, you can return to your wife and son. Will, we'll find you a nice wife and you can have a nice little cottage. And Djaq, we'll get you a good husband and everything will be perfect. '

Djaq and Will exchanged amused looks at their friend's happiness, and remained silent so as not to dampen it, rather than protesting against the idea of marriage that she had brought up.

Soon after, Robin entered the camp in rather a hurry.

Ava grinned,' Oh Robin! ' she cried, throwing her self in to his arms.

Robin grinned as he returned the embrace, ' Much asked you then? ' he confirmed.

Breaking away, the teenager asked, ' You knew he was going to ? '

' Where do you think he got the money for the ring? ' Robin challenged.

Ava threw a glance at her new fiance, ' Much! ' she cried, as he looked sheepish, ' don't tell me you used the money for the poor.'

Much shrugged,' They won't miss what they never had, will they? '

Robin grinned briefly and then became serious, ' Right, we've got work to do. At the castle. '

' Why? ' Will asked from his position of whittling down a small piece of wood.

' Why? To save England, Marian and her father. The Sheriff is hosting a celebration for the King's birthday, _except, _it's really a celebration for the Black Knights signing the pact. Will, you need to find us a way of getting in to this party. '

' I've already done it, ' Will - ever the genius - replied quietly.

' How? ' Robin enquired.

' The castle announced this party weeks ago. The were askingfor players,' Will announced,' it gave me an idea and I've ben busy - it's a harp, ' he said holding up something he had been working on ealier.

Robin took it form his and was delighted to find that it was also a bow.

' Djaq - a flute, ' Will continued, handing Djaq a flute which was also a small sword.

' What's this do? ' Much asked, raising a pipe to his lips.

' Much! Dont't play that!' Will cried, only to be too late, and for Much t oblow in to it and shoot out a dart, which narrowly missed John's neck.

' Sorry, ' he said with a small smirk.

As Will handed around a few other instruments that were aso weapons, Robin praised his man.

' Will - you're a genius, and a magician. ' he grinned.

' You're brilliant! ' Ava added, inspecting her instrument, which was similar to Djaq's, because her strongest weapon was a sword, although all of the outlaws could use a bow too.

'You crafty craftsman, ' Much agreed.

' What about me? ' asked John, who had not been given any thing.

' Ah, ' Will reached behind him and pulled something else out, ' these are for you. ' he declared, tossing them over.

' Bells? ' John asked, clearly not impressed, ' what do they do. '

' Oh, they're just bells,' Will told him, as if the larger man should not have expected any different.

John nodded, and tried not be annoyed, ' Thanks, then. '

--

It was not long before the six of them were at Nottingham Castle.

They had managed to rake together some constumes that disguised their appearance enough so that they would not be found out as the outlaws. Of course, no one would pay too much attention to the band anyway, so they thought.

The guards at the castle gate stopped them and inspected their belongings as a simple security measure and did not seem to be picking up on the concealed weapons.

John was lokng at the surroundings and caught sight of someone familiar.

' Will, Much, ' the large man hissed, ' it's Allan.'

As the guards continued to inspect their belongings, the outlaws whipped around to see Allan sat astride a magestic brown horse, wearing the black leather that they had seen before on other men in Nottingham and Locksley.

' I am Sir Guy's man. Will you let me past ? ' he asked.

' In you go,' the main guard admitted him.

As Allan trotted past, Much laid in a comforting hand on Ava's back, pulling her a little closer to him, though Allan had not seen him.

' What's he doin here? ' Djaq whispered.

Robin sighed, ' He's being "Sir Guy's man" '

' Unbelivable,' Much muttered.

' Did you see what he was wearing? ' Will scoffed.

' Unbelieveable, ' Much repeated.

' Who's is this? ' the guard suddenly asked, holding up Much's guitar, the handle of which concealed a sword.

The six outlaws looked at each other in panic as the guard repeated, ' I said, whose it this? '

' It's mine, ' Will lied.

' The...uh... strap's come off, I'm sorry,' the guard said sheepishly.

Will, relieved, took it from his with a hearty smile, ' That's OK, I'm good with wood,' he said as they were let in.

Once they were down in the depths othe the castle Robin began to order his band of followers what to do, ' You know what to do, I'm off to see Winchester, wait here. '

After a few moments of hanging around, a servant came to them and told them what the Sheriff had told him to tell the band.

The man led them down a corridor and said,' Go in there and get yourselves ready.'

Much, who was at the front of the group, nodded, ' Right - well, we'll go in there and... tune up. '

Much lifted back the corner of the sheet that acted as the door to the room, and quickly closed it again.

' We can't possibly go in there,' he said firmly and then muttered to John, ' Allan, ' as he had seen Allna in the room.

' Why not? ' demanded the servant, his voice showing that he ws annoyed.

' We never share dressing rooms, ' Much supplied.

' You are already dressed,' pointed out to servant.

' It's the principle, ' Much said haughtily, ' we're _artists_ . ' Then with a nod towards John who looked very intimitading, added, ' he's the drummer. '

John simply glanced down at the large staff he carried and back at the servant, who sighed and led them elsewhere.

In the new room, they had been there all of 8 seconds when Ava glanced at the door and mumbled something about going to find a bathroom.

' No you're not, ' Much said sternly, grabbing her forearm and steering her away from the door.

' Much! ' she cried, ' but I - '

He cut her off with, ' I know perfectly well where you were planning on going and I won't allow it. You are not going wandering off to see your father, when we should all be together. '

Ava sighed and glared at Will, as she thought of the conversation she hand he had ha dthat same morning, ' But Will said I ought to confront my father and find out the answers to all these questions I have. Much, he's my father...you can't stop me talking to him. '

Will cleared his throat and intervened, ' Actually, I don't think you should go wandering off in the castle...it's too much of a risk with all these guards around. _And _if Allan is really one of Gisbourne's men, Gisbourne could catch you, and then where would you be? '

Ava sighed again, and seemed unconvinced.

Much, who had sat down during Will's attemps to convince Ava not to go anywhere, reached up and took his betrothed by her waist. He pulled her down to sit on his knee, and nuzzled in to her neck.

Being so close to the man she loved had an effect on the young female outlaw, and caused her to stop complaining and to be happy with now.

Robin returned a while later.

'Come on! ' he called, entered the room swiftly,' we have to go and warn Marian, now come on. '

' Marian? ' quizzed Much as they followed him out.

The lot of them bolted to Marian's bedroom, under Robin's orders, and burst through the door.

' She's not here, ' John said, pointing out the obvious.

' What's the problem, anyway? ' asked Ava.

For a while now, she hd been getting closer to marian, until she now considered her one of her best friends. Whenever Marian had the chance to come to the camp - which had been fairly often until the was put under house arrest - it had been the four of them together. She and Much, and Robin and Marian, who would be together.

' I wanted to talk to her before...' Robin moaned, as he sunk in to a chair in distress.

' Before what? ' Will urged.

' What is it? What do we have to warn her about? ' prompted Much.

Robin ignord them and took a piece of parchment from the writing desk, and began leaving a message.

' Give this note to Marian, ' he told Ava.

' What for? ' she asked him, eyes wide with concern.

' There's been a change of plan. I want you to wait here for her.,' he informed his whole gang.

' Aren't we supposed to help you and Winchester escape? ' countered Much.

' I'll deal with Winchester. You lot should use the distrations to go down to the dungeons to release Sir Edward.' Robin told them grimly, ' then take him and Marian to the forest and I'll meet you there.'

' How are you and Winchester going to escape? If the castle guards find you - ' Djaq began only for Robin to interrupt.

' Just do as I say. PleaseI want you to give me your word ,' he pleaded.

Djaq nodded, and slowly the others did too. Even Ava, who was the one Robin was most worried about. His inflence rubbing on to her, she was more likely to follow him to try and help than doas he told her, and he could not have that. But she also gave her word. Robin knew his gang would never break their word to him.

Robin nodded his approval and made towards the door, where he stopped to look at them all, ' I thank you, my friends,'

Once he was gone, Much was pacing angrily around the room, whilst the others sat down on the chairs, or the bed, looking suitably bored.

' I don't like this - I hate this,' Much felt compelled to let them all know, ' If Marian needs to know things, we should be looking for her! Robin is up to something! '

With that he reached for the letter that Robin had bound together with a small ribbon.

' No, Much! ' Djaq reprimanded, ' you cannot open people's private letters. '

Much threw a questioning look at Will, who in turn looked at John.

' John? ' he asked hopefully.

' Read it, ' John decided.

Much unrolled it and examined it only to remember that he couldn't read. After all, he had lived as a servant, so was not given a proper education. He looked helplessly at the others.

John shook his head to show that, being from a poor family, he too could not read. Nor could Will or Ava.

As children, only the nobles were givien an education. Peasants were not. The boys would be taught to work like their fathers and the girls would learn to cook, clean and sew.

Djaq took the note from him, as originally, she had come from a well off family in the Holy Land.

' My dearest Marian, I fear we may not meet again in this life, ' Djaq said, eyes widening in confusion.

' What? ' Much asked sharply.

' We are about to be betrayed by Winchester and I cannot allow it. All the Black Knights will be gathered together...Winchester, Durham, Rotherham and the rest of the Sheriff's traitorous gang. I may never have the chance again, and I cannot allow this opportunity to pass...I must kill them. I only hope you remember me well, and forgive the brutality of what I am going to do...if England is to live, they must die, and so - If fear - must I. Go to the woods to fight again...go with my lads, and I will see you in heaven .'

' Oh, that idiot! ' Ava exclaimed, ' if he was going toget himself killed, he could have at least waited until after my wedding! '

Giving her amused looks the lot of them decided they had to go after him.

They were only half way there when a guard stopped them.

' Been looking for you, ' he told them.

' Oh? Why? ' Much asked.

' Sheriff wants musicians outside, now ,' the burly guard told them, ' they've captured Robin Hood, '

When the outlaws/musicians went outside, they saw a huge cauldron of sorts, which was also called a vat.

There was a plank of wood laid across the vat, on which two men were stood, facing a gathered audience - Robin...and Allan.

Ava's hand flew to her mouth in shock, as she looked up at the two men. She was at the back of the group of outlaws, next to Will.

Will took hold of her hand, trying to be comforting. Of course, Much would surely have done the same, had he not been a the front of the group, and too far away.

Allan, noting this, tried to meet his daughter's eyes, only to be unsuccessful. Instead he settled for looking at his former best friend, and hoping the younger man would allow his a few second's eye contact.

Allan mouthed the words, ' Look after her, ' with a nod to Ava.

Will glanced at the teenager, and back to Allan, with a single nod.

Then, as the outlaws moved to the side, a majectic fanfare played, as the Sheriff and Gisbourne appeared.

' Behold! ' the Sheriff called out for all to hear, ' the outlaw..the invincible, the legendary Robin Hood...and his friend Allan A Dale. How fitting then that these two very people, these two enemies of the law - which makes them enemies of the good King Richard - should provide us with entertainment on this day of the King's birthday.' he sneered, ' thank you, legendary Robin Hood. Now the game is very simple -fight or fry! And of course, the winner gets his freedom! Enjoy! '

With that Allan and Robin were handed long sticks with large bunches on the end. Apparently, the intent was for them to hit each other with the given weapons, where the loser would fall in to the pit of boiling tar. '

The crowd - including Robin's gang - watched as Allan took a hefty swing for Robin, and Robin retaliated.

Whilst watching the pair of them swing for each other, Ava tightened her grip on Will's hand, her breath hitching inside her throat.

Inside, she felt fear. Either her father or her friend, who had taught her so much, was going to do at the hand of the other. She knew her father had done bad things and she despised him for his recent actions, but after her morning conversation with Will, she had begun to think about how he was still her father, her only family, and someone she loved. But, of course, she didn't want Robin to die either.

During the fierce battle, Robin was distracted as he caught sight of Winchester attempting to seduce Marian.

Taking the chance of catching the other man unawares, Allan managed to knock Robin's weapon out if his hand and in to the boiling tar, meaning that Robin was now defenceless.

One of the Sheriff's guards stood behind Alan, poking his with his sword, in an attempt to make him to forward and finish Robin off.

' Music! ' the Sheriff called.

' I'll give him _music, ' _Much smirked, raising the shooting thing he had almost taken out John with earlier.

' Where did you get that - I thought we left that one behind? ' Will asked, sounding both amused and curious.

Much shrugged,' Well, couldn't resist, could I? '

He raised it to his lips and shot at the guard who was probing Allan.

The Sheriff realised that he had been duped and realised who the musicians actually were and cried out in anger,' Get them! '

Te outlaws drew their weapons from their cleverly designed hiding places and charged at the guards, engaging them in various duels.

With said guards occupied, both Robin and Allan had the chance to jump down to the ground.

' Stop him! ' the Sheriff roared, pointing at Robin, who on recieving a sword from Djaq had also begun to fight.

During the battle, Ava spied her father not so far off, about to be run through be one of the castle guards.

Rolling her eyes, she decided that she could not possibly allow him to be killed - or even maimed in front of her, so hurried over and knocked the guard out for him with the hilt of her sword.

' Ava, thanks,' Allan said gratefully.

Something inside of her snapped and she ended up punching him right in his nose, and because he was not expecting it, flooring him.

' Traitor! ' she shouted angrily before she heard Robin's cries of 'This way' and knew she had to leave. She followed her comrades away, without so much as a second glance at her father.

Later on, when they were all back at camp, Much threw down the ladel he had been stirring tonight's stew with, loudly.

'What? ' John asked exasperatedly.

' I'm trying to think of the good bit ,' Much told them, ' Even on a bad day, there's always somehting good...it's what my mother used to say. But today - Winchester's betrayed us, the pact's been signed, Allan is Gisbourne's man, Marian's galloped off with Gisbourne...I mean help me out here, because I'm struggling! '

The others, who had been watching his speech in a mixture of amusement and annoyance, sighed.

' You got engaged today! ' Ava snapped in annoyance at him overlooking this fact, ' does that not mean enough to you? Or did you just forget that?! '

Much sighed and put one arm around her waist, kissing her cheek, ' Of course that means a lot to me...but besides that...'

' Much, shut up! ' Djaq said firmly.

' Robin's alive - that's a good thing, ' Much said, ignoring Djaq, ' that's a very good thing, because for a minute there, it was looking -'

' Shut up Much! ' both Will and Robin demanded.

Much tried again, ' If I may- '

' Much shut up! ' John snapped

' I can't just sit in silence, ' Much protested.

' Much shut up! ' Ava cried.

' But I really must ' -

No one was having this and admist the shouts of ' Shut up ' were various things being thrown at Much.


	23. Pact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood as it is the property of the BBC.**

**Thankyou very much to WarriorGirl4Ever for reviewing all of my chapters in one go.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates this last week, but I was away for the week with no laptop.**

Chapter 23

The next day, Robin had decided that they were going to break in to the castle's strong room to steal the pact that the Black Knights had signed the day before.

That was how they found themselves in the castle, outside the strong room.

Will was tapping away at the door hinges with a small chisel.

' Come on! ' Much hissed, ' how much longer? '

' I'm almost through, ' Will replied calmly.

As Will continued to tap away, another sound was heard - footsteps. The outlaws looked at each other in wide eyed panic, hoping that they would not be caught before they had got what they wanted.

' Guards,' John whispered, as though the others didn't already know that for themselves.

A figure came closer down the corridor, causing the group to back against the wall and in to the shadows, in an attempt to make themselves seem less prominent.

Luckily the person was only Djaq.

Unluckily, she had some not so good news,' The castle is waking up!'

' Time to go,' Much said promptly.

' Not without the _pact, ' _Robin disagreed,' England's future depends on it, '

' Robin! There's no time,' John told the younger man, ' Will...' he added with a jerk of his head.

Will took the hint and moved aside, as the others also all stood back, knowing what their tallest member was going to do.

John kicked the door down, accompanied by a loud war cry, and the rest of them barrelled in to the strong room after him.

' There you go,' John said, feeling triumphant at having knocked the door down - although, of course, there had been no doubt that he would be able to do it.

' 'Ang on - it's empty!' Ava cried out.

' Where's the pact ?! ' Robin asked loudly, though no one knew the answer.

' Where's everything? ' Djaq added.

' I don't know, but I do know it's a good job - a wonder really - that's no one's heard us,' Much replied, his voice still a whisper.

Just after he said this, the sound of dogs barking viciously was heard and as the outlaws turned their heads towards the source of the noise, they saw a pack of large dogs - some of the Sheriff's dogs - heading towards them.

' Run? ' Much asked, grabbing hold of Ava's hand the way that he always did when they had to run away, and he didn't want to get seperated from her.

Robin sighed as though he were fed up of this sort of thing happening to them.

--

After their lucky escape from the castle, and their safe return to the secret camp, the group of outlaws were sat around together, eating stew that Much had cooked for them.

' Are you not eating? ' Ava asked gently, kneeling beside Robin, who looked very upset.

' No, ' Robin replied flatly.

Ava attempted a smile and placed her hand around Robin's shoulders comfortingly. From his position next to Djaq, Much was watching Ava like a hawk, his eyes narrowing at her gesture.

' Ava, we have to go back and get that pact, ' Robin sighed,' it's proof of the treason - we show that to the King and the Sheriff's done for. '

' Robin, we've no idea where it's hidden, ' Ava replied, trying not to sound so negative, but finding it difficult in their position.

Robin, however, had no time to comment back because there was a loud din.

' The alarms! ' Will exclaimed, referring to the traps the hang had set up around their camp, so no unwanted visitors could enter the camp undetected.

Once the site of the trap was reached, the outlaws were greeted by the sight of a man hanging up from one of the tall trees by a piece of rope attatched to his back.

' And who says money doesn't grow on trees? ' Robin jeered.

The dangling man reached up and cut himslef down with a small knife.

' I've no more than 10 shillings! ' he insisted.

' Oh, why resist? ' Ava laughed.

' If you tell the truth we'll only take a tenth, ' Will added.

' _Lie _and we take it all, ' John shouted.

' It's the truth! ' the unknown man declared.

' Then why not show us? ' Robin suggested.

' I need every penny for the woman I love, ' the stranger said, sounding rather desperate.

' You're going to buy a woman? ' Djaq asked, exchanging an annoyed look with her fellow female outlaw, Ava.

' To marry her! ' the man cried out in anger,' Her father borrowed money from the Canon of Birkley. '

' Yes - we know Birkley, ' Robin acknowledged.

' And wherever Birkley goes, the Sheriff's not far behind, ' Will said darkly.

' Her father signed a bond of debt,' the man explained.

' And now he can't pay? ' Robin guessed.

' Not easily, no. He's dead. '

' Oh _please,' _Much snered,' You're not going to believe this? ' He looked around at his comrades and saw a few faces that looked as though they did believe this,' Well _I _don't believe it. '

' The bond is locked away in the castle,' the man continued, ' and Beatrice remains in service to the Canon until her father's debts are paid, so I need every shilling.'

' How much is the debt? ' Robin quizzed.

' £2000,' the man replied sadly.

The outlaws had to laugh at that one,' 10 shillings won't get you very far then,' Ava grinned.

' I'll pay what I can! I'll keep paying until Beatrice is free! '

' If your story is true, my friend, ' Robin began,' if you really do have only 10 shillings - we will pay off your debt. '

' What? ' John asked, in confusion.

' What if it isn't? ' Will countered.

' It isn't! ' Much insisted, ' this is ridiculous.'

The stranger now looked very annoyed, in particular with Much. He glared at Much,' Do you have a sweetheart? '

Much took a quick glance at Ava and replied,' Yes. '

' Do you want to marry her? ' the man quizzed.

Much took another look at Ava, took hold of her hand and held it out to the man, ' Engaged, ' he said, pleased at an opportunity to show off his girl.

' Then you know what it's like - that you'd do anything for her, anything to make her happy, to be with her, pay any amount of money for your time together.' the man spoke, with a great passion.

Much smiled and nodded silently, holding Ava's hand tighter.

Robin here tipped the bag upside down, revealing 10 silver coins - 10 shillings.

' See?! ' the man replied, ' I told you - 10 shillings.'

Back at camp, Robin was rooting through the stores, taking out various items and things they had taken off the rich.

' What are you _doing? '_ John asked in annoyance.

' Robin, what? ' Will asked, ' We're robbing from the rich to give to the ... rich? '

' It's to help him marry his sweetheart, Will,' Robin pointed out, ' think of it as a wedding present. '

' Why can't we give him a toasting fork like everyone else? ' Much replied.

' Well, I'll bear that in mind for _your_ big day, shall I? ' Robin countered.

' But we're broke! ' Will pointed out.

Robin held up a box, ' We fill the bottom of this box with sand, we follow that box, and we find the pact. Trust me - I have a plan! '

' Probably only half a plan,' Ava muttered darkly.

This was how, a short while later, the gang were at the home of the Canon of Birkley, stood in his back courtyard. They were, of course, disguised in cloaks and hats.

' Richard of York! ' the Canon called out enthusiastically, ' how much have you for me today ?'

' The lot!' Richard (the stranger) replied triumphantly, ' I am here to claim my bride. My porters have all of the money.'

' Oh good, ' Birkley replied, ' the Sheriff will be...um, delighted. Have your men give it to the guards. Now, you wait through there and I'll give the Sheriff the good news. '

Moments later, the gang watched as guards took the large boxes of money away, and were perplexed when it was taken in to the Sheriff's courtyard, instead of the holding room it should have been taken to.

They followed the guards out and watched as some sort of holder covered by a blue drape was hoisted in to the air.

The fanfare played and the Sheriff emerged from the castle. Gisbourne and Allan stood on either side of him.

' People, ' he began, ' my dear people, we're here today to witness the unveiling of my marvellous birdcage. '

Here, the guards pulled a chord that threw the drape off of the cage.

The Sheriff continued,' Nottingham's exchaqeor, our community chest. There for all to see, demonstrating once again my commitment to the open government. '

The guards began to add in the things to the cage that were from Robin and the gang's stores.

The Sheriif carried on, ' The latest addition to our fund, which I have been reliably informed, has come from the stores of Robin Hood himself.'

' There goes our money,' Will muttered to Ava, who was stood closest to him.

' And the Sheriff's archers are all over, ' she nodded darkly.

The Sheriif continued on speaking to the crowd,' If you happen to see Robin Hood, and he asks you 'Have you seen my money?' you can tell him, the answer, my friend, if blowing in the wind. '

Marian, who had managed to come in to the crowd and locate her outlaw friends, informed Robin and the gang quietly,' It was Allan's idea - and he's informed the Sheriff of all your ways in and out of the castle. So they're going to seal all of those exits. You have to get out now. '

' What if Allan tells them about you? ' Robin asked, in worry.

' He won't - I've silenced him, ' Marian said boldly.

Marian then looked around at the others and said quick greetings to them. When she saw Ava, she caught sight of the sapphire ring on her finger as Ava went to move some of her hair from her face.

Marian took hold of her hand and examined the ring, ' You're engaged? ' she asked with a smile, as she looked between Much and Ava.

Much grinned and wrapped one arm around Ava's waist, ' Since yesterday, yes. '

' Oh wow, congratulations. Ava, this ring is exquisite,' Marian gushed, ' the sapphire matches your eyes. '

' I chose it purposely because of that,' Much nodded happily.

' I do hope I'm invited to the wedding? When will it be? ' Marian asked for confirmation.

' Of course you'll be invited, won't she? ' Ava said, nudging Much, ' We're going to do it when the King returns. '

' Stop! ' called out a loud male voice.

The source of this voice was Richard, who was stood on top of one of the stations where the archer guards stood, a bow and arrow in his arms.

' I want my bride! ' he yelled.

' What's he doing ?' Ava asked, shaking her head.

' I want my bride!' he repeated.

' He's mad! ' Marian cried.

' Yes, he's in love, ' Robin replied.

' I've goven you my money! You're the theives, ' Richard shouted down, ' You and the Canon! Not Robin Hood. '

The Sheriif laughed lazily, ' Guards! Hang him! '

' What? ' Richard asked foolishly as the guards swarmed him.

Robin sighed and took hold of the drape from the newly unveiled birdcage and shouted at his gang.

' Much, John, Will! Grab a corner! ' he demanded.

The three men did as they were told and held out the drape as Robin yelled at Richard, ' Richard! Jump! Jump!'

Richard did as he was told and once he was landed safely, Robin decided it was time to make a swift exit.

' Run! Go! Run! Faster!' he bellowed,' Come on! '

The six of them, plus Richard, ran away from the castle and the guards, and hid in the market place in one of the stalls that sold materiel.

Once the guards were past, they knew if was safe to speak again.

' We lost all our money! ' John hissed.

' And we don't have the pact! ' Djaq added indignantly.

' What were you playing at, man? You could have gotten us all killed!' Much snapped, rounding on Richard.

' What happened, did you tell them it was our money? ' Will asked.

' No! The Canon told me it wasn't enough - says I have to pay early redemption charges. '

' You know what? ' Robin asked exasperatedley, ' I think we need to have a little chat with this Canon. '

' I hear he takes confession from the tavern Belles every after noon, ' Richard supplied.

Robin decided that this did not require all of them, and decided that it would just be he and Richrd who went, so the others went to wait for their leader and latest help case in the spot in the forest which Robin had designated.

Later, Robin jogged in to the camp, ' Roght, get yourselves together! We've work to do! ' he declared.

' Why? What's going on? ' Will enquired.

' The Sheriff is selling Beatrice to the Earl of Durham,' Richard informed them, ' We have to get her out. '

' How? ' Djaq asked.

' Bloody Allan's blocked all our ways in, ' Much added.

' Ah, ' Robin mumbled, as though he had momenterily forgotten about that, ' We'll find some way in, come on.'

As they got ready to leave, Ava was rooting through the hamper with the weapons in, to find something that would suit Richard. Robin came over and the three spoke as they prepared.

' I'm truly grateful to you all, ' he told them.

' It's what we do, ' Ava replied evenly.

True, it _was _what they did but certain members of the gang were throwing themselves in to this more than others to fight for love. Because some knew more than others what it was lke to be madly in love with some one else - Robin, Much, Ava.

' You have no idea what she means to me, ' Richard told Robin conversationally.

' Let me guess,' Robin started,' You can't sleep for thinking of her, you can't turn a corner without hoping she'll be there. '

It was clear that he was speaking from experience of his feelings for Marian.

' You have those feelings? '

' Just guessing, ' Robin replied easily, turning his back on Richard and beginning to walk away.

Richard looked over at Ava, who stopped fiddling with her lovely engagement ring, to meet his eyes.

She nodded over at Robin and mouthed, ' He does, ' to which Richard smiled and nodded.

Robin turned around and shook his head at Ava, though he was grinning.

' Can't keep your mouth closed for two minutes, can you? ' he asked, with his trademark grin plastered across his face.

There was then a short pause until Much called over to them, ' Are you three coming or not? I thought we were supposed to have ' work to do ' ? '

Before they could leave, the alarm sounded again - the second time on a few hours.

There was a female cry of,' Robin! Robin! '

' Marian,' Robin muttered, as they all ran to the site of this particular trap.

' Robin! ' Marian shrieked.

' Yes, my love? ' Robin asked pleasantly.

' Get me down! ' she yelled.

' But you look so good up there, ' Robin protested.

' You will pay, Robin of Locksley ' she said angrily.

' Honestly - you look gorgeous from any angle, ' Robon grinned, as she cut herself down with the dagger hairpin she always wore.

Marian glared at him and sent him a blow to the jaw, causing the others to gasp.

' How do I look from that angle? ' she asked darkly, whilst Robin regained his composure.

' Listen to me, ' she said desperately,' Allan is out of control - he's leading Gisbourne and his men here, _now. ' _

' Allan? ' Djaq checked.

They looked at each other in a panic, and Marian knew she ha to go before she was found breaking her house arrest.

As she and Robin said their goodbyes, the others went to close up the camp.

When they returned, Robin nodded at them.

' Let's meet Gisbourne and Allan on the low road. We'll give Allan the welcome he deserves. This is war, ' Robin said grimly.

They ran to the road to meet Gisbourne, Allan and their entourage, keeping behind the trees so as not to be spotted, but so they could hear what was going on.

' Right, ' Gisbourne was saying,' As the Sheriff said, you take the lead .'

Allan looked around nervously and told the other man, ' But we're not here yet, '

Gisbourne sighed, ' All right, guards - wait there. '

When Gisbourne and Allan had begun to move on, Djaq, Much and John attacked the cart the guards were driving and shot the guards dead before getting inside themselves.

Gisbourne heard the cart moving and turned around in annoyance, ' I told you to wait there!'

When he faced the front again, he was met by the sight of Robin holding his bow and arrow up tightly.

' Hood! ' Gisbourne hissed, then added aside to his right hand man,' I thought you siad we weren't near yet? '

' We're not! ' Allan replied.

' He knew we were coming, ' Gisbourne realised jumping down from his horse and drawing his sword.

He looked around the small clearing warily, as the outlaws kept to the trees.

After his horse had spooked and ran away, he was outnumbered.

But then there was Allan.

Allan rode over on his own horse, and shouted at Gisbourne to get on, grabbing his arm and heaving him up, then riding away quickly.

' They got away, ' Will sighed, looking after him.

' Gisbourne knows someone tipped us off. He'll squeeze Allan until he finds out who it was. ' Robin spat.

' Allan would not betray Marian, ' Djaq said, as though she truly believed it.

' Yes he would, ' Much countered, ' He's a lying, trechourous, piece of scum, '

Ava cleared her throat, ' And he's going to be _your _father-in-law some day, ' she told him icily.

Quickly, he realised his mistake, and slipped his hand in to hers, mumbling about how he didn't mean to offend her.

' Allan is not betraying anyone, ' Robin said loudly,' We're going to see to that. '

--

Soon after, the gang were on their way to Nottingham castle, in front of the main gates.

Robin was dressed in one of the dead guards' outfits and the others were hidden in the back of the cart Robin was driving.

' Open up, injured men here!' Robin called out.

' Gisbourne said you were all dead, ' one of the thick guards said slowly.

' Do I look dead? Open up! ' Robin demanded.

Once inside the castle's courtyard, with the cart parked up somewhere mostly out of sight, the rest of the gang got out of the back - they were also all dressed in guards clothing.

Robin looked at them all, ' Go to the tower, find the girl and get here out '

' And you? ' Much asked.

' I'm going to find Allan, ' Robin said coldly.

' I want to come with you, ' Ava said quickly.

' No...go with the others, ' Robin sighed.

Ava frowned and touched his arm lightly, ' Robin...please...I won't do anything stupid, '

' I don't think it's a good idea - he's your father, you're too emotionally involved.'

' _Please, ' _

Robin rolled his eyes, ' I suppose you can come, but you have to behave your self. You do _not _leave me at any time, and you do everything I say - I want your word.'

' You have my word, '

Robin nodded and looked over the top of her head to the others, ' Good luck. '

--

Waiting in a darkened corridor in the castle, Ava and Robin heard footsteps

Certain it was Allan, they knew they had to get his attention before he passed right by.

Ava put two fingers to her mouth and let out a piercing whistle, which caused her father to turn around and look in the direction the noise had come from.

Robin strode out of the shadows, followed by his companion.

' Robin! ' Allan said in shock, ' Ava, ' he added, voice and face softening.

' What's the matter Allan? Expecting your new friend Gisbourne? ' Robin asked, his voice low and dangerous as he circled Allan.

' I don't want you to get the wrong idea - I had no choice, ' Allan insisted,' I would never take them to the camp. I wouldn't - I love you Robin, all of you, and you Ava. '

' That's very touching, ' Robin smirked,' but, as they say, love hurts.'

With that he delivered a sharp blow to Allan's jaw, causing Ava to wince and look away.

He then drew his sword, as Allan did the same, and the two men began to fight fiercely.

Amidst the two men fighting, Ava rolled her eyes to herself, wondering why the men had to get their swords out over every little thing.

She decided to step in, because she'd had enough of watch them run around like little boys.

' For heaven's sake!' she cried, stepping forward and yelling at them both.

Both Robin and Allan stopped fighting to stare at her incredulously.

' What are you _doing, _Ava?! ' demanded Robin.

' One of us could have stabbed you! ' Allan told her angrily.

' I'm stopping you two idiots before you end up killing each other! ' she hissed,' Why can't we just talk about this like adults? '

Allan nodded, ' Yeah, let's talk, ' he said, meeting his daughter's identical eyes and giving her a grateful look, which she replied to with a simple nod .

Robin smirked, ' Ok, we'll talk - you can start by telling me where the Sheriff keeps his documents. '

' I don't know! I just told him to empty the strong room, but that's it, ' Allan told his former leader.

' Where has he moved the pact? '

' I swear I don't know...maybe his room, there's a safe in there...trust me Robin...'

' Trust you? I don't think so, ' Robin sneered, embarking on another sword battle with Allan.

Ava clenched her jaw and watched them with her hands on her hips.

When Robin disarmed Allan and pinned him to the floor, Ava watched in horror with her hand clamped over her mouth.

As Robin knelt over Allan, and pulled out a small knife and held it tightly to Allan's neck, Ava felt a rush of feelings go through her.

She realised that although the man had done stupid things, she still loved and him, and he had probably had a reason that seemed to make sense to him with regards to why he had betrayed them all.

She wasn't prepared to let him die.

' I don't want to die, ' Allan said quietly.

Robin gritted his teeth and spoke at Allan nastily, ' Death is the only way I can be sure that you won't betray Marian. '

Ava threw herself to her knees and knelt beside the two men.

' Robin, please, spare him ,' she pleaded.

' Ava, I have to do this - he's too much of a threat - a liability. He needs getting rid of. '

Ava shook her head and shuffled closer to her father. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked in to his eyes briefly, before turning back to Robin.

' Robin...please...' she begged.

' But what about Marian? I can't run the risk of him betraying her, I can't lose her, '

' Robin...do it for me? ' she asked, desperate to convince him not to kill Allan, ' If you kill him, then I'm leaving, and there's a good chance that Much will come with me. '

Robin thought about this for moment, giving Ava the chance to get to her feet and pull Allan up after her.

' Thanks,' he whispered in the brief moment they had before Robin got to his feet too.

' If you every betray Marian, I swear I will kill you. I don't care how many daughters you have sticking up for you, next time - I will kill you,'

Allan nodded curtly, ' I will never betray her, '

Robin continued to glare at him and pointed to the door sharply and silently.

Allan knew that he had to go and left swiftly, giving his daughter a small smile on his way out.

Ava wiped her slightly wet eyes on her sleeve and turned to look at Robin, ' Thank you,' she said quietly.

Robin sighed,' He doesn't deserve you, you know? ' he told her, ' You're too good to be stuck with a father like him. '

Ava shook her head, ' No, he's a good man. He just made a mistake, '

' Come one, one good thing we actually got out of him was where the pact could be, ' Robin said.

As the pair of them walked away, it occured to her that her father did not know of her recent engagement - for she and Much had gotten engaged only the day before - as she had not had chance to tell him.

--

Once they got in to the Sheriff's bedroom, where Allan had told them the safe was, the Sheriff was asleep.

The two of them crept across the room, to find that Marian's father - who should have been in the dungeons, but must have escaped - was in the room, trying to take the pact too.

As Sir Edward took the pact out of the safe, the Sheriff stirred slightly.

Robin, Edward and Ava knew they would have to hide, so Edward hid behind the curtain drapes of the bed, whilst the two outlaws managed to clamber up on to the netting of the ceiling, and hang there.

The Sheriff woke with a start and searched his body for his keys.

' Guards! Guards! My keys are gone!' he bellowed, causing four armed guards to enter the Sheriff's quarters.

Edward quickly threw the keys on to the bed, hoping that no one had seen him.

The Sheriff picked up the keys and looked in the direction where they had come from, spotting a pair of feet on the ground.

He motioned for the guards to hand him a sword, after which Robin and Ava exchanged horrified looks.

The Sheriff took hold of the sword and crept towards the place where Edwards feet were stuck out, whispering to himself, ' So what do we have here? My old friend...death...'

Robin jumped down from his position, quickly followed by Ava.

' Remember us, Sheriff? ' Robin asked, wiht his usual grin.

' Guards! ' yelled the Sheriff, ' after them! '

Robin met Ava's eyes and ran off, her following closely behind him, but they hid in the shadows, so that the Sherif and his guards would run right past them.

Robin and Ava exchanged grins and turned back to the Sheriff's quarters to talk with Sir Edward.

' Sir Edward! ' Ava cried out.

' Ava, Robin, ' Edward nodded.

' You escaped the dungeons? ' Robin asked, although the answer to that was obvious.

' England needs saving - I have the pact, ' Edward declared.

' Right, we have to get out, ' Robin said, ever the one to be in control, ' Come on, both of you, this way. '

The trio crept down the corridor and spotted the rest of the gang, who had managed to find Beatrice.

' Much! ' Robin hissed, to call the gang over to the trio.

' Oh, thank god you're all alright, ' Much breathed, kising Ava quickly on her lips and taking hold of both of her hands.

' We have a new member of the gang, ' Robin declared, as the others congratulated Edward on his escape and shook his hand.

They all walked to the courtyard, luckily undetected as they were - except Edward and Beatrice - dressed as castle guards.

Much was enthusiastically filling Sir Edward in on his recent engagement, whilst Ava told Will of the meeting with her father - she knew Will would want to know what was going on, since he was Allan's closest friend.

When they reached the gates, Much nodded at the guards who were on the gate,' Let us through? ' he asked.

The guards all shook their heads and one of them answered, ' No one goes out. Castle is going in to lock down. '

' We are escorting the prisoner to the Earl of Durham ,' Much lied.

The guards glared at the gang and then nodded,' Very well, go about your business.'

' Thank you,' Much replied, although they did not get very far because the Sheriff ran out.

He was waving his arms around like a mad man and bellowed,' Stop them! Stop him! That's Hood's lot! '

The guards all drew their swords, ' Nice try, ' laughed the guard.

' Sorry to rain on your parade Hood ' the Sheriff shouted.

' Oh that's all right, ' Robin replied pleasantly, before shooting three arrows at the recently unveiled birdcage and making a hole in the sacks, so that the money began to pour out.

This distraction meant that all of the guards went to try and save the money, giving the outlaw the chance to slip away.

' Split up! You know where to meet! ' Robin yelled.

As always, they ran off in small groups - Robin, Edward, Richard and Beatrice. Will, Djaq and John. Ava and Much.

No one had gotten very far when they heard raised voices.

' I will kill him! ' called the Canon of Birkley.

Much and Ava went to see what the fuss was about at the same time Will, Djaq and John did. They were met by the sight of Robin sttod in front of Richard and Beatrice, pointing his bow and arrow at the Canonof Birkley who was holding a knife to Sir Edward.

' You cannot kill! ' Robin told him boldly, ' You are a man of God. '

' _You _cannot kill,' the Canon scoffed.

Robin shot the arrow straight in to the Canon, knocking him to the ground, dead, ' Try me.'

Edward then turned around to reveal that he had a knife sticking out of his chest - the Canon had gotten to him before Robin got _him. _

' Edward! No! Get him down! ' Robin shouted at Djaq, the resident physician.

Djaq and Much helped Robin lay Sir Edward lay down.

Robin began to give orders out, ' Djaq, Will, go get the equipment. John, get Richard and Beatrice to safety.

Ava and Much stayed with Robin and Edward, looking on in worry.

' Go, my friends, I'll be fine here, ' Robin told them.

Sir Edward looked over the young couple and tried to speak, through his pain.

' G-good luck, c-congratulations,' he spluttered.

The pair gave their thanks and left Robin on his own with the noble man.

' Poor Sir Edward,' Ava mumbled as she and Much left.

Much said nothing but swept his fiance off her feet, causing her to giggle and continued walking towards the forest, with her in his arms.

--

Half an hour later Robin brought Marian to the camp, so that she could live with the gang in safety.

Then he did Beatrice and Richard a great favour.

The outlaws - and Marian - watched in happiness as Richard and Beatrice stood up before Robin.

' Do you, Richard of York promise to protect and honour this womna as long as you both shall live? ' Robin asked.

' I do,' Richard replied proudly.

' Then I, as the rightful Lord of Locksley and the county of Nottingham do now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride,' Robin told them.

As Richard kissed Beatrice, the others cheered and clapped.

Robin took a place beside his beloved Marian and wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst Much kissed Ava's cheek, and told her how that would be them one day soon.

Richard and Beatrice said their goodbyes and mounted a fine white horse.

Much passed them a gift he had declared they must have.

Richard took the toasting fork from him with a slight amusement in his voice as he said his thanks.

Ava grinned as she thought of Much's toasting fork comment earlier in the day.

' Good Luck! ' Djaq called after them as they began to ride away.

' You did disarm the trap didn't you, Will? ' Robin asked.

A loud banging told them that the answer to this was no.


	24. Cheating?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the prorerty of the BBC.**

**This chapter follows directly on from the end of the last chapter.**

Chapter 24

After the wedding of Richard and Beatrice - which Robin had performed - the six outlaws - 7 if Marian was included, although she was not yet officially an outlaw - went back to sitting around.

It was now early evening, and the lot of them were awaiting their dinner.

Much was cooking - well, sat by the pot and occasionally giving it a stir -, Djaq was sorting through her medical supplies whilst muttering to herself, John was tossing his staff about in the furthest corner of the camp, Robin was speaking to Much, Marian was trying to tidy up the general area, ignoring the others' protests that this was a forets and there was no need for it to look neat and tidy, whilst Will and Ava were sat talking, on Will's bed.

' The wedding was nice, wasn't it? ' Will mused, ' It'll be yours next. '

' Yes, I can 'ardly believe it - I mean, _me? _A _wife?_ With a _husband? ' _Ava replied.

Will rolled his eyes, ' Well, that's generally the idea of a marriage.'

' My Father doesn't even know I'm engaged yet. My own Father doesn't know, ' she sighed

Will raised his eyebrows, ' You've forgiven your father for the whole betrayal thing? '

Ava sighed, ' Not exactly, but today - what with Robin almost muurdering him - made me realise that as much as I loathe what my Father did, I can't turn my back on him. I need to know why he did it and under what circustances, but I guess after that, I'd like to move on and rebuild some sort of relationship - even if he still works for Gisbourne. '

' Good Heavens, the two of you really need to talk this out, ' Will said, shaking his head at the complexity of the while situation.

Ava nodded, ' I know, Will, I know. I want him to be there on my big day - he should be there to give me away - after all , he _is _my father. '

' Allan's coming to the wedding? ' Will asked dumbly.

' I would like him to be there, yes,' Ava replied cooly.

' And Allan's giving you away? ' he repeated.

' That would be ideal, since he _is _my Father. ' she responded slowly, as if speaking to a haf-wit.

Will paused a moment before speaking again, with the words, ' You want to invite Allan to the same wedding that the people he betrayed will be in attendance at? Ava, he's with Gisbourne now - he might arrest us all for being outlaws.'

Ava shook her head, and glanced around, keeping her voice low, ' Will - he was your best friend - d'you honestly see him doing that to you - to us? He may have betrayed us all, but I truly don't think he'd send us all to our deaths. '

' Well, I suppose you're right - but what about Much? Have you told Much about this? ' he enquired, feeling like he already knew the answer.

' Are you mad? ' she replied, causing him to raise his eyebrows in suprise, ' There's way in hell that Much will let me invite him - he hates him. Then we'll end up havin a huge row, and it's more hassle than it's worth. '

' But, really, Ava - do you really think that it's a good idea to have Allan there? I mean, with the rest of the gang...you know...hating him, there's bound to be trouble.'

' But if we are waiting until the Kin returns...well, it could be any length of time... and by then, enough time will have passed, and my Father and the rest of the gang will have sorted out there differences, won't they? '

Will sighed, wanting to tell her that it was not that simple, and she couldn't just assume that everything would turn out alright.

It then appeared that the food was ready as Much called out this fact, and the others - Djaq, John, Marian and Robin - all flocked around to take seats by the fire and eat their food.

Before Ava and Will left, Will grabbed ahold of the teenager's arm and looked at her searchingly, ' You are going to talk about this with Much, aren't you? ' he asked.

Ava merely shrugged to which Will sighed and responded, ' Well, just a little thing for you to think about - if you and Much can't talk about things now, then what's it going to be like in 20 years time? '

Ava wrenched her arm from Will's grip and forced herself to meet his eyes, ' It is none of your business what my fiance and I do or don't discuss. Perhaps if your own love life wasn't such a shambles, then you'd leave mine alone. '

Will frowed, ' What are you getting at? '

Ava rolled her eyes in exasperation, ' Oh _honestly _Will, how much longer are you intending on tip toeing around Djaq as if you don't like her - when it is obvious that you do. Why don't you just be a man and pluck up the courage to do something about your blooming _obvious _love of her? '

Will narrowed his eyes, although there was a faint blush to his cheeks and told Ava that he had no idea what she was talking about, to which she laughed and responded that she was not blind.

Before Will had a chance to tell Ava that he _knew _she wasn't blind, but thought she was delusional, Robin's voice wafted over to them.

' What are you two whispering about? ' he called out.

Ava and Will both looked around to see that the others were sat together eating out of a bowl of stew the resident cook had provided for them, and were currently all watching the two of them, who were stood closer together than they realised, and luckily had indeed been whispering - or rather, hissing.

' Um..nothing, ' Ava muttered, with a last fuming glance at the resident carpenter, before going to take her seat with the others.

She sat beside Much, whilst Will took a seat opposite her, besides Robin and Marian.

As she shoved a spoon full of hot food in to her mouth and began to chew, Much stopped eating for a moment to say something to her.

' So, Robin and I were talking...' he began.

Ava smiled as she cut in with, ' What a suprise...because you never do _that. ' _

Much responded by satting at her arm and them continuing, ' So, we were talking about how Robin married Richard and Beatrice...'

' Does this actually have a point? ' asked an impatient Ava - impatience was unfortunately a trait she had inherited from her father, causing Much to trade a nervous glance with his former master.

Robin cleared his throat and took over, ' You know, there's really no sense in the two of you waiting for the King to return until you marry - you could be waiting for any length of time. There's no sense in you waiting, when you have someone here who could easily perform the ceremony. '

Much nodded eagerly, ' Robin has offered to marry us, just as he did for Richard and Beatrce today. What do you say? '

He, and the other outlaws were watching for Ava's reaction, expecting her to be thrilled with the idea, and immediately take Robin up on it.

Only Will was watching her, and expecting that she might not be too happy with it - and because of their conversation just a few minutes earlier, he knew why.

Ava bit her lip and looked at Much carefully, ' I - I don't know,' she said softly.

Much frowned, ' What's to think about though? We would be married just as we've dreamed..but sooner, which is even better. '

Ava racked her brains to thing of a way to tell Much that she didn't want to marry him randomly in the forest, because she wanted her father there. But she didn't want to tell him she was thinking about her father, because she thought he would think her daft for not forgetting about him after the betrayal.

' Much,' she said gently, balancing her bowl on her knees, and laying a hand on his arm, ' It's not that I don't want to marry you - because I do, and I love you, I really _do _love you - but I don't want to get married _right now. ' _

Much shrugged her hand off and stared at her, mouth slightly agape, ' Don't...just don't,' he said, narrowing his eyes at her, as his heart ached, ' if you don't want to marry me any more, just tell me - spare me the speech. You don't love me anymore, do you? That's it, isn't it? '

As the others watched in suprise - hardly daring to believe that the couple were having such a serious argument, since their usual arguments were over in a flash and ended with make-up kisses - Ava blinked tears back furiously.

' Much, it's not about that...I just - ' she began, only to be cut off by Much.

He clenched his jaw and continued to stare at her as he spoke, ' There's some one else, isn't thee? You've fallen for some one else, haven't you? '

' Much, this is absurd! I love you, you prat! ' she snapped.

' Then why call off the wedding? ' he demanded.

' I'm not calling it off - I'm only suggesting post-poning it. ' she protested.

' Yeah, _right, '_ he scoffed, ' who is he? '

' He who? ' she quizzed.

' You know bloody well who! The other man! '

' There _is _no other man!' she bellowed, standing up, ready to storm out.

Much also stood up and put his hands on his hips, he breathed deeply through his nose as she glared at him, before he nodded his head and spoke, ' It's Will, isn't it? ' he demanded.

' _What? ' _Will asked incredulously, also standing up.

Much switched his gaze to Will and continued to look between he and Ava, as he spoke furiously, ' It all makes sense now. You've spent more time talking to him than me recently, and your Father would approve of him more than me, and...and... ' faltering because he could not think of any more 'evidence' Much continued, ' oh - just admit it! '

Ava then decided that she was wasting her time trying to get through to Much, because he would not listen in this state and simply pushed past him, and stormed out of the camp.

Will shook his head , ' _You, _are an absolute idiot. '


	25. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 25

As Much and Will shouted insults at one another - something Will, a usually soft spoken person, wouldn't do unless seriously annoyed by something - Robin shook his head and decided to intervene.

' Stop! ' he bellowed, an order which they thankfully obeyed.

When they both turned to look at him, he continued, ' Just to clear the whole stupid thing up - Will, _have _you been seeing Ava behind Much's back? '

Will shook his head vigorously, ' Of course not, '

Will clenched his jaw as the thought to himself. This was ridiculous - what would Djaq think? - Not...not that he cared what Djaq thought, of course.

Robin looked at Much furiously, ' See? You always jump to conclusions before listening to the facts, and now you've gone and scared off the young woman who is very much in love with you. '

' "Very much in love"? ' Much scoffed, ' she wants to call off the wedding! '

' She wants to _postpone _the wedding,' Will corrected.

Much continued to glare at the carpenter, ' Why do the two of you spend so much time talking then? '

Will sighed, ' Because I care about her, Ok? She's like some sort of little sister to me...or a niece or something. I swore...I gave her father my word that I'd always look out for her. '

' You promised Allan you'd look out for her? That's all? ' Much quizzed suspiciously.

Will nodded earnestly, ' Yes - it was months ago now - when she first joined us - but he was worried about what would happen to her if something happened to him ... who would look after her? So, as his best friend, he made me swear that I'd be there for her. Kind of an unofficial Godfather. '

Much opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, having nothing else to say at that very moment, so Will continued,

' So really...I should be beating you to a pulp right now for upsetting my unofficial God-daughter. I've really grown to like her - not just because Allan made me, either. She's become my best friend - after Allan, I guess - and we talk a lot because we're friends and she trusts me...there's nothing going on, I swear it. ' Will said truthfully.

Much narrowed his eyes, ' Really? '

' Really,' Will confirmed, ' and if you'd been paying a bit more attention, you'd realise that she's taken to calling me 'Uncle Will' sometimes, when we're messing about. How many people do _you _know who cheat on their fiances' with their 'uncles'? '

' But then...' Much began, ' but...whether it's because of you ro not, she's still cancelling our wedding! '

' Postponing! ' Will retorted.

' But why?! ' Much whined, ' it's because she doesn't love me, that's why.'

Will rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation, ' If you'd open your eyes for one minute, you'd see that this isn't even about you! Can't you see what this is about?! '

Much sighed, ' so she's not cheating on me with _you, '_ he then turned his glance to his best friend, ' Robin? Is it you? '

Robin jumped backwards a little, ' _No! _' he shouted, ' I'm with Marian! ' and to emphasize his point, he put an arm around Marian, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Will crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Much angrily, ' For heavens' sake Much! ' he snapped, ' Can't you see what this is about?! '

' No, I can't! '

' It's all about Allan, Ok? ' he said, trying to calm his tone and volume of voice down a few notches, ' have you even taken the time to stop and think about the fact that _your future wife _is going through the confusion of her own father betraying us all? That she feels torn between her duties to the gang and to the country, and all of her friends...or her father, her own blood relative? That she wants nothing more than for him to be one of us again? That she feels like she's betraying us all by even thinking about him?

The look on Much's face told him that, no, he hadn't thought about this a great deal.

Will shook his head in frustration, ' The pair of you have been engaged _two days_. If you can't trust her...and you can't stop to think about how she's feeling, then you really ought to think about whether the two of you have a future together, because I won't stand by and let my gid-daughter get hurt. '

Much sighed and sat down on one of the logs by the fire.

He rubbed his cheek his one hand and spoke quietly, ' I love her, you know - I really really do. And I _know _I have serious insecurities...but I can't help it. I'm scared that I'm going to lose her to someone else. '

Will clapped a hand to his shoulder,' It's not me you need to be talking to really, is it? '

Much stood up, ' You're right, you're right. I shall go and find her, and make my peace. And I'm sorry for what I accused you of...and you Robin, '

Robin smirked, ' Just go after your girl, won't you? '

Much nodded and left swiftly.

After he had left, Marian met Djaq's eyes and the pair of them rolled their eyes, ' Men are idiots, ' they chorused.

Robin frowned, ' Hey! I just made him go after her! '

Will swatted at Robin, ' I think you'll find that I did most most of that.'

John shook his head, ' I wouldn't like to be there when the two of them have this out - she's got one hell of a temper, and he's not a great deal better when he's riled up, '

Will sighed, ' I'd say she gets that from her father, '

Robin scoffed, ' Yeah, if her father is the Gisbourne...or even the Sheriff, '

Djaq laughed, ' She's not that bad, '

Will sat down by Djaq and shook his head in disbelief, ' I can't believe he actually accused me of commiting adultery with her, behind his back. '

Robin chuckled, amused, ' Poor old Uncle Will, '

Will frowned at him, ' Hey! I'm not even that much old than her...she's 17, I'm only 25. That's just 8 years. I don't feel old enough to be an uncle...it's all bloody Allan's fault, '

Robin remained silent and tight lipped at the mention of Allan, still hating the man because of the very recent betrayal.

' I've never looked at her that way _at all,' _Will told Djaq, who was sitting closest to him.

' I would hope not, ' Djaq said softly, as she looked in to his eyes.

Will raised an eyebrow questioningly, to which Djaq blushed, broke eye-contact and turned to speak to John.

--

Meanwhile, at Nottingam, a man wearing black leather roamed the halls of the castle - there was no reason for this, it was just that he had some free time and needed something to do with it.

He rounded a corner to find him self face to face with his direct superior - the man who he now worked closest with.

' Ah, All, I was hoping I might find you, ' Sir Guy of Gisbourne said.

Allan raised and eyebrow,' Gizzy? '

Sir Guy narrowed his eyes but ignored the new nickname, merely continuing to speak to his new right hand man, ' I think you can go for the night, now, '

' I can? ' Allan asked, rather pleased.

Gisbourne nodded, ' Yeah, just go - you're off duty for today, go and do whatever you want. I'll see you in the morning. '

Gisbourne, Allan knew, was quite affected by the death of Sir Edward, just hours earlier, although he tried not to show it.

Allan smiled slightly, ' Thanks mate, ' he said gratefully.

When he left, he knew that Gisbourne was assuming he would go to the tavern for a few drinks, or to meet a pretty maiden, but Allan had somewhere else to go.

He walked away from the castle, with his thoughts full of mothing and no one but her.

He wanted to hold her...to tell her he was sorry...to gain her forgiveness...just to be reassured that she didn't 100 hate him.

She had saved his life today - surely she wouldn't do that if she hated him?

Maybe today, with her saving his life, was their first step towards rebuilding what he had foolishly taken away.

Maybe, just, maybe.


	26. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

**This is the chapter I've been needing to write for ages - a proper explanation scene between Allan and Ava, not too sure that it was the best I could have done, but hopefully you'll think it worked OK.**

Chapter 26

Ava stomped away from the camp, following her argument with Much, and angrily wiped her leaking eyes on the sleeve of her blouse.

She didn't know where she had really heading for - she just wanted to get away from it all...from him.

How dare he accuse her of this? There was no sense in it, at all! There's no way that she would cheat on him, with anyone - let alone _Uncle _Will, who was one of his friends too. She _loved _him...she wanted to be with him...she _loved _him.

After a few minutes, she reached the stream where the gang would wash when they had the time, and decided that she didn't have the willpower or the strength to go any further.

She sat herself down on the ground at the edge of the stream, pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on her knees, in a sort of despair.

--

Meanwhile, Allan had been walking through the forest.

He knew that he couldn't just walk up to the camp - they'd kill him - but he had to find a way to see her.

He decided that the best bet would be to go down to the stream where they washed and wait to see if someone showed up.

He thought that if he stayed long enough, someone would show up.

If it was Ava herself, then brilliant.

If it was Will - or maybe Much - then he could perhaps convince then to go and fetch Ava for him.

If it was one of the others, then he was most probably out of luck and would have to try again at some other point.

As it was, he approached the stream to see someone was already there.

A figure - who had their back to him - clad in a sort of sky blue coloured outfit, was sat on the ground, shoulders shaking slightly.

Hold on - shoulders shaking? Was she crying? he thought to himself, in a mixture of confusion and anger.

He knew who she was immediatly, by the dark hair cascading down her back and the colour of the dress. It was one he'd bought her himself - well, with a little help from Marian, since he knew nothing about women's clothing - for her birthday. It matched her eyes.

' Ava? ' he called out cautiously, tentively.

Ava raised her head slightly, but kept facing away. The voice - what was he doing here?

' Ava? ' he said again, slightly louder.

This time, she whipped around to face him.

When her eyes met his, he expected her to tell him to leave...or to leave herself.

Instead, she offered him a half-smile - which could barely be classed as a smile at all - and hastily dabbed at her face with with her sleeve.

'Father,' she said softly.

' Hi,' he replied, ' do you mind if I join you? '

She shrugged and replied, ' If you want,'

Approaching her nervously - for fear that she would reject him and send him packing - he sat down beside her.

' I...um...thank you,' he said, stumbling over his words.

She turned to look at him, but kept silent.

He carried on talking, ' For saving my life, you stopped Robin from killing me earlier today,'

Ava simply shrugged, ' I - I had to,'

' But...thanks. Really,' he said, realising that he probably sounded stupid.

She merely looked at him, her piercing eyes cutting in to his as she scrutinised him, as if she were trying to figure out why he was here.

He wanted nothing more than to hold her, and to ask her what was wrong - because he could tell that she was upset, and that she had been crying not long before. But he decided it was best to keep quiet and wait for her to say something...anything. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of her - he knew that she had a bad temper...probably inherited from him, as Will had often told him.

She waited a moment and then spoke carefully,

' I need answers,' she told him, trying to keep her voice calm - she'd had enough of arguments. She just wanted a proper explanation, ' I need to know...why...why you did it. '

' Why I- ' he bgan, sort of trailing off at the end.

She nodded,' If I know why, under what circumstances, when, what made you do it, them I can start to...maybe...start to forgive you. '

Allan sighed and nodded, ' Ok. So it started about 3 months ago. '

Ava was suprised that it had been for that long that he had gone about without getting caught, but managed to keep her face blank so her father could continue with his story without feeling it was too difficult.

Allan took a breath and continued, ' You remember that day when the Sheriff's sister showed up, do you? '

' Yes...' she replied, as she recalled the day that Davina Vaysey appeared, the Black Knights were first discovered by the gang, she and Robin were caught by the Sheriff, Robin was dangled over a pit of snakes, and said sister was killed by her own snakes.

' You, me, Much and Robin were in Nottingham, watching the castle. Much and I had an argument - I don't know if...? '

Ava nodded, ' Yes, I remember, vaguely. He told you to " jigger off " , so you ran away and we let you go - Robin said we should let you go to let off a bit of steam.'

Allan sighed, ' So, I went off to the tavern to try out some of my new tricks. I was doin' quite well, made a fair bit of money for us to add to our funds for the poor...but then Gisbourne showed up. He recognised me and I ended up getting arrested. '

Ava clucked her tounge in annoyance, ' Didn't I tell you that day, that you'd get in trouble, if you continued to spend so much time in the taverns? '

Allan smiled sadly at her, ' I know, and I should have listened to you, my girl.'

My girl - that was what he always called her, and it was nice to hear. Much called her My Love, John called her Little One, the others called her by her name, but her father calling her My Girl was just right.

He continued, ' So I got arrested and they took me to the castle dungeons. Gisbourne started...he knew who I was of course, knew I was an outlaw, and tried pressing me for information on the gang, on the location of the camp, threatened to kill me...'

' So then you offered to sell us all out? That was it? ' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Allan shook his head vigorously, 'No! _No. _I didn't give in that easily...it wasn't like that...I have to make you understand this properly...'

Ava shifted to look at him a bit better and motioned for him to continue.

He saw her motion and _did _continue, ' It went on for a while and I still wasn't giving in. Gisbourne was bored of this after a while and started mentioning things that he knew would make me talk.'

' Like what? ' she asked, eyes widening in anticipation.

' He went out to talk to his guard, and came back in a few minutes late, telling me that his guard had just told him they had arrested another outlaw. Gisbourne told me that they had arrested you...you, my darling daughter...the person I care about most in the whole world...my only family... in Nottingham and they were going to kill you unless I gave them information.'

Ava bit her lip, ' Oh father, ' she said sadly, beginning to understand why he'd done it.

' I was so scared Ava - so scared that the were going to kill you if I didn't give them some information. I...I can't quite describe how it felt...how it felt to even think about the fact that you might die - and I had a chance to save you. '

Cogs whirred around in her brain as she began to think ahead an think aout what Gisbourne might have said.

Allan continued, ' Gisbourne told me that all I'd have to do would be to inform him of some of out plans sometimes...nothing big, you have to understand - just little things that would stop bits of money being stolen and stuff like that. It was part of the deal that no one would ever get hurt. So I agreed to it at once...for you...anything to save my little girl...'

Ava took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly, ' I don't blame you for that,' she said, ' I guess I can understand that you were doing it to save me. But what about when you realised that I hadn't been taken? '

Allan squeezed her hand tighter as he spoke on, ' When I got back to camp after being released, you told me about what had happenned that day...how you'd been with Robin all day, and I realised that I'd been tricked in to thinking that you were in the dungeons. '

' But you carried on for _three months,'_ she said, trying to make sense of it, yet keeping a hold of his hand.

' Right away, I went to Gisbourne to tell him that I wasn't happy with it...that I wanted out but he was having none of it. He told me that if I didn't keep giving him little bits of information, he really _would _kill you. So I kept on going back to him, with details of our plans and in exchange he gave me money.'

' Money? ' she asked, raising an eyebrow, her voice also raising a bit.

Noting her rise of volume he quickly said, ' But it was never about the money! Ok, there was money involved, but I swear down, it was never because of the money! Some of the money I put back in the poor's fund, claiming I'd won it in the taverns, but I had to keep some of it because you lot would have gotten suspicious about where it was all coming from...there was no way I could pass that amount off as having come from the taverns. '

' Oh father,' Ava sighed softly, ' I suppose I can understand why you did it, but _why _didn't you say something to someone sooner? Maybe it could have been stopped if you'd mentioned it before. '

Allan met her eyes again, and held on to her hand even tighter, ' You have to understand that Gisbourne gave me his word that no one would be hurt - _no one. _I guess in a weird way, I thought what I was doing was protecting you...all of you, really. '

' So all the time, you were trying to protect us? ' she asked hopefully.

' Yes!' he stressed, ' it was part of the deal - all I had to do was give away little bits of information, and although our pans would fail for the most part, no one would be hurt...especially _you.' _

' If you'd told someone...' she said softly.

' I know, I know - I know that I should have told someone about it all but I thought I had it under control. It's in the pact now, and if I could go back and do it again - well, I wouldn't. No way. I'd much rather still be with you lot than where I am now. '

Ava suddenly threw her arms around Allan's neck and hugged him tightly, which suprised him greatly, but he carefully hugged her back.

' So, what do you think about it all? ' he asked, in to her ear.

Keeping tight hold of him, and taking comfort in his presence, she replied, ' I can understand why you did it, and I know that you can't go back and re-do time - what's done is done and I accept that. I wish you hadn't done it - it was stupid, and..and..stupid - but I...I...I understand. Oh I guess what I'm trying to say is that I forgive you! ' she finally burst out with.

Allan breathed a sigh of relief and kissed his only child's cheek swiftly.

They broke apart and she leant in to his side, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

' Just one thing,' Ava siad quicky,' are you planning on working for Gisbourne for, like, ever? '

' Not forever, never forever,' he responded, as though he had thought about it before,' I suppose just until I can get the lads to accept me back.'

' You do know that will be a while? ' she sighed.

' Yeah, but I'm willing to wait and in the meantime, I'll work for Gisbourne - I can secretly help you, like Marian does. Though, of course, it'd have to be less than that since the lads wouldn't trust my words.'

' It'll be OK, you know? ' she said, ' it'll all turn out OK in the end - it has to. '

Allan grinned and pulled her closer to him, ' I love you,' he told her.

' Love you too,' she replied resting her head against his shoulder.

Allan then remembered the state she had been in when he first saw her and decided to see what he could do to help.

' Ava? ' he asked.

' Yes?' she replied contently.

' A while ago...before you and I started talking...you were upset. Do you want to tell me why? '

Ava sighed, and lifted her head to look at him. She had been looking forward to the moment when she could tell her father she was going to get married, but now - after the argument - all excitment of that seemed to have sparked out.

She held out the hand which had not been clutching his and showed his the dazzling piece of jewellery that sat there.

' We - Much and I - we got engaged. '

Allan looked down at the ring and back up to Ava, ' Well, um, good for you. When? '

' Two days ago. '

' It's a nice ring - matches your eyes.'

Ava bit her lip and then a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Allan was alarmed at this and tried to wipe them away with the cuff of the leather outfit he wore.

He frowned at her reaction to her engagement,' So why has this upset you, like this? I don't understand. If you'd told me you were being forced to marry the Sheriff then I'd understand, but your suitor - whom you love - for some reason which is beyond me, by the way - has aked to spend the rest of his life with you,...to love you forever...what's wrong? '

She sniffed, ' Oh it was all alright until just now. We had an argument and he accused me of not loving me, and of having an affair with Uncle Will.'

' _What? ' _Allan asked incredulously,' what's going on there? '

Ava sighed and nestled further in to his arms, ' It started when Uncle Will and I were talking. We were talking about the wedding, and I said how I wanted you to be there, and then Will said how he thought that would be a bit hard since all of the others aren't...well, you know, too keen on you right now.'

' So how does that go in to you having a giant argument with Much? '

' I told Will that I thought if we waited a while, you'd have made up with the rest of the gang, and you'd be there at the wedding. Then Much called us all over for dinner. He told me, over dinner, that he'd been talking to Robin. And Robin had offered to perform the wedding ceremony for us as soon as we wanted...he could have done it tonight if he'd wanted to...'

' Ah. And you declined the offer? '

' Yes. I told Much that I wanted to hold off for a while...post pone the wedding - though I didn't tell him it was about you, because he's have flipped out. And then...well, you know what Much is like...he doesn't listen...so he thought I was cancelling because I didn't love him, and then because he'd seen me talking to Will juts befire, he accused me off seeing Will behind his back. '

' And then what? '

' Well, that's it,' she replied as if it were obvious, ' I stormed off in to the forest and then you came along. Oh father, it's all such a mess - yesterday I was engaged to the love of my life and now he thinks I'm seeing someone ele! '

Allan sighed, ' Although he's an idiot and I think you're too good for him - you need to talk to Much. Everthing'll be fine.You love him don't you? '

' Yes!' she cried out with passion.

' Then go and talk to him. One poxy argument doesn't mean that you've broken up. '

' You - you think it'll all work out. '

Allan stood up and pulled Ava to her feet by her hands too, he raised a hand to her cheek and brushed her skin lightly, ' It'll be fine...just go back and sort it out.'

' You're right I will,' she replied, feeling sort of relieved, as she gave him another hug.

When they broke apart, she looked up at him with a sad sort of smile, ' When am I going to see you again? ' she asked gently.

Allan shrugged, ' Probably whenever you lot next decide to come up to Nottingham and cause chaos, leaving me and Gizzy to sort it all out. ' Then seeing the annoyed look on er face he continued, ' I'll try and come to see you again soon. '

Ava nodded, ' So - goodbye for now,' she said lamely.

' See you soon,' Allan replied as they went their seperate ways.


	27. Lucky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 27

Much strode through the forest following the advice of Will, looking left and right through the trees for the woman he seeked.

He finally saw her from a distance, by the stream.

She had her arms around a man wearing leather and kissed his cheek softly, as he watched.

If that man had been any one else, Much would have been very very tempted to go and punch him - but as it was, he simply stood and watched in suprise.

Ava and her father exchanged a few words that Much could not hear, before Allan left and Ava turned around.

On seeing much, Ava looked at his him suprise, ' Oh.' she said simply, glancing over her shoulder in the direction that her father had just gone.

Much cleared his throat and nodded in that direction, ' So you've...you and Allan have...' he said, strugginling to find the right words.

Ava nodded, ' We've talked...he explained...I forgave...yeah. '

' Robin won't be happy about that, you know, ' Much warned her, with voice dejected and flat.

Ava shrugged as if she didn't care, ' Who says Robin's going to find out? ' she replied rhetorically.

Much continued to bore his gaze in to her as he took a few steps forward so that there were only a few feet off, ' He's a traitor, Ava. That man betrayed us all for a bit of silver! '

Ava put her hands on her hips and glared at him rather angrily, ' He did not! He had good reason and I believe him! '

Much breathed deeply through his nose, ' Robin - ' he began, only to be cut off.

Ava cut him off, ' You didn't come here to talk about Robin, did you? '

' No, I didn't. I came here to talk about us,' he replied, his voice growing more gentle, as he took her left hand from her hip and rubbed it softly with his fingers.

' I'm sorry,' he said, ' sorry that I accused you of being unfaithful and hurt your feelings.'

' As well you should be,' she replied, although with a slight smile,' I would never do such a thing - how could you even think that I would? '

Much sighed, ' I suppose - and this is going to sound all stupid now - but I...I get insecure sometimes.'

' Insecure? ' she echoed.

' Yes,' he nodded, ' I get insecure because I can't believe that such a beautiful, enchanting, charming youg lady as your self, can be truly happy with plain old me. And then I see you talking to Robin or Will - both of whom seem to be more good looking and more charming than I. I worry that you'll end up leaving me for someone better. '

Ava shook her head vigorously and held up her hand in front of his face, forcing him to look at it, '_This _ring...the ring that I accepted from you...is a symbol of how much I love you. We've been together for months now, and I love you more than I can describe. I don't want anyone else - I already have the best.'

Much sniffed and cursed him self inwardly for being so stupid about everything,

Ava clung on to his hand tighter, her finernails gently biting in to the skin of his palm as she spoke to him, ' Listen, about the wedding - it wasn't about you...it was...'

' I know, my love, I know,' he repiled softly, ' Will told me it was because you've been spending so much time worrying over Allan...and that you wanted him to be there.'

' I _do _want him to be there...but I suppose he can't because you're not friendly with him, and the rest of the gang - perhaps barring Will - would end up killing him. If you want, I'll get married without him.' she offered.

Much shook his head, ' No. No. ' he said firmly,' I know how much you love Allan, and you really ought to have him there. If it means so much to you, then we shall wait to be married...we'll wait until we have saved the king and everything is back to normal, just like we planned.'

Ava grinnned, through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, ' Really? '

' Really,' he confirmed, matching her smile, ' I love you Ava Mara A Dale - I don't care how long I have to wait to marry you because I w_ill _wait. All I want is _you. ' _

Ava threw her arms around Much's neck, and he gladly returned her embrace, breathing in the natural sweet scent of her soft dark hair.

They made up with a kiss...or two, or three...before heading back to camp.

As they walked Much was made to promise that he wouldn't tell Robin or the others of Ava's encounter with her father.

Much eagerly promised, willing to do anything to please his sweetheart.

Ava smiled to her self contently as the pair of them walked - she thought to herself about all the times they had spent together, just laughing and joking.

It made her feel lucky.

Lucky to have found someone who loved her as much as she loved him.


	28. Hostage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 28

The next morning, Robin announced that the gang were all going to Clun Village to hand out monies and food to the poor.

When they were on the outskirts of the village, standing on the hill that over looked it, they saw that there were many horses galloping in to the village.

Immediatly, they all bobbed down to conceal themselves, as they were used to doing, apart from Marian, who stood a little to get a better look.

' The Sheriff's men!' she hissed.

Robin tugged at her sleeve, to force her to crouch like the rest of them, ' You don't want to be seen with outlaws,' he advised her.

' I don't care...they're attacking the village! Let's get them! ' she cried, showing a streak of ruthlessness that suprised the others.

' What are they doing? ' Robin asked to himself, quietly.

' Why? Robin there isn't time for 'why'. Let's go,' Marian demanded.

' Marian,' Robin said sternly,' we wait to see - '

' Come on! ' she bellowed, standing up quickly and rushing off forwards.

' Marian! ' Robin called after her, watching in despair as she ran off towards the village.

' There's too many of them,' Much said, with a shake of his head, as they all had to go and follow.

' Heavens! She's like a teenager,' Will commented.

' I resent that! ' Ava called, turning her head briefly to look at him.

Once they reached the village, Robin grabbed Marian and pulled her back, so that no one would see who she was.

Unfortunately, Marian had already started fighting with one of the guards, attracting the attention of the others, so the outlaws then had to go through fierce, hasty sword battles with the guards, without knowing why, and what the guards were actually doing.

They had each managed to fend of the guard they were fighting, and some were dealing with a second, when a fairly handsome blonde man came riding through the village on his horse, and threw short spears at the guards.

He threw one in to the back of the guard who had knocked Ava to the ground, and then proceeded to dismount his horse, help her up, and shoot an arrow through the rope that a man was dangling from on the main platform, in the centre of the town.

' The Sheriff's men are running away,' Djaq noted, as she, Will, Ava and Much stood together, Ava dusting the dried dirt from her skirts.

Even after all these months living in the forest, she refused to resign to wearing tunics and baggy pants like Djaq and the men did. Instead, she still wore dresses, but had them a little shorter and plainer so she could fight.

' Oh he's _good,'_ Will said, with a definite nod.

' He's _very _good,' Ava corrected, smiling at the man as he looked their way.

He nodded at the, and at Robin before walking away slowly, leaving them to wonder who exactly he was.

Robin then went to untie Marian from the place he had tied her to ensure she would not do anything rash.

After untying Marian, Robin went to find the man who had helped them out. Much and Ava followed along after him.

' Thankyou, my friend,' he called out, spotting him not far off, ' I owe you my life,'

The blonde man nodded,' Yes you do, but I won't take it just yet. Carter. '

' Robin Hood,' Robin grinned, in that usual way of his.

' Much,' Much nodded.

' And I'm Ava,'

' Good to meet you all,' he said.

Much frowned,' Have we met before? ' he asked, feeling certain that this man was familiar, but unable to place him.

Carter shrugged, ' Not that I know of. So anyway - these guards, what did they want? '

Before anyone could answer Ava caught sight of somehting, ' He's wounded,' she said, as her blue eyes flitted from his face to his wrist.

' It's nothing...' Carter said, only to feel faint, and fall forwards, where Much and Robin caught hold of and arm each.

' Djaq! ' called Robin to the saracen, ' Come on! Let's get him out of here. John! Come one! Will, get his quiver!'

They all started to make their way back to the camp, Robin and John supporting Carter, as Much had sloped off at the earliest possible opportunity to take hold of his fiance's hand.

' I'm sure I've met him before,' he said as they walked through the forest, behind Marian and Will.

' Much,' she chided,' just leave it be,'

' I'm _sure - _I know that face,' he insisted, over taking Will and Marian to reach robin, John and Carter, and dragging Ava along with him.

' Are you from the Holy Land? ' he asked Carter, raising his voice in certainty.

' Yes,' Carter said reluctantly,' but we didn't meet,'

Ava gave him an I-told-you-so look, which he shrugged off and asked Carter,' How can you be sure? '

' Because _you _I'd have remembered.'

' Why've you come back? ' Much persued, ignoring the nails digging in to his palms as a warning for asking personal questions.

' Stabbed in the back,' was the quick reply.

' Did you get him...the one who did it? '

' No...but I've been biding my time. Preparing. ' Carter said, through gitted teeth.

' You looked prepared today,' Much nodded,' you could have taken on a whole army of them. You must be disapointed though, with today's wound. I mean - if you're planning on going back to the Holy Land and...well, killing. '

' He's here,' Carter said darkly.

' In England? ' Much asked, raising his eyebrows,' wasn't me, was it? '

Robin snorted, ' Much, the only thing you kill - or attempt to kill - are the squirrels for the stew.'

' I do _not _cook squirrel! ' he cried out indignantly, causing Ava to tighten her grip on his hand, to attempt to soothe him, which worked to some extent.

Once they were back at the camp, Much and Will took over aiding Carter, so John could open the camp up, and Robin could speak to Marian.

Much and Will laid Carter down on one of the more comfortable seats available - a pile of garments that needed darning, because of the holes in them - and then proceeded to put away their weapons, as Djaq searched around for something to give Carter, and Ava took everyone's cloaks from them to hang up in the kitchen area.

' Are you _going _to apologise to me? ' Marian snapped as she thrust her cloak in to Ava's hands, and whirled around to face Robin angrily,' You could have gotten me _killed.' _

' I think you would have gotten yourself killed, without my help,' Robin replied curtly.

Will, Djaq and John exchanged looks of exasperation, that clearly said that they had had enough of quarreling couples over the past few days and weeks, and did not need any more to add to it.

On seeing this, Much and Ava exchanged looks of guilt, since they were the pair who had the arguments that they others had to listen to.

Carter merely watched in amusement.

' Charging in like that,' Robin sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

' Robin, I've been fighting these idiots for years, as the nightwatchman, remember? ' Marian challenge, arrogance seeping in.

' I know. On your own,' he stressed, ' This is a team Marian, You went crashing in and we all had to follow. And in battle, that's a cardinal sin. We work together. '

' You mean they do as you tell them? ' Marian scoffed.

' Yes,' Robin agreed,' yeah they do. And until you learn to do the same, you can stay here at the camp. '

' What? ' she asked, clearly not excepting that.

' I mean it Marian - you need to calm down.' he told her.

Marian took hold of a wooden spoon from the kitchen area work top and threw it on the floor, ' I don't need to be molly coddled,' she told him edgily.

' Good! ' he replied strongly,' because you're not going to get it here. I have to make sure that _everyone _is alright, I can't just focus on _you.' _

John sighed and stood up from his place by the entrance to the camp,' For heaven's sake! ' he snapped, ' pack it in, the pair of you. We don't need all these arguments, it's going to end up ripping the group apart. We've got enough on with Much and Ava's lover's quarrels every other day without you two starting as well! '

Much, Ava and Robin crossed their arms across their chests and glared at John like school children who had just been reprimanded, whilst Marian stormed off away from the camp.

John sighed and decided to go after Marian, saying something about her neeing comfort,

Djaq then went to mix up a new potion - whoch she didn't tell them what it was, because they all sounded the same to the other outlaws.

Will was off a short way from the others, whittling away at some random piece of wood - at least, that was what it looked like to Ava, who had stopped asking what he was actually doing months ago, when she realised that she couldn't stand the lecture the question sparked.

Much went over to start a fire so he could cook something - as usual.

Ava decided that she should make a start on darning the holes in the clothes on the pile, since no one else would - it was a job that took a great deal of concentration and time, which meant that the other outlaws would leave it for as long as possible, until Ava or John would get sick of it, and start fixing it.

After darning the holes in three of Will's shirts in a row - and knowing they were Will's by the fit of them. John's were much larger, Much's not as large as Will's, Robin's a similar size, but slightly wider across the chest, and Djaq's being a much smaller fit - she sighed and called out to him.

' Will! ' she cried in annoyance, ' why is it that _your _clothes have more holes in than anyone else's? '

When she looked up, after recieving no answer, Will was no where he had been before.

Ava frowned, and glanced around quickly, wondering where he had gone. Looking over to the fire, Much was gone too.

She set aside the garments and got up to walk over to Djaq's station, where she found Djaq sat on a stool, speaking with Robin.

' Either of you two know where Much and Will have gotten to? ' she asked.

It was Robin who answered,' Much went hunting for tonight's supper, and Will went with him.'

Ava nodded, ' Oh, then I'm going to collect some firewood, ' she decided.

Robin raised his eyebrows at her, ' Going to collect firewood, or looking for Much? '

' The former of course,' she called over her shoulder, as she walked towards the exit of the camp.

She had only just left the camp when a cold hand covered her mouth, and some one dragged her to one side, in to the trees.

Inwardly cursing herself for leaving the camp alone, she attempted in vain to wrench the hand from her mouth, only to be hit over the head, to be knocked in to unconsiousness.

When she came around, Ava found that she was tied up around her waist and wrists with a gag on her mouth.

She looked around to see that she had been sat on top of a high hill, so that if she tried to move, she would end up rolling off the great height to her death.

When she leant back a little, she found that she was tied back to back with someone to doubly ensure that she wouldn't be able to move any where.

Wondering who she was tied to, she moved her head around to be met with the sight of the side of Will's head.

Will, on feeeling her move, and being glad to know that she was no longer slumped unconsious, also turned his head so that his startling green eyes were up on her own blue eyes.

He raised his eyebrows and tried to talk through his gag, mumbling something that resembled, ' You ok?'

She nodded and he nodded back, that being all they could do to communicate.

With a sigh, Ava looked across the side of the hill to see Much and Marian tied toether in the same position she and Will were, only on the opposite hill.

John was tied to a large tree, on the same side as Much and Marian, although a fair few yards away.

Djaq was in the same position as John, although on the same side as Ava and Will.

Wondering who had done this to them all, Ava groaned in frustration and hoped that Robin would be able to come to them before Gisbourne or one of the castle guards would happen to be riding through the forest.


	29. Carter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 29

As Robin practised his archery on the edge of the camp, he realised that Marian had not come back to the camp after her spat with him.

He knew that she was strong willed and stubborn, but was worried that something would happen to her alone in the forest.

Remembering that John had gone after Marian put his mind at ease, until he begin to think that the pair of them had beengone a while, and maybe something could have happened to the pair of them.

Looking around the camp to be sure that they had not come back without alerting him, he noted that Will and Much hadn't comeback from their hunt, and Ava was still out collecting firewood.

Those three had been gone rather a while too.

It wouldn't have worried him if it were just Much and Ava, because he could guess what they were up to, but if that were the case then surely Will would have come back.

Going to ask Djaq if she had seen or heard anything from any of them, he found that she was not in the camp either.

This rather un-nerved him because he was certain that if Djaq were going somewhere she would have told him, and that some of the others had been gone for too long.

Sheating his short sword in his belt and grabbing his bow and arrow, he left the camp, heading through the forest, looking this way and that for any indication of where his friends were, and what had happened to them.

After a while he reached a clearing - in his experience, clearings were bad news. Major forest fights took place in clearings.

He looked around the place, which seemed quite eery and dark and his attention was caught by loud moaning, groaning and mumbling.

His head snapped up to see Much and Marian tied back to back, both trying to communicate with him through their gags.

His face fell as he saw them, wondering why stuff like this always happened, and looked around to see that John was a short way off...Ava and Will were tied together on the opposite side, with Djaq not far off.

He then heard footsteps behind him, and turned sharply to see Carter.

' Let me guess,' he said darkly, whilst his mind whirred, ' the Sheriff sent you? '

; He wants his pact back,' Carter said simply.

' No chance,' came the reply, which Carter had pretty much expected.

' Oh but I guarenteed it to the Sheriff,' the blonde said.

' Yeah? ' Robin smirked,' well, you made a mistake.'

' Tell me where you've hidden it,' demanded Carter.

' I'll die first,' Robin said, in all seriousness.

' No,' Carter said firmly,' your friends shall die first one by one until you tell me. '

Robin looked at his friends, trying to convey reassurance in his eyes to them, especially to Marian - so new to this forest way of living - and to Ava - the youngest, who he always felt compelled to look out for due to her age.

Carter laughed humourlessly, ' You see, with that little look back there, you just revealed your weakness. Never look back friend - now I know I've won,' he sneered.

He then looked around at Much and Marian ' So...who shall I start with? Your little sidekick from the Holy Land? Or do you have a soft spot for the girl? '

At this, Robin reached behind him to grab an arrow from the holder on his back and strung it in to his bow, firing it mere centimetres away from Carter's face.

Carter retaliated by beginning to throw his small daggers at Robin, who dodged skillfully, and ran at Carter, tackling him to the ground, where he held him down and punched his face once.

Much had at this point managed to pull down is gag by using his teeth and moving his head around and called out, ' Unbelievable! We took him in! Pitied him because he was wounded! '

' I think that was his plan, Much,' Robin said, in an attempt to shut his longest standing friend up.

' I know! Outrageous! '

Robin soon had Carter tied to a tree and then proceeded to send an arrow to the ropes holdign John and Djaq to the trees, who in turn went to untie Marian, Much, Will and Ava.

Once they were all sure that they were unharmed, they assembled on the ground with Robin, in front of Carter.

Marian thrust hersle forwards and delivered a sharp blow to his jaw, causing the others to exchange looks of suprise - they knew not to go against Robin's orders, and for the most part, did as they were told, whereas Marian had already had a dressing down for the day, but still continued to do her own thing.

' Marian,' Robin breathed, shaking his head in exasperation.

' No! ' Marian insisted, ' He'll tell us more if he knows we're willing to hurt him.'

' That's not how we're doing this, ' Robin declared.

' Speak for yourself,' Marian disagreed, swinging her fist back again, only for Robin to catch it in his arm and hold her fast.

' Just calm down and go and cook something, ' he told her with an edge to his voice as he let og of her hand.

Marian glared angrily, ' What - because I'm a woman? ' retorted.

Robin snorted at the stupidness of her question - he knew by now not to expect women to cook just because they were women. Djaq's cooking was full of so many spices that no one could ever eat it and Ava's cooking - despite the fact that she spent the majority of her time with the camp's resident cook - consisted of black burnt lumps.

' No, because I'm hungry,' he shot back to Marian, who stormed off yet again.

' What are we going to do with him, Robin? ' Ava asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the currently tied up Carter.

' We'll take him back to Nottingham. He's failed to find the fact and he's failed to kill me. So what do you think the Sheriff will do to a man who has failed him that badly? ' he asked, eyes on Carter.

' Hang him by the neck, ' Will replied with an air of certainty.

Robin laughed, ' If he's lucky,' he smirked.

' To Nottingham then? ' Much asked as minutes later, they were gathering their weapons from the store.

' No,' Robin replied cheerfully, ' to Clun first. But no you Marian, you're staying here. '

' What? Why? ' Marian asked, with a sure frown.

' Because I think you need some time alone,' he replied simply.

' _Why? ' _Marian pressed on, feeling as though the gang were leaving her out.

' Because this isn't the Marian I know and love,' he informed her.

Marian glared,' I'm sorry if you're disappointed but this is who I am now,'

' Really? ' he asked, as his voice was tainted with disbelief, ' well, I really hope not. Come on you lot! Let's go! '

' Why Clun, anyway? ' Djaq asked in interest.

' Because there's something I want to show _him. _Now come on! _'_ Robin replied with a cool glance at Carter, who had been untied from the tree to get him back to camp, but was being watched closely by all people.

Once in Clun, Robin instructed John to keep a close eye on Carter at all times and then approached the cottage of a widow - a woman whose husband had died earlier that same day by the hand of the Sheriff's guards.

Robin and the others spoke to her and offered her their condolances, before Robin took Carter aside to speak to him.

Much took this chance in the village to pay a quick visit to the baker's, as the baker in this village often gave them bread in exchange for a little money to keep his wife and children fed and clothed.

This left the rest of the gang with the widow - whose name was Jane, and her children - a newborn babe, a small girl of around 2 years old, and a young boy of around 6 years of age.

John immediatly began to speak to Jane in a tactful way that the others- being of less life experience than John - would not have been able to do as easily.

The rest of them - Will, Ava, Much and Djaq, decided to try and keep the children occupied.

Djaq kept the boy - Edmund - occupied by showing him her bow, and letting him hold it - though of course it was not loaded.

The girl tugged on Will's pant leg and when he looked down, held out her arms to him, ' Emma lift! ' she said to him, with a smile spread across her face, ' Emma lift! '

' I think she wants you to pick her up, Uncle Will, ' Ava grinned, knowing that Will had a way with children.

And indeed Will lifted little Emma in to his arms and spoke to her as he bounced her up and down, causing her to giggle.

Jane stopped talking to John long enough to look up and see that Will and Djaq had each occupied a child, whilst Ava was stood like a spare part.

' Would you like to hold my baby? ' she asked Ava, nodding at the infant in her arms.

Ava blinked in suprise, ' M-me? '

Jane laughed, ' Why yes, you. I must say that my little Annie here hasn't taken her eyes off you since you got here, '

Ava looked a little unsure, worried that she would drop or otherwise harm baby Annie, but Jane was insistent, and handed the baby over.

Ava - though at first unsure - soon settled in to the way of holding the baby and cradledher gently in to her chest.

Baby Annie - who was just a few months old - grabbed hold of a lock of Ava's dark long hair that was dangling down, and played with it in her hands, whilst looking in to the young woman's eyes. She seemed transfixed by the vivid blue colour of Ava's eyes.

Ava smiled gently as she held Annie closer.

Will took a step closer to Ava and grinned at her, ' There you go, ' he said with an encouraging smile, ' natural mother. '

Ava tore her eyes from the beautiful child to stare at her surrogate uncle in shock, ' Me? A mother? '

Will's grin, if possible, broadened, ' Yes. '

' Not bein' funny Will, but I don't now the first thing about caring for children.' she replied, in suprise.

Will shrugged, choosing to ignore the fact that she had just used her father's saying, ' You'll learn in time for when you've your own. That is, assuming you and Much want children? ' he asked, curious of her answer.

Ava looked as though the thought had never even crossed her mind, ' We've never spoken about it...' she told him, as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, ' I'm too young yet, only a few months until I'm 18. '

Will nodded, ' Of course - but in the event that you _do _have any children, I think you ought to name one after your dear favourite uncle. '

Ava fixed him with a stern look, ' Uncle _Will! ' _she cried, in a tone thta told him not to argue with her.

Will smirked and turned his attention back to the child in his arms, as Much snuck up behind his beloved fiance and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Ava turned around to smile at him, only to see that his face was twisted in to an expression of pure shock, ' What is that? ' he asked, looking down at Annie, and removing his arm from Ava.

' It's a baby, of course,' she replied as though it were obvious - which it was really.

Much frowned at her, ' I leave you alone for 10 minutes and when I come back, you have a baby? '

The others - Jane, John, Will and Djaq - laughed, as Ava informed Much that he could stop worrying because the baby was Jane's, and in case he had forgotten, they hadn't done anything that would result in a baby, and nor had her body expanded from pregnancy.

After relaxing a little, Much had re-wrapped his arms around his girl, and joined her in cooing over the baby, whilst the others stole glances at them and decided that they _would _make good parents, even if they didn't yet think so.

Robin then decided that he had finished his converstaion with Carter, and made his way back over to the others.

He passed Will, who was stood a short way off from the others, examining wood which he and his father had put down for a friend in the village a while ago.

' Alright Will? Let's go,' he said.

He had just gotten past Will, and assumed that Carter was behind him, when he heard Will cry out in pain and turned around to see that Will was on the dusty ground, clutching the side of his head.

He called over to the gang who said heir quick goodbyes to Jane and the children - and rushed to their friend and leaders aid.

Robin looked around to see that Carter had gone.

' John, Will, Djaq, down by the road. Ava, Much, go down there,' he commanded, pointing them on different directions.

' What about you? ' Ava asked her leader.

'I'll stay here, don't worry about me,' he replied quickly, ' just go, both of you.'

Doing as they were told Ava and her fiance drew their weapons and ran off down the road, making sure to keep together.

After what seemed like an ages of searching where they should be, Much sighed in frustration and stopped to look at Ava,

' This is hopeless isn't it? We're not going to find him, are we? '

Ava gave him a look that told him she didn't thnk they would find the man they seeked out either, and interlocking her fingers in to Much's, followed as he deicided they ought to head back up to the village and see if Robin had had any luck.

As they walked, Much decided to bring up something thta was troubling him, ' Do you think I'm old? ' he asked her.

She gave him an incredulous look, ' You what? '

' Me - am I old? ' he pressed on,

' Much, you're 28, ' she told him, shaking her head at the idiocity of his query.

He sighed, ' I know, and you're 18,' he said.

Ava, realising what this was about, shook her head at him again, ' You're worried that you're too old for me, aren't you? What have I told you about that, you prize prat? Stop it! There's nothing wrong with you. '

He sighed and pulled her a little closer, ' It's jut that...seeing you with the baby made me think about children of our own...and how most people start a family years younger than I am...more around your age.'

Ava let go of his hand and instead wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled closer to him as they walked and she continued to reassure him, ' Much...if we have children, I won't care how old we are, because if there's one thing being an outlaw teaches you, it's that you have to get on with life and enjoy it while you can. '

Much in return draped his arm over her skinny little shoulders, ' Just think what a house - no, the manor of Bonchurch - would be like with beautiful little chilren running around, whilst you're cooking them their dinner. ' after a moment his face changed as he realised something,' oh no, you can't cook. '

She swatted his arm playfully, ' When we're finally out of all this outlaw stuff, and you make me your Lady Bonchurch, we shall have servants. Many many servants, so that neither of us have to cook.'

' A brilliant notion as usual, my love,' he replied as they reached the place where they had left Robin.

Dropping her arms from her fiance, she looked around, ' Where do you suppose he is? '

Much also severed the physical contact as he drew his short sword, ' I'd try that there barn, ' he decided.

Un - sheathing her sword too, Ava moved forward and burst in to the barn, closely followed by Much.

They had both expected to see some sort of fight, but instead, Robin was crouched on the floor embracing Carter, who seemed to be crying, in to a hug.

' Everything all right? ' Ava asked, her face softening when she saw that no one seemed to be in any danger.

Over Carter's shoulder, Robin nodded and gave them both a smile.

Much frowned, ' Why's he crying? ' he asked in wonderment.

' He's not crying, ' replied Robin, meeting Carter's eyes,' he's laughing on the wrong side of his face.'

A few moments later, when Carter had composed himself, he apologised to both Ava and Much for the whole hostage / tying to other people incident that had occured earlier that day.

Robin then suggested that he share a little about his brother (it turned out he was trying to kill Robin because his brother, Thomas, had been under Robin's command in the Holy Land, and had died in battle. Carter believed that Robin had killed him, although he now knew otherwise)

' Thomas was my hero, ' Carter told them, ' wherever he went, I had to go too. And when he joined in the in the Holy Lands, I knew that I had to follow. I had only just joined when he...when he died, ' he told them, as they sat in a circle on the ground - just the four of them.

Much spoke up,' Thomas...you look like him - I suppose that's why I recognised you.'

' I was determined to carry on for him,' Carter admitted,' to be as good as him, to get to the very top. I joined the King's private guard.'

'Like us,' Much grinned.

Robin shared his grin, and threw him a friendly wink. They were proud of what they'd done in the Holy Land and even more proud that they had been there and come back with their best friend.

Carter also grinned, and Ava couoldn't help but grin - through her sadness at hearing about the death of Carter's brother.

Carter continued, ' That's where I heard about you. I was Robin this, Robin that - how great you were...and it made my blood boil. And everytime I killed, I imagined I was killing you. The man who took my brother away from me. And when I returned...I came straight to Nottingham. Heard that the Sheriff has a contract on your head - 500 pounds. '

' 500 pounds? ' Robin asked, clearly not happy - surely he was worth more?

' So I figured, ' Carter pressed on, ' that with the plan to lure you to the village, I'd get to you quicker.'

Ava frowned, ' So all this death - those innocent villagers who the guards killed - it was all ofr personal revenge? '

Carter nodded, ' Yes, and I'm sorry about it - about everything. '

There was a short silence in which everyone knew notwhat so say, until Robin looked directly to Carter and asked him,

' When did you last see the King? '

Carter was slightly confused by this question, ' Why? '

' Well...because we sent him a message - a very important message. The messenger was a man named Roger of Stoke. Do you know him? '

Carter bit his lip and nodded, ' I know Roger. But no, he was expected but did not return. '

The other two men, and the young woman each bore the same look on their faces, the same look of dismayal at realising their plan had failed.

' _Great,' _Robin said sarcastically, ' so the King knows nothing about Sha-Mat? '

' Sha what? ' Carter asked.

' It's difficult to explain,' Much sighed.

' What can I do? ' Carter asked, genuinly wanting to help after finding out that these people were not so bad.

' What can you do...' Robin asked himself, thinking of it in side his head before coming up with, ' you can do what you set out to do. Go back to Nottingham, give the Sheiff back his pact, and one dead outlaw. '

Throwing their leader a questioning look, Robin told them that they ought to be getting back to camp, as they had work to do.

Just outside the barn, they met up with Djaq, Will and John.

Robin told the three of them that he had resolved his differences with Carter, and had a plan. He then told Djaq they woulod need a potion that made the person appear dead, to which Djaq replied that she knew just the thing.

As they all walked back to camp, John took the lead, striding ahead on his own. Will and Djaq were behind him, sharing one of their usual tension filled conversations that made the others wish they'd just hurry up and get together.

Carter and Ava were quite a way behind, chatting easily after finding that they got on well with much of an effort - there could be a good friendship there.

Much and Robin brought up the rear, talking about goodness know what.

Carter and Ava's conversation flowed easily.

'So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? ' he asked with, with a lop sided grin.

Ava smirked, liking the feel of having a good looking man flirting with her again - although that was all, since neither of them felt a proper attraction.

She grinned as she spoke, ' Oh you know how it is - one day you're living in some boring godforsaken village, and the next you're seeking out relatives you've never met who happen to be in Robin Hood's gang. Said relative insists you stay, and the rest, as they say, is history. '

' One of the gang is a relation of yours? ' he asked in interest, ' who might that be? It can't be Much, since you two are all over each other, not the sarcen since...well she's a saracen. Little John's daughter? Robin's younger sister? Will's cousin..or a niece? '

Ava sighed, ' No. My father was in the gang...but he...left.'

' Oh, I'm sorry, ' Carter said sincerely before his lips twitched in to a cheeky smile, ' but if your family isn't holding you here, what say you and me get far far away from here and start a life all our own? '

' Tempting,' she replied as they entered the camp,' and were I not engaged to the man I love, I would have to seriously consider that. '

Carter shrugged, ' Ah well, just so long as you invite me to the wedding - I reckon I'd make a good bridesmaid.'

Marian, on seeing the gang return from their day's excursion, stood up from her seat and offered Carter a rather hostile stare, ' What's _he _doing here? '

' It's a long story,' Robin replied shortly, ' but everything's fine. '

' Allan was here,' Marian said casually, although she knew this statement would catch the attention of the whole gang.

Ava managed to hide her smile at the mention of her father.

John, Robin, Much and Djaq looked murderous at the mention of their former friend, whilst Will looked angry, though to a lesser extent.

' Allan? ' echoed Little John in disgust.

' Who's Allan? ' Carter muttered in to Ava's ear.

' Allan? ' echoed Robin in hatred.

' My father, ' Ava replied in a low mumble, so as not to disturb the rest of the conversation.

' Yes. Gisbourne sent him to find me,' Marian replied grimly.

Carter poked her in her side to keep her attention and whispered, ' What's wrong with him? Why does no one seem to like him? '

' I'll kill him! ' John roared.

' Because he betrayed us all to go and work for Gisbourne and the Sheriff,' Robin replied snappily, as h elooked over at Carter, relieving Ava of the responsibilty of answering the question.

' No, he was trying to help,' Marian countered.

At hearing her father was helping, Ava resisted the urge to shout at the rest if them that he was a good person.

Marian continued, ' He sent Gisbourne a letter saying I'm at Ripley Convent.'

Djaq here interuppted by telling Robin - who had a face of thunde, as though he didn't believe that Allan was doing good, ' The medicine is ready for you whenever you want...but this could be dangerous. '

Robin turned to John,' What is it you say John? Today's a good day to die! '

Marian - who had no idea what was going on here - asked, ' What? '

' We're going to Nottingham - to collect Carter's fee. We're going to give it to the people of Clun.'

' We? ' Marian asked, raising an eyebrow, ' am I to take it that that includes me? '

The outlaws listened as Robin asked Marian to stay in the camp for the day - just for today - and Marian reluctantly agreed, which came as a suprise.

' Im ready, ' Robin told Djaq.

' Do we really have to do this? ' Much asked, in concern for his friend.

' Well the Sheriff's not going to give the money to anyone else, is he now? ' Robin asked rhetorically.

' And if he betrays us? ' Much asked worridley.

' Then on my head be it! ' Robin cried, in an attempt to put Much's mind at ease, 'If je does, you can all blame me.'

' Good,' Much responded firmly, ' I will. '

' Good,' Robin agreed, ' and there's a rule I would like you to stick to, Carter. No killing unless absolutley neccesary. '

' Spoilsport,' Carter smirked.

Robin grinned at this, and looked over at Djaq, ' Djaq - do your worst. Today's a good day to die. '

' I hate sayings,' Much sighed, with an exasoerated shake of his head. Between Robin's " Where's the fun in that? ", John's " Today's a good today to die" and " We are Robin Hood" and Allan's " Not bein' funny", which Ava had recently adopted there were too many sayings around.

Then Djaq began to give Robin the potion, which would reduce his breathing to a minumim, to make him appear dead.

This was how, a short while later, the gang were dressed in their cloaks - not their thick winter cloaks, but the full length black ones with hoods, that were often used whne the gang were going out somewhere tha they didn't want to be seen.

They were just at the gates of the castle, when Much realised that there wa one extra person there.

' Marian! ' he hissed sharply,' you ought to be back at camp. '

' I lied,' Marian shrugged, ' what are you going to do about it? '

' Nothing,' Much sighed, fixing her with a glare that was meant to tell her that she would be in trouble when Robin found out.

As they stopped at the castle gate, a guard met them.

A chestnut horse was pulling a contraption made up of a stretcher with a lifeless looking Robin Hood on it.

The hooded and cloaked gang were stood in front of the horse in an orderly fashion. They were stood in twos, each pair behind the next - Carter at the front, Djaq and Marian next, John and Much next, with Ava and Will bringing up the rear.

One of the guards put his ear to Robin's chest, and unable to detect a hearbeat, nodded and let them through.

The gathered crowd let out anguished sobs at thinking thier Robin Hood, their saviour, the war hero, the Prince of Thieves himself, rightful Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon was...well...dead.

Once the gang, being followed by the horse pulling Robin on the stretcher cart, stopped once they reached the top of the courtyard.

They watched as the two leather wearing men came in to the courtyard.

The pair of them stopped on the stone stairs, observing the scene below them.

' What's this? ' Guy asked.

' Robin Hood. As promised,' Carter said, doing a good job of keeping up the game.

' Dead?' Gisbourne asked, as though hardly daring to believe it.

' Dead,' Carter confirmed.

Gisbourne was still unsure whether he ought to believe this - so many attempts to kill Hood and so many plans he had seen of the outlaw's told him that there must be some sort of catch.

Allan, meanwhile, was certain that this had to be some sort of plan, and knew that the hooded figures were not - as Gisbourne and the guards thought - Carter's faithful entourage, but the outlaws themselves.

Although most of them had gone to stand on the corner of the courtyard, hiding around the corner where they could see the scene without being seen, and only two were visible to the rest of them. Allan was sure that these two were the outlaws.

If he were to venture a guess, he would say that one was Will - as the figure was too short to be John, too tall to be Much and too bulky to be Djaq or Ava.

The other was wearing a cloak which was clearly not their own - being too long at the hem and sleeves. Allan realised that it was _his _cloak, which he had left behind at that camp after leaving, which made him realise that this had to be Ava, since none of the others would wear something which belonged to him. The height of the person confirmed that it was Ava, because she was very short compared to the others.

All eyes were on Gisbourne as he moved closer to Robin, ' Really? ' he asked,' did you check him.'

'Yes, my lord, ' replied one of the guards who was standing by.

' Wel let's make doubly sure shall we? ' Gisbourne breathed, ' show me his neck,' he commanded.

The guard in question pulled down the neck of Robin's shirt as Gisbourne drew his sword slowly and swung it up in the air.

Ava, who was stood to the side of the cart, caught the eye of Will, who was stood in front of the cart, and they both watched in horror - Robin wasn't dead, but he would be.

Gisbourne swung the sword down sharply, but stopped suddenly when something else happened.

Marian ran out from where she was standing with Djaq, Much and John, flung the hood off herhead to reveal her self and stood near Gisbourne.

' Guy! ' she creid as she made her way over to him.

' Marian? ' he said in suprise, as he put his sword back by his side.

' What's happening here? ' she asked for good measure - it seemed like a good idea to ask this because otherwise someone might suspect some thing.

' Robin Hood. Is dead,' Gisbourne anounced proudly.

' Congratulations,' Marian replied, without a hint of emotion before continuing, 'I need to speak with you. In private, please? '

Gisbourne did not speak but jerked his head back towards the castle and walked away, leaving her to follow him, and the others to wonder what she was playing at.

' Carry on,' Gisbourne said to the people assembled in the courtyard as he left.

Carter, Ava and Will proceeded to go and see the Sheriff, entering his board room silently.

Carter stood at the foot of the table which the Sheriff was sat at, whilst Ava and Will stood to the side, side by side.

' Anywhere on the table will be fine, ' the Sheriff told the guards who were carrying the stretcher on which Robin lay.

The guards did as they were told before leaving.

The Sheriff then turned his gaze to Ava and Will - who he did not recognise as they were fully concaeled in their cloaks and were keeping their faces shielded.

' Exteunt,' he said briskly to the pair of them, ' means get out. '

They looked at each other briefly and back at Carter.

Carter thought on his feet, ' They're with me,' he declared.

' Not any more,' the Sheriff dismissed.

Carter sighed and turned to the two outlaws,' Wait for me outside, I will pay you then.'

Knowing they could do nothing else, Ava and Will bowed to the Sheriff and then left as directed.

The plan was, that while the Sheriff engaged Carter in a sort conversation, Carter would give Robin a potion when the Sheriff's bck was turned. It was the counter concuction to the pne that made him appear dead, and would bring him back to 'life'

' We shouldn't have left him,' Ava said softly as they walked through the corridors flanked by four guards, who thankfully were rather stupid and payed them no attention.

' We didn't have a choice,' Will whispered - always the one to be rational about things.

' What if Carter kills the Sheriff? '

' Then Robin's dead, ' Will replied grimly, in a tone that told her the conversation was over.

Just as they were nearing the door to the castle courtyard, the guards told them to go through that door, and then left them alone.

They were about to leave when something caught their eye.

Allan was stood not far off, down a corridor that joined on to the one they were in. Gisbourne was stood behind him on the doorway of another room with Marian.

Gisbourne was about to turn around and see them, so Marian grabbed his arm and kissed him.

Exchanging looks of disgust, Will and Ava grimaced and moved on.

Once they had reached the courtyard there was the sound of a bell ringing and the Sheriff shouting out, ' Alarm! Alarm! Hood is alive! Hood is in the castle! '

' Looks like the plan's in action, ' Will grinned, looking over at Ava.

' Yes. We should get ourselves out of here before we get caught,' she decided, to which Will agreed, and making sure she was in front of him where he could keep an eye on her, ran for the gate.

They made it out un detected since the guards were all focusing on Robin and Carter, and got back to their camp to ind that Much, Djaq, John and Marian were all there. Robin and Carter arrived not long after.

After everyone swapped tales of exactly what had happened, Carter stood up,

' Right. I'd best be going,' he announced as the whole gang made their way over to the entrance of the camp, where Carter's horse was, so they could see him off.

' Are you sure you don't want to stay? ' Robin asked firmly.

' Yes, we could do with another man around the place,' Much nodded,' there are too many women here now - they're almost out numbering us.

Instead of the three women in question scolding Much, they turned their attention to Carter.

' Yes do stay,' Ava grinned, with a sly glance at Much, ' we could do with a handsome man around the place - one more for us to quarrel over. '

Much stuck his tounge out at her childishly, and she smiled softly to show she had not meant it.

' I do want to stay,' Carter admitted,' but I'm going back to the Holy Land to visit my brother's grave. Say goodbye properly and tell him I'm sorry. And I can do something useful - I can warn King Richard for you. '

As Carter quickly fed his horse, Robin glanced over at Marian.

' You disobeyed me,' he said.

' I saved your life,' Marian countered.

' And you kissed _Gisbourne,'_ Robin said, in a sort of amused disgust.

' You tied me up,' Marian continued.

' And you could have gotten us all killed,'

' I'm sorry,' she said sincerely, as she really was.

' Truce? ' Robin asked, hopefully.

' Yeah, truce,' Robin grinned, taking her hand before stepping forward and nodding at Carter, who had mounted his horse by now.

' Safe journey, my friend,' he called out.

Carter grinned, ' I thank you all for making me a better person - for clearing me of my wrongful thoughts. Djaq - I'll be sure to tell the King how amazing Saracen potions are. Will - good job, the camp is fantastic. Little John - may you continue to be so tall. Marian - no more kissing Gisbourne, eh? Ava - I'll be awaiting that wedding invitation. Much - look after her. And Robin - you truly are a legend - you all are. The King shall hear of the good work you are all doing.'

' Make sure you come back and visit us some time, ' Robin told their new found friend.

' I will, ' Carter vowed.

As they watched Carter leave, they waved at him, and hoped that there were more people like him surrounding their King - people who believed in Robin Hood.


	30. Lardner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 30

Three months passed - including Ava's 18th birthday - and Ava had now been with the gang about 18 months.

Allan was still hated by the vast majority of the gang with a passion, and continued to work for Gisbourne.

He and Ava had worked out a way that meant they would be able to see each other regularly, without anyone else finding out. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday evening, Ava would go down to the stream to bathe alone at about 7pm. Allan would come down to meet her after she had had time to bathe and he had finished his duties at the castle for the day - at about 8 o clock. They would talk for a while and when Ava got back no one was any the wiser and she wasn't really even lying since she did take a bath whilst she was there.

One particular summer morning, Robin and Marian went off for a walk in the forest.

' I'm going to collect some honey, ' Ava said as the rest of them sat back at the camp.

' I'll come with you,' Much replied, quickly standing up.

Ava grinned inwardly - knowing that Much was taking this to mean that the two of them were going to have time alon, and not to collect honey.

' No Much,' she said, ' I mean to _actually _collect honey. If you come with me we'll get side tracked and end up coming back with none. Uncle Will? ' she offered.

Will looked up from the piece of wood he was whittling away at and shrugged, ' Yeah, if you want. '

Much frowned, ' But what about me?'

John rolled his eyes, ' Why don't all three of you go? ' she suggested.

It was Will's turn to frown, ' I'm not playing gooseberry to those two. Djaq, you'll come with us, won't you? '

Djaq raised her eyebrows,' So now all four of us are going? ' she asked, though secretly glad at the opportunity to spend more time with Will in a closer group. When it was all 7 of them, there was little chance, but if it was just the four of them...

' Hold on,' Ava stopped them all as they got up to go for the entrance, ' we can't just leave John on his own!'

They al looked back at John who shrugged as if he were not bothered,' No,' he said, 'you kids just go. It'll be nice to spend some time without you noisy lot,' he smiled.

So off they went to collect honey.

The four of them got to talking and ended up splitting in to pairs.

Will and Much, and Ava and Djaq.

Will and Much barely ever spoke because Much felt tense and awkward around the younger man. This was because Will was so close to Ava, and so over protective - as he had slipped in to the place of Allan, after the promise he had made to Allan months ago.

Djaq and Ava were hardly the closest either, but they got on well.

They were laughing loudly about a stupid incident earlier that week involving one of the men of the camp and a live chicken, when they realised they were on the out skirts of the forest.

' Men are idiots,' Djaq laughed.

' They certainly are,' Ava replied with a beaming smile, as Will and Much protested this.

Will suddenly stopped complaining to point something out, ' Look over there! The guards! ' he hissed.

They were on the edges of Locksley village and looked over to see that Gisbourne's guards ere dragging people from their homes.

They crept closer to see what was going on.

Gisbourne was dragging a woman by the hand, and various guards were taking rings from the villagers.

' Maybe it's some sort of ring tax? ' Much suggested.

They watched, crouched down out of sight behind a wooden gate, as Gisbourne lifted up a woman's hand sharply and said, 'Lose the finger or lose the ring! '

' Allan's with them! ' Djaq hissed, venom in her voice.

Allan was shouting at one of the other women of the village,' Who's Lardner? '

' Did he say Lardner? ' Djaq asked, suddenly sounding more interested.

' Does that mean anything to you? ' Will questioned.

Djaq, instead of replying, turned her attention back to the villagers.

Gisbourne slammed down a small sand time, hourglass thing, and pulled out a sharp object as he glared at the woman who refused to give up her ring,' When the sand runs out, the finger comes off,' he told her menacingly.

' That's ridiculous,' Ava whispered.

' That's Gisbourne for you,' corrected Much, laying a hand on her shoulder.

There was a tense moment as all the villagers - who had been forced to assemble together by the guards - and the guards watched the hourglass in silence.

Gisbourne looked around at them all again,' Speak now and spare this woman's finger. Say nothing, and your silence proves your guilt,'

Djaq looked around at them all,' Can we risk it? ' she asked, knowing they were all thinking the same - they had to help.

'Yeah, we have to,' Will replied, a plan already formulating in his head,' Much and I will take them the long way around, lead them away from camp.'

' Let's do it,' Much agreed.

There was a pause before all four of them stood up to reveal themselves.

' Stop! ' Djaq cried, causing eveyone to look around to her,' I know who Lardner is,'

This statement causing Ava, Much and Will to look at her sideways, but they masked their suprise to let her go on.

'And I know about his ring,' she continued.

' Let the woman go,' Will said calmly.

' You're in Robin Hood's gang aren't you? ' Gisbourne aksed, although he knew that they werw without asking.

' Let the woman go!' Will repeated, louder and with more authority.

Gisbourne held the woman's hand up in he air and released it so they could see, ' Now, tell me about Lardner,' he commanded of them.

' You'll have to catch us first,' Djaq replied with a grin before the four of them bolted out of there.

Gisbourne's cries of ' Guards! Get them! ' followed as they moved.

The four of them had planned to mount horses that were tied up nearby and give the guards the slip.

This only half worked.

Much and Djaq managed to mount their horses without any trouble, but Will and Ava's were tied to the same post, with a knot that refused to come undone, so by the time they had untied the horses and were ready to leave, the guards had closed in on them.

There were many guards - too many - and both Will and Ava were trapped and surrounded, causing them to have to drop their weapons.

It was too late for Much and Djaq to go after them, since they were being persued by Gisbourne himself, and had to get back to tell the others what had happened.

They were held in the manor by the guards and were to be taken to Nottingham once Gisbourne and Allan came back from their persual of Djaq and Much.

They were stood in an empty room, with four guards, when Gisbourne entered, closely followed by Allan.

Allan inwardly sighed in dismay at seeing his daughter caught. True, he didn't want any of them caught and killed, but with Ava he had to pretend that he didn't care for her, or else Gisbourne and the Sheriff would be very displeased and he would probably lose his own life.

Gisbourne walked up to them and sneered.

He cupped one of Ava's cheeks in his hands and held on to her.

Allan clenched his fists, although unable to do anything

Will, on the other hand, moved forward as if to wrench Gisbourne away from her, but was held back by two of the guards. Allan would have sent him a very grateful look for his attempts, if he had not feared someone seeing.

Gisbourne leered at Ava, as he caressed her face, ' You're a pretty one. I always like it when we catch you. Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement - you needn't hang for being an outlaw, '

Ava batted his hand away and glared at him, ' I don't want any sort of _arrangement _from _you. '_

Gisbourne dropped his hand and thn turned to Allan, ' This one's your daughter, isn't she?' she asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

' Yes, she is,' he replied, keeping his gaze to the ground so he wouldn't give anything away.

' Sure you don't want to switch sides? ' Gisbourne asked her, ' come and work with me and _Daddy? ' _

' Go to hell,' she spat, causing his to switch his attention to Will.

' And you, axe boy? '

Will glared defiantly,' I agree with Ava - go to hell,' he said cooly.

Gisbourne turned to the guards,' Come on, we're taking them to Nottingham.'

The guards then led the two outlaws to the stables and kept a close eye on them so they couldl not escape.

They were forced in to a carriage with Gisbourne, Allan and two guards, whilst two other guards drove.

All throughout the journey, they sat in silence. Allan wanted so much to talk to his daughter, but couldn't. Will and Ava both hoped Robin and the others would come and rescue them. Gisbourne kept asking them who Lardner was, thanks to Djaq's revelation - but he got no answer from either of them, so eventually gave up.

Once inside the castle, they stood outside the Sheriff's board room, whilst Gisbourne went in to speak to the Sherif first.

After a few minutes he called out,' Bring them in! '

The guards shoved Ava and Will forward in to the room where the Sheriff was sat behind his desk, and Gisbourne stood in front of him.

Ava and Will stood in silence, a guard holding each of them, with their hands now shackled.

Also brought in with them was someone they did not know, who looked like a court jester - the two outlaws assumed that he too had something to do with Lardner.

' Ah excellent!' the Sheriff proclaimed, standing up and walking around to stand in front of the three arrested people, who had been forced to kneel, 'not only do we have that fool from your birthday celebrations, Gisbourne, but we have two outlaws. How did you catch them? '

Gisbourne looked very proud of himself, ' They were in Locksley, my Lord. Along with the saracen woman and Hood's manservant. The saracen claimed to know who Lardner is, but she and the manservant got away before we could find anything out. Got these two though. '

The Sheriff rubbed his hands together gleefully before looked down at the three of them.

' Ah! ' he exclaimed, ' we have the lovely little pretty girl - one of my favourites. Isn't this your daughter, Allan? ' he asked, looking over the top of Ava's head to Allan, who was standing not far behind.

Allan inwardly cringed, hoping that the Sheriff would not ask too many questions - though at least Allan was a good liar, ' Yes, my Lord, she is,' he replied, since he knew the Sheriff already knew the answer.

The Sheriff gave a toothy grin and began to mock the young woman,' Aww, how does it feel, my dear, to know that Daddy betrayed you all? '

Ava shrugged as if she really didn't care,' Eh,' she said without feeling,' we weren't that close anyway.'

' Is that right, Allan? ' asked the Sheriff.

' Yes, my Lord,' Allan lied promptly, ' she's an awful girl - too hard to get along with.'

The Sheriff had now lost interest in this and turned to Will, ' Tell me about Lardner,' he demanded.

' I don't know anything,' Will replied truthfully.

The Sheriff hit Will hard across his face,' Tell me what you know about Lardner and his ring! ' he demanded.

' But I don't know anything, honestly,' Will replied.

' You're little saracen friend said she did,' Gisbourne reminded him.

Will shrugged, ' Well maybe _she _does, but I don't. '

The Sheriff sighed and turned his attention to the other man. It was clear to both Ava and Will that he was some sort of court jester - a fool.

He was quite tall - though compared to Ava, almost everyone was quite tall - and slim, and had spiked up black hair. He wore small fake gems around his eyes and down his cheeks. His clothes were bright green and orange.

They deduced from Vaysey's comment about Gisbourne's birthday, that the man had been hired to provide the entertainment and had made some sort of prediction about Lardner which the Sheriff didn't like, and had had him arrested.

After a while, the fool gave in and began to explain, ' The saracen's use pigeons to carry messages. They put the message on a little ring tied to the bird's foot and then they let it fly off. It doesn't matter how far away the bird is when you let it go, because it will always find its way home, carrying the message with it.'

Allan thought back to the man they had met earlier in the day in the forest, who had started all this off.

It had started when a man came to deliver a message to Locksley Manor for Robin, not realsing that Gisbourne was now lord of the manor. Gisbourne and his men had persued the man, hoping to stop Robin receiving his message, and had caught only two words of it: Lardern's ring.

As Allan thought, he remembered the man had had a box with him, which seemed to have disappeared, ' So that's what he had in his box! ' he declared triumphantly, looking over at Gisbourne, who seemed to be thinking on the same level as Allan was.

Allan continued,' The only place he could have left it, it up that tree.'

This was the last straw for Will, who had decided that whatever he felt before - his uncertainty to Allan's motives - had no changed. He had seen Allan at work, and was disgusted by the way Allan was one of them.

Will had been the only one in the gang who had heard Ava's tale of how she had forgiven him - as she had been to afraid to tell the others, since hey all hated the man with a passion - but still he could not understand.

' You make me sick, you know that? Betraying your own friends ... I hope you're enjoying it Allan ... I couldn't live with myself. ' he said, facing away from the man in question.

The Sheriff chuckled humourlessly, ' Ah, well you won't have to for much longer, you see. The penalty for being in Robin Hood's gang is DEATH!'

He punctuated the word death with a swift kick to Will's stomach, which caused Gisbourne and the guards to sneer at him.

Ava glared at the Sheriff, ' You leave him alone! ' she demanded,' he's a good man! '

The Sheriff looked at her in disapproval, ' _You _are also one of Hood's lot, in case you've forgotten,missy! 'he snarled, ' which means DEATH to you, too! ' he added with a sharp slap to her cheek.

It was all Allan could do not to move forward and seriously harm the Sheriff for daring to touch _his _girl.

He only hoped that she'd find a way to escape, or that she would be rescued by Robin and the lads.

The fool hoped that it was all over for him now and he could leave, ' Right, well, I'm glad I could be of service, I think my work here is done - can I go now?'

Vaysey nodded, ' Oh you can go, of course. With him and her to the the gallows. Hang them all! ' he told the guards,' and feed their carcasses to the birds! Now come along Gisbourne, no time to lose.'

Something suddenly came to Ava's mind - the key to their chains, that was all they needed. And father had that key.

She moved forward swiftly and, kneeling up, flung both of her arms around his waist tightly, under the pretence of hugging him.

' No, please,' she begged, ' have mercy father, don't let them do this to me,' she pleaded.

Allan frowned - what was he supposed to do? There was no way he could help her ... he couldn't hug and comfort her like he wanted to, because Gisbourne and the Sheriff were watching and frowning, awaiting his reaction to her.

But then he realised that she was not merely hugging him, because he felt a small tug on the belt around his waist, and when he looked down, the key to their chains was not there.

He looked down at his belt, then at Ava, and knowing she would be alright now, pushed her off him, and pretended to be disgusted, to keep up with expectations.

The fool also realised what she had done because he had been knelt the closest to Allan, and looked up at Allan, joining in.

' Please,' he pleaded, 'I do comedy, I don't do tradgedy,'

Allan grinned - but because he was happy for them, not - as the others thought - because he wanted to see them dead.

' Well, seeing you lot swing'll be comedy, won't it?' he grinned as he followed the Sheriff and Gisbourne away.

Will looked at Ava in confusion, silently demanding why she had thrown herself at Allan, annd watched in glee as she uncurled her fist to reveal to single key in the palm of her hand.

Will looked back at Allan, was in the doorway, just about to leave.

Allan looked back at him and nodded, and in that moment, Will began to wonder if what Ava had been saying all along was right ... that he really was good, and was trying to help them, just in his own little ways.

A guard led them out to the couryard, where another was preparing the gallows.

There was a sort of unspoken agreement that they would free them selves when they were out in the courtyard - it just made more sense.

They stood and watched the guard as he fixed the nooses.

' Won't be long,' the gravelly voices guard told them as he stood on the platform still fiddling with the nooses.

' You take your time, no rush,' the fool told him, ' do you think that's contraption's stong enough to hold the three of us? ' he asked as he slowly and discreetly took the key from Ava, who was on his left, used it and passed it to Will, who was on his right, without the guard noticing.

' Last a lifetime, this will,' the man told them, ' at least, _your _life time,' he chuckled.

He then commented, ' Bah! Being an outlaw! I could do your job!'

' I couldn't do yours,' Will replied dryly, glancing down at Ava and the fool, who had already untied their chains and shackles, but were keeping their hands close together so it was un noticable.

Soon enough, a guard each led Ava and Will on to the platform, whilst the one who had been arranging the nooses led the fool up.

' You know traditionally,' the fool began as he was led up the stairs,' men in _your _position offer men -'

Ava, who was being led - well, no, dragged really - behind the fool, cleared her throat with meaning.

The fool corrected himself,' offer men and absolutley stunning young women -'

Ava smiled to herself - she had only wanted the word 'women' adding in there with men, but if he was willing to compliment her like that ...

' in _our _position a last request,' he finished.

' I'm not one for tradition,' the guard told him firmly.

By now the three of them were stood back to back in a triangle, with the rope around their necks, about to be tightened.

' It's just a little thing,' the fool whined,' wouold you stratch my nose, I've got an itch? '

This caused Ava to bite her lip to stop from laughing and getting her self in to more trouble.

' Let the devil scratch it, you'll see him soon enough,' the guard replied with an evil and very unpleasant smile.

Before there was time to do anything more, a white stallion galloped in to the courtyard and the man astride it - one of Gisbourne's men - began calling things out,

' Sir Guy has got Robin Hood trapped up a tree! He want every available man down there now! Get the horse! Quick!'

The fool turned back to his guard,' One last chance, while no one's looking - let us go and we'l say no more about it, yeah? ' he asked with a cheeky wink.

Little did the guards know it was one last chance for _them, _not the three with ropes around their necks.

Because when they refused, and continued to tighten the ropes, they were each stabbed in the chest and killed by Will, Ava and the fool.

With barely any guards around, it was a case of running as fast as they could to get out of the castle, because once they were out of the castle and in the town, they were rather unlikely to be caught.

As they walked through the forest, heading for the outlaws camp, and were out of any danger, the fool suddenly picked Ava up at the waist and twirled her around in the air.

Once her feet were planted in the ground again, he kissed her cheek swiftly,' You, my dear,' he said, ' are a genius,'

' Yeah, well played,' Will nodded.

Ava shrugged,' It was nothing really,' she said modestly as they continued to walk.

' Nothing? Ava, you saved the three of us from being killed today,' Will told her firmly, ' and if I didn't know that you had a rather protective father and a fiance, I would kiss the life out of you. '

Ava scoffed, ' and if i wasn't like a niece to you ... and you weren't in love with a certain saracen friend of ours.'

'I am _not,' _Will flushed.

The fool looked interested, ' You lead rather interesting lives don't you? ' he grinned,' I mean you're both outlaws, and _you, _my dear, are the daughter of Gisbourne's right hand man, and _you, _mate, are in love with a saracen - the very race the King is fighting in the Holy Land.'

' I do not love her! ' Will protested.

' _Sure,'_ Ava said in pure disbelief as they approached the camp.

As the got though the entrance and further in, they heard the others - well, John, Djaq and Much - talking.

It sounded as though they were composing their message to the King.

' Plots it a better word,' John was saying.

' Right,' Much agreed,' and John plots to take over the throne,'

' I'll add, "make peace",' Djaq was now saying as they got closer, '"make peace, immediately"

' Ah, I _do _like immediatley,' Much now said.

The three of them - Ava, Will and the fool,' were now fully in the camp, and were approaching the kitchen area, which had a few cloths surrounding it, to act as walls.

Ava and Will watched as the fool flung back one of the cloths and thrust himself forward,' But it needs more emotion,' he said, causing the pair to exchange amuse looks - there was no denying that this man was a performer.

' Make it bigger, raise the stakes,' the fool was advising as they heard a scramble which was presumably the three unsuspecting outlaws jumping up and arming them selves against the intruder,' and alliterate - alliteration is good, makes it much more memorable. '

' Where have _you _come from? ' asked Much, baffled that any radom stranger could get in to the camp, could find the camp.

' I appear...I disappear...it's what I do...to tell how would spoil the illusion,' the fool shrugged.

' We ought to reveal ourselves before they kill him for intruding,' Ava whispered in to Will's ear - or rather, in that direction, but not in to his ear because of height differences.

Will nodded and moved forward to the other side of the cloth to reveal himself.

' He's with us,' he announced, as John, Much and Djaq put aside their weapons and Ava flew past him in to Much's eagerly waiting arms.

' We thought you had both been caught,' Djaq said, with relief that they were here.

' Madam, one cannot catch and keep wonders such as myself and...' the fool looked over at Ava, and round at Will and finished, ' my mates.' Ava noticed the sly look he performed between Djaq and Will, as he detected Djaq as the saracen Ava claimed Will to be in love with.

' Do you know about the pigeon? ' Will asked hurridley

'Yes,' Much replied, after he kissed the top of Ava's head and continued to hold her against his chest, where her head rested comfortably, ' Robin and Marian have gone to get him.'

' Yeah, well so have the Sheriff and Gisbourne,' Will told them,' they've got them trapped up a tree, and surrounded.'

' We need to go, _now! ' _John declared, as they as Much very reluctantly let go of Ava, and they all began to collect their weapons.

' Immediatley,' Much corrected, demonstrating his love for the word, compared to "now".

They then proceeded to run through the forest, looking this way and that for the tree which all the action was taking place at.

' I think it's that way,' John said, pointing one way with his staff.

'You think? You think? ' Much echoed.

' Much! Shhhhh! ' Djaq reprimaded.

' Don't tell me to 'Shhhhh',' Much replied,' we're looking for a tree in a forest.

' Shut up and listen! ' Djaq suggested.

They all fell silent and after a slight pause heard Gisbourne calling out,' I hope you're ready, Hood!'

' Right, I'm sensing it's that way,' the fool said, pointing in the same direction that the voice had come from - the same direction that John had thought they ought to go in the first place.

Drawing their weapons, they crept closer.

Once close enough to see what was going on, they watched through the trees, and saw many, many guards were surrounding the bottom of the tree.

' There's too many of them,' Ava pointed out,' what are we going to do? '

No one seemed to have an answer and they watched as the guards prepared to shoot flaming arrows at the tree- it was obviously covered in pitch, which would burn fast and quick, and kill.

But just as they strung their bows, Marian was lowered from the tree slowly, by a rope. She was gagged, and her legs were tied together, as were her arms and hands.

The outlaws watched un pure suprise, wondering what was going on ... what sort of plan this was, from Robin.

' Gisbourne! ' Robin yelled,' if I die, Marian dies.'

' NO! ' Gisbourne cried out as he pushed past guards to get closer,' Move! Marian! Marian! '

' Ah, so it's true,' Robin called, shooting an arrow down at the other man's feet,' you still love her - I've found your weakness Gisbourne .'

Gisbourne was pointing a bow and arrow up at Robin, in the tree,' If you harm a single hair on her head, I _swear _I will kill you. You will die more slowly and more painfully than any man who has ever died before. '

' Well, I thougth that was the point? ' Robin asked, referencing the plan to burn him with pitch.

' No,' the leather wearer responded,' it would have been relatively quick and painless.'

' Look - you let me go and I'll leave her behind. Untouched. ' Robin promised.

Gisbourne looked around at his guards and back at the tree,' I'll think about it,' he said before he began commanding his men,' everybody back! Move! '

' Well that bought us some time,' Will muttered to the others,' now any ideas? '

' We need to make Robin and Marian _disappear,' _the fool said theatrically.

' How do we do that? ' Much asked, his eyes wide with fear for his former master and best friend ... and Marian too.

' A puff of smoke,' the fool replied huskily.

As Gisbourne and Robin had a trade of insults, the fool quickly got dressed up in the guards uniform that he, Will and Ava had snatched from the castle on their exit, planning to store it in case they needed it in the future.

He crept out and collected the things that would be necessary for the plan he had formulated, and then it was time to put it in to action.

They each started a small fire with rocks the Fool had collected, to act as a smoke screen whilst they did the rest of the plan.

Will, having the best aim with a bow and arrow compared to the others, shot an arrow attatched to a long rope up to whee Robin and Marian were.

The other end of the rope was attatched to a tree where the other outlaws were waiting.

After a few minutes wait, they were relieved to see that Robin - using his bow as a way to slide down - did indeed use their plan, and slid down the rope, to join them.

' Where's Marian? ' John aksed in mild concern, as he caught hold of Robin to steady him.

' Let's just get out of here,' Robin shook his head,' is Will ready? '

John nodded and led him over to Will, who was sat astride a horse, ready to ride away and release the pigeon.

Robin handed him the basket in which the pigeon was, and told him,' Get out of here, and don't let that go until you're out of range. '

' Where's Marian? ' asked Ava, voicing what they were all wondering.

' She's fine, don't worry about it - Will, just go,' Robin replied hastily.

Robin and the fool also mounted horses, to see of the remaining guards, whilst Much, Ava, John an Djaq went to stand on a nearby raised up rock, where they had a decent view of the pigeon's flight.

They watched as the bird flew in to the air - having being released from it's basket.

Arrows follow, but missed, thankfully.

But then came the Sheriff.

He had with him an eagle, which he sent after the pigeon.

The eagle easily caught the pigeon, whilst Ava and the others watched in shock - their plan! Foiled!

Much sighed and drew Ava in for a hug to try and be rid of his feeling of dismayal - a hug from his beloved fiance seemed to be the answer from everything.

They went back to camp - the four of them - where they met up with Will, who had some news , and Robin soon returned.

' Cheer up,' Much said when his former master approched with a sadenned face.

' What have I got to be cheery about? ' Robin asked dully.

' Well, we've got a visitor,' Much pointed out,turning his gaze sideways.

' Who are you? ' Robin asked, thinking he meant the fool.

' Not him,' Will sighed shaking his head, as he pulled out a pigeon,' _Him. _It's Lardner! Say hello,'

Robin grinned and laughed in disbelief and relief,' You're joking? ' he chuckled.

' When you want something to disappear, the trick is to divert the audience's attention,' the fool declared, waving a hand to the air.

The rest of the gang were alsogrinning like idiots - as if nothing could dampen their spirits. On their retun, Will had been waiting for them and had informed them of what he had done.

' We switched the birds,' Will announced, really rather proud of it all.

' I just happened to have a spare stuck up my sleeve,' added the fool.

' The perfect decoy bird,' John nodded.

Will cleared his throat, ' And speaking of decoy birds, is Marian alright with Gisbourne? 'he aksed, ignoring the glares he was getting from Djaq and Ava for calling women "birds"

' Yeah,' Robin replied, appearing to think it over,' she'll be fine. She can look after herself,'

There was a pause, broken by Will, who held Lardner out to Robin,' Right, well then - do you want to do the honours? '

Robin gladly took hold of Lardner.

' At least we have some hope now,' Ava smiled, looking on as Robin attatched the note to the bird.

Much laid his hand on her shoulder gently,' Yeah,' he agreed.

' Thanks to Lardner,' Robin nodded raising Lardner up,' good look my friend, safe journey home,'

With that he flung his hand up in the air and let Lardner go.

And they watched with pride, knowing that some day - hopefully soon - there would be peace in England.


	31. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 31

Ava awoke a few weeks later to find that she had slept in the same position she always seemd to sleep in.

She had long since given up sleeping in her own area of the camp like the others did, and had joined Much in his.

She was laid on her side, curled in to him, with her head up on his chest - using him as her pillow, as his heartbeat always soothed her.

He was laid sprawled out on his back, with one arm clamped around her middle, pulling her close to him, as if he were using her as his blanket. His other hand was laying on his chest, just centimetres from her face, as though it had started out on the back of her head, and gradually slipped down in their slumber.

Ava loved being this close to her Much.

She loved being able to just have him hold her, and to snuggle in to him, to find comfort in him.

Carefully, so as not to wake him, she lifted her head from his strring chest and and looked up at his sleeping face - he was so beautiful to her, if a man _could _be classed as beautiful.

Shifting slightly, but unable to move due to the arm around her waist, she propped herself up on one elbow so that she could see him better - he just looked so peaceful.

Just as she was about to bring her hand up to toy with a lock of blonde hair that fell over his eyes, she heard it.

' Stop staring at me, my love,' he said quietly, whilst keeping his eyes closed,' It's rather un-nerving.'

Giving him a look of disbelief - which of course he couldn't see - she asked,' How did you know what I was doing? '

' Because I know you,' he grinned.

Matching his grin, she leant down and planted a kiss up on his lips,' Did you know I was going to do that? ' she asked, breaking away at the exact moment that he had started to kisss her back.

' I had rather hoped,' he replied, finally opening his eyes and feeling the rush of warmth that flooded him at seeing her there.

Shifting herself, and laying her head back on his chest, as he played with her hair, she sighed in happiness,' Oh, I _do _wish we could stay here all day.'

' You and I both, my love, but we're supposed to be doing the hand outs in Nettlestone this morning.

' Robin can take some one else,' she muttered,' he doesn't need us two - he can take some other two.'

' As much as I love your logic, it _is _our turn. Will, Djaq and John went to Clun the other day, so we - and Robin - have to do Nettlestone today.'

Groaning she sat up and swung her legs off the bed to stand up.

She had only taken a few steps when Much called after her,' Aren't you going to put a cloak on? '

' I'm only going over there,' she told him, gesturing vaguely behind her with one hand.

'But you're wearing your night dress,' he pointed out,' and it's not too modest a nightdress actually.'

' Don't want other men seeing me in hardly any clothing, do you?' she asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow.

' Exactly,' he replied with a wink as he threw her the cloak that was beside the bed - Allan's, since Ava had long since lost hers, and refused to buy another one, when Allan's perfectly good one was sat in the store,' I fear that such a sight may drive them wild with passion, and make their actons uncontrollable.'

She smiled up at him - he was always so protective, and she loved that he was like that, because it proved he really cared. Though sometimes between he and Will - and Allan when he was around - it was annoying.

Throwing the cloak over her nightclothes to please him, she made her way over to the medical tent - the only place with any privacy, so therefore the place that she and the others got changed in. Well - mostly, but the boys weren't too modest and were often happy to strip off their shirts right there.

As she passsed through the middle of the camp, she saw that Robin and Will were already awake, and were sat around talking.

' Morning, Miss Sunshine! ' Will called, after catching sight of her scowl.

' Morning Uncle Will,' she said, trying to brighten up,' Robin,' she added, inclining her head to him.

' What's got you such a face on?' Will asked in interest.

' Much and I have got the hand outs for this morning, haven't we? And I'd really rather be curled up in bed,'

Robin grinned,' Curled up in bed ... with Much? ' he asked.

She blushed,' I will not answer such an undignified question.'

' Meaning yes,' he deduced,' and what's with the cloak? You going somewhere that the rest of us don't know about, because the hand out isn't until after breakfast.'

' Much made me wear it,' she blushed, ' he says he won't have me walk around in my night clothing, despite the fact that I'm only walking 20 seconds away.'

Much, at this point, walked in to the conversation and looked down at his beloved as he filled in,' Yes, but for the amount of time that you spend talking on your "20 second" journey, it's a good job I "made you wear it " '

Robin frowned,' What's so indecent about these nightclothes, anyway? '

Ava rolled her eyes,' For heavens sake, Much! Now look what you've gone and started! There is nothing indecent about my clothing! ' she hissed as she entered the tent.

As, from outside the tent, Much opened his mouth to argue her point, the three men heard her call out, ' And don't argue with me! '

' How did she know? ' he mouthed to Will and Robin, who were both smirking.

' They have some sort of 6th sense,' muttered Will,' especially her.'

Soon after, Ava, Robin and Much went to do the handouts, whilst John and Will went hunting, and Djaq went of to collect some fire wood.

It just so happened that as Robin, Much and Ava arrived back and were approaching the camp, John, Will and Djaq were too.

' Good morning's work Lads, Ava,' Robin said proudly as he looked around at the various items that the villagers had givn them during the handouts .. bread from the bakers, a litte meat from the butcher ... and the firewood and odd duck that the others had collected.

He chuckled as he watched Much struggling with the duck John had passed to him for the kitchen, and Will pulled back the lever to let them all in to the camp.

' Well I'm glad to see some one's laughing,' came the all too familar voice, as a familiar figure stood on the entrance to the camp.

The outlaws all drew their weapons at Allan, except for Much, who was holding the duck. Ava had drawn hers and immediatly lowered it when she saw who was there.

The absense of her weapons did not do un-noticed by Robin, who was stood next to her and saw as she lowered it, but now was not the time to ask - though he made a mental note to speak to her later about the correct use of self defense.

' I'm on my own! ' Allan yelled quickly, holding both hands up in the air, so that they could see he brandished no weapon, 'Honestly!'

' What do you want? ' John snarled.

' Marian said to show you this so you'll know I'm tellin' the truth,' Allan continued, moving forward after a nod of permission from Robin, and handing him something that the others did not see.

' She needs your help, and just for today, you've got safe passage in to the castle,' Ava's father told them.

' You don't expect us to believe that?! ' John growled.

Robin, however, after examining the thing he had ben given by Allan, seemed ready to play along, 'Why? '

' They've lost the Sheriff,' came the reply,' and if we don't find him today, then an army is coming to destroy Nottin'ham.'

Robin nodded and looked around at the others,' We're leaving, _now,' _he said firmly.

' We drop _everything _on the say so of a _traitor, _to go and help our _enemy? ' _John bellowed in anger.

' _Don't _call him names! ' Ava snapped, whirling around to glare at him before she could stop her self.

' But he _is _a traitor - he _betrayed _us all! ' John told him angrily.

' With good reason! He's a good man! ' she yelled passionately.

Robin frowned and decided that he would definitley talk about this later with her - had she been talking to him? She must have been meeting him, or else she wouldn't have forgiven him.

As John and Ava continued to argue, Robin grabbed hold of Ava's upper arm and pulled her away from the large man by a few feet and held on to her arm to keep her from moving.

' We don't have time for this,' he said,' let's just go.'

With that he turned and walked past them all, out of the camp.

Allan was the first to follow, and on seeing her father move, Ava followed him at once. The others noticed the closeness between Allan and Ava, and also deduced that they must have been meeting up.

Will and Djaq also left, followed by John, who had to stop and tell Much to put the duck down. Closing the camp, Much reluctantly left the duck alone and told it to wait there.

As they walked to Nottingham, the atmosphere was rater tense.

Robin lead the way in silence, hoping they would find the Sheriff, and save Nottingham from being burned.

Allan and Ava, behind Robin, didn't dare talk because of the others.

Much didn't dare approach Ava because of Allan being there.

They had only being walked a few minutes when Robin turned around to check that everyone was there, and his gaze fell up on the two A Dales.

Giving the elder a disgusted look he grasped Ava's arm and pulled her forward, in line to walk with him - for all he knew, Allan might be trying to corrupt her ... to make her switch sides!

Sighing, Ava reluctantly walked alongside her leader - hoping he wouldn't bring up the subject of Allan later.

This was going to be a long day.


	32. Finding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 32

When the outlaws - plus Allan - reached Nottingham Castle, the crowds were gathered outside, as if waiting to see their saviours.

Allan took charge, striding forward and ordering the guards to open the gates in a way that shpwed that he was settled here at the Castle now, and everyone knew and obeyed him.

The gang then walked in a straight line, side by side as they approached - Djaq, then Will, Much, Ava, Robin and John.

' This is weird,' Will whispered from in between Djaq and Much,' I don't like it.'

' Couldn't we just have sneaked in? ' Much asked from between Will and Ava, his Ava,' we're used to that.'

' After this we go back to helping the poor? ' John asked.

'Yes John,' Robin replied, because he knew he had to.

' There are people waiting, we have four drop offs today, they're relying on us,' John said.

Robin knew he wanted to go and do the drop offs as usual, so he nodded,' Good. We'll do them later on, OK? '

Once they entered the courtyard of the castle, Robin went to speak to Gisbourne - who was organising the whole search for the Sheriff - whilst Allan went off in to the castle to do whatever it was that he did, and the others waited around in the courtyard.

They - that is, Much, Will, Djaq, Ava and John - watched as Robin left and then turned back to look at each other, unsure of what to say.

' Do you think we'll find the Sheriff?' asked Will after a while, to try and break the silence.

' Yeah,' replied Much, although he saw unsure really,' at least, I hope so,'

' With all of us looking, and knowing the forest as well as we do, there is a very high chance that he will be found,' Djaq agreed.

There was another pause before John snorted,' I still can't believe we're here. At _Allan's _say so,'

Much, who had one arm around Ava's shoulders, felt her tense at the mention of her father in a negative way, and watched as she clenched her jaw, as if forcing her self not so say anything.

Djaq then looked across at Ava in disapproval,' you've been seeing him, haven't you? ' she asked, her voice cold.

Ava shrugged,' It's nothing to do with you if I have,' she replied coldly.

' He is a traitor! ' John snapped,' he betrayed us all, including you. Especially you, so why are you bothering to stick up for him?!

Ava glared,' I don't have to explain my self to _you,' _she said,' to any of you,'

' Robin will want to talk to you about it ... he won't be happy,' John warned her.

Both Will and Much gave John mean stares. Much turned Ava in to him and wrapped his arms around her, looked over the top of her head at John.

' Just leave it! ' he snapped at John,' leave her alone!'

Grateful to him, Ava lifted her head from his chest and kissed the flesh of his neck gently - the highest point she could reach without moving her head up - so that no one else could see.

Noting this, he brushed her hair gently his his hand and held on to her.

There was no an awkward moment of tension. Ava was now annoyed at John, and Much and Will were too, since they both knew how she felt for Allan. Djaq and John both disapproved of her maintaining contact with Allan, and no one knew quite what to say.

They ended up waiting in silence until Robin came back some 10 minutes later.

' So? ' Much asked promptly, the moment Robin was close enough to speak to them.

' We have to find the Sheriff,' Robin told them grimly, as they all began to walk through Nottingham,' Much, you and I will track him. '

Much was happy enough with this - sure, he'd have liked to have been paired with Ava, but Robin ws his best and oldest friend, and they got to spend less and less time together with Ava and Marian around, so it would be good to have their time again.

' Will, Ava, I want you to stay in the town, search every street and ask around,' Robin continued.

Ava breathed a sigh of relief - between John, Djaq and Will, she had hoped she would have been paired with Will, since the other two might make things too awkward.

' Djaq, John,' Robin carried on, only to stop when he realised that John wasn't there, but had stopped to hand out apples to some beggar children,' John!'

John, very reluctantly, left the beggars to face Robin,' Every day, more beggars,' he said with a shake if his head.

'John, you need to focus!' Robin reprimanded.

' Are we making any difference here? ' John pressed on.

Robin sighed and tossed a bag of coins on the ground, at which the beggars crowded around to gather it up.

' You can't just throw money at them! ' John insisted.

' Today we are trying to save every body's lives! ' Robin reminded him,' Now, the Sheriff may be in the forest so I want you and Djaq to go there and check all the regular drop points, somebody might have said or seen something. Now let's get to work.'

John and Djaq walked off, to go and search the forest as directed.

Much grabbed his fiance by her waist and kissed her quickly, before Robin said he needed a word with Will and Ava. Much relented and went to talk to some of the stall owners whilst waiting.

Robin looked at Will and Ava grimly,' I don't know how today's going to end,' he said,' but whatever happens I need to know that Marian's safe. '

' Of course,' Will said, to which Ava nodded. Both of them looked deadly serious, as did Robin.

' Will, Ava, I'm reminding you that she has to live. Even if no one else does, she has to live.

He then pressed a ring in to Ava's hand - a golden ring with an emerald in the centre.

Before he could leave, Ava caught hold of his arm, ' Robin? ' he asked softly, her face paler than usual with worry, ' there's a real chance that if Will and I stay in Nottingham, we could die, isn't there? '

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her understand,' I'm not making you stay here, and knowing that you're going to die. If we don't find the Sheriff, we're _all _going to die.It won't be just Nottingham, it'll be the forest afterwards, and then the rest of the shire ... they won't stop.'

Ava nodded in understanding and sighed, ' If I die today ...'

' Don't say that,' Robin told her sharply.

' No Robin, listen to me,' she told him in an urgent tone that told him not to argue with her,' if I die today, and Much is alright, I want you to promise me that you'll look after him for me.'

With that she slid the sapphire ring from her fourth finger and pushed it into his hand.

' Ava -' he said,' I can't take your engagement ring. '

She cut him off,' _Promise _me, Robin. If I come out of this alright then I'll take the ring back and Much needn't know anything about it. But if ... if I don't, then I want him to have it. ' looking down at the ring Robin had just given her, she looked back up at him,' you understand, don't you? You just asked us to keep an eye on Marian, and it's the same thing.'

Robin met her tear filled eyes in understading and slipped the ring in his pocket before drawing her in to a hug,' I promise,' he said before clapping Will on the back in encouragement and walking away.

He got a few steps away before turning around and telling them both,' Stay away from Allan,'

When he got no reply from Ava, and just a nod from Will, he looked at then sternly,' I mean it Ava, I don't want you associating with him after what he did to us all. And we'll be having a talk about it later.'

After he had gone, she looked down at the ring Robin had given her and showed it to Will, ' Robin and Marian are engaged,' she said.

' You sure? ' he asked looking down at the ring.

She nodded,' It's quite similar to mine, see? ' she said sticking out her left hand to see it bare.

Will took hold of her hand firmly - refusing to believe that they were going to die - , and as she pocketed the ring, they began to search the streets.

The two of them ran through the various streets looking in every possible places ... in shops, in people's houses ... even on the roofs of buildings, but it was so far proving unsuccesful.

' This is hopeless,' Ava muttered after a while, this is damned hopeless.'

' Don't ... don't say that,' Will told her, although he too, thought it was rather hopeless,' we've only searched about a quarter of the town. We'll do the rest and then we'll do it again and again, and as much as we possibly can until the time's up. He's got to be somewhere .. he can't just have disappeared ... someone'll find him.'

Nodding even though her hopes were still not too high, she held on to his hand tighter.

She had said that they ought to split up to make it quicker, but Will had told her that he had to watch out for her on Allan's orders, and on behalf of Much, just like they were to make sure Marian was safe on the behalf on Robin. He was so insistent that he had kept hold of her hand, feeling insecure about letting her go off on her own with all these people, and all the guards around.

As they passed the gates of the town, they stopped to look out in to the distance.

And out there was the heart sinking sight of a huge cloud of dust ... the huge cloud of dust being made by the huge army that was on their way, on the orders of Sir Jasper, who was currently sitting in the castle, smirking at he way everyone was running around in panic.

' They're on their way already,' Ava sighed.

As they stood having a moment of silence, several guards passed them by, followed by the familiar voice telling them,' Search all the villages, ask around, just go! '

Allan watched the men go and came to stand next to Will and Ava, who both decided to ignore Robin's command that they were not to speak to Allan - Robin was hardly going to find out.

' I don't think we're going to get out of this Will,' he said, as he wrapped and arm around Ava, pleased that she was there helping out, but annoyed that Robin had left her right in the firing line of the army - Nottingham was the most dangerous place to be right now.

Will stared out in to the distance silently and shook his head.

' There's time, though,' he said, looking at his only child,' time for you to get away,'

She blinked at him as though he were crazy,' I'm not running, if that's what you mean. I'm staying her to help out, and I'll stay here to fight if I have to. I can't leave all these people .. I couldn't, live with myself.'

Allan smiled at her vaguely,' Then we need to be prepared to fight ... Guy's already gathering weapons at the castle, you know. '

' We ought to be carrying on with the search,' Will told Ava, who agreed and stepped back to take Will's hand again.

' Hey, listen,' Allan said before they went,' if we do get out of this, do you reckon I could come back? '

Will scoffed,' It's too late Allan, miles too late.' Ava also looked as though she didn't think he'd be let back in.

' Come on! ' Allan whined,' I made a few mistakes, yeah, but -'

'Mistakes? You deliberately betrayed us,' Will reminded him.

' Alright, strictly speaking that's true,' Allan admitted.

' Yeah,'

' Yeah, but it's not that simple Will, alright? I never told them where the camp is, never let them hurt any of you, I saved your life didn't I ... with the keys, remember? Well? I know a lot about how this place works now, .. that's going to help Robin, right? Come on, what d'you reckon?'

' You're with Gisbourne now, and there's no going back from that,' Will said sadly, although he missed his best friend, and wished things were different.

He then walked away, taking Ava with him and leaving Allan stood there also wishing things were different. Ava turned and looked at him over her shoulder as she walked away, and gave him a look that said "Sorry, I can't do anything about it".'

He merely nodded, in understanding - he knew how it was. She had to do her thing, and he his.

After searchd the rest of the town, it was getting clear that the Sheriff was indeed not in the town.

By the time they'd finished searching, the army had arrived. They were outside Nottingham, and had formed a circle around the town, surrounding it, as they waited for sundown.

The town gates had been shut and Gisbourne had frantically ordered that all the guards should assembled and prepare to fight ... until he realised that all the guards were out looking for the Sheriff.

It was then that it was declared that every able bodied man, or teen would have to fight.

When Will and Ava made their way to the castle, there were many of the peasants and villagers recieving weapons from Gisbourne and the very few guards left.

Allan spotted them coming and approached them, handing them both a sword which was better than the weapons they had already.

' Looks like we're brothers in arms again,' Will said, to the man who had indeed been a brother to him.

'Not exactly how I'd hoped, but anyway,' Allan stuck his hand and Will grinned as he shook it.

' Father, where's Marian? ' Ava asked frantically as she looked around the castle's courtyard.

' She should be just over there somewhere,' was the reply as Allan waved a hand over his soulder, gesturing quite vaguely.

Knowing this could be their last few hours alive, Ava threw her arms around her father's neck, startling him, though he caught his senses quickly enough to catch her at the waist and steady them both from falling.

' You're not wearing your engagement ring,' he spotted- he'd not known her to take it off in months.

She sighed,' I gave it to Robin to give back to Much, in case I don't make it.'

' Good luck, my girl,' he said kissing her cheek, before she rushed off to talk to Marian.

Allan was now alone with Will and glad of it, for he had been wanting to say something to him for a while now, but had never had the chance.

And now they were brothers again - they had made up and although it wasn't proper and they still had a lot to talk through, they were friends again.

' Thank you, so much,' he said honestly, as he looked up at Will.

Will frowned,' For what? ' he asked.

' Ava. For looking after her, all this time, while I've been here at the castle.'

Will looked down rather modestly,' Well, you know, it's not just me. Much is always there for her, and Robin is too. And the others I guess.'

Allan shook his head as he clapped a hand to the younger man's shoulder, ' But you ... you've been there for her like I should have been. Thank you for looking out for her.

' It's nothing, really. I love her like a niece, of course I'll always be there ot look out for her,'

Allan nodded gratefully and they both knew they hd to get down to business.

Will rushed off after Ava.

' Marian! Marian!' Ava called as she darted through the crowds.

' Ava! Any word from Robin? ' Marian asked hopefully.

' No, but I know he will die before he stops looking,'

' I know, but that's not good enough, is it? ' she cried, in distress.

' Marian - the one person who can't die, is you,' Ava said, echoing what her leader had earlier told her.

' But there's no way out,' Marian pointed out, just as Will came over and caught up with them.

' We _promised _Robin you'd be safe,' Will said, as Ava pulled out Marian's ring and passed it to her before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

' We have to get in to the hall,' Will said, cutting through Ava's thoughts - how she might never see Much again,' we have to make sure that everyone has gotten some weapons,'

' Right, yes, of course,' she mumbled as they strode on.

Once inside the hall, that was exactly what they did, making sure eveyone was prepared to fight for their Nottingham.

Ava was stood at the bottom of the staircase of the hall checking everyone for a weapon of some sort when they entered, when Gisbourne passed her.

He stopped and looked at her and nodded,' Good work,' he said,' carry on,' he siad before he passed by and went to speak to Marian.

Ava exchanged a look of suprise with Will, who was stood by her side, and shrugged as she continued her work.

Through the crowds, a very short few minutes later, both outlaws saw Gisbourne knelt down before Marian, clasping her hand.

' He's proposing? ' Ava asked in shock,' at a time like this? '

Will rolled his eyes in exasperation at her, ' If she marries him, she can have safe passage out of here. He's a Black knight, isn't he ... he and his family will be let out.'

Both knew then that they had to talk Marian in to it.

' There's no other way,' Ava told her a few minutes later, when they had gotten her on her own and were stood outside.

' There must be,' protested Marian.

' Marian, there's a ring of steel around Nottingham, ' Will tried to reasoned with her,' even if we got beyond the walls, we'd be cut down.'

' Then we will have to fight as best we can,' Marian said firmly.

' Marian you can't save all these people,' Will told her sternly,' as much as I hate Gisbourne, you have to marry him,'

' No,' Marian insisted.

Ava sighed,' Marian,wherever you go, _wherever you go, _Robin will find you. He will move heaven and earth to find you. Just _stay alive.'_

Marian tutted and walked off.

Will stamped his foot in frustration,' _Why _is she so headstrong? ' he demanded,' can't she see that she's going to die if she stays behind? We're all going to die unless some miracle occurs.'

They went back to the hall together, to await the time for whence they would have to fight.

Ava stood in the hall, flanked by her surrogate uncle and her father.

Sir Guy had already left, as he woujld be given safe passage out of the castle - but he was without Marian, who had told him that she could not, and would not leave - no, abandon - the people of Nottingham in their time of need.

The doors to the hall suddenly burst open and there was a cry from the people gathered within as they raised their various weapons, only to lower them when they saw who had entered.

' Marian! ' Gisbourne called, running in and stopping at the top of the staircase to look down at her.

' You came back!' she cried, with a smile, as she realised that he was not all bad, and if it were not for the Sheriff, then he could be a good man.

' If I'm going to die,' he said seriously - as if he were fully prepared to,' then I'm going to die by your side.'

Marian offered him a wider smile, before he looked around at the other people and nodded in approval, ' Charge! ' he bellowed, to which they obeyed and began to run out of the hall.

Ava ran out in to the courtyard where she saw that the beginnings of the army were just entering the town gates, each holding a flaming torch in one hand.

Feeling someone rustle next to her, she turned to see that both Will and Allan had followed her out of the castle.

She quickly kissed both of them on their cheeks before she was fully prepared to fight to the death.

But that moment never came because there was the thunderous shout of 'Gisbourne! Gisbourne! ' coming from a loud, rather unpleasant, but at this moment very welcome, voice.

The Sheriff stumbled in to the courtyard, where Allan, Will, Ava, Marian and Gisbourne were stood side by side, ready to lead the battle.

' You're alive! ' said Sir Jasper.

' Don't you just stand there! ' the Sheriff bellowed,' give me the damned seal to stamp! '

Sir Jasper obeyed, and the Sheriff stamped the seal that he was required to sign every monday to prove that he was safe.

' One day! ' snarled the Sheriff,' I'm away for one day! And this happens! ' he snapped, glaring at Gisbourne then back at Jasper,' are you still here?! '

' No my lord,' Jasper gasped rushing out of the castle's courtyard and yelling at his men,' you heard the Sheriff! Stand down!'

' My Lord, _what happened? _Where did you go? ' Gisbourne asked, rushing forward to meet the Sheriff, who was dressed in rags.

' This is how you cope without me for a day? ' the Sheriff growled.

' Hood found you,' Gisbourne told him, after they had all seen Robin drop him off on his horse.

' And? ' asked the Sheriff, while the others looked on in amusement.

' He could still be here, we could still get him,' Gisbourne reasoned.

' No, no I don't need him any more, because I single handedly managed to infiltrate Robin Hood's secret camp, and retrieve the great pact of Nottingham. The pact,' he laughed, searching his pockets for it, only to realise that it was gone,' the pact! The pact! The pact! No! Get him! Get after him! '

Will looked down at Ava, thankful that the Sheriff hadn't turned a blind eye to either of them and muttered that it was time to get out of here.

Agreeing, she bid Marian and Allan farewell and she and Will took their leave.

When they arrived back at camp, Robin, John, Djaq and Much were sat around the camp fire.

Their friends cheered at having them back, knowing that they had come so close to their deaths today.

Ava flew in to Much's arms, and broke down in to tears as she was held tightly ... tears as she thought of what might have happened, how she almost would have never seen him again, and tears of relief that she was now safe.

Much was close to tears himself, but kept strong for her, and simply held her and whispered in to her ear, and he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

A short while later, John asked for a word, and they went aside. He apologised and told her that he had been having a bad day today and that it was none of his business what she did. She also apologised for shouting and that was the end of that. She knew he didn't approve of her seeing Allan ... none of them did, including Much and Will even, but he dropped it knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

Finally, as it was growing dark, and they were still up talking, the moment Robin had promised came - he wanted to talk to Ava.

Sighing, she followed him to the edge of the camp and took a seat on the ground beside him.

' You've been seeing Allan, since his departure from here,' he said - a statement, not a question, but she answered anyway.

' Yes,' she said, hanging her head and hoping that he wouldn't say too much about it.

' How often? ' he asked, sounding not mad, but curious,' and when? '

She knew there was no point in lying,' Three times a week. After I bathe, he comes down to the stream side to talk to me for a while.'

' And you've forgiven him? '

'Yes,' she replied,' and I'm .. I'm sorry,'

Robin's lips twitched in to a slight smile,' Why are you sorry? ' he asked.

She shrugged, she had been unsure of why, but it seemed like the right thing to say. Finally, she answered,' For having contact with him behind everyone's backs. For having contact with him when I know you wouldn't approve. For having contact with him when I know you all hate him. For making you mad at me.;

Robin looked at her and said cooly,' I'm not mad at you, you know.'

' You're not? '

' No, I'm not. I know that you're not stupid, and you wouldn't meet with him unless you knew that you were safe, and unless you knew he'd had good reason to betray us all ... or what seemed like a good enough reason.'

Ava breathed a sigh of relief, but Robin had more to say - he had been thinking about it all day, trying to come around to her point of view ... to put himself in her shoes, so that when this moment came, they could have a proper conversation.

' However,' he pressed on,' I will ask that you only meet with him once a week from now on,'

' You're - you're not banning me from seeing him? ' she asked in suprise.

' No, I'm not because that would only make you resent me. I understand that he is your father...your only living relative, and you want to remain on good terms with him. I know that if I banned you, you'd only go behind my back, and we don't want that now, do we? '

' No,' she uttered.

' So, I hope that by me allowing you to still see him once a week, even though he's one of Gisbourne's lot, you'll respect that decision and not go behind my back to see him more than that. Because if I find out that you are, I'll not let you go anywhere alone ... _including _to bathe. If needs be, I'll start sending Djaq with you.'

' No, no, I won't see him more than once a week and I'll tell him next time I see him to only come once a week ... I promise.'

' Good,' he said,' and be careful, won't you? I know you think he's a good man, but until I hear the full story from him myself, I still have my doubts.'

With that he stood up and pulled Ava up after him with one hand, they share a quick embrace before heading back to the others.

' Sweetheart, I'm going to bed,' Ava told Much swooping down to kiss his cheek tenderly. 'Good night Uncle Will,' she said, kissing his cheek, then Robin's, and saying good night to John and Djaq.

' I'm going to go to bed too,' Much announced, which suprised no one - when it came to the couple, once one went, the other followed closely behind.

After leaving the others and heading off for their sleeping area, Much sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes off, as he watched Ava scrambled under the bed and pull out a blanket.

She was about to clamber in to bed with him, when he sat up and leant over to catch hold of her hand - her left hand.

' Where's your engagement ring?' he asked, raising his eyebrows in suprise, as he lifted his gaze from her bare hand to her face.

Frowning, before her eyes lit up in remembrance, she cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder,' Um ... Robin has it,' she said, avoiding his eyes.

' Robin? When did you give him your _ring? _And _why? ' _

But Much's questions were unhear because Ava had rushed off back to Robin.

' Robin!' she called approaching the fire side once more.

' I thought you were going to bed? ' he asked.

' Yes, but Much pointed out that I'm not wearing my ring,' she said looking at him and waiting for him to remember that he had it.

' Oh,' he said after a moment of staring at her blankly and then reaching in to his shirt, he pulled out the treasured token of love, and pressed it in to her hand.

' Back to its rightful owner,' he said with a smile, as the both of them ignored the others - Will, who was looking on with a smile after recalling what had happened earlier that day, and Djaq and John, who had no idea what was going on.

' Thanks for ... for... thanks,' she said, trailing off with a wry smile.

' I know,' he replied gently, ' and it looks like I didn't have to keep that promise, eh? '

' Not this time,' she agreed,' but if anything _ever _happens to me, then the promise still stands. '

Robin looked serious, but then cracked a smile,' I'll always be there to look out for Much .. and you, and don't you forget it. '

' Thanks,' she nodded, before rejoining Much.

' Got it,' she said as she threw back the blanket, lay down in the bed beside him, and curled up in to his side, getting as close as she could until she was comfortable.

' So why did Robin have your ring anyway? ' asked Much, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head tenderly.

' I gave it to him this morning, in Nottingham,' Ava said, her voice muffled by his shirt, as she breathed in the scent of his chest, so thankful that she had lived to do this.

' Care to explain why? ' he sighed.

' When Robin assigned the pairs, he took me and Will aside, you remember? He asked us to make sure that Marian got out alive, and then I asked him a favour. I made him promise to watch out for you if anything happened to me ... if I died today. Then I gave him my ring so that if I _did _die today, he could pass it on to you, and you'd have something to rememer me by. '

' My love, I could _never _forget you, ring or no ring, ' he told her,' you are the most perfect, beautiful, incredible creature I have ever laid eyes upon, and I _love _you, for now, for always, and for _ever_.'

Ava gasped, ' You're so _romantic! ' _she smiled, as he shifted his self so he was hanging about her, and lowered his lips to hers.


	33. Treasure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 33

A few days later, the gang were sitting around the camp fire talking.

' Just think,' said Djaq cheerily,' the King will have recieved the message from Lardner by now. This will all be over soon,'

' You'll be in Locksley again,' Ava said, looking over at Robin,' you and Marian as the Lord and Lady of Locksley - maybe you'll even make Sheriff.'

Robin grinned,' Now_ that, _I like. And _you, _my friend, will be married to the Earl of Bonchurch.'

Ava tightened her grip on Much's hand,' Brilliant,' she too grinned,' Lady Ava Bonchurch ... Lady Bonchurch ... the Earl-ess of Bonchurch.'

Will raised his eyebrows,' Earl-ess? ' he scoffed.

Ava frowned,' Then what _do _you call the wife of an earl? '

' A _Countess,' _Will informed her.

' Oh, I like that even better - Lady Ava, the Countess of Bonchurch.' she laughed.

' Maybe,' Much said slyly, to Will, ' if Robin is the Sheriff, you could get Locksley,'

' Me? A noble? ' Will echoed.

Robin shrugged,' Hey, if Much can be, then any one can,'

'Hey! ' Much protested, with a glare.

Ava caught Will's eye and said,' You know, if you're the Lord of Locksley, who are you going to make your Lady? ' she looked over at Djaq swiftly, who was not looking.

Before a blushing Will could answer, Little John ran in to the camp, gasping for breath.

' What? What is it? ' Robin asked, standing up.

' North road ...' John managed to say, as he began to regain his breath,' loads of them ... quick!'

Robin, although not knowing what this was about, nodded and looked at his friends,' Come on, we have to be there, as soon as possible,' he declared.

After racing through the forest for a good few minutes, Robin - being the fastest of them all - was the first to scrambeld up on to the cliff that over looked North Road.

He flattened himself to the ground, and as the others approached one by one, grabbed their arms and pulled them down, telling them to get out of sight.

' Where's Much? ' he asked, once every one else was laid up on the ground, close together, and keeping their heads dwon.

Much threw himself on the ground a split second later, groaning as he hit his shin painfully, and receiving a shhhing from the others.

They watched as Allan - in his black leather uniform, and up on his horse - led men down the road ... a few on horses, some on foot, and one at the rear driving a cart, but all going at a rather slow pace.

' Mercenaries,' Robin breathed,' Fitting to see that Allan's at the head, eh? The Sheriff must be stepping up his plans. There's a regiment's worth of food in that there cart, that'll feed Locksley for the winter, come on,' he commanded, standing up and leading the rest of towards the road side.

They crept up behind the last men of the regiment - there were merely two men walking behind the cart.

John knocked them both out with sharp blows to their heads with his staff, and nodded at Robin, who then clambered atop of the cart, knocked out the driver and seated himself in the driver's place, as the rest of the gang climbed in to the back.

Without any one even noticing, since they were all too wrapped up in marching along the road in an orderly fashion, Robin veered the cart down a different pathway to the one the men were being led down, and then drove it far away, before letting the horse to go put anyone who might come looking for it off their tracks.

They then had to unload it all in to their food store, which was an empty barn just outside of Nettlestone.

There were many, many bags, of food for them to carry back and forth from the cart to the stores, and it made hard work, even with 7 of them at it.

' It's alright lads, Ava, we'll be done soon,' Robin told them, noting how down hearted they all looked.'

'There's enough here to feed an army, Robin,' Ava sighed as she caught the bag that Djaq, who was standing in to the cart, tossed down to her.

'I know, and that's what I'm worried about,' the outlaw leader admitted,' something big's happening, and we need to be ready,'

Ava was about to ask of Robin had any idea what this big thing _was _exactly, whilst she moved over to the store, when something hit her, hard in the face.

She promptly dropped the bag of food, and staggered backwards, muttering a curse word, that suprised them all.

Out of no where, four men came and began to fight with their staffs.

The outlaws - Will, Robin, Much and John, at least - each began to fight with one of the men, whilst Djaq declared that Ava's jaw was thankful unbroken.

As the man Robin was fighting, who seemed to be the leader, knocked him to the ground and raised his staff to strike him, he stopped halfway in to the motion and asked,' Robin? '

The other men, very suprisingly, stopped fighting on hearing the mention of Robin's name.

Robin took the man's hesistance as a chance to hurry back to his feet, and kick this man down with one swift motion. He pinned him to the ground at the chest with one hand, and used the other to pull down the scarf that was covering the lower half of his face.

' Legrand? ' he gasped in shock, his eyebrows rising.

Legrand was a member of the King's private guard - which Robin had been the head of during his time in the Holy Land, and Much had also been a part of.

' I have a message from the King,' this man - Legrand, apparantly - told him.

Legrand reached in to his breeches pocket and handed Robin a piece of parchment, which when Robin inspected it, was just a picture.

' This is is? ' he asked, rather bemused,' The King's message,'

' You're hard men to find,' Legrand told them, as he joined in with the moving of the haul,' we've been wandering this damned forest, for days,'

' Well, still,' Much began, clearly unimpressed,' you might have announced yourselves a little less violently ,hmmm? '

He looked up from stroking Ava's jaw lightly with him thumb and forefinger, to glare at Legrand - the man he had known and rather disliked in the Holy Land.

No one hurt _his _Ava.

Legrand at least had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic,' Sorry about that, Miss,' he said, looking between Ava and Much. Settling his gaze on Much he asked,' She your girlfriend? '

Much nodded,' Fiance,'

Legrand smiled ruefully,' Sorry, about that. Nothing personal, she could have been anyone, in this forest, you know? '

Ava pushed Much's hand off her face,' I'm _fine, _Much, and it's fine, no harm done.'

Legrand gave her a grateful look, as Robin continued to analyze the King's somewhat unhelpful message.

' And this? ' he asked,' an eye looked down up on a king? It could mean anything ... the King gave you no more clues? Who's the contact?'

' A wool merchant,' Legrand informed him,' who goes by the name of Paxton. He awaits us. The King was insistent we complete this mission by mid-summers day.'

' And what are we looking for? ' Robin queried.

' Thesaurus Patriae,' came the reply.

' That's Latin,' Djaq called, to help everyone understand,' for "treasure of the nation" '

' She speaks Latin? What a woman! ' Legrand leered.

' Oi! ' John warned him., as he handed him the staff that had been taken from him during the fight.

As they walked through the forest, Robin made conversation with Legrand, whom the others were wary of - Much because of his assault on Ava, and John and Will because of his comment towards Djaq.

' You and your men should rest Legrand,' Robin told him,' three days without sleep? '

' I could go 10 and still run rings around the lot of you,' Legrand said confidently.

' So ... you think the king is collecting treasure? ' asked Robin as they walked, referring to the message.

' He neds men and equipment to take on the sheriff and Prince John, so that needs money. I think he's trying to get his fortune out of the country,' the man responded.

' The King's gone to real pains,' Robin noted, coming to a stop as he spoke,' I mean - two messengers, a codes, orders of specific days - I think this is bigger than gold and money. I think this plan has been iplace for a while.'

' Midsummers day is the day after tomorrow,' Will pointed out,' this doesn't leave us much time.'

' But time enough to pay this Paxton a visit, come on,' Robin orderd, setting off once again and leaving the others to follow along after him.

Once they got near to Paxton's home, Robin told his gang to wait there - the edge of the forest - whilst he and Legrand went in to speak to Paxton, and collect the next message.

Robin and Legrand returned 10 minutes later with Paxton and another piece of parchment - this one with a picture of a blazing fire, and a few dots, in the shape of a semi-circle.

' I'm telling you, it's a star map,' Much declared when they all gathered around to look at it,' look, there's the moon, this is the night sky, and there's the stars. '

' No, Much, they don't work that way,' Djaq disagreed,' it's the wrong shape.'

' Yeah and that's not a moon anyway,' Ava laughed,' it's the sun, if you look at it properly.'

Much gave her a look for laughing at him, and held her around the waist tighter.

' What if the dots make a circle? ' one of Legrand's men suggested.

Robin looked down at the two pieces of parchment - each had a dot of semicirles. He out on piece in front of the other so that the dots made a circle,

' Look - now we're getting there,' he nodded.

Will lifted a hand to point at the parchment, ' It could be a building,' he said, his carpenter mind taking over,' each dot could represent a foundation stone, and the King's sword points to the entrance,'

' Right, but there's no clue as to what kind of building it is ... or where,' Robin mused.

Before anyone could say anything more, a piercing whistle was heard, coming from through the trees. It sounded three times.

' Keep working on it, I'll be back,' Robin told them before rushing off.

Will, Djaq, John, Much and Ava exchanged the same looks of knowing - Robin was in a rush to go and see Marian, that was her signal.

' That signal,' one of Legrand's men asked,' is that another member of the gang? '

' Something like that,' Much smirked.

Ava rolled her eyes and informed the others,' Robin has gone to meet a friend of ours who passes on inside information from the castle.'

' In exchange for kisses,' Will grinned.

Much then pressed his lips to his fiance's ear and whispered,' Speaking of which, if Robin gets to go and meet with Marian, why can't we just go and _have a walk over there,'_

Ava giggled and slapped his arm,' Much,' she laughed 'that's terrible, we should be trying to figure out what the message is,'

' There's enough people here, they don't need our help,' he mumbled.

Ava then cleared her throat, catching the attention of the others and mock-gasped in pain,' Oh no, I think my leg is cramping, I'll have to go and walk it off,' she said.

' Oh, I'll come with you, so you've got some one to lean on for support,' Much suggested, offering out his arm as they walked away, Ava limping a little to try and make the "cramp" look more realistic.

Once they were out of earshot, John rolled his eyes and said to the others,' How transparent was _that? '_

' She's a pretty good liar though,' said Will,' how many other people would be able to keep a straight face like that? '

' Allan,' Djaq said in distaste,' she gets it from her father, all right.'

Meanwhile, Much grabbed hold of Ava's forearms and backed her in to a tree, pinning her arms above her head, before kissing her quickly and passionately.

When he paused to plant light kisses down her neck, she laughed.

' My my, sir, what _has _gotten into you? You're so very full of passion,' she giggled.

' You're just too beautiful to keep my hands - and my lips - off, my love,' he replied, showering her with all his usual compliments.

' Oh, you _do _know how to charm a lady,' she said, placing one of her hands - which he had let go of - behind his head and pulling him back to to claim his lips with her own.

' Not a lady, my love,' he breathed,' but a Countess,'

His only response was for her to move forward and kiss him again, this time her hand wandering under his shirt.

Their heated time was broken up when they heard their names being called by a frustrated sounding Robin.

' Damn,' Ava muttered, running a hand through her hair to flatten it as she and her beloved made their way back to the others.

' Cramp gone, has it? ' Will asked her sarcastically, ' there's too much "going for a walks in the forest" around here.'

' Not bein' funny Uncle Will, but you're not my father,' Ava sighed.

' I'm aware of that,' he said,' and just count yourself lucky that Allan's _not _here, because he'd have something to say about it.'

Ava's retort - that she had been engaged for near on a year and was entitled to some time alone with her future husband- died on her lips when Robin looked over at John and asked the larger man what he was doing.

John was sat on the ground, making a circle with some of the stray pebbles.

' A circle of stones,' he said looking down at the message from the King.

' Standing stones,' Robin said in realisation as he knelt down and studied John's pebble diagram,' The Standing Stones of Hathersage,'

' Told you he'd get it,' John said, looking at one of Legrand's men triumphantly,

' Yeah, I'd have got that,' Much shrugged.

' No you wouldn't,' John replied confidently,' because you were off galivanting with your girlfriend.'

' She had _leg cramp,'_ Much hissed,' I was aiding her in walking it off,'

' Whatever,' muttered John, not buying a word of it.

' Robin,' said Paxton urgently,' I need to leave you now. I shall prepare a ship - leave tomorrow night from Hull, with the treasure.'

' Thank you, my friend, the king is in your debt,' Robin said shaking the man's hand.

' Proud to have been of service,' he said, before leaving.

' Right you lot - to Hathersage! ' Robin announced.

The Standing Stones of Hathersage were a half hour walk away, and were up top of a hill.

They reached the top of the hill, to find it cold from the chill of the wind - causing Much to immediately fuss over Ava, chastising her for not wearing her cloak and pulling her close to him to try and keep her warmer.

He was always making sure that she was alright above anything else and although some owmen might find it smothering, Ava loved how caring and sweet he always was, and let him fuss over her because she knew it made him happy.

' What kind of a place is this? ' Legrand asked, screwing up his eyes as he looked around.

' It's been here as long as anyone can remember,' Will supplied,' some kind of settlement, maybe? '

' Or a shrine? ' suggested Ava.

Djaq held the king's message and looked down at it, working out which stone the message referred to,' The stone points to that one,' she declared after a moment.

Robin looked around, ' These stones are all perectly aligned ... but what if the sword isn't pointing north? '

He approached the stone directed and saw that it had a small cut out of it, which when he lowered his eye to the level of, he saw was also in the stones in front of it.

' What if they're an order to follow this line? ' he realised, stringing his bow and firing an arrow perfectly through the hole in the stone, which went through the next stone, and the next, and so on until it had passed through all of them and out of the other side.

After shooting it perfectly, the others simply looked at him in admiration.

He rolled his eyes,' Don't just all stand there - come on, follow the arrow! '

And so that was what they did.

They ran through the fields and along the pathway that led back in to an area of the forest.

The arrow had landed in the trunk of one of the trees, embedding itself there firmly.

' What does this mean? ' Much called, over the noise the wind was making through the trees, after apparantly following them from the standing stones.

Robin turned around to inspect the surrounding area and saw that they were stood in front of a cave - it was low and they would have to duck to get in there, but it would surely widen once they got far enough in.

' Looks like this is it, then,' Robin said,' come on everyone,'

He ducked in to the cave, leaving the rest of his comreades to follow after him, one by one.

Once they were all in, they shuffled along the dark, dank corridor of the cave, looking around for some sort of clue.

' Ack! ' Much suddenly hissed.

' What? ' asked 9 people urgently.

' Something just moved beside me,' he told the others.

' Darling that's me,' Ava replied, as the others sighed in exasperation.

' Keep moving,' Robin whispered - there was just something about a dark cave that required one to whisper for no reason.

' Why, it's a dead end,' Ava said in annoyance as she, Robin and Much were the closest to the end.

Robin shook his head as Ava held the small candle she had been carrying up to the end of the cave.

' Wait,' he said,' that candle's flikering - there's fresh air coming in from somewhere.' putting his hand up to the stone he said,' yeah, I can definitley feel it.'

' Stand aside,' said Legrand moving forwards, kneeling down and attempting to pull the stone up to reveal another room or something.

' Legrand you cannot move that on your own,' Robin told him, as if he were crazy.

' My men,' he said, causing his two men to rush forward and help.

Much grasped Ava's upper arm and pulled her back, out of their way, only for her to stumble and dash her arm against the stone wall.

The exact brick that she had hit moved backward in to the wall, like a sort of lever, and caused the seemingly dead end wall of the cave lift up and reveal another section to the cave - a hidden room.

Silently, they all filed in to the room and stared up at the walls, hoping to discover something.

' I loosened it,' Legrand said haughtily to Ava as she passed by him.

' Yeah, right,' she scoffed with a smirk.

' There's light getting in here from somewhere,' Robin announced,' and it is growing stronger.'

' It's coming from over there,' Will said, raising one hand to point at a gap in the ceiling,' and it's almost mid-day.'

Kneeling down besides a small urn in the centre of the room, the young carpenter continued,' I get it. When it's directly overhead, it should just...'

He trailed of with a triumphant grin when the cave was lit up.

On the wall, there was some sort of symbol.

' Hey, that looks like the eye of the King's message! ' Ava cried, diverting everyone's attention to it.

' Follow the line of the eye,' Robin said, meaning that they all immediately began lowereing themselves to different levels to try and figure out where the line of the eye was exactly.

' Here! ' Djaq cried a few moments later, and pulling something out of the stone work.

' Thesaurus Patriae,' he murmered.

' What is it? ' Legrand asked eagerly.

Robin uncirled it and et out a sigh of frustration,' It's another map!' he exclaimed.

' It's a cross,' he said, pouring over it,' and it's at Kirklees. Sign of the cross at Kirklees - Kirklees Abbey! '

' Kirklees Abbey? ' sneered a horribly familiar voice from the door of the secret cave room, ' How interesting. '

They all turned to see that the Sheriff was stood there, an ugly grin up on his face, with Paxton besides him.

'Paxton - you traitor! ' Legrand spat.

' Last one there's a rotten egg,' chuckled the Sheriff, in his usual way that only he found funny, before he made a move towards the lever that would close them in.

' Stop him! ' Robin yelled, darting forward.

But he was too late, as the Sheriff merely gave a mocking wave as he pulled on the lever and trapped them in.

' Goodbye Hood! ' they heard him call as the walked away.

' The light's fading! ' Much told them all.

' That's because the sun is passing over,' Will supplied.

' Well what now?' Much asked in desperation.

' We're trapped,' hissed Legrand.

' When I get my 'ands on that weasley little Paxton rat, I swear to God I'm goin' to kill 'im,' Ava spat.

The others noted - John, Much, Will, Djaq and Robin, that is - , with amusement, that her Rochdale accent had become thicker, and more pronounced, as it always did when she was angry.

'Well bad news sweetheart, because by the time we've got out of here, he'll be long gone,' Legrand told her.

' Not if I've got anythin' to do with it,' she replied tartly,' and I'm _not _your "sweet'eart". '

'Oi, you two, put a sock in it,' Robin told them, sitting down to examine the map, ' We only have a few hours to get to that rendevous, and I'm sure Kirklees Abbey is to the north of the river, wheras this points to the south.'

' North, south - what does it matter if we die here? ' Much asked with a sigh.

' And this rock won't move for anyone,' Legrand declared, after he and his men had tried to lift it.

The gang all turned to look at John - he had gotten them out of plenty of scrapes before using his brawn.

' Go on John,' Robin nodded.

' Nah, you got no hope,' Legrand told him obnoxiously.

John strode past him, making sure to barge the man's shoulder on the way past.

He stooped to the ground and put his hands at the stone, gripping it tightly and heaving it up inch by inch, ignoring the beads of sweat on his forehead and the searing pain in his arms.

With his friends cheering him on, he slowly lifted the stone until it was high enough for everyone to get out safely.

Minutes later, they were all out of the cave and back in to the open air of the forest, congratulating John and praising him for his strength.

' Right,' Robin said finally,' to Kirklees,'

' The Sheriff's going to get there first,' Much said down heartedly,' he's going to get the treasure,'

' Not if he's going the wrong way,' Robin disagreed.

' But you heard him .. Kirkless, that's where he's going.' Will pointed out.

'Ah, but that was before I looked at this map properly. Look - the cross is on the south side of the river, whilst the Abbey of Kirklees - the one that _we _know, is one the north bank.'

' So we're now searching for a church on the south side? ' Ava checked.

' Yes,' Robin replied,' the Sheriff doens't know about it, and we need to hurry. We'll go cross country, to avoid the roads, and that means running.'

' Who cares? This is for the King! ' Much declared, causing Ava to beam at him for his loyalty, because she knew how much he hated having to run everywhere.

' Hey look! ' Will cried,' the Sheriff's killed Paxton,'

They all looked at his dead body and exchanged grins.

'Saves me a job,' Ava shrugged.

' Come on,' Robin laughed, setting off jogging.

--

By the time they reached the river they found a church on the south side and approached it.

It was a small stone building, that looked uncared for and as if it had been deserted for many years.

' Why would the king trust something so precious to a place like _this? ' _Much whispered skeptically as they slowly entered the church.

' That map must be playing tricks again,' John muttered.

' No, this is the only church on the south side of the river,' Robin reasoned.

' I don't know, I think this might be the right place,' Djaq shrugged.

They continued to walk down the aisle of the church, looking this way and that for something that could be what they were looking for.

Will couldn't resist the urge to nudge Ava's side and remark,' Walking down the aisle - this'll be good practise for when you _finally _marry Much,'

Ava didn't reply, but merely blushed a shade a pink.

Will smirked - loving to tease her - and continued,' Why don't you just do it now, while we're here? '

' Don't be stupid,' she told him,' my father isn't here,'

' You're not marrying your father, are you? ' one of Legrand's men asked stupidly.

Much glared,' No, she is _not,'_

The possessiveness in his voice caused his future wife to giggle a little.

Robin turned around and held up a hand to stop them from going any further,' Wait,' he said.

They had now walked the length of the aisle and had reached the front of the church, where a veil seperated the main part of the church from a side altar, which was lit with candles.

He then slowly approached the side altar, as there was a figure knelt down inside - wearing a long black cloak, and with their back to the group.

He nodded at his comrades to follow him. Much and Ava were the first, but because of limited room in the doorway, the others hovered behind.

The figure seemed to sense that they were there because he or she stood up and slowly turned to face them.

It was a woman - a woman aged in her mid fifties. She wore a long dark red dress trimmed with gold and a small crown of jewels up on her head.

Robin and Much - having served the king - knew who this woman was. Ava did too, since her mother had had a portrait of her.

All three immediatly fell to their knees and bowed their head.

' Your majesty,' Robin breathed.

' Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine,' Ava whispered,' the Queen Mother.'

At Ava's words, the others also bowed low.

' Thesaurus Patriae,' Robin realised,' you're the treasure of the nation,'

' Why such formalities, Robin of Locksley? ' laughed Queen Eleanor stepping forward and handing Robin up,' I thought we were friends. You're late, Robin,' she added sternly.

' Apologies, your majesty,' Robin said, with a glance at his comrades, to let them know they could get back to their feet,' we ... uh, we ran in to a few problems.'

' You're meant to be in France,' Legrand said.

'No wonder you've taken so long to find me, Legrand, if that's where you've been looking,' Queen Eleanor remarked, then explained,' my son Prince John invited me to spend christmas with him. Festive celebrations entailed locking me in the Tower of Pontefract Catle.'

Robin nodded,' So Prince John announces your alliegance to him, and secures the army of Aquitaine to fight against King Richard.'

' But your're the Queen Mother,' Legrand commented, for no reason.

' Less of the mother, thank you,' replied the woman before looking around at them all with a smile and walking around them all,' So. You are Robin Hood's famous outlaws. It appears you have been doing most of the work for my son, King Richard. And who is this? ' she asked, stopping in front of Djaq.

' That's Djaq, from the Holy Land, your majesty,' was Robin's ready reply.

' Interesting,' Queen Eleanor commented,' you're a long way from home Djaq. Why did you choose this particular battle? '

'It chose me, your majesty,' Djaq replied,' I fight here, with my friends.'

' Very good,' replied the elder woman, with a smile that indicated the was impressed.

Queen Eleanor then turned on her heel, ignoring all the men to walk back and stop in front of Ava, who was stood between Robin and Much.

' Surely a pretty girl like _you _isn't an outlaw? ' the Queen Mother smiled kindly.

Ava blushed at being adressed by royalty and replied, ' Why yes, ma'am, I am.'

' Ava's not just a pretty face, your majesty,' Robin interjected quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder, keen to point out his gang's strengths,' she's a skilled fighter and can make up decent plans when neccessary. And she would do anything for her friends and for her country too,' he added.

Queen Eleanor looked from Robin to Ava and said,' I'm certain, Ava, my dear, that if you are so accomplished as your fine leader claims you to be, then one of the charming men you live with in the forest must have had the good sense to recognise a divine creature when he sees one. Robin, perhaps? I always though you needed a girl, Robin.'

Ava looked rather taken aback, but Robin took it in his stride, quickly answering,' No, your majesty. I am afraid I love another, and Ava only has eyes for her fiance.'

' Much and I are engaged, your magesty,' Ava informed the regal woman, slipping her hand in to Much's. She had been longing to have the feel of his skin against hers for a while now, but both had thought it inappropriate in front of the Queen Mother. However, now, it dodn't seem to matter.

' Oh, how lovely,' the Queen Mother smiled, as Much kissed her hand, using his free hand.

Robin then introduced King Richard's mother to Will, who also kissed her hand by way of greeting.

' But who is this fellow? ' the woman then asked, turning her attention to John, who had so far been stood like a wall flower, rather unnoticed and ignored by all.

' This, your majesty,' Robin informed her,' is Little John,'

' Little? ' her eyebrows shot up and a mischevious smile played on her lips,' I can't imagine there's any part of you that's little.'

Ava and Djaq exchanged grimaces at the very thought.

The Queen Mother continued,' I need a man like you around the castle at Aquitaine. We will talk later.'

Beofre anyone could say anything more, arrows landed on the woodwork of the little altar table, and they saw that archers - the Sheriff's archers, no less - were running down the aisle.

' Behind me, your majesty!' Legrand commanded with force, as everyone drew their weapons.

Little John quicky shut the door of the side altar and leant against it to stop anyone coming in.

'It's time to leave!' Robin announced.

' But that door's the only way out of here,' Ava pointed out.

' Oh, here we go again,' Much sighed.

' Precautions have been made for all eventualities,' Queen Eleanor told them calmly, tapping a stone in the ground with a handle on with her foot,' _this _leads directly to Barnsdale forest. Perhaps you would do the honours? ' she asked, looking right at Little John,' you, big bear.'

John mouthed the two words "big bear" in suprise to his outlaw friends, who were bust trying to stiffle their laughter, before he set to work pulling away the stone that would enable them to escape.

The Sheriff's taunting voice came through the door, as they saw him approaching through the small peephole in the door.

' Stop banging, you blithering oaths,' the Sheriff told his men as he got closer, before adressing the people shut inside the side altar, ' There is no escpae. My men are all over the forest. '

' It's too late Sheriff,' Robin called,' this treasure is ours,'

Through the small gap, the Sheriff managed to see what - or rather, whom - exactly the treasure was.

'Oh,' he said in a low voice,' and what a national treasure it _is.'_

_' _Who is that man? ' the Queen Mother asked sharply, looking around at the outlaws.

' Sheriff of Nottingham,' replied the Sheriff with ease,' Love the dress, you'd better come with me.'

Robin sighed,' What? So you can hold her to ransom in a tower? I don't think so.'

' That man,' the Sheriff said, pointing a short stubby finger at Robin,' is a sworn enemy of the state, and especially, your son Prince John.'

' Alas,' Queen Eleanor silenced him,' one can choose one's friends, but not one's family. You and John deserve each other.'

' Oh, then _alas,' _the evil Sheriff mocked,' you shall never leave England alive.'

'Are you always this odious, or have you just practised for me? ' asked the King's mother, with a wry smile, as Legrand and Robin helped her through the secret passageway, with John at the bottom to help her from that way.

'Oh, you haven't seen the half of it,' the Sheriff hissed before slamming the little shutter on the gap.

Legrand and his men followed Her Majesty down, whilst Robin stayed back as always to be the last one, and to ensure his comrades safety.

Will went after Legrand, and then helped Djaq down.

Much went down next, following an argument between him and Ava about who should go first - each wanting the other in safety - which was ended in Robin shoving Much down.

Robin nodded at Ava, signalling for her to go through the passageway.

The only thing was, that the passageway was quite deep and took her by suprise.

As she sat herself on the stone and pushed herself to the edge, she slipped and let out a little squeek.

Luckily she fell straight in to Much's arms as he had been waiting ready to grab hold of her.

' Got you,' he grinned, as he held her the way one would carry a bride over the threshold of a new maritial home.

She matched his grin,' Much obliged, darling,' she beamed as she towards him a little and kissed his lips quickly.

Appearing beside them, Robin rolled his eyes.

' Come on, Bonchurch,' he chuckled,' put the countess down so we can be on our way.'

Much, rather reluctantly, set Ava down on her feet and the three of them began to run after the others.

After ages of running through the forest, Robin stopped at a fork in the road and nodded in one direction, 'We need to keep going east,' he declared, before stopping and looking around.

There was something about the place ... it just wasn't right.

' What is it? Why have we stopped? ' Queen Eleanor asked.

Robin held up the palm on one hand to silence everyone, as he looked around, inspecting the place.

Then, they appeared.

The Sheriff's archers stood on top of the cliffs of the valley the gang were in.

' This, my lady,' the Sheriff said as he appraoched, surrounded by his guards, ' is an ambush.'

The Queen Mother glared,' I presume, Sheriff, that for the right price you would be willing to let us go? '

' Erm ... no, your majesty. You're worth far more to me than jewels,' the Sheriff said.

' You do not scare me,' replied the royal woman cooly.

' Oh, such spirit eh? Bring her, and kill the rest,' he ordered his men.

Legrand ran forward towards the Sheriff, ignoring the gang's shouts, and knocked out a few guards with his staff, whilst Robin shot arrows in to the guards who were raised up on the cliffs.

Legrand was them unfortunately stabbed right through the back by the Sheriff, whilst in the act of killing the last of the men on the ground.

The archers from the cliffs ran down to the ground where the outlaws were, and each one took on one or two of the outlaws, whilst Robin duelled the Sheriff.

As each of the outlaws - and Legrand's men - managed to either kill or knock out their opponents, Robin delivered a sharp blow to the Sheriff's jaw and knocked him out cold, giving them safe passage and time to get away.

They then gathered around Legrand, who was lying flat on his back on the forest floor.

' A stronger man, I never knew,' John said sincerley, kneeling beside him.

' The Queen,' Legrand breathed, hoping that it had not been for nothing, that she was safe.

' Legrand,' Queen Eleanor called gently, as she approached.

Legrand let out a short laugh of relief, before his head lolled to the side, and his last breath was breathed.

' Him ... I liked,' Little John said, with a saddened face.

Much pressed his lips to Ava's ear and muttered, ' I didn't,'

She smiled and shook her head, ' Not bein' funny but you shouldn't speak ill of the dead,' she whispered, making sure no one else heard.

Much rolled his eyes to the heavens,' _Why _must you continue to use that stupid phrase of your father's? ' he asked.

She shrugged, ' I can't help it ... it's with being around him, and talking to him.'

' Ah yes,' he nodded,' yesterday was Monday.'

Monday was the day Ava and Allan had agreed between them that they would meet by the stream.

After paying their respects to Legrand, they made their way back to the camp so that they could collect Legrand's horse for Queen Eleanor to ride away on.

' You should follow this road down to the coast,' Robin told her as she sat astride Legrand's white stallion at the side of the road, preparing to leave,' there will be a boat moored for you at the docks. Legrand's men will see you off to your friends in Ireland, and then off to France. '

Queen Eleanor sighed,' Poor Legrand,' she said - she had rather liked the boy.

' We'll give him a proper burial,' Robin assured her,' don't worry.'

' He was a hero, as are you all. Thank you,' said the Queen Mother sincerely,' my son, King Richard, will know of your bravery and sacrifice.'

Robin kissed her hand, as did Will and Much.

' Look after this pretty little creature,' the regal woman told Much, with a nod towards Ava, whose cheeks flushed lightly.

The Queen Mother then kissed the top of Little John's head, causing Little John to grimace and supress a very annoyed look, which in turn caused the others to have to supress their laughter.

' Remember your invitation, big bear,' she said in a low voice.

She then pulled a small bag from the inside of her cloak and threw it in to Robin's hand. As he caught it, it jingled with coins.

' My contribution,' she told him.

' Your majesty,' he said with a shake of the head,' I can't accept this.'

She shrugged,' I am rich. The poor are poor. Isn't that where you come in? '

With that she offered them all one last glance and a quick smile before turning the horse around and beginning her departure

' Come on Lads, Ava,' Robin said,' let's go home.'


	34. Travellers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood as it is the property of the BBC.**

**When I was reading through my story, I realised that I hadn't done episode 2x04, so here it is. I know it's in the wrong place, and in the show it was much earlier and would have come before many of the chapters already here, but hopefully you won't mind.**

**Also, if you have a particular request for ay of the series 1 episodes to be written up in this story, just let me know.**

Chapter 34

Two days after Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine was sent safely on her way, the gang were all awake and were going about their business.

Robin looked around at them all - well, the ones who were still in the camp. John was darning holes in some of the clothes - again. Much had gone hunting with Djaq, as Robin had refused to let Ava go with him since they never actually cam back with anything.

' How do you fancy going to ambush travellers for a while this morning? ' he asked her,' not the North Road of course, those carriages would require more people, but the other? '

She grinned - she always loved that bit of adventure, and it was even better when there were just two or three outlaws at it because it meant that she got to take a more active role. ' What just you and me? ' she asked.

'No,' he replied, clapping a hand on Will's shoulder,' just you and Will. I'm going to practise my archery and Much and Djaq'll be gone awhile. There's no use in you two just sitting around here, when you could be out getting us some money.'

Both Will and Ava agreed and after collecting their weapons - bows and arrows for this occasion, as they were a better way to conduct an ambush than using a sword - they left together for the road.

They had worked out a good system between themselves a while ago when it came to the perfect ambush on few people with few people.

One would go and talk to the travellers, and demand the money, and then the other would shoot arrows from various angles and positions to make the travellers think that there were many outlaws hiding in the trees - instead of just two. This way they would feel more inclined to hand over the money.

They sat around talking queitly in the trees, where they were hidden out of sight, whilst keeping an eye on the road, and then taking it in turns to go and approach the occasional travellers.

The pair of them had been at it around an hour when they saw more travellers coming up the road.

' I believe that this one is yours? ' Will said to his companion.

Ava grinned that devilish grin - which she had never possessed until meeting her father - left his side, to casual stroll along the road towards the travellers.

She leant against a tree a short distance in front of them and watched as they approached - there were two of them, both dressed in cloaks of a sort of dark brown colour.

' Good Morning, Gentleman,' she called as they got closer, pushing herself off of the tree and crossing her arms over her chest, as she came to stand in front of them.

In the trees, Will waited, poised with the bow and arrow, ready to jump in. He watched as she spoke to them, but he couldn't hear what was going on, and couldn't see the people properly becuase of their cloaks.

' Um ... can we help you? ' asked one of the travellers - a man with grey hair and a lined face.

' It's more about what _you _can do to help,' she replied with a grin. 'The poor of this area are starving, you see. They need a little money to get them by. It'd be much appreciated if you'd give me some of your money.'

The other traveller scoffed, ' For the poor? We are the poor.'

Ava narrowed her eyes as she studied the face of this young man. He couldn't have been any older than she herself was, he had black hair and green eyes, and was at leats a head taller than her.

' You seem somewhat familiar,' she told him curiously,' have we tried to ambush you before? '

' You call _this _an ambush? ' the younger scoffed,' there's only you,'

' That's what you think,' she smirked, as several arrows, one after the other, landed by the feet of these two strangers , as Will had managed to hear this last comment.

' Let's just give the woman her money, and we can be on our way, son,' the elder man said, as he began taking his bag off his back so that he could dig out some money.

' You know, people like you are a disgrace,' the familiar looking one was telling her,' going around and demanding money from innocent people,'

She shrugged,' It's for a good cause,' she told him.

He glared,' And how do we know that you won't be out in the tavern tonight spending all of this money? How do we know that you're really going to give it to the poor? '

' Give it a rest, son,' the grey haired man told his son, as he searched through his bag.

' Because,' Ava said,' and once I get back to camp, this money will go staight in to the collection that we'll be delivering this week.'

' What? ' the younger asked, lifting his eyebrows.

' I'm with Robin Hood,' she said.

This simple sentence seemed to have a great effect on both of them. The older man stopped searching through his bag, and the younger grinned, his eyes lighting up.

' Robin Hood's here? Now? ' asked the somewhat familiar looking traveller.

' Not _here,' _she told them,' he's back at camp.'

' If you're with Robin, then you'd know William Scarlett? ' asked the elder.

' I do indeed,' she nodded.

' Can you take us to him? We've been looking for him,' the younger said.

Ava regarded them carefully - could they be trusted? Who were they? What did they want? She decided that the two of them would be no match for herself and Will if any trouble began and smiled at the travellers.

She looked over her shoulder in to the trees and called out,' Uncle Will! C'mere Uncle Will! '

The two travellers exchanged looks of confusion at this term - "Uncle" Will? Who was this girl? She was no niece of Will, because the Will only had one sibling, Luke, who had no children. And she was too old to be his niece - she was about Luke's age.

Will frowned when he heard her cry out - there did not appear to be any trouble, anything that she couldn't handle alone - but dutifully tightened his grip on the bow and ran down to meet her.

' Something wrong? ' he asked as he reached her side, barely giving the people she was stood with a second glance in order to make sure that she was alright.

She nodded,' I'm fine, yeah, but these two said they were looking for you,' she told him, diverting her gaze from Will to the two strangers.

When Will follwed her eyeline, his own eyes widened in suprise, and his lips parted.

He threw himself forward and embraced the older man, and then the younger tightly.

' So you _do _know these people? ' asked Ava looking between her surrogate uncle and the other two males.

' Ava, meet my father, Dan Scarlett,' Will announced.

Ava looked at the elder man in suprise - Will had told her of his family, of course, but weren't they supposed to be in Scarborough?

She then focused her eyes on the younger man and put two and two together,' So you must be ... ' she trailed off.

' My little brother Lukey,' Will confirmed, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

' I'm not little! ' insisted Luke, swatting Will's arm away.

' Fine then. Ava, meet my little big brother Lukey,'

As the two new Scarletts surveyed her, she suddenly felt rather embarrassed that she had just tried to ambush Will's family.


	35. Scarlett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood because it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 35

Ava's cheeks reddened and she made a hurried apology to Will's father and brother for the ambush.

Dan Scarlett laughed it off and told her she was only doing her job - and after all, it had been for a good cause.

' Let's get back to camp,' Ava suggested, knowing that Will was eager to catch up with his family, and deciding that they had pulled in a decent amount of money - besides, Much would be back by now. She'd hardly seen him this morning.

Will immediatley agreed, and they began walking down the road back to camp.

' How many of you are in this gang now? ' Dan asked.

Will did a quick count up in his head and replied,' There's six of us. Robin, Much, me, Ava .. you remeber Alice Little? Well there's her husband, who wasn't dead, like she thought, but hiding out in the forest. And then there's Djaq. Saracen woman, who we saving from slavery.'

Ava noticed the way he grinned a little when saying Djaq's name, but didnt say anything.

' So how did you come to be in the gang? ' Luke asked of Ava.

' I was living in Rochdale with my mum, but she died, so I came in search of my father, who I knew was one of Robin Hood's men. Found him - because they tried to ambush me, actually - and then Robin let me stay.'

' Who's your father then? ' Dan asked,' Robin and Much never had any children - they never left Locksley, until it came to the war. Alice's husband wouldn't have gone to Rochdale, and Will's got no children. And what's with the uncle thing? '

Will intervened,' You remember the day we were to hang? There was the two of us, Benedict and a fourth man - Allan A Dale. Ava's father is Allan. Allan was in the gang for a while, but he isn't any more. Allan was like a brother to me and he asked me to watch over Ava, so that's where the uncle thing comes from.'

' I'm so sorry,' Dan said to Ava.

Ava shook her head,' Oh no - he didn't die. He just ... left.'

Will rolled his eyes,' Got thrown out for working with Gisbourne.'

' Moving on ... ' Ava said, glaring at Will for mentioning this,' What brings you back to Nottingham? '

' We've come to take Will back to Scarborough with us,' Dan replied.

' What? ' Will asked quickly,' how about asking me if I want to come? '

Ava decided that this was a family matter, and pulling the lever to open up the camp, entered the camp, leaving the Scarletts to themselves.

As she got to the the main part of the camp, she saw Robin, Djaq and John sat around talking, whilst the person she really wanted to see was stood up with his back to her, fiddling with something on the wooden stand. Probably rearranging the utensils, or the food or something.

She ignored the greeting of the others as she made her way over to Much, and reached her hands around his waist.

Without turning around, Much took hold of her hands and kissed them one after the others.

'I love these hands,' he murmured, before turning around to face her and kissing her cheeks,' but I love this pretty face even more.'

' Alright, get a room! ' Robin called jokingly.

' Where's Will, anyway? ' Djaq cut in.

Will then chose that moment to enter the camp, followed by his father and younger brother.

Will introduced his two relatives to everyone, and Dan was pleased to see Robin - his old master - again, as well as Much.

Dan told them all,' We're taking Will back to Scarborough with us.'

' Uncle Will, you're not going? ' Ava asked, certain he wanted to stay, but worried she might chose his family over them.

' Of course I'm not,' Will said at once.

Dan sighed and merely shook his head at his first born child. Luke decided that he wanted out of any argument and looked around for someone he could talk to. He settled on Ava, since she was his own age. And of course Ava was standing next to Much, whom Luke remembered from years ago - before he and Robin went off for war. Robin stood observing everyone, and John and Djaq stood in the corner silently.

' This craftmanship is good,' Dan commented, with a nod to his son.

' See? ' Will said triumphantly,' I've got a life here.'

' All that says to me is that you could earn a decent living in Scarborough,' Dan shrugged.

Will threw down the rag he was holding,' Dad! I'm an outlaw, I stand up for what I believe in.'

Everyones eyes swiveled to the pair, wondering what was going to happen.

' What, and I don't? ' Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

' Doesn't matter,' muttered Will, bowing his head.

' Yes it does, tell me,' Dan insisted.

' You let the Sheriff cut off your hand! ' Will cried out.

' That was to save me and you! ' Luke said indignantly, leaving Ava and Much's sides to go and square up to his brother.

Will clapped a hand to his brothers shoulder,' I didn't mean that,' he said gently.

' Yes, he did,' Dan sighed, shaking his head.

Will folded his arms across his chest and looked to his leader,' Robin, will you tell my father that I'm a grown man now and I make my own decisions.'

' Well, a real man listens to advice, Will,' Robin told his resident craftsman.

Will turned to go to another part of the camp.

' Thanks, Robin,' Dan said sincerely.

Robin bit his lip,' But Will _does _have a life here, and you should see it. Come to Nottingham with us, let us show you what we do.'

Will turned to look at Robin and gave the smallest nod of gratitude.

An hour or so later, they were in Nottingham Town - the gang, plus Luke and Dan. The gang wore their cloaks as usual to prevent being seen much.

' Right,' said Robin gleefully, as they walked,' time to spread a bit of happiness.'

As they walked, every so often one of them would pass some money or a parcel to someone nearby - someone who was on their list - with a few words of comfort.

A woman suddenly ran through the market, approaching Robin.

' Robin, Robin,' she called, handing a small girl aged around 7 into his arms,' it's Jess - she's got something. I think it's the pestilence.'

' Someone go and get Djaq ' Robin called, as they gathered around the girl to take a look. Much had a tight hold of Ava's hand, as if scared that she would get the pestilence too.

' There's no swellings,' Dan pointed out,' how long's she been like this? '

' Just since this morning,' Jess's mother replied.

Their inquiries were interrupted when a fan fare sounded from the castle gates.

Marian stood in front of the townsfolk, with the Sheriff behind her, and Gisbourne and Allan to his right.

' People of Nottingham,' she said,' on behalf of the Sheriff, I make the following announcement.' It looked as though she were being forced to read it.

Ava looked to her father, and saw that his eyes were raking the crowd as if he were looking for something in particular.

Djaq now came to have a look at Jess.

Marian continued,' The pestilence has come to Nottingham. '

' Oh my God,' Jess's mother whispered,' Jess - that's what it is.'

' No, it's not,' Dan replied quietly - the other looked at him, wondering what he meant.

'Do not be afraid,' Marian read on,' It is confined to the houses in Pitt Street. There will be a quarantine placed around the street. No one is to pass through without permission. No one is to pass food, or medicine.'

Dan took a few steps forward and decided to challenge this loudly,' What? There's young ones suffering. They can't be cut off with nothing! '

Ava noticed that her father seemed to have located what he was looking for, because his eyes settled on her own, and he gave her a quick wink., which she returned.

Marian continued to read, although it pained her to do so,' To do so will risk spreading the infection and will be punishable by death.'

The townsfolk began discussing this amongst themselves, in a panic.

' What are we going to de? She's going to die! ' Jess's mother exclaimed in worry.

' No she isn't, that's not what she's got,' Dan disagreed.

Robin handed Jess back to her mother,' Sarah, take your daughter home, Djaq and I will come soon.'

Marian's voice floated over the crowd again,' We will not be hindered by this infection - business will continue as normal. All workers are to report to the market for duty.'

' What's Marian doing? ' Ava asked of Robin, who was stood closest to her.

'She's just doing what she's told,' Robin replied, certain of it.

' ... at their usual hour,' Marian added, before stepping down, and allowing the Sheriff to adress the crowd.

' Now,' he said loudly,' you may hear cries for help, pleas for mercy, medicine ... Help me! Help me! Help me! Word of advice? ' Here he put his fingers in his ears and shook his head,' Now go forth in pleace to love .. and serve ... you sheriff.'

' Robin, we've got to do something,' Ava hissed.

As the Sheriff turned his back on the crowd, Dan bellowed,' Sheriff, this is not right! '

' Dan! Dan! ' Robin called, in an attempt to stop him, only to be dragged away by Much, as they didn't want to be seen. The whole gang moved away a bit, out of sight but so they could still see what was going on.

' _What? ' _the Sheriff asked, turning to face Dan.

' I've just had a look at a lass back there,' Dan continued, moving forward as he spoke,' and it's not the pestilence.I've seen the pestilence before, in Scarborough, these people must have food, and water and medicine! '

Robin whispered at Ava to stay here with Luke - which she didn't appreciate but stayed for the sake of peace, whilst the rest of them went off, crawling behind stalls, trying to get closer to the Sheriff without actually being seen.

' Shut up!' the Sheriff roared.

' I've shut up for you once before, Sheriff! ' Dan gushed on,' It cost me my wife, my hand and the respect of my son, so I'm not shutting up any more.'

' What's going to happen? ' Luke whispered, looking down at Ava, his eyes - indentical to Will's green orbs - wide with fear.

' Why are you saying that this is the pestilence?! ' Dan demanded only for a long, sharp sword to pierce him, causing him to crumple to the ground - one of the gurds had attempted to kill him.

The towsfolk screamed and gasped. Ava saw John restraining Will not so far away, as the younger man looked on in horror and struggled to be with his father.

Much caught her eye and gave a meaningful glance towards Luke, who was staring at his father's form in shock, his face pure white with a mingled shock and sadness.

' Luke,' she said gently, laying her hand on his arm.

He snapped out of his silence and, like his elder brother, made to move forward, causing Ava to try and restrain him - which was no easy feat to achieve.

' You can't be seen! ' she hissed as she managed to pull him away and pin him against the wall of a nearby house, so she could look at him properly. 'If they see us then we'll get the same! '

He then let out a sob, before tears poured down his cheeks. Knowing how it felt to lose a parent, she released him and hugged him, looking over his shoulder to see what was going on behind him.

' Hah! ' jeered the Sheriff triumphantly,' Panic. Any once else has any thing to say, and they'll get the same! I will not tolerate this! '

On hearing the Sheriff's taunting voice, Luke's body stiffened and he felt the desire to kill the man as slowly and as painfully as absolutely possible.

'I'm going to kill him! ' he announced.

He tried to free him self from Ava's grip and suceeded, only for Robin to grab hold of him and pull him back.

' I thought you might need some help keeping him out of the way,' Robin told Ava, still keeping an iron grip on the younger of the Scarlett brothers.

' How's Will?' Ava muttered.

' Being forcibly restrained by John and Much. That's why I thought you'd need some help.'

Then they heard Gisbourne giving orders out,' Prepare those barricades! ' he yelled to the guards.

As the guards got to work doing as they were told, Robin dragged Luke over to where the other were. Will seemed to have calmed down due to Djaq having hold of his hands gently and speaking to him quietly and softly. When he saw his brother, he immediately hugged him tight - his only family ... well, besides Auntie Annie.

' We need to get into Pitt Street,' Robin decided.

' Piit Street? ' echoed Much, as if his former master were mad.

' There are people there ... our people,' Robin pointed out,' and they need us.'

' But Robin, the pestilence! ' John stressed.

' Yeah, I'm not bein' funny but I ain't too sure either,' Ava agreed.

The others all ignored the fact that that was a blantantly Allan influenced sentence.

' But I think Dan was right,' Robin countered,' there is no pestilence. That's why the Sheriff had him killed. '

' But then, why? ' Much asked.

' We don't have time for this! ' Robin sighed,' they're setting the barricades up right now. I'm going ... but as for you lot, I won't ask you to risk your lives, but if you do come with me then do it for Dan. Now come on, I'm going.'

John was the first to go, closely followed by Djaq, then Much and Ava. John stopped first to tell Will to get into Pitt Street through the back way right now.

Once in Pitt Street, Robin and Djaq entered Sarah and Jess's house, whilst the others waited outside.

A few short moments later, Robin reappeared and looked at his comrades,' Right,' he said,' I want clean bed and linens, all in one pleace. Go. And all the herbs and medicnes from every house brought here to Djaq.'

Much and John left to do that at once ... and for one of the forst times, Much didnt wait for Ava. This was too important.

Rather than going as she was told, Ava walked over to Will and Luke who were both sat on a wall outside Sarah's house. Will was silent and pale, whilst Luke cried and sobbed his heart out.

Her heart was wrenched with pity as she looked at the brothers ... she hated to see the sorrow that tore apart families like this, but unfortunately it happened all too often for her liking in Nottinghamshire.

On seeing her, a very weak looking Will grasped her hand tightly, as if trying to break every bone in her fingers. His other arm was around Luke's shoulders. Ava knet down in front of the two.

' I don't know what to do,' he told her, his voice even quieter then it usually was.

Ava felt helpless ... what could she possibly say that would gelp in this situation.

She was spared having to come up with something by Robin, who had been watching from Sarah's doorway. Robin came and clapped a hand to the sobbing Luke's shoulder.

' Hey, hey, Luke. Your dad wouldn't want this,' Robin told him.

Luke threw the elder man's hand off him,' How do you know what he'd want? ' he demanded to know,' we should kill the Sheriff.'

' We can't,' Ava told him.

' No,' Luke disagreed,' we can. I want to kill the Sheriff.'

' We can't just kill the Sheriff,' Robin agreed,' Prince John will send an army to destroy Nottingham. It will create hell.'

Will released Ava's hand and stood up, looking at Robin,' Robin,' he said,' I'm going to take him home. To Scarborough and back to Auntie Annie. But if you need us here ...' he trailed off.

Robin looked past Will to Luke, who was sobbing harder against Ava's shoulder, as Ava watched he conversation with apprehension.

'No, no,' Robin assured him,' No, take him, And when you return we'll honour your father.'

' Thank you,' Will uttered turning back to his brother.

' Look after yourself, and we'll see you soon,' Ava said into his shirt as he engulfed her in a rib crushing embrace.

When Will pulled Luke to his feet, Ava embraced Luke too, before walking away from them both.

Robin was still standing outside Sarah's house. He caught sight of her downhearted face and cauht hold of her forearm as she passed, pulling her towards him.

' You'll never find John and Much with all these people around, and Much'd kill me if I let you go wandering off on your own. Come on with me,' he ordered.

She agreed and theystrted down Pitt Street, knocking door to door.

' It's Robin Hood!' Robin called through one dooe,' do you have any herbs or medicines that you could give me? '

The door was opened by a short stout man who shook his head,' Robin, please, go away. We have the pestilence here, save yourself.'

The door was then shut, causing Ava to groan,' You'd think they all wanted to die.'

When they turned away from the door, a man with curly black hair was scowling at them.

' What are you doing? ' he asked.

' We're helping the sick,' Ava replied as if it were obvious - which it was, really.

' Leave them alone,' said this unknown man forcefully, earning him incredulous stares.

' We should leave them alone to die? ' Robin asked,' is that what you're saying? '

The man's expression changed from agressive to an odd sort of apologetic smile,' I mean .. um.. you could die.'

' Oh that's a risk we take every day,' Robin shrugged, pushing past the man, Ava follwing close behind.

As they were a few metres away, the man called after them,' No, you're right, forgive me. Let me help. '

' What's your name? ' asked Robin with curiousity.

' Joseph,' replied the man,' I'm only here by mistake. I'm from Leicester. Those guards treated me awful too when I tried to explain.'

' Welcome to Nottingham,' Robin smirked.

Before any one oculd say any more, Robin's name was spoken from behind Jospeh, and John and Much came into view, carrying a stretcher.

' These men are with me,' Robin told Joseph.

He then assisted John in laying the person on the stretcher - a young boy named Colin - on the ground, whilst Ava fetched Djaq and came back with her in extra quick time, and Much went off in search of some medicine.

' These people are burning up,' Djaq said in sadness.

'You know,' began Joseph,' perhaps it would be a kindness just not to interfere, to not prolong the pain.'

Robin silenced him with a glare.

Much then ran into the scene holding up a large wooden box,' This is the medicine chest! Every medicine known to man... and some unknown.'

Djaq laughed and placed one hand on either of his cheeks, kissing him square on the lips for what Ava deemed to be more than enough time ... not that she condoned Djaq kissing Much at all.

Robin couldn't help but find Ava's obviously jealous expression amusing.

When Djaq _finally _let go of Much, Much wore a foolish grin,' Now, don't do that,' he said warningly.

' Why not? ' Djaq asked, sparking rage in Ava's eyes.

' Because I might forget who I'm engaged to,' he replied, as Djaq went off to tend to someone else.

Much placed the chest on the ground and straightened back to up find his annoyed looking fiance stood in front of him, whilst an amused looking Robin stood looking on at the couple.

' Well ...' Ava began.

Much looked around at Djaq and back at Ava, gulping nervously,' I .. um .. it was all Djaq,' he assured her.

She raised her eyebrows.

He sighed and took a step forward, wrapping both of his arms around Ava's waist and pulling her in so she was pressed right up against him.

He looked into her bright blue orbs, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile,' These lips of mine belong to you and they always will.'

' That's all I need to know,' she replied smugly, pulling his head down and claiming his lips with her own.

As they broke apart he licked his lips,' Mmmnnn. Perfect,' he declared, causing her to giggle a little, before catching sight of Robin watching them, and pulling away from Much to get on with some work.

' I'm going to go and help Djaq with Jess,' Much told Ava.

' No without me you're not,' she replied, linking her hand into his.

' Oh I love it when you get so possessive,' he murmured, leading the way towards Jess's bedside.

Djaq was sat taking Jess's temperature, and looked up when she saw Much and Ava entering the medical tent that had been set up for all the sick people who needed help.

When she saw Ava, she felt a little guilty - not that she even liked Much like that, she had just been caught in the moment.

She avoided Ava's eyes as she asked her to mix up a certain medicine, but was put at ease when Ava gave her a warm smile and was shown that she had not hindered Ava and Much's relationship by the way the couple kept exchanging glances as they worked.

' She'll not die, will she? ' Sarah, Jess's mother, asked Djaq fearfully.

'Not if I have anything to do with it,' Djaq replied determined.

As she mixed up the medicine, Ava paced up and down, Much doing the same whilst mixing something else for someone else.

' She's getting hotter,' Joseph said, as he approached, looking down at Jess,' Looks at her cheeks and her lips.'

' Are you trained in medicine? ' Djaq asked with some interest.

' Me? No,' Joseph admitted,' I'm just hoping that this poor child recovers.'

A loud series of sobs broke the otherwise rather quiet atmosphere, and they all rushed to the section where it was coming from to seee that an old woman was sobbing whilst the elderly man whose bed she sat beside seemed not to be moving at all.

' There's nothing we can do, I'm so sorry,' Djaq told the woman, sad to have lost another person to this illness.

Robin sighed and paced up and down the short aisle in between the beds that had been made up,' So,' he said in his best voice that indicated he was trying to figure something out,' you're all from different families, and you haven't eaten together.'

' We've all eaten the pies, though,' Sarah told Robin as she dabbed her child's forehead with a wet cloth,' Our Jess eat ours.'

' What pies? ' Robin asked, eager to gte any information that might tell them what had caused this illness.

' He Nightwatchman's pies. He brought them all last night ... every house in the street.' Sarah explained.

' Soup! ' Joseph suddenly exclaimed,' I'll make everyone some nice hot soup.'

The others exchanged looks of confusion and wonder - the Nightwatchman? Surely not?

A short while later Joseph appeared again, and looked around at the outlaws, ' Why don't you all come and have something to eat before any one else? ' he asked,' you must be starving from all this helping everyone.'

Robin looked around at his comrades - and Marian, who had also appeared to tell Robin something,' You lot go, I'll stay out here.'

'But you should eat,' Joseph told Robin quickly.

' And I will,' Robin said,' after the rest of my gang have. '

Jospeh nodded and led Djaq, John, Much and Ava to an empty barn where he had managed to prepare something for them all. As theysa down on the ground, or on bales of hay, he handed them a bowl.

' Smells rather good,' Ava told Joseph.

Joseph nodded,' Come on then you lot, eat up. For the Lord said "Take this and eat it, do this in memory of me." '

' You make it sound like the Last Supper,' Much remarked drily.

As the four of them began to dig their cutlery into their bowls, arrows shot each spoon that they were about to eat out of their hands.

' Robin! ' John yelled in much annoyance as his entire bowl of soup was tipped down his front.

' This _is _The Last Supper,' Robin said, his bow and arrow at the ready, and Marian stood behind him,' for you, Joseph.'

' You poison people, and then you keep a record of their suffering? ' Marian asked in disgust.

' _What? ' _Much asked incredulously,' that is revolting.'

' My poison has no taste,' Joseph said,' no colour, no odour. It's a beautiful thing.'

Much, Djaq and Ava quickly put down their bowls, which had the poison in, and glared at the man who had attempted to poison them and all of Pitt Street.

' What's the cure for the poison? ' demanded Robin.

Josph merely looked defiant, which earned him an arrow that grazed his arm.

Robin was now angry,' There are people out there dying. Children! '

Joseph sighed and relented,' It's made from an extract of the Alominu mushroom. The Angel of Death. The Devil's Cap. There is no cure.'

As the outlaws excanged looks of dismay, Joseph took advantage of their delay in reaction, and shoved past Robin for the window, diving out of it and into the street, as the outlaws ran for the door and followed him in an attempt to stop this disease.

As they ran through the streets after him, they reached the barricade thinking that they now had him cornered, but the guards quickly let him through - they knew who he was since he was been liasing with the Sheriff.

Joseph stood triumphantly on the other side of the barricade, before turning away and walking off, leaving the gang feeling very annoyed.

' He tricked us! ' Much cried.

' He was clever,' Djaq said.

' Clever? ' Ava repeated,' he nearly poisoned us. And what about all these people? '

' Bella Donna,' John said.

' Bella what? ' asked Much.

'Bella Donna,' repeated John,' for mushroom poisoning.'

Djaq frowned,' Bella Donna is deadly. It is a poison.'

' It works,' John countered,' woodman's remedy.'

Djaq suddenly understood,' A poison to fight a poison.'

With that Djaq ran off to the tables to mix something new, whilst the rest of them returned to the tent, and gathered around Sarah to see how Jess was doing.

' Djaq! ' Sarah yelled out,' I think Jess is going.'

Djaq was there in a flash, holding the mushroom paste she had prepared, ready to try it on Jess.

The saracen administered the paste onto the young girl's lips, as they all hoped it would work.

They then waited a moment.

A moment longer.

Jess's eyes flickered open, causing them to all cry out in joy and grin with relief.

' It worked! ' Ava announced with glee, as Sarah hugged her daughter tightly.

Robin then took his gang aside,' We have to stop Joseph before he poisons any one else,' he said,' He could be in the castle. We need to get in after him.'

Marian nodded,' Well how did Will get in? '

Everyone's faces were masked by confusion.

' Will? ' Ava echoed on utter confusion - Will had gone to Scarborough ... hadn't he?

Marian frowned wondering why they didn't understand,' He's in the castle,' she told them all. 'Didn't you know? '

Robin sighed as he began to realise what Will was going to do,' Oh no,' he breathed.

' What's going on? ' Marian asked.

Ava cottoned on, her face darkening, and on meeting Robin's eyes, she knew her suspicions were true,' He's going to kill the Sheriff,' she said.

' But what about Prince John destroying Nottingham? ' Marian asked,' he _knows _that - it nearly happened the other day.'

' Oh he knows,' Much nodded,' but he's so upset that he doesn't care.'

' That man the Sheriff had killed in the market place was Will's father,' Robin informed Marian.

A short while later, a plan had been formulated.

Ava walked up to the guard at the barricade, holding a piece of cloth over her mouth - partly as an aid to act as though preventing disease from spreading, but mainly to disguise her face.

It was decided that she would speak to the guards because Much was busy pretending to be dead, whilst John and Robin carried the stretcher, and Djaq and Marian were following behind, carrying empty baskets, under the pretence that they carried important things.

' No one comes through,' one of the guards told her.

' Master Joseph asked us ter bring t'body t'castle,' Ava replied, putting on a Yorkshire accent, making sure not to use the word "the", since people from Yorkshire tended us miss that word out.

' Why? ' asked a second guard.

Ava shrugged,' I don't ask questions of me master,' she said,' would you rather carry t'body? '

' Very well,' the guard said,' you may pass through.'

The barricade was opened enough for the gang to get through, making them pleased that the plan had worked and actually indirectly thankful for Allan for once. At least, they were thankful for Ava's abilty to lie, which they all knew had come straight from her father.

They carried the stretcher to the castle under the pretence of being Joseph's men and maids who had been asked to bring a body to him.

The castle guards let them into the courtyard.

Once inside the castle and to a part where they didn't think they were likely to be caught, Much was untied from the stretcher and allowed back up - allowed to move and act like he was alive again.

' Ok,' Robin said with authority,' Much, Ava, you go down that way. John, Djaq, that way. And Marian, back to your room to be safe.'

' What if he won't come quietly? ' Much asked.

' Whatever it takes,' Robin replied readily.

' Yeah, but what if he won't? ' Much pressed.

' _Whatever _it takes,' Robin repeated.

' Anything? ' Much asked.

' We have to stop him,' Robin agreed.

' But to kill one of our own ... ' Much trailed off. They all suddenly realised how serious this was.

As Much and Ava walked away, Ava wondered what would happen if it were she and Much who found Will and he wouldn't come without force. She wasn't going to kill him ... no way. And she doubted that Much would either.

The engaged couple walked around the corridors slowly, looking this way and that.

Ava turned a particular corner only for the blade of a sword to be pointed straight at her neck, she inhaled sharply, but on looking at the owner of the sword, she sighed in relief.

Allan rolled his eyes and lowered his sword,' What are you two doing in 'ere? ' he asked,' don't you know it's bloody dangerous, my girl - I nearly had your eye out! '

' We're looking for Will,' replied his daughter evenly.

' Why? He 'asn't been caught has he? ' Allan asked in concern.

' No,' replied the young woman,' but he's going to kill the Sheriff.'

' _What? _After all that chaos the other day? ' Allan asked incredulously.

' He doesn't care,' Ava replied,' the man the Sheriff killed in the market place was Will's father, who had come to take him back to Scarborough.'

' Blimey,' Allan blinked.

Ava nodded,' I know. So then he told us he was taking his brother back to Scarborough, but it turns out he's here in the castle because Marian saw him earlier. He's going after him for revenge in his grief. _And _the disease in Pitt Street is due to a batch of poison pies that one of the Sheriff's new aquaintances had delivered under the pretence of being the Noghtwatchman.'

Much nudged Ava and muttered,' Are you sure you should be telling him this? He's on the other side.'

Ava laughed,' Don't be silly Much, Father won't tell any one. '

Allan grinned and hugged his daughter, glad that she had so much faith in him despite what had happened. Much sighed, wishing that his beloved wasn't such a Daddy's girl. It didn't matter that she's only known him two years, she was devoted to him and had blind trust in him.

As Ava kissed her father's cheek, Allan heard footsteps down the next corridor, followed by Robin calling out Much and Ava's names. Allan sighed,' We'd better go our seperate ways. Robin won't be happy.'

' I guess so. I'll see you soon,' Ava said, reluctant to cut short what little time she already had with him.

Allan looked at Much - his future son in law - briefly and told him to,' Look after my girl.'

' Always,' Much merely replied - he and Allan had never gotten on in the first place, even after Much and Ava started up their relationship, so nothing had changed really.

Allan hurried away just as Robin and John reached them.

' Where's Djaq? ' asked Robin of John urgently.

' We split up,' John shrugged.

Robin groaned,' Will's poisoned the Sheriff. Djaq's got the remedy.'

Just after Robin said that he caught sight of a figure passing the top of the corridor that joined to this one.

'Will! ' he called out, causing the carpenter to stop and stare at the gang,' I know what you've done.'

' Justice in a bottle,' Will said holding up a small bottle.

' Djaq's got the remedy,' Robin told him.

' I know, she told me,' Will nodded.

'Where is she, Will? ' Ava asked,' what have you done with her? '

' I've done what we all should have done a long time ago,' he rpelied, referring to the Sheriff.

' What if all of Notttingham dies? ' Robin challenged.

'Then that's not my fault,' Will merely shrugged.

Robin darted forward and grabbed Will by the throat, snatching the bottle from him and swigging a large proportion of the poison, despite his followers pleas and cries after him.

Robin glared up at Will,' If more people are going to die, you might as well start with me,' he said.

' Robin, I can't let the Sheriff live,' Will protested.

' Yes you can! ' Robin yelled.

' My Dad,' Will shouted,' he did it for me. He stood up to the Sheriff to prove himself to me.'

' Then _prove yourself to him,' _Robin stressed,' prove that we are better men than the Sheriff and -' he broke off spluttering and doubled over, as Much ran forward and helped Robin lower himself to the ground.

' Why did you have to do this? ' demanded Will of his leader.

' To prove my point,' Robin said cooly,' Will Scarlett still believes in the right thing. ' he added, now choking on his words.

Ava looked to Will with pleading eyes out of fear for Robin - her dear friend and mentor - and put her hand on Will's shoulder.

Will looked down at her hand, along the arm connected to it, and then up at her face and vaguely heard her words,' Will, please. Just get the remedy. Get Djaq, Uncle Will.'

It was the Uncle that did it - he thought about how he has loved by his friends and how it wasn't worth it - he couldn't see Robin, and then the whole of Nottinghamshire die just for that one man.

' Go! Go all of you! ' Robin yelled.

The gang did just that, following Will at top speed to the place he had locked Djaq, before charging into the Sheriff's quarters, weapons drawn.

' We have the remedy! ' Much declared.

They saw that Robin was stood up, forcing the Sheriff to make an announcement to Nottingham via his window. He seemed in perfect health.

' Prove to me that Will Scarlett does the right thing,' said Robin, holding his hand out for the remedy.

' You didn't take the posion at all did you? ' Will asked quietly as he took a few steps toward Robin.

The others looked at him in suprise - he lied to them! He looked around at them apologetically,' No, though I think my point still stands.'

Will looked at the Sheriff, who was now lying on the ground looking close to death, and nodded,' Yeah it does,' he confirmed, before kneeling by their enemy's side to administer the potion,' and this is to the memory of my good father, Dan Scarlett.'

The potion had no effect, causing them all to look at each other in alarm.

' He can't be _dead,' _Much said in horror.

' This is just getting weird now,' Ava sighed,' I wan' him to live .. but I don't wan' him to live.'

' Come on! ' bellowed Robin, shaking the Sheriff by his shoulders.

The Sheriff sat up with a cackle,' Worry you, did I? ' he sneered.

' Finish the speech! ' Robin demanded.

' Now I've had the remedy? I don't think so. Guards! ' he roared,' Guards! Guards! '

' Go! Go! ' Robin shouted at his conrades,' get yourselves out safely! '

The gang did as they were told, knowing that Robin would be able to handle himself.

They ran to the courtyard where they waited by the outisde of the gate for Robin, hoping he would appear soon, which he did - in a way of great difference as usual.

This time, he ended up jumping out of the window of the Sheriff's chambers, stabbing a knife into the hanging that fell from the window to the ground, and sliding all the way down it, before running to meet his friends at the gate, and leading them away from the castle., where the streets were filled with people cheered for them.

Later on, they were back in the forest, when they met Luke at the entrance to the camp - Luke had not gone back to Scarborough alone, but waited by the entrance of the camp for them all to return.

A short while later, Luke had led them through the forest, where he told them Will had something to show them/

' It's good to have you back, Lukey,' Robin grinned.

' What's going on? ' asked the ever impatient Much.

Djaq spied Will on top of the cliff that towered over one side of the nearest clearing,' What's he doing up there? ' she asked with great curiosity.

' I thought you said Will was going to build something to remind you both of your father? ' asked Ava.

' He is,' confirmed Luke,' just wait for the light.'

' The light? ' asked Much looking around,' but there _is _light.'

Will had now joined them on the ground, and both he and Luke were staring up at the sun through the trees, so the others did too.

' Now,' Will said, then turning around to look at something else.

They looked at the rock Will had been carved out of, and watched as it shot a ray of light directly across it onto a larger, wider, flat rock. This larger rock bore the light up image of Dan Scarlett's face.

' That is ... ' Much began, though he failed to find the right words.

'Beautiful,' Ava finished for him.

Will clapped a hand to his brother's shoulder in support as they gazed at the image.

' He was a good man,' Robin assured them.

'Yeah. Yeah he was,' agreed Will proudly.


	36. Family

**Author's Note: After a request for episode 1x07 (The one with Allan's brother, Tom) I am doing this chapter here. I couldn't work it into series 2 because of Allan being on the other side, so I've put it in as a flashback dream.**

**Sorry if it doesn't make much sense to you, but basically it starts with Ava falling asleep, and then the rest - the main part in italics - is what happened on the day Tom came.**

**Don't forget whilst you're reading the flashback that Much and Ava aren't together at that point, since I got them together in episode 1x13.**

Chapter 26

It was all dark in the forest on Monday evening as Ava returned from her weekly meeting with her father, and when she re-entered the camp, she found that only Much was sat by the now barely glowing fire.

She unfastened her cloak - or rather, Allan's cloak that she still wore instead of her own - with the fastenings under her neck and tossed it in the case with the rest of their cloaks.

' Everything all right? ' Much asked her, standing up to survey her from head to toe, as if looking for any little sign that something was amiss.

' I tell you time and time again that you don't need to wait up for me,' she told him.

' I know you do,' he replied, beginning to walk towards their bed,' but I want to wait for you. I want to know you're safe.'

' Of course I'm safe. I can look after myself,' she told him.

' But I can look after you better,' he grinned, taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips swiftly and tenderly.

She giggled and clambered in to bed after him, pulling the blanket over them both.

It wasn't long before Ava had fallen asleep in her usual way, with Much's hearbeat lulling her to sleep and his body heat keeping her warm.

She had a dream that night. Well, a dream but more like a memory.

_It was a few months after Ava had joined the gang, when they all went to North Road, planning to ambush a cart that was slowly making its way down the dusty track._

_This cart belonged to Lucky George, a man who was going around the local villages and paying the villagers a few mere pennies in exchange for their valuables, telling them it was only worth a few pennies. The peasants needed any money, so they took it. Robin suspected that the Sheriff was somehow involved. Marian had told them about Lucky George for which they were grateful._

_The cart, drawn by two horses, was made to stop when Allan ran into the road in front of it and held out a hand, saying,' This, is an ambush.' _

_The rest of them then went for it, with John disarming the carriage driving, Robin diving into the cart to pay a visit to the man inside, whilst Djaq and Will fought one of the horses rider, and Much and Ava fought the other, with Allan helping out wherever he could._

_Robin emerged from the cart, having being puled through the top by Little John a few minutes later, and engaged in a sword fight with Lucky George who was nowhere near as skilled as the Prince of Thieves, so suprised the others when he appeared to stick a sword in Robin's side, pinning him to the back door of the carriage._

_They looked on in horror, until Robin - who had thus far been doing a good impression of someone who had been stabbed - pulled the sword form under his arm and punched Lucky George in the face, knocking him straight to the ground._

_' Lets see if he's lucky enough to find his own way home,' Robin quipped before motioning to the cart, which was full of jewellrey and other things he had conned out of people,' take everything. We are putting this parasite out of business.'_

_John then got back into the seat of the carriage and drove it on, whilst Much, Robin, Will and Ava walked in front of it and Djaq and Allan sat in back of the cart._

_They were making their way down the road back towards their camp, when they saw a woman holding a whip in her hands, whilst two men held another man by the back on his shirt, forcing him to kneel on the ground. Another worried two looking men stood behind the first man, as if they were his comrades. A small crowd of villagers looked on, as if they had come to see the show._

_' Hey! Stop! ' Robin called,' what are you doing? '_

_' We're going to give these men a good horse whipping,' replied the woman, looking at the three men, and speaking as if it were a perfectly reasonable thing to do to someone._

_' _Why? ' _asked Robin incredulously._

_' They're thatchers,' said the woman,' they said they'd fix the hole in my roof, and then they stole this.'_

_She handed Robin a nice looking golden necklace and explained,' My mother gave it to me on my wedding day. It's the only thing of value that I own. Lucky George offered me thrupence, but I'd never sell.'_

_The man who was kneeling glared at the woman who wanted to whip him and the crowd of random villagers,' If you touch us you'll be in big trouble, we are Robin Hood's men.'_

_Here Robin looked around at his gang, who looked back in confusion._

_' Robin Hood could swin' out of these trees at any time and bash your brains out,' the man continued. Ava took a few steps closer to see who was making these wild accusastions - he was a man in his mid twenties - 25, or 26 maybe. He had dark hair and blue eyes._

_Much smirked,' Surely Robin Hood couldn't take on all of us? ' he asked, willing to humour the man._

_' He wouldn't be scared of you,' the man said, throwing the two who held him off of himself and standing up,' you're a bunch of little girls compared to 'im and 'is men.'_

_Another voice spoke up - Allan and Djaq had left the back of the cart to see what was going on. ' Tom? ' Allan asked, walking towards the man - the one who was doing all of the talking._

_' Allan,' the man who was apparantly called Tom said, sounded rather pleased to see him._

_' You know him? ' asked Ava as her father passed her._

_' Know him? My girl, this is your Uncle Tom ' Allan replied, striding forward and rather than embracing the man as they all expected, he punched him square in the face._

_The other looked on in suprise. No one had known he had a brother, except Ava. Allan had told his daughter she had an uncle, but she had been told little more._

_Allan grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and pulled him upright,' My purse, my sword, my horse? ' he asked angrily._

_' I can explain,' said Tom, looking up to his older brother and raiseing a hand to his face,' my nose! What kind of thing is that to do to your brother? Is this broken? ' he added, looking back at one of his friends._

_Allan turned back to the woman whose jewellery Tom and his friends had stolen and said,' I say whip him to within an inch of his life.'_

_Tom glared as he spoke to Allan,' If you touch me again, Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest tree in Sherwood.'_

_The others exchanged smug grins, as did the villagers._

_' This _is _Robin Hood, you idiot,' Allan cried, clipping Tom on the back of his head._

_Tom stumbled over to Robin and placed his hands on the outlaw leaders shoulders,' I beg your frogiveness Robin of Locksley. Times are 'ard. We 'ad to thieve or else face starvation. My friends 'ere, I have to look after them.'_

_' Don't believe a word,' Allan said dismissively shaking his head as he came to stand next to his daughter. Ava decided that she already like her uncle - he may be a compulsive liar, but welcome to the family. He seemed likeable enough._

_' Please, have a heart,' Tom pleaded, looked at Robin directly,' help us out here, we'll work for you. We could join your band of worthy outlaws.'_

_Robin's head swiveled to Tom's two friends,' What do you two have to say? ' he asked._

_' Oh no,' Tom said,' they don't speak. They 'ad their tounges cut out.'_

_' Why? ' Robin asked with a frown._

_' For praising your work,' replied Tom, and although this sounded convincing, they were doubtful of his words,' they were overheard.'_

_Robin shook his head and spoke as if he could not be bothered with his any more,' Let them go,' he said before handing the necklace back to the woman,' you can have your necklace. We are not the Sheriff, we do not horse whip thieves. ' _

_Robin then walked back to Tom,' Are you really thatchers? ' he asked._

_' 'Course,' replied Tom,' the finest in all England.'_

_' You shall have a new roof,' Robin then told the woman whose necklace had been taken,' free of charge. And by the way, I found some lost property in the forest, any one lost any valuables recently?! ' he called to the villagers, who all gathered around closer at Will and Djaq carried out a large case filled with Lucky George's haul,' courtesy of Lucky George! ' _

_They watched as the woman whose roof needed thatching tied her necklace around the neck of her daughter, who was named Anna. _

_John, Much, Djaq and Will went off to the side to supervise the returning and sorting through of Lucky George's haul, whilst the three A Dale's and Robin stood together. Tom found himself sort of wondering who Ava actually was - was she one of the gang? He'd have to find out once he was done with Robin._

_' We could be useful to you,' Tom told Robin holding up a small knife that he had taken from Robin's person,' Did you notice? he asked._

_Robin swiped the knife back and retied it to the under side of his arm as Allan sighed and shook his head at his brother and Ava watched with interest, wondering what was going to happen to Tom now._

_Tom grinned,' If I can steal somethin' from under the nose of the great Robin Hood, think what I can achieve with mere mortals, eh? ' he asked of Robin before appealing to his brother,' Allan? '_

_Ava also looked to Allan - she wanted Tom to stay so she could get to know more of her family._

_Allan smiled a little as he adressed Robin,' Well he's an excellent pick pocket, and he's got a big mouth, I know, but his heart's in the right place. '_

_' And he's your brother,' added Robin._

_' Look, if you had a brother who'd done something wrong, you'd give him a chance to make it up, wouldn't you? '_

_Robin fished in his pockets and pulled out three tags, swinging them like a pendulum in front of Tom._

_' Thank you,' breathed the newest member._

_' You will earn these tags,' Robin warned him,' you are on probabtion. Why are you still standing here? This woman's roof - get to it! ' he laughed._

_Tom thanked Robin again and went off._

_' I'll keep an eye on him,' Allan vowed to Robin._

_As they walked back to camp, Ava walked alongside her father,' Isn't this great? ' she asked him gleefully,' your brother's here, father. Isn't it? ' _

_Allan sighed,' As much as I love Tom, I ought to warn you to be careful,' he told her,' don't let him drag you in to any of his hair brained schemes.'_

_' I'm not an idiot, father,' she told him._

_'I know, I know,' he said hastily,' just be careful.'_

_Later on, Tom and his two friends - whose names were Stuart and Paul - returned to camp. _

_Stuart and Paul went to talk - well, in the sign language they had devised after losing their tounges - in one corner of the camp. Allan, Ava and Much were sat by the fire side, whilst Tom stopped to admire the pile of things they had taken from Lucky George, which Robin, Djaq, Will and John were sifting through, examining properly._

_As he spoke to Djaq, John, Will and Robin, his eyes flashed around the camp and came to settle on Ava._

_' You know,' he said with a smirk on his face,' that girl over there was giving me the eye earlier.'_

_The others decided not to correct him, for it would be more funny this way._

_Tom elaborated,' Seriously mates, I think I'm in there - I mean, she's a pretty girl, isn't she? What d'you reckon? '_

_' Go for it,' Robin smirked._

_Filled with false confidence, Tom approached his brother, Ava and Much - the last of whom was cooking whilst the other two spoke. Much was sat by a big pot, Ava on a log opposite him, and Allan stood up leaning against a tree._

_Tom sat himself down next to Ava and smiled at her._

_' Hi,' he said,' the name's Tom,'_

_' Ava,' she replied, locking her eyes on his._

_Here, Tom grinned,' Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes, you know that? Was your Father a thief or something, because he's stolen some real sparkling diamonds and put them in your eyes? '_

_Ava raised her eyebrows in suprise, realising that her uncle was trying to flirt with her. She looked up to her father in wide eyed alarm and saw that his face was masked with annoyance - no one flirted with _his _daughter ... especially not her _uncle. _Much, meanwhile, couldn't help but think that Yes, Ava's father w_as _a thief._

_Tom seemed unaware of everyone's suprise as he continued,' Seriously, I mean -'_

_Allan cut him off not wanting to have to hear any more of this,' Woah, woah, stop. Tom, this is your niece, Ava.'_

_Tom's mouth fell open,' My - my _niece? ' _he spluttered, looking from Ava to Allan as though it were a practical joke._

_' Yes,' confirmed Allan,' This is my daughter - so she's your niece.'_

_Tom had blushed crimson by now, realising his mistake,' Oh God, I'm so sorry Allan. I didn't know - Oh God I'm such an idiot.'_

_' Yeah, you are,' agreed Allan. _

_' So ... um ... how old are you? ' Tom asked Ava._

_' 16. And do you really think I've got beautiful eyes?' she asked, a coy smile playing at her lips._

_' 'Course I do. They're A Dale eyes ain't they? ' he replied, looking at her bright blue orbs closer,' you're gorgeous. You get those good looks from me, mind. ' _

_Ava grinned and threw her arms around his neck,' Oh Uncle Tom! ' she cried hugging him tightly,' It's _so _good to finally meet you! ' _

_' I think I like her already,' Tom told Allan over his new found niece's shoulder._

_' You should. She's brilliant,' Allan beamed proudly._

_' When - when did this happen? ' asked Tom gesturing between father and daughter._

_' You remember Annabelle Klien, right? ' Allan asked his brother._

_' Annabelle? The girl you liked when we were kids? ' Tom checked,' the one you got pregnant? '_

_' Turns out she didn't miscarry that baby after all,' Allan sighed, geturing to his daughter._

_' But - but that's great. You have a daughter! ' Tom cried,' where's Annabelle now? ' _

_' My mother died several months ago,' replied Ava stiffly,'and that's when I came looking for my father. Found him in Robin Hood's gang, they let me join and that's that.'_

_Allan cleared his throat,' And while we're on the subject of explanations, what happened to you? You just left! ' _

_Tom had the decency to look sheepish,' It was the dead of the night, right? I woke up and went downstairs for a quick snack when I found that our house was being robbed. So rather than wake you, I went off to catch the thieves myself. Chased them for days.'_

_' He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it,' Allan told Much, shaking his head._

_' Runs in the family then,' Much said with a shrug._

_Ava leaned across and slapped Much's arm, though not too har, but hard enough to make him rub his arm afterwards and mouth "Ow"._

_' Don't make us gang up on you,' Allan warned._

_' Is he disrespecting our family? ' asked Tom._

_' You _rob _each other in your family,' scoffed Much. _

_' _I _don't,' Ava pointed out. _

_' My flask,' Much said, suddenly looking around,' I put it right there, where is it? ' _

_Allan gave his younger sibling a stern look to which Tom relented and handed the flask back to Much._

_' Old habits,' he said without a care, whilst Much looked very annoyed, and stalked off._

_Allan nodded towards Stuart and Paul,' How did they lose their tounges? No lies.'_

_' Spitting on some guards,' smirked Tom._

_Both Allan and Ava laughed at this, and Tom smiled too - it felt good to have his family again, even if he had only just met one of them._

_' It'll be different this time,' Tom told Allan, standing up and nodded at him sincerely,' I won't let you down.'_

_Allan nodded gratefully in acceptance and gave his brother a sort of manly hug, before Tom broke apart and added to Allan,' And I've got to set a good example to my darling niece now, haven't I?'_

_' Don't you go teaching my girl how to be a thief like you,' warned Allan to his brother._

_' Allan,' Tom scoffed,' with a knock out daughter like yours, the last of your worries is when she starts stealing a few pennies.'_

_Allan glared,' Ava knows that she's not allowed to court any one. Ever. I won't have any one near my girl. '_

_Ava rolled her eyes- she'd heard this many times before and it had never bothered her, but recently it had started to. _

_What none of the three A Dale's saw was a certain blonde man watching their conversation, his eyes locked on the youngest._

_Later on in the day, Robin sent John, Djaq and Will to the villages to find out about Lucky George, whilst he went to meet with Maran, and the others stayed in the camp._

_When he returned, Robin told them of how Marian had been wearing the necklace which Anna from Locksley had inherited from her mother that same day - Marian said Gisbourne had given it to her as a present. Robin had told Marian who it originally belonged to, so Marian gave it back._

_Robin then went to the town to ask Anna why she had given it to Gisbourne. When he returned to the camp, he told them of how Anna had seeked Gisbourne's permission to marry, and had had to give him the necklace as payment. Robin returned the necklace to her._

_When Djaq, Will and John came back to the camp, they took Robin aside to tell him where they had seen Lucky George, and what he was doing now._

_Ava was sat around the fire with Much, while Allan lay on the ground nearby being lazy. They thought Tom, Stuart and Paul were nearby._

_' Gosh, it's getting dark,' Ava muttered, looking up at the sky and wrapping her arms around herself._

_' Are you cold? ' Much asked, looking up from his broth quickly._

_She was starting to get cold, but she didn't want to admit this,' I'm - I'm Ok,' she shrugged._

_But Much was already setting aside his bowl and unfastening his cloak._

_' No really,' she protested feebly,' I don't want you to be cold.'_

_He swung his cloak around her shoulders, and started to fasten it closed under her chin,' Nonesense, I'll be fine. And besides - what are friends for? ' _

_Before Ava could reply - not that she could think of a reply anyway through her blushing - Allan opened his eyes and looked over to his daughter, asking her, ' Ask your Uncle Tom where he plans to make his bed tonight because he ain't nickin' mine.' _

_Ava looked over to the part of the camp where he thought her uncle was with his two friends, only to see that he wasn't there. Wide eyed in alarm, she looked from one side of the camp to the other, before clearing her throat,' Um ... Father? I think Uncle Tom's gone.'_

_' _What? ' _asked Allan in shock, clambering to his feet like a shot,' what do you mean you think he's gone.'_

_Ava rolled her eyes,' I mean - Tom isn't in the camp and neither are his friends.'_

_' Oh bugger,' Allan muttered._

_Much set his hands on his hips and glared at Allan,' You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him! ' _

_' I was! ' _

_' Well, you did a good job, didn't you? ' scoffed Much._

_Ava laid her hand on Much's arm gently,' Much, Much, cool it - he's probably just gone for a walk, we'll find him.'_

_' A walk? He'll be off robbing people and stuff,' Much replied sharply, his voice tainted with suspicion._

_' Robin! ' bellowed Allan,' Robin! ' _

_Robin came jogging over, followed by John, Djaq and Will._

_' What is it? ' he asked, raising his eyebrows and looking between the three._

_' I've lost my brother,' Allan replied dull-ly._

_Robin sighed,' It's a big forest, Allan. '_

_' He's probably gone east,' Ava decided._

_' He didn't tell me he was going,' Allan told them, ' I've got a bad feeling about this. '_

_'Fetch the horses,' Robin commanded,' east is towards Knighton.'_

_They still had horses from when they had raided Lucky George's carriage - four to be exact. It was decided that they would all go except John, Will and Djaq who would stay and guard the camp._

_The other four chose a horse and got going._

_They rode down the road to Knighton, growing increasingly more worried as they didn't see Tom, Paul and Stuart. _

_When they came to the outskirts of Knighton village, the first thing they saw was Knighton Hall, where Marian and her father, Sir Edward lived._

_They heard noises of a struggle and saw Marian - dressed as the Nightwatchman - fighting with three men, two of whom she threw to the ground in one movement with a large stick, and the third she was fighting with as they approached on their horses._

_The one she was fighting - Tom - stopped when he saw them approching, as did Marian/the Nightwatchman._

_Robin dismounted his horse and stormed up to Tom angrily,' What is going on? ' he demanded._

_Tom glared at Marian,' See? This is Robin Hood, and you're in big trouble, mate! '_

_Marian shook her head and went to stand at her father's side._

_Allan dismouted the horse too, striding up to his foolish brother,' What are you doing?' he growled, slapping Tom on the back of his head and turning to the 2 nobles,' I am so sorry,' he said in embarrassment._

_' These men were robbing my house,' Sir Edward told them. _

_' Of course we were robbin' his house,' Tom replied sounding rather pleased,' that's what he do! We're tryin' to show the boss what we can do.'_

_' These people are our friends! ' Allan snarled._

_' Now you tell me,' sighed Tom,' I thought they -'_

_' You don't think,' Allan continued, his voice gruff,' you _can't _think.'_

_' Are you hurt? ' Robin asked Sir Edward._

_' Only my pride,' replied the elderly man,' these are your men? '_

_' Not for much longer, I can assure you,' Robin vowed before turning back to Tom,' apologise. Apologise for the disturbance NOW! ' _

_' Do as you're told,' agreed Allan, hitting his brother again._

_Tom reluctantly approached Marian and Edward and uttered a single,' Sorry.'_

_' Louder,' demanded Robin._

_' Sorry! ' snapped Tom._

_' I knew nothing about this,' Robin was quick to say,' they will be punished, you have my word.'_

_' Robin ... I'm so sorry,' Allan said weakly._

_'Just get them on your horses and get them back,' ordered Robin._

_Tom made to get on the horse behind Allan, but Allan shoved him down,' I can't even look at you right now. Get on Ava's horse, and don't you dare do anything else wrong.'_

_They awaited instructions from Robin, who had gone aside to speak with Marian._

_He came back and mounted his horse,' Much, you and I are going to North Road. Allan, Ava, take these imbeciles back to camp.'_

_The ride back to camp was silent - Tom tried to speak to his niece as they rode, but Allan - aways protective - ordered Ava to concentrate on her riding._

_Much and Robin arrived back at camp a half hour after they did. John and Djaq had gone to bed already, whilst Will and Ava sat by the fireside. Much came to join them whilst Robin took Allan aside._

_Ava couldn't resist listening in to the conversation, and although Will and Much disapproved, they were just as curious and knew better than to try and stop her. If they listened carefully, they could hear._

_' You know I agreed that you should make up with your brother? ' Robin began,' well, I've changed my mind.'_

_' He was tryin' to impress you!' protested Allan,' and he didn't realise who he was robbin', it's just a big house - he doesn't think. But anyway, you don't have to trust them, you have to trust me. I should have kept an eye on him.'_

_' Yes you should,' Robin was quick to say._

_Allan frowned,' Look - when have I ever asked you for anything? ' _

_Robin gave him a reproachful look._

_Allan relented,' Alright - apart from saving my life. And taking my girl in. He has made a lot of mistakes, I know, but I'm gonna help him.'_

_They both looked over to Tom, Stuart and Paul, who had come from their corner of the camp to sit not far off and observe the conversation._

_Allan sighed,' Look - I was like him once. Out of control. But I've changed. Because of you ... because of being here.'_

_Ava cleared her throat a little, causing the men to smile._

_Allan nodded at her affectionately, ' And because of my amazing, beautiful, charming, delightful daughter, of course. But seriously, if you could give him a second chance...'_

_' He's had a second chance,' Robin pointed out._

_' Once he was with us, with decent men, he could change,' Allan put forward,' if I take control _properly _you won't have to worry about him.'_

_Robin sighed,' But you already have a daughter to look out for, do you really want to have to be watching two? '_

_' I can take care of myself,' Ava protested,' and Will'll be there for me too.'_

_' _I'm _here for you,' Much added quickly._

_' See? She's fine. Please Robin,' pleaded Allan,' one more chance.'_

_' He stole from you,' frowned Robin,' and you still defend him? ' _

_' He's my brother,' shrugged Allan simply._

_' One more chance,' Robin finally agreed,' but this had better be the last of the A Dale clan that I have to put up with,' he added as a joke._

_Allan beamed a true smile, ' Thank you, Robin,' he grinned before going over to his brother, saying as he passed him,' Last chance.'_

_' Alright,' Tom accepted._

_Ava smiled to herself, it was nice to know that she had more family and she wanted to get to know him more. Although he seemed like he was wild and out of control, she had had good conversations with him and liked him already._

_Soon everyone started going off to bed, or at least to their corners to settle down for the night. The only people left around the fire were Much and Ava who were up talking and had promised Robin that one of them would put they fire out before bed._

_Much ended up having to put out the fire because Ava had fallen asleep on the ground, from where she had been talking to him. He smiled when he saw she had taken to sleep and covered her with a thick cloak before going to sleep in his cot._

_The next morning, Ava was awoken by loud voices, seemingly angrily arguing._

_Groaning as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she asked,' What's going on? ' _

_' Tom's gone,' snapped Robin._

_' Along with our horses, and all our haul,' Will added in annoyance._

_Ava gasped as she thought of the betrayal of trust, and barely noticed when Much reached out a hand, and she willingly took it to pull herself to her feet._

_It was mere seconds before they all proceeded to tell Allan, furious that they had been tricked._

_' Get up,' Much demanded, kicking him,' Get up! ' with an another quick._

_Allan moaned and rolled over to face them, looking up with raised eyebrows._

_' They've gone,' Ava announced._

_' Gone? ' asked Allan groggily._

_' And they've taken everything,' Will added._

_' How much of everything? ' Allan asked fearfully, knowing they were referring to his younger brother and two idiotic friends._

_' Clothes, money, horses - everything,' Robin told him._

_' I will kill him,' Allan vowed,' I'm gonna kill him, bury him, dig him up and kill him again.' _

_' We have to go and look for them,' Robin declared,' before they do something stupid ... rob someone else ... and we can get our belongings back. '_

_' They could be anywhere,' pointed out John._

_' But they can't have been gone long,' Djaq countered,' we can find them if we try.' _

_So that was how soon after, they gang were wandering through the forest looking for Stuart, Paul and Tom. They sent Will and Djaq to the village of Locksley to see if they could find out anything._

_When Will returned to the field that overlooked Locksley, where the others were waiting for him, both he and Djaq looked rather downhearted and somber._

_' They're to hang,' the young carpenter said simply, with an apologetic look at Allan._

_Allan's face fell, as did his daughters. Though Ava hardly knew him, it was like she was finally getting a big family she'd always dreamed of. When she was growing up, it was just she, her mother, and grandfather. Her grandfather hadn't cared about either of them and them her other died. Then it was Allan and Ava - although the gang felt like family._

_Growing up, Ava A Dale wished she had more siblings, so she wasn't lonely. It was for that reason she vowed that her own children - whenever she found the man she loved - would not be as lonely as she had been and would have brothers and sisters to play with._

_Much sighed,' They have lied to us, stolen from us ... they're nothing but trouble.'_

_' Let them hang,' John declared._

_The others were suprised to hear this order - they knew the three men wee trouble ... but let them hang?_

_' I agree,' Allan spoke up, nodding his head._

_' You do? ' Ava asked in a suprise that they all felt._

_' My brother had more chances than he deserves.' Allan admitted, although the others watching knew how hard it must be for him to say that. Ava didn't believe that her father would send his own brother to his death without trying to save him._

_' Does he deserve to die? ' asked Robin of the other man._

_' Do we? ' shrugged Allan, pointing out the dangers of saving a man from hanging, if it were to go wrong,' If we go to Nottingham, we'll end up joining them on the scaffold.'_

_Will cleared his throat,' They took some of our tags. The Sheriff's crowing - thinks he's got Robin Hood's men.Now it's like he's daring us to rescue him.' _

_They all knew - as much as Ava hated to admit it - that it was probably a lost cause, that tey stood little chance of rescuing him, and even if they did, would they really trust him to come back to the gang?_

_' My brother was never part of this gang, was he? ' Allan asked,' we trusted them and they let us down, so that's it. We'll be forced to walk into a trap. '_

_' What do you think, Ava? ' Robin asked._

_Ava looked up quickly from the spot she had been studying on the ground and looked around at them all,' Yeah, what Father said.' she muttered reluctantly._

_' Does anyone disagree with me? ' Allan asked._

_No one did. _

_The others went back to camp whilst Robin went to see if Marian had any idea about this .. what she thought about it ... and also because he was utterly in love with her and would use any excuse to be able to see her._

_When the leader returned, Much was the first to ask,' Well? Is it safe to go and rescue them? '_

_' I don't know,' admitted Robin._

_' Yes, but did Marian say it was a trap? ' pressed Much._

_' She didn't know,' Robin sighed._

_' Well then we cannot go,' Much dismissed, earning himself scowls from both Allan and Ava,' we cannot risk our own lives for three worthless rascals! '_

_' We're going to Nottingham,' Robin ordered,' I'll meet you three there,' he added to Djaq, John and Will, leaving himself with the doubting Much, Ava and Allan._

_' Master,' Much began,' surely ... why are we - '_

_' For family! ' Robin cut him off,' For Allan's brother.'_

_As Much didn't seem to accept that as a reason - not being on good terms with Allan as such - Robin tried to employ a technique he knew would work. He knew of Much's feelings and knew he could get Much to do anything if he played on the affection - though his manservant denied any affection for the person Robin knew he loved._

_Robin smirked as he added,' For Ava's uncle. We do not let the Sheriff hang our family. For Allan ... and for Ava.'_

_Much gave the young woman a sideways glance and nodded mutely._

_' Robin, God bless you, my friend,' Allan breathed._

_Ava had no words for her leader, but a kiss to place upon his cheek - a kiss which someone else .. deep down ... wished was for them._

_Once in Nottingham, the plan was for Robin and Much to seperate from the others, knock out two guards to take their uniforms, and free the prisoners from the dungeons, whilst the others waited in the castle courtyard (hidden in the crowd by their cloaks) to run away._

_Robin also had found out that Gisbourne knew Marian had given away the necklace, and would have it return it to her so she could show it to Gisbourne and make him think she had had it all along._

_The gang - minus Robin and Much who were waiting nearby to spring into action - stood looking at the empty scaffold along with the rest of the crowd when the doors of the castle opened and the Sheriff entered the courtyard accompanied by a fanfare._

_' Ah look at all these eager faces,' he grinned,' you're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up aren't you, hmmn? Do a few tricks ... bow and arrow, haha. Well this is no time for school boy tricks - this is justice. We have laws and Robin Hood had no respect for the law. Robin Hood flounts the law - he would have us all be criminals. Murdering people, stealing, and yet still you wait here to watch him come and save one of his own? '_

_Out of the corner of here eye, Ava spotted Robin and Much in a tower, loading their cross bows._

_The Sheriff chuckled,' Yes, of course you do, which is why, I have brought the hanging forward by one hour! Look up there! ' _

_They followed the direction of the Sheriff's pointed finger and saw three guards pull pieces of cloth draping to reveal three bodies hanging from the top of the walkway._

_There were horrified gasps from the crowd, and dismayed faces from the gang who felt they had failed Allan and Ava. Allan himself was in shock, his blue eyes brimming with tears that refused to fall, whilst one hand found its way to his daughter and drew her to him tightly._

_' You're too late, Robin Hood,' bellowed the Sheriff,' your men are already dead. Oh I wish you could have seen the looks on their faces just before they realised that you weren't coming to rescue them.'_

_The words rang through Ava's ears painfully, and she was overcome by a coldness and deeper hatred for the Sheriff than she had ever thought possible. Her head rested on her father's shoulder whilst one arm curled tightly around his middle, clinging to him for a sense of security, whilst he buried his face in her hair._

_His horrid taunting continued,' First - there was disappointment, tinged with confusion soon to be replaced with anger! And then tears ... just before they realised that no one cared about them ... their own gang, their friends, willingly saw them die. ' _

_Ava didn't know how long the Sheriff's little cruel speech lasted because her shock and grief overcame her and her body went limp as her eyes closed and her mind went blank._

_As her eyes opened slowly and reluctantly god knows how long later, Ava saw that Robin, Djaq and Much were stood by her side, whilst Allan was a short way off, staring into the distance as if he had no idea of what was going on around him. John and Will, she noted, were sat down by the fire._

_' Oh god,' she muttered, sitting up,' what happened? '_

_' You fainted,' Djaq explained,' it is a mixture of shock and grief but you shall be fine so long as you do not try to do too much right away.' _

_' How did I get back 'ere, then? ' she asked, seeing that she was at camp. _

_' I carried you,' replied Much,' your father was otherwise ... well, you know ... too upset.' _

_Groaning she nodded,' Oh no. Tom ... he's really ... and he .. he's gone.'_

_Here a few single tears ran down her cheeks, which she brushed away quickly with an apologetic smile,' I'm sorry,' she muttered,' I barely knew him, right? Not like my father did ... what must he be going through? ' _

_Djaq covered the younger woman's hand with her own,' My brother,' she said,' died in the Holy Land. His name was Djaq. It hurt so much, but I took his name and moved on, and he is still alive, in me.'_

_' So you're saying I should pretend to be a boy and call myself Tom? ' Ava smiled feebly._

_Djaq shook her head in exasperation,' I am saying you should try not to be hung up on what could have been and look to the future. The best thing you can do right now is be there for your father.' _

_Ava merely nodded in agreement and stood up to go and comfort her father._

_It was in that moment that her vows to be sure her children would never be lonely were enforced, as she decided she wanted to eventually have the big family she had never had as a child._

Her eyes opened to the morning sunlight the next morning, and she looked up to see her loving fiance gazing at her. His actions in her dream floated into her head, and she found herself wondering why she hadn't seen his love for her weeks befire he admitted it.

' Good morning, my love,' he said quietly, kissing her cheeks once each,' sweet dreams, I trust? '

' I _did _have a dream actually,' she replied.

' Was it about me? ' Much asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

She laughed before sobering up and replying,' You were there, but it was about my Uncle Tom. The day he came .. and he .. was, you know.'

' I'm sorry,' Much muttered, feeling that it was the right thing to say.

She shook her head, propping herself up on one elbow and turning on her side to face him,' No. I mean, I know it was a sad day and what have you, but it made me think of something else actually.'

' Oh yeah? '

' Well, do you ever think about the future ... a family? ' she asked, hoping that the topic would not scare him. She hoped it was far enough into their relationship that they could at least discuss children, although they wouldn't yet have any.

To her relief, he didn't look put off by the subject, but smiled slightly,' Yes, I have. '

' And what's it like? ' she asked, probing for further information.

' It's fantastic of course, because you're there,' he said thoughtfully before adding,' when all this is over we're living in the manor at Bonchurch, Robin and Marian have Locksley, Will, Djaq - of course Will and Djaq will have gotten together by then - and John are living in one of the villages, and your father is living near us, for you. We all still see each other often, when I'm not busy with earl things. You throw the most wonderful dinner parties and balls for our select friends.'

' And is it just the two of us? ' she giggled.

He smirked, knowing what she was getting at, but also glad she accepted his ideas,' No, there's the children too.'

' How many do we have? ' she grinned.

' Well, there's a son, first, because we need an heir to the estate. He's a clever, and strong, and fair - he's perfect. He's got those twinkling A Dale eyes. We named him Allan.'

' We named him Allan? But you hate my father!' protested Ava.

Much shrugged,' But it made you happy. Then there's our daughter, Annabelle. She's beautiful, but she's quiet and reserved until she really gets to know someone. And she's intelligent and hardworking - we have her tapestries all over the house - and a good cook like her father. She's the perfect noblelady. '

' Allan and Annabelle - after my parents,' she smiled.

' And then there's Katherine, after my own mother. Katherine is much more loud and outgoing than her sister. She's her mother in every way - beautiful, all of the young noblemen are after her. She's nothing like a lady ... too much outlaw blood, and it shows more in her than in the other two.'

' 3. We have three children? ' she asked,' I like the sound of that.'

Much shook his head,' No wait, I missed one out. Katherine has a twin.'

' Named for your father? ' Ava guessed.

'No, named after the man who has been there for me whenever I needed him. Our youngest is called Robin and he's a little devil. He and his sister are as thick as thieves, and they're too much like their mother and their grandfather Allan. I suppose their god father's influence hasn't helped matters either. But we love them all and they're perfect.'

' Oh and I love them too. ' Ava grinned,' you've really thought about this! '

' Yep,'

Ava sighed contentedly and nestled back into Much's side and chest,' Some day,' she vowed,' when the King is home we shall have our wedding, and our Bonchurch. Our perfect gentleman son Allan, our quiet ladylike Annabelle, and our rebellious outlaw-like twins, Katherine and Robin. '


	37. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 37

It was a week or so after the visit of Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine, when the gang were running through Nettlstone village away from some guards they had upset.

Little did Robin know, as Much insisted they seek refuge in a barn, that those two particularly guards had been roped in to a plan because they were some of the few guards who were only with the Sheriff because they needed to feed their families.

' What are we doing in here? ' Robin asked, looking around the plain barn, his eye falling in a pig roasting on a spit over a small fire, whilst George - a man whom they had gotten to know through their visits to hand out moneyand food - was turning it.

' What is all this? ' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

' The pig is your present, this is a party, ' Much declared, ' Happy Birthday! '

The others cheered as Robin laughed,' I thought you'd all forgotten. '

Ava smirked,' How could we have forgotten with you hinting - not too subtly, I might add - all the time? '

Robin laughed sweeping her inot his arms for a hug before hugging each of them individually.

' Why here? ' he asked,' why not in the forest? '

' Oh there's a good attitude for you,' Much scoffed,' because it's a suprise! And besides, this way the people of Nettlestone can join us and, you know, say thank you,' he went on to explain.

' Speaking of which,' Ava cut in,' where is everyone? '

George cleared his throat,' They couldn't make it,' he said, sounding rather uncomfortable,' and neither can I,' he added, heading for the door.

Much frowned,' What do you mean, "They couldn't make it"? This is Robin Hood's birthday! Where are they? George! '

' Sorry,' George whined as he shut the barn door behind him.

' Sorry? ' Much echoed,' what for? '

Much's question was answered when Robin looked out to the land surrounding the barn and breathed,' Oh Much! '

The other turned around to see what was going on and saw through the cracks in the wood of the barn. Men in armour rode horses nearby, coming closer to the barn - they were being surrounded. Guards with bows and arrows stood pointing them at the doors of the barn. A men who looked to be in charge dismounted a horse and stood a short distance away.

' Happy Birthday, Robin Hood! ' he called out.

' Who's that? ' whispered Ava, unsure why she was whispering.

' Ellingham,' replied Robin.

' Sheriff sends his best! ' 'Ellingham' sneered.

' Leader of the Sheriff's mercenaries,' Robin told them all, with a glare at Much.

' Not to mention,' continued Ellingham,' his best men. ' After this statement, the guards and mercenaries outside cheered and jeered.

Each of the gang turned around to look at Much - their faces tainted with annoyance and frustration mingled with panic and worry.

' SORRY! ' he exclaimed, throwing his arms out and holding his head high.

There was a pause in which everyone sighed and made movements of irritation, with Ava kicking the wooden wall of the barn hard - which of course, achieved nothing and made her toes hurt.

Robin ran his hand through his hair before settling it beneath his chin as he thought ,' Will, Djaq,' he said calmly,' I need numbers,'

They both nodded and began to clmp the rafters of the barn to see through the planks of wood and in to the surrounding area.

' Oh, Lord, I'm going die, I'm going to die,' Much ranted,' not because of them, but because of shame. '

' Much! ' Robin snapped,' No one's going to die.'

Much, in his own typical fashion, continued,' Why didn't I have it in the forest? In the forest. Not in the village, in the forest. Not in the village where we can be betrayed and surrounded! Nettlestone os getting nothing this winter! '

' Much! ' John bellowed,' Shut up! '

' Do you have a plan? ' the former manservant asked his former master.

' No,' replied the latter.

' Half a plan? ' ventured the blonde.

' I don't have a half a plan!' Robin said tartly.

Djaq jumped back down from the rafters.

' How many? ' Robin asked with a sigh.

' 30 or 40,' Djaq replied uneasily.

' 40? ' Much repeated,' we're dead. '

Ava clasped the hand of her future husband and told him to calm down.

' Wait! ' Will called, turning around from his position at the other end to where Djaq had been,' there's more in this side. 100. '

The face of each outlaw went white with shock and horror.

There was then a fan fare from outside and the noise of the gathered men roaring and jeering.

'They're coming,' Ava muttered, drawing her sword quicky.

' Barricade the door!' demanded Robin.

No sooner had it been said than Much, Will and John raced to the door.

' Wait! ' Djaq cried, working fast as the footsteps of the approaching men grew louder and louder, as did their jeering and calling.

They all watched as she took the head from the pig and began to tamper with it,' I'm sorry, Robin,' she said, 'this was meant to be for your birthday. Open the doors! '

Will and John opened the doors as directed, allowing Djaq to throw the pig's head out.

They then swung the doors shut, barricaded them and waited.

The noise of the men stopped as they seemed ot watch the pig's head.

' A pig? ' asked Ellingham with a sneer.

There was another silence before a loud bang, in which the piug's head blew up and erupted in fire.

' Brilliant! ' Much cried as they watched through the slits in the wooden walls of the barn.

' Black powder? ' Robin asked,' have you got any more of it? '

' No,' Djaq sighed.

Robin grinned none the less and pressed his face up against the door of the barn, shouting out loudly,' There's more where that came from Ellingham! ' so that the man would hear him,' we've got enough black powder here to blow up the whole army.'

The men outside were retreating.

' You're bluffing! ' came the reply, though the man didn't sound so sure.

Robin turned around to face them,' That should buy us some time. We need to think.'

Ava scoffed,' There are 5 of us and 100 of them. '

Robin paced up and down,' Once, as few determined Spartans held a pass against the Persian army. '

' Really? ' quizzed Will.

' Strategy,' Robin nodded.

' And they lived? ' Will asked with a smile now on his face.

' No,' Robin said, causing them all to have sinking heart, ' but ... they did well. ' Robin seemed to know that this wasn't going to give out much hope though, because it showed in his face.

Much sighed,' I hate that story too,' he said, punching Robin lightly in his arm.

There was then a great roar from outside. Ellingham was leading the men in a chant.

' Are we going to kill them? ' he bellowed.

There was a great cheer of ,' Yeah! '

' Are we going to like it? '

Another cheer of ' Yeah. '

The cheer was repeated three or four times before Much huffed loudly and indignantly.

' Don't take any notice,' Robin commanded,' all they're trying to do is mess with our heads. It shows they're playing for time. Will you check there's any water in the barrels - if there is, fill up buckets. '

' Why? ' John asked.

' In case they try to burn us out,' Robin said, as if it were obvious.

As they all pitched in filling up buckets of water, Ava thought to her self.

She wondered what was going to happen? Were they getting out? Were they getting out _alive?_ What if she never got the chance to see her father again ... for him to be reconciled with thegang and for them to be a proper family? What if she never got the chance to marry Much? To become his wife, and to be happy with him for years to come? What if they never got to have their Allan, and their Annabelle, their Katherine and their Robin. She supposed if she were being honest with her self ... she was bloody terrified.

Her musings were interrupted by the object of her affections.

He struggled out of his coat, finally threw it on the ground and said, ' Right. Right - John, Will, Djaq, Robin, Ava ... everyone ... get ready to run. '

' Much, what are you doing? ' Ava asked exasperatedly.

' I'm the one that got us into this mess and I'm the one who'll get us out,' he declared,' I'll go to the front, I'll try to negotiate, I'll distract them, and you lot make it your escape. '

He took off his dog tag and handed it to Robin,' If I die, remember me fondly. '

He turned ot the door, before turning back, crossing to room, kissing Ava slowly and delibareately, making sure to taste every inch of her mouth.

He tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear, ' If I die, remember _that _fondly. '

As he moved back towards the door, she yelled,' Don't you dare, Much! '

He shrugged and threw the barricade in to her hands, hurrying outside.

' Don't shoot!' they heard him say,' I am here to negotiate. '

There was a bang as a single arrow hit the wooden barn, and the men outside roared with laughter at the single man.

Much re-entered the barn very quickly, slamming the door behind him, skipping quicly past them all, collecting the dog tag which Robin held out readily with a ' thank you.'

' Horrible people,' he said breathessly as he slung the tag around his neck,' revolting. '

The others exchanged looks of what-the-hell and sat down.

Ava slapped Much across the back of the head as she sat down next to him.

There was then a mocking voice from outside,' Oh, we've got time, Hood,' Ellingham called.

' Doesn't this guy ever shut up? ' Djaq moaned, rolling her eyes.

' Us too!' Robin caleld back,' Don't worry about us! Would you like some more roast hog while you're waiting? '

' I don' understand,' Ava said, eyes wide with confusion,' what kind of soldiers are these? They're not _doing _anything! '

' Mercenaries,' Robin replied for her,' they fight for money, not passion. '

' They do not want to fight and die,' John added.

' So,' Will said,' you think they're just going to wait? '

' Yep,' Robin nodded,' looks like it. And we can't escape from here. They're just going to wait until we come out. '

' And then kill us,' Much said bitterly,' not even a conversation. '

Time passed by so slowly .... so very, very slowly.

One minutes felt like 10, 10 felt like an hour, and an hour felt like several.

After a couple of hours of extreme boredom and worrying, there was the sound of drums and bagpipes playing outside - a ploy to drive them all crazy, no doubt.

It might work.

' This is driving me mad,' Much insisted,' why don't they just come in here and kill us all? '

' Because there's no incentive,' Robin replied,' every hour that passes by, we become more fearful, more tired, more likely to take foolish action. '

' Foolish action was bringing us here in the first place,' Will muttered, none too quietly.

' Uncle Will, please don't,' Ava sighed.

' I said I'm sorry! ' Much reminded them.

' Yeah? Well, that's not good enough,' John shrugged.

Much scoffed,' Oh, you've never made a mistake, I'm not saying anything. '

' What? ' John asked, narrowing his eyes as he stopped pacing the room to head towards Much.

' I'm not saying anything! ' repeated Much, though he jumped up and said it anyway,' You brought the Sheriff to our camp! You showed him where we live! '

John glared,' I was trying to help the poor! That's what we used to do. What's this all about - feeding your fat face! '

' Fat? ' echoed Much indignantly,' Look who's talking! '

John took a step closer to Much to try and intimidate him - they were almost nose to nose, using the subject he knew would most anger Much,' All you care about is your precious bimbo, worthless, daughter-of-a-worthless-traitor. '

At this point Ava stood up to shout at John, as did Will- although he was annoyed with Much, Ava was still his to watch over - and Much drew back his fist.

Luckily, Robin stepped in to the middle of it all,' Shut up, all of you! This is exactly what they want us to do - fighting amongst ourselves and saving them the trouble! Don't give them the satisfaction! '

There was a pause before Robin continued.

' In fact, I think we need to relax ... I don't why I didn't think of this before, it's my _birthday. _Let's celebrate, let's eat. '

When Robin had moved out of earshot, Much hissed,' I haven't got a fat face.'

John retorted,' Fat face.'

' Badger beard,' Much retaliated.

As they ate, they ate in silence, the atmosphere tense from the arguments, and no one really knowing what to say.

It was broken by Ellingham.

' Are you listening Robin Hood? ' he called out to them.

They all rushed to the barn doors doors at once, pulling out their weapons and spying through to see what was going on.

Robin opened the door a crack, only for an apple on an arrow to be shot at it.

' Thought you might like some apple with your pork! ' laughed Ellingham.

Just before Robin closed the door and blocked it all out, Ellingham continued,' Oh, and just to let you know, we won't be troubling you tonight. Or tomorrow. We're going to starve you out of here. '

Robin laughed,' Well, you'd better come back next tuesday, then,' he retorted,' we've got enoug food and water to last a week here. '

' A week? ' quizzed the other man,' is that all you can last? What a shame. Sheriff's paying us by the day. '

Robin scoffed and jeered,' You're a funny man. Do us a favour - next time ... bring some mustard as well, will you? '

He yanked the apple from the barn and took it back inside, slamming the door with him.

' We don't have water for a week,' Much told Robin as he came back in.

' I _know _that,' Robin agreed.

' Well what are we going to do?' Much asked in rather a panic.

' D'you think they're bluffing? ' Ava chipped in.

' Doesn't matter,' Robin dismissed,' either way, we're beaten. '

The faces of the other 5 fell with Robin's, as he said this - they realised that they were most likely going to die here.

' Well,' Much said, pacing up and down,' one thing's for certain, we can't just sit around and eat pork. '

' Lads,' Robin said gravely,' Ava ... I've got a proposal. If they don't come to us , we go to them. '

' When? ' John asked.

' First light,' Robin replied readily.

' There's too many,' Will pointed out.

' We'll die,' Ava added.

' Suicide,' Much simply said.

Robin nodded slightly, and sadly.

' A good day to die,' John shrugged.

' Will you just shut up! ' Much yelled to the elder man,' why does he always say that? ' he asked, looking around,' don't even know what it means. '

' We'll almost certainly die,' Robin sighed, leaning up against the wall of the barn,' but at least we'll die fighting. '

' Yeah, I'm in,' Will said.

' Me too,' Djaq agreed, eyes focused on Will's profile.

' And me,' John added.

' Yep,' Ava nodded.

' Alright,' Much finally agreed.

' Good,' Robin nodded,' good. '

There was a silence before Djaq spoke cheerily.

' Then tonight is a Kalila and dimna night,' she announced.

' What? ' asked John.

' You don't have Kalila and Dimna? ' the saracen asked.

' Suprisingly not,' Much said drily.

Djaq sat down, and the others followed suit.

' Kalila and Dimna night you remember for your whole life,' she declared,' you must speak only the truth. You must ask all your questions, share all your dreams, confess all your secrets ... '

' It's just talking? ' Much scoffed.

' _Yes, _but it's really talking,' Djaq nodded,' and if you're too boring, someone shouts, Kalila, and you lose your turn. '

' I'm in,' Ava nodded.

Much rolled his eyes,' You _would _be ... oooh, let's all have a girly gossip,' he said sarcastically.

Djaq grinned,' You start,' she told Much.

'Oh no,' Much attemoted to back out.

' Just talk, you like talking,' coaxed his future wife.

' Well, I know I do, but not like this,' he insisted.

' Fine,' Djaq cut in,' then I'll start ... is everybody sitting comfortably? '

They formed a circle. Djaq sat cross legged on the ground, Much beside her, with Ava laying on her side, her head in his lap, Will sat directly opposite from Djaq, John stood beside him and Robin leant up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Djaq began to speak of how she had grown up in a place full of busy people with no time for her ... how she had felt alone when she came to the country ... how she missed her brother ... ... how she was shocked by the levels of barbaricness some people would show when she was thrown in to slavery ... how it felt to be accepted in to the gang ... and finally what she thought of them all.

' So,' she said,' I admire you ... all of you. You are good people. Brave, generous, kind, decent people. And I love you. All of you. And I am proud to be amongst you. '

' Is this what this is? ' Much asked,' just everyone saying that they love each other? '

' Wait!,' Djaq commanded,' and you all stink, and you're filthy, and you have no souls. '

' We do live in a forest,' John pointed out.

' I have to be honest,' Djaq laughed as they all smiled and laughed along with her. When she calmed down she repeated,' I have to be honest.' she sounded as though something had only just occured to her, and her eyes settled on someone in particular.

Robin and Ava exchanged a look of knowing when they noticed this.

Djaq continued,' And if I am being honest, I have to say that I do not love all of you in the same way. '

Much tutted,' It's me, isn't is? You love everyone, but you don't love me. Brilliant.'

' _I _love you,' Ava pointed out.

' There is one,' Djaq admitted,' I _do _love more than the others.'

Her gaze was no focused fully upon Will, who was well aware of the looks he was recieving and slowly, and bashfully looked up at her, as the other looked on.

She continued,' The way a bird would fly 2000 miles and through storms just to be with the one she loves ... that is the love I feel. And I am a _fool, _because it is only now when we are about to die that I have the courage to admit it even to myself. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have said earlier. You, Will Scarlett, are strong, and true, and you fight for what you believe in, and that's why I love you. ' she finally admitted.

Will's smile was almost indescribable, as he looked so relieved and so pleased ... thrilled.

' And I love you,' he said right away, causing her to grin too,' I love the way you say what you mean, I love your silly voice. '

' Silly voice? ' Djaq asked indignantly.

The other laughed as she told him,' That's it, I take it back, all of it ... I hate you. '

He laughed,' And I love the way you fight like a man ... and the way you'll always, always be a woman. '

Ava sniffed, and Much looked at her in alarm,' There's no need to get all weepy,' he told her,' it's not as he doesn't love her back. '

She sniffed again,' I know,' she said,' It's just so _happy. _ '

Much rolled his eyes and stood up stalking away from her as he tried to hide his laugh. When she too stood up, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tightly, pressing his lips against her cheek.

John huffed.

' John? ' Djaq smiled.

' No,' he refused,' I won't go.'

' Come on,' coaxed Will.

' Who do you love? ' Djaq pressed.

John set his jaw as if he did not want to talk about it, but when he noticed everyone was watching him, gave in, ' You,' he said, though his voice didn't sound genuine,' all of you, even him,' he added, jerking his thumb towards Much,' I love you all, alright? '

He stood up and walked to the corner, stopping for a moment before turning back to face them and throwing his arms out,' And Alice. '

Their faces all drooped in sadness for his situation, and in sympathy.

' I shouldn't have let her go,' Little John told himself,' and my boy? Little Little John? I should have had them with me.'

' John,' Robin cut in,' you didn't have the choice. '

' Let me speak,' pleaded John,' Leaving Alice, running to the forest ... was _wrong. _Wrong. That's why, I am a huge, stupid, useless, ugly coward. '

' John!' Will warned him.

' That's why I'm always saying, Much,' John told him, as Much watched him warily,' "Today is a good day to die" because for me, it _is _good day! I deserve to die! '

He moved closer to Much, who still held his fiance close. Ava leaned back into Much, trying to keep her distance from John's anger.

' I left the people that loved me ... the two people that should have depended up on me... my wife and my own child! What was I thinking?! '

' John,' Robin tried again,' I'll not let you talk like this. '

' I'm going now,' John announced.,' I can't go on, I need to die. '

When he baged on the door demanded that his friends let him go, and ultimately collapsed in tears, it was all of his friends who were there to look after him .. to comfort him and to show him the love he needed in this time.

When John was recovered, Much told Djaq,' Look, I'm not going this.'

' Fine,' shrugged Djaq.

' Because I don't hate myself and I'm not in need of declaring secret love for someone ... I did that the last time we were trapped in a god fore saken place with matters of life and death above us. '

' Fine,' repeated Djaq.

' Well, there's nothing to say then,' Much said.

Robin was laughing quietly to himself as Much walked back past him.

Much stopped,' What? '

' What? ' Robin asked innocently.

' You're laughing,' Much told him accusingly.

' I'm laughing because we usually struggle to shut you up,' Robin explained.

' You think that I talk too much? ' Much demanded,' well, I know that's what you think ... I talk too much, I eat too much, I worry too much, but I suppose that's easy for you to say, because if I don't do it then who does? It's alright for you because you can just breeze through life and be everyone's best friend and not have to worry about the simple things like the fire, or the food, or the hole in your cloak, or your _birthday. _Because good old, dependable old Much'll take care of that. Well, I'll tell you something for nothing, you take me for granted. '

There was an uncomfortable silence as Robin shook his head, and even Ava stuggled from something to say - deciding that she should just let him talk and get it all out of his system.

' You see? ' Much demanded,' and you shouldn't! And I'm angry! '

As Much paced the room, the others watched him awkwardly ... he was breathing deeply and almost breaking down. When Ava moved towards him and tried to lay her hand on his arm to calm hom down and offer comfort, he shook her off quite abruptly.

He finally stopped and glared at Robin,' Just because I love you doesn't mean that I can't hate you, too,' he said,' and I hate you. Because in the Holy Land there was two of us, and we were a team, and the things we went through, and the horrors that we saw ... we went through them together, and when we came home we were like brothers. Brothers in arms. And where is that now, eh? It's gone, that's where it is. You never talk ... you just don't. You made me a free man. We were meant ot be equals. We're not equals. The only things that's changed around here is you still trwat me like a servant, but you don't treat me like a friend.'

When he finished, he was out of breath and looked very sorrowful.

Robin's eyes were dark and hollow, and his face a mask of blankness,' That's not true.'

There was a silence.

Robin looked distraught and uncomfortable,' Is it true? ' he asked.

The others nodded sadly.

Robin lowered his chin to his chest, looking deeply ashamed of him self.

Much sighed,' Kalila.'

' Well, they're not coming tonight, that's for sure' Robin said slowly, eyes filled with tears,' we'll make a plan for the morning.'

' Wait - Ava has not said anything,' Djaq pointed out.

Ava shook her head furiously as everyone focused on her,' I've nothing to say. Much knows how I feel about him - there's no point repeating all that. '

' There must be something,' said Djaq.

Ava shook her head again,' But you already know everything about me, there's nothing to tell you. ' Her face fell as her voice unconsiously slipped into a more pronounced accent, ' Grew up not knowing me dad. My mam was nice enough but she was distant .. always ill, not much there for me. Her father was a controlling old codger who didn't give a toss about us - didn't love us, wouldn't let me out much to make any friends. I was a lonely kid.'

Without even realising it, she was spilling her whole feelings.

' When me mam died, I knew I 'ad to go for it. Me dad was someone I'd always wanted to find ... to see what 'e was like, so I went for it. You know what 'appened there, and for the first time, I 'ad friends, an' there was someone who really cared about me, an' loved me. He was my dad an' he loved me. And that was the best feelin' in the world. That's why it killed me so much when 'e betrayed us all ... and that's why even though I was so mad 'at him, I forgave him, an' I wanted to keep on seeing him. '

The others were listening intently, finally understanding that her attatchment to her father came because she had always been so lonely.

She continued,' Because that man .... I know 'e's not perfect - far from it - but 'e was the first person who ever really loved me ... well, I know me mam did, but she was so down trodden that she couldn show it, and 'e was the first person who showed me 'e loved me, and cared for me, and loked after me - I'd always 'ad to look ater myself. He was everything I'd imagined and so, so, so much more. I don't care what 'e did, what he ever does, because that man will _always _be my dad, and I'll always know that he was ... is ... the person who loved me most. And I just want him back,' she finished, breaking down in to sobs.

The others looked at each other, silently debating who would make the move ... Much seemed too distraced by his thoughts from his own confessions. It was Will who engulfed her in a warm hug and let her cry in to his shoulder, tears for her father, her dad. He, because he had sworn to look after her. He, because he was the uncle she never had, and really needed.

Later on, Robin was drawing diagrams of his plans in the dirty sand floor of the barn,' We stay tight until this point, and then we split out ... is everyone clear? '

' Show me,' he said.

' I go here,' John said, sticking his staff in the sand.

' And I here,' Ava added, pointing vaguely.

' Will and I here,' Djaq said, pointing too.

Robin nodded,' And then round here and to the back,' he added.

' And after that? ' Much asked.

' Much,' Ava said gently,' I don't think there's going to be an after that. '

' Yeah, I know,' Much sighed.

' First light, nearly dawn,' Djaq said, looking outside.

' This is it,' Much said in disbelief, breathing deeply,' this is really it. Robin, forget what I said earlier - I don't want you to die remembering me that way. '

' Hey,' Robin butted in,' I'll remember you as my loyal friend. We should get the weapons ready ... as soon as there's light with which to see, we go. '

' No,' John demanded,' No! '

' John, we agreed this! ' Robin told him.

' You have not spoken yet, Robin, it's your turn,' John told him.

' We have but a few moment left on this earth,' Robin reminded him,' let me have my thoughts to my self. I'll share them with you all in the next life.'

' Robin,' Djaq said softly,' is there is a heaven, yours is different from mine.'

' What if there isn't a heaven? 'Much quizzed.

' It's almost light,' Robin told them.

' Robin,' probed Ava.

'You know my thoughts,' he said,' they are for you, they are for the poor, and they are for Marian ... the woman I love. The woman who recently, I gave a ring to.'

' You're engaged? ' Djaq asked with a smile.

' The woman who makes me believe that my a twist of fate, we might just make this through, if that makes any sense,'

Much nodded,' I know - I've got one of those too,' he smiled, looking over at Ava.

Robin continued,' And Much? I have betrayed your friendship, but I think you know why. You see, I _can't _face the terrors we saw ... I can't. Because I'm not as strong as you are. I have to put them out of my mind because if I don't, I won't be able to lead. I mean, I wouldn't even be able to ... to...'

' What?' asked Much.

' Shoot,' John said.

' Shoot? ' echoed Much,' of course he can shoot.'

Robin continued,' In the Holy Land, the men we saw, in bits, screaming, every time I raise my bow, I see them. I hear them. And I know now whether it was right or wrong. What we did in the Holy Land ... it makes no difference, so I have to try not to kill. I have to. Have to avoid killing. I mean, god gae me a gift with the bow, I can kill with me eyes close, I can kill a man from 1000 years, and I have ot try everything in my power not to, So that's why I wasn't there for you in your hour of need, my friend, because I have to let those memories go ... I just have to, to be free.

Much sighed,' Why didn't you say? '

Robin shrugged,' It doesn't matter now, anyway, does it? In a few moments, we'll be free forever.'

There was a brief pause before the two friends embraced like true brothers ... brothers in arms .. a moment which was touching and moving and all so emotional.

' Well,' said much, once Robin and he released each other,' here's to freedom.'

' Here's to the poor,' Will added.

' Here's to the good people we leave behind,' agreed Ava.

' We,' John said,' are Robin Hood.'

' We are Robin Hood,' they repeated in whispers, each of their faces stained with tears.

' Thank you, my friends ... my good, close, friends,' Robin said quietly.

John removed the barricade form the door.

' What do you think John? ' Ava asked,' good day? '

' Yes,' nodded John, tossing aside the barricade.

They all drew their weapons and looked around at one and other sadly, savouring the last looks at each others faces.

In the stillness, Ava muttered,' Sod it,' and threw herself at Much, kissing him silently, passionately and finally - their last ever kiss, she thought.

When she released him and took a step away, drawing her weapon again, Will and Djaq were sharing a kiss.

Finally, they all stood, the girls with tears threatening to spill, the others with tears hidden beneath their masks of sadness.

' Godspeed until we meet again,' Ava sighed.

' See you in heaven, my friends,' Robin nodded.

Robin began to cont,' 1 ... 2 ...'

' Allan! ' cried Djaq.

' What? ' frowned Robin.

' Look .. it's Allan. ' she said.

Sure enough, when they moved forward to look through the small gaps, Allan was walking towards them in his full uniform. Walking towards the barn, whilst the soldiers backed off slightly and allowed him to do so.

He banged on the door of the barn,' Open up! ' he called loudly,' I'm 'ere on behalf of the Sheriff.'

' Let him in,' Robin commanded.

' You can't! ' John hissed.

' He must be here to hep,' Ava grinned.

The others were doubtful, but followed their leader's orders, allowing him in.

' Thank God,' he muttered, having thought that they would keep him out - or that only Ava would want him in, and she would be overruled.

' What d'you want?' demanded John, grabbing him by his collar,' what do you want? '

' Listen,' Allan said in rather a panic,' we haven't got much time, OK? I've spun them a yarn, but we don't have much time to get out of here. We have to leave before they're onto me.'

' We? We? ' Much asked, raising his eyebrows.

' I'm with you,' Allan promised,' Trust me,' he pleaded.

Ava took his hand and nodded at Robin, daring him to question her.

He merely raised his eyebrows at Allan.

Allan continued,' I've been an idiot and I'm sorry - so sorry. We can talk about that later, but right now we have got work to do. The Sheriff an' Gisbourne have gone to the Holy Land. '

' The Holy Land? ' echoed Robin in shock.

' They're on a boat from Portsmouth and they're going to kill the King. '

The statement was met with stunned silence, and identical expressions of horror.

' Allan,' Robin said,' we need to get out of here. Now. '

Ava sighed,' Dad,' she said, causing him to look down at her in question - she had never called him dad ... always father. Somehow, he preferred Dad. Anyone could be a father, but a dad ... well, she really cared. ' Thanks. '

' For what? ' he asked.

' Being here,' she replied, and they all knew that she really meant it, from her previous confessions during the kalila and dimna.

A plan was quickly thought up and put in to action.

A few minutes later, the barn door was pushed open by Allan, who announced loudly and clearly to the surrounding men, ' It's alright, s'alright, they're coming quietly. The show's over. '

He led the outlaws out of the barn all tied to a long rope by their hands - albiet tied loosely, so that they could escape easily if need be.

Ellingham cleared his throat,' Sheriff wants to talk to the outlaws in the castle, does he, now? '

' Yeah,' Allan confirmed.

' Well that's strange, that,' frowned Ellingham,' because a little birdie told me that she Sgeriff left the castle yesterday.'

Sure enough, the Sheriff's personal messnger was stood beside Ellingham.

Allan raised his eyebrows,' Oh. Did he? '

' Get them! ' cried Ellingham.

And they were off - fighing in full swing, doing what they did best.

Knocking guards out with the hilts of swords, tripping them up, weaving and ducking between them.

They fought fiercly for several minutes.

There was a great moment of reconciliation between two of the men when Allan and Much both knocked out the same guy and at same time.

' Good to have you back,' Much nodded.

' Good to be back,' Allan grinned wildly.

There was a roar as a wave of more men appeared over the tops of the hills, causing their hearts to sink as they realised that they might not be getting away as easily as they had originally thought.

However, Robin chose that moment to appear, along with several large, strong brown horses.

' Come on you lot! ' he belllowed, as they all ran for a horse and jumped on.

Once they were down the road a fair way and in the safety of the forest, where they would not be easily found, they all stopped to look at each other and to check on what they were going to do.

' To the camp? ' asked Much.

' There's no time,' Allan disagreed,' Listen, there's something I haven't told you - the Sheriff and Gisbourne have got Marian. '

' What?! ' barked Robin ferociously.

' She wanted to save the King,' Allan elaborated hurridly,' she couldn't find you, she tried to kill the Sheriff.'

' What do we do?' John asked.

' Allan's right,' Robin admitted,' we havem't got time. We go to the coast. Now! We have a King to save! '


	38. Death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 38

After a tedious boat journey, where the conditions were not fit for even animals and almost everyone was permanently green from sea sickness with the awful swaying of the boat, Robin Hood and his band of outlaws finally arrived in the Holy Lands.

They disembarked the boat at the Port of Acre when all was still dark around, and the cold air whipped at their faces.

During the whole journey, Allan had been rather exluded by the others. John refused to talk to him at all. Robin and Djaq spoke to him when they had to, but their eyes were tainted with disappointment. Will and he, however, were on their way to returning to their brotherly relationship. Ava, of course, treat him fine, and they had in fact gotten closer. Much was reluctant to speak to Allan, but did so because he wanted to please Ava.

' Right, lads, Ava,' Robin said as they walked up the hill towards Acre town, ' work to do. Save Marian. Save the King. Save England. '

When they stopped at the top of the hill, just behind the great walls of the town, Robin and Djaq went to look over the walls to see what the situation was.

' But what if the King's moved on? ' Much asked,' what if he isn't in Acre? '

' Well then we find Djaq's uncle's friend, ' Robin called over his shoulder,' Bassam. '

' So what's Bassam, then? ' Allan frowned.

' He's a pigeeon handler,' Much supplied,' remember Lardner? '

' Oh,' Allan nodded,' the bird that the Sheriff got with his eagle? '

' That's what you think! ' Much laughed.

' We switched the pigeons,' Ava informed him.

' You're joking? ' Allan beamed, laughing in relief,' Nice one. So you got a messsage to the King, after all, yeah? '

' Yeah,' Much said,' well, though no thanks to you. '

Allan sighed,' Oh, look, I've told you 1000 times, I'm sorry boys, alright? I'm back now .. I'm one of the lads again ... we can't we just - '

Much cut him off with,' Now, hands up who hasn't betrayed the gang,' as he stuck his own hand in the air.

Will and John followed.

' _Much! ' _hissed Allan's daughter, giving him a glare that would surely knock him flat out, if looks could kill.

Allan rolled his eyes,' Oh, this one again, how clever,' he muttered.

' Just leave it, will ya? ' Ava replied with a frown.

' Yeah,' Robin said, reappearing,' we just want to find the King. '

' And Marian,' added Djaq, her voice laden with amusement.

Robin nodded mutely.

Djaq looked back over the ledge she had been surveying before, and back to Robin,' There are two guards,' she told him,' saracens, which means the town in back in the hands of my people. The town in under curfew and it will be dangerous, and the bad news is, your King will not be here . '

' Alright,' Robin nodded, to show that he was understanding, ' You find your friend Bassam. '

Which was how a short while later, they were creeping around the backstreets of the town, being careful to avoid the guards, and looking this way and that.

' Can I ask you something? ' Ava asked Robin, as she was wedged between he and Much as they crept together,' If these guards - and the people here - knew we were English, what ... what would they do to us? '

Robin turned back to face her for a moment and shook his head, ' We don't need to think about that. Don't worry about that - you're with me, and I won't let anything happen to any of my friends. '

Djaq, who was walking at the very front of the gang, turned around and whispered, ' Bassam's house - just around this corner. '

As they turned the corner, they saw that Bassam's house was a very grand, elegant looking one so different to the straight, spiky buildings of England, as it was topped with curved domes and was made of a pale brown, almost yellowing stone.

As they walked through the house, Djaq keeping her eyes peeled for Bassam, they passed through a room which was filled with the sound of coooing pigeons.

As the gang stopped to admire some of them, Djaq breathed a sigh of happiness, ' The whole place is just a beautiful as I remember. '

It was beautiful indeed - rich, colourful rugs and tapestries, shiny wooden furniture, the halls lined wiht exotic pot plants.

A voice called out incredolously,' Saffiyah? '

They all whipped around, knowing that Saffiyah was Djaq's birth name.

' Master Bassam ! ' Djaq cried, embracing the aging, short, squat man.

' You are still alive! ' he exclaimed.

' So are you! ' she returned, with a gleeful grin.

' Me? ' he laughed,' I'm always alive - my body may fall apart, but someone has to tend to these birds. '

' But you love them all,' she pointed out.

' I love you,' he told her,' you and your friends must all stay for somehting to eat. '

He then led them all into a room where they could make themselves comfortable, and left them there to 10 minutes whilst he and Djaq went to look and the birds and have a quick catch up.

Bassam blessed the food in arabic, which Robin and Much echoed, being able to speak a little - Robin fluently, and Much less so.

Robin then said a further sentence in arabic - something Ava didn't understand, though she picked out the name of "Allah" - the God that the saracens, amongst other people, all worshipped.

' Ah,' Bassam grinned,' he speaks our language.

Robin shrugged, ' You speak mine, so it seems only fair ... and I need to find our King. '

' Why? ' Bassam questioned, as a serving girl poured out drinks of water for them all.

' Because his life is in danger and i need to help him,' Robin replied.

' Save him? ' Bassam asked,' so that he can continue to rage war against my people? '

' No,' Robin emphasised,' save him so I can take him home and make peace, so he can save his own people, from some very unpleasant men. '

' Robin is a man of peace,' Djaq assured her old friend,' trust him. '

' Please,' added Robin, as the others watched with bated breath.

Bassam broke the silence with, ' His camp is to the North. I will show you, in the morning. '

Robin nodded gratefully,' Thank you. '

Bassam then went about showing them to rooms. He allocated one to Djaq and another to John before pushing open another door and smiling kindly at Ava,' This room for a pretty lady and her man? ' Bassam raised his eyebrows looking between Ava and Much - he did not miss a thing.

Ava blushed and smiled coyly at Much.

Allan frowned, ' No,' he said forcefully,' you are _not _sharing a room with him! You're not even married! '

' _Dad! ' _whined the young woman,' we're as good as married. Might I remind you we've been together since before I hit 17 - and I'm 19 and 2 months now ... that's exactly 2 years and 6 months! '

' I'm well aware of that, my girl, but you'll not be sleeping in the same room,' he replied, ever the protective father.

Ava merely glared at him as she entered the room, and turned in the doorway as Bassam led them away, calling out,' By the way, Dad, you _do _know that Much and I have been sleeping in the same bed at camp ever since you left, don't you? Let's see ... about 18 ... or maybe 20 ... months ago? Sleep well! '

Much sighed and rolled his eyes - taking the next available bed chamber and closing the door behind him quickly so Allan didn't have the chance to kill him.

_Why couldn't you have picked a nice, quiet girl?_ he sighed to himself.

' _Because she wouldn't be your Ava, and you wouldn't love her with every ounce of your being,' _answered the voice in the back of his head, which he knew was true, and which caused him to smile as he clambered under the soft sheets of the bed.

True to his word, Bassam led them to the King's camp the next morning.

He walked them out of the town, over part of the desert, and nodded triumphantly as they stood ontop of a great hill, overlooking what seemed ot be lots of black dots.

' There,' he said,' your King's camp. '

On closer inspection, the black dots were not dots - but squares. They were the tents of the men who fought with and for the king. There were hundreds upon hundreds of them.

As Robin said his thanks to Bassam, and Djaq said her goodbyes, a shiver passed down Ava's spine as she thought of the amount of men out here fighting for the country, how many had died already not far from where she stood? How many wouldn't ever return home at the end of all this? How many would return broken people? What must this desert look like when both sides were engaged in combat ... the pure white sands covered in oozing red liquids.

Much, stood next to her as usual, sensed her discomfort and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as the gang began to walk down the slope, approaching the camp.

' I know,' he said, though she had not spoken,' it gets eerie when you start to think about it, doesn't it? Don't dwell on it too much, because this is what we're aiming to stop. With any luck, we can stop it all. '

Ava continued to take in the sights around her, only half listening when Robin told the guard at the front of the camp what business they had. Not registering what Much was telling her about the latin motto of the King's Private Guard, not laughing when he told her he hadn't the foggiest idea what it meant.

She only brought herself out of her reverie when a figure clad in white, with a red cross down the middle of the robes came to stand in front of them.

' Carter! ' Robin cired, embracing the man,' I thought you had given up fighting? '

' I'm still fighting,' Carter said as he shook Much's hand,' but for peace. Ah Ava! ' Carter grinned embracing the young woman fondly - she had rather decided the liked her as a friend when he was in England with the gang.

' I never recieved that wedding invite,' he told her mock-sternly, a smirk crossing his features,' and I was so looking forward to being a bridesmaid for you. '

' We haven't had the wedding yet,' Ava informed him, ' first we were waiting for my father to reconcile with the gang, and whenhe did, we had to rush off here, so there's not been the opportunity. '

' Hopefully soon though,' Much added,' we've no reason to wait now, have we? '

Although he was talking to Carter, it was more directed to Ava, who smiled upon hearing this declaration.

' Look,' Robin muttered,' the King's tent.'

As if on cue, a man departed the tent and stood looked out at them,' Robin of Locksley,' he called in a majestic voice.

Robin dropped to his knees at once, as did the others,' Your majesty,' he acknowledged.

' I should bow before you, friend,' the King said with a kindly smile,' Come, and your friends too.'

Robin and Much lead the way as they followed the King and Carter in to the royal tent. Allan and Ava followed, with John at the rear. Will and Djaq were a short way behind up the path, as they had been dawdling along on their own.

Standing before the King of England made Ava understandably nervous - well, petrified if she was going to be honest with herself. She kept close to Allan's side, and Much and Robin were in front of them. Carter stood on her other side, offering her a comforting smile.

' Robin,' the King said simply.

' Your majesty,' Robin sighed,' I bring grave news. You recieved my messages, I trust? '

' I did,' nodded the King.

' Then you will know that the Sheriff of Nottingham and the Black Knights are plotting against you. They are planning to take over England.'

The King exchanged with the guards who stood either side of him,' That's what you said, and I believe you.'

Robin continued quickly,' But now the Sheriff is coming here, to find you and kill you. '

' Really? ' asked the royal.

' You _have _to let me protect you,' Robin pleaded.

' I must allow you to protect me? ' echoed the King - who was of average height, though well built, and had blonde hair that swept across his forehead.

' Yes,' stressed Robin.

Ava felt a presence behind her and turned to see that Will and Djaq had entered the back of the tent, and were ready to listen to what the King had to say.

What the King had to say, once his eyes met the newcomers, was most peculiar.

' Oh Robin,' he said, shaking his head,' of all people .. you.'

' Your majesty? ' frowned Robin.

' Of all the men who have served me, who are the one I have loved most,' he declared, though his grave voice did not match his kind words.

' And I cherish that,' Robin acknowledged.

' When I sent you home to England, I thought I was sending a piece of me, I thought you would represent me there,' continued King Richard - there was now something odd about it, the gang thought, exchanged weary looks.

Robin frowned,' In a small way, I think I have.'

' Robin stop it, I know the truth! ' the King insisted.

' What truth? ' Robin asked in confusion,' your majesty you are in danger! '

' Why? ' demanded the other,' have I not done right by you? '

' Yes you have! ' Robin said frantically,' and I've come here to save you.'

' Still you deny it,' Richard's voice was now low and dangerous,' you deny that you have come here to murder your King! '

' Your majesty, no,' Carter interjected,' I can vouch for Robin. When I was in England -'

But alas, he was cut of by his boss,' Quiet! You,' he said, glaring at Robin,' are a renowned marksman with a bow, are you not.'

' I am.'

' Then you,' he ranted on,' would have killed my enemies a 1000 times over. You expect me to believe that you would travel to the Holy Land to protect your King, instead of simply aiming an arrow in Nottingham?! '

' You majesty,' Much tried,' we couldn't just shoot the Sheriff -'

' Silence! ' roared the King.

' We can explain! ' Much insisted.

One of the guards moved forward and had struck Much harshly across the face in one swift motion, knocking him backwards.

' You fiend! ' Ava hised in the direction of the King's guard, kneeling to look at her beloved's face - the lip of which was spurted a little blood.

' Assemble the men,' the King ordered of his guards,' execute them. All of them.'

There was a struggle as the gang were stripped of their overcoats until they stood in their thin pants and shirts. Each of them tried to struggle, but it was useless against the numbers and forces of the men.

They were shoved outside of the tent and made to face the King's tent - guards surrounding them. Ava hoped she didn't look as terrified as she felt inside - they weren't really going to get killed were they? After all they'd done fighting against the country, they came here to save the king's life, and _this _was their reward?

' Have mercy, your majesty! ' Much called out.

' Your majesty,' Robin tried,' these people are innocent - if you must take a life, take mine. Spare them. '

Ava inwardly sighed - always so bloody noble.

The King regarded Robin with great scrutiny, ' At last,' he said,' that's the Robin I remember - considering others.'

' He is still that man! ' Ava insisted.

' He saved your life, don't you remember _that? ' _Much probed.

The King took a few steps closer to them, looking softer in the face,' I cannot grant your wish,' he sighed,' you must all be punished, but you once saved my life and I have not forgotten that. So I'll not take yours. I'll let the desert decide! '

' The desert? ' echoed Much,' what does that mean? '

' Decide what? ' Ava called out.

Both questions were ignored and the gang were pulled harshly by the King's guards, marched across the deserts, their hands tied tightly behind their backs. The King and a few of his private guard followed along behind on horseback.

Once they reached the middle of the deserted desert, they were held fast on place whilst some of the men hammered posts in to the ground, and them tied the gang by their ankles and wrists, with some rope to the poles.

There were two rows of them. Allan, Robin, Ava and Much. Djaq was behind, between Allan and Robin, Will between Robin and Ava, and John between Ava and Much.

' This is the same as execution,' Will told his King.

' Yes,' the King agreed,' but if God wills it, there is always a chance. '

Robin huffed.

' I'll not remember you this way, Robin,' the King told his loyal man,' I'll remember you as the hero who once saved my life.'

' And I'll remember you as the King who spent too long at war,' Robin retorted,' it has clouded your judgement. You've forgotten about your people.'

' You're right,' Richard said evenly,' it is time to stop this fighting. I'm meeting Saladin today, I will make peace with him, and then I will go home to England. '

' Good,' came the simple reply,' at least my friends and I will have achieved something. '

' Goodbye. '

And with that, the King left, taking his men with him. Carter took one last long look at them before turning his back on them.

The heat was unbearable - within 20 minutes they were sweating awfully, without the outer clothes they had previously been wearing to shield them from the heat. Beads of sweat covered their faces, their hair sticking to their foreheads, the heat making them tired, and weary. They had little conversation as they could think of little to say in the bleak situation.

' How long? ' Ava asked of no one in particular, everyone knowing what she meant.

' In this heat? ' Djaq replied,' without water? ' The blowing of air from her mouth was the indication of what little hope she had for them - they all knew what slim chance they had.

' I'm sorry, my love,' Much said, turning his head in her direction, and looking sincerley apologetic,' I should have made you stay at home .. where it was safer. '

Ava shook her head slightly, determination in her voice,' I would never leave you, Much Miller .... Much Bonchurch. '

Will sighed,' If we could just get through the nightfall, then you know ... '

' Then what? ' John cut in.

' It'll be cooler,' Will said.

' Cooler? ' echoed Allan incredolously,' it'll be freezing. '

' I know,' Will admitted,' but it won't be this hot ... this heat ... '

' We do not have until nightfall,' Djaq said sadly.

Time pased by....

So slowly....

Time passed by....

So slowly....

Even slower than their time trapped in the barn ...

So slowly.....

More and more tired they grew, heads lolling on chests, eye lids lazily drooping.

After a while, Ava said,' We're not getting out of this one, are we? '

' Doesn't look like it, my girl,' Allan muttered.

' Oh God, oh god, oh god,' Ava rambled, wondering if the heat was going to drive her insane, ' I'm never going to have my life. I'll never get married. Much, I'm never going to be your wife,' she whined.

Will cleared his throat, ' Why don't you get married here? '

' No,' Much said,' not like this. That would be admitting we're definitly going to die, wouldn't it? '

' We're probably going to die here anyway, you know,' sighed John,' you're never going to get another chance. '

' No, you're right,' Ava said,' we have to have some hope. And besides - we should all be saving our energy. '

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Robin muttering, ' Marian. '

The others looked at each other in suprise - was he hallucinating - a mirage?

His gaze was fixed firmly on the horizon of the nearest dune, ' Marian! ' he repeated, in an excited whisper.

Ava tried to fix her gaze on the same spot, and saw it too, ' I can really see something,' she whispered incredolously,' there's really someone there ... someone coming. '

They all watched with bated breath as the figure came a little closer.

Each called for help, though their voices were strained through lack of water.

' She's seen us! ' Much cried.

' God is smiling on us! ' Djaq laughed.

' Or Allah,' Will added.

' Whichever God it is, I love him,' Much declared.

' It's the Sheriff,' Allan said disheartened, causing their own hearts to droop.

And as they looked on in horror, they saw that Marian was flanked by the Sheriff on one horse, and one of the King's guards on the other.

' There is no God,' Much hissed.

The three on horseback came to a halt just in front of them, the Sheriff dismounting, whilst the guard grabbed Marian and pulled her down, dragging her over to the posts.

' Ah,' the Sheriff said,' you see, that's the trouble with foreign travel - you see all the same people you see at home. '

' You're revoltin' ' Ava snapped, as the Sheriff sneered at them, and the other man began tying Marian to the same post Robin was, back to back.

' A revolt, little girl,' the Sheriff said,' is when people rise up against their leader. Now, I'm not revolting, I am merely plotting a sudden and decisive change of leader. '

' What about murder? ' Robin asked.

' If the King,' the Sheriff said,' will wander out into the desert, alone, unarmed, ready to meet his enemy, then ... '

' The King wants peace,' Much pointed out,' you're killing a man who's trying to make peace. '

' Hmmmm,' acknowledged the evil man,' yes, life's usually so much fairer. '

' If I ever get my 'ands on you,' Ava hissed,' I'll bloody kill you with my own two 'ands. '

' You're certainly an outspoken one,' the Sheriff said, approaching her and grasping her jaw tightly with one hand,' you're wasted on common outlaws like these. '

' They're my friends and I love them all, ' the young girl replied honestly.

The Sheriff scoffed,' You could go far if you wanted to, and if you mixed in the right circles. It makes me wonder what could have happened if we'd have gotten you on our side - you could have been great, you know. Still could be ... maybe we can work something out? And Gisbourne could do with a pretty little toy. '

' I'd sooner die,' Ava said.

' Funny, looks like you will,' the Sheriff laughed, backhanding her cheek, and moved out of her reach quickly.

' Leave her alone! ' Allan yelled at the same time Much made a swipe for the Sheriff.

' Awwww,' mocked the evil man, looking at Much,' Am I bullying your precious girlfriend? You're never going to be able to marry her .... you'll never touch her again ... you'll never see her pretty little blue eyes after today ... and Robin - you'll never see your girlfriend either, will you? Because you're all going to die out here. '

' Just let Marian go,' Robin demanded,' she's got nothing to do with this.'

' She's got everything to do with this!' the Sheriff snarled, striding up and standing very close to Allan, and getting right up in his face,' All along, we thought we had a spy in your camp! ' He hit Allan sharply across the face, causing a cry of outrage from Ava.

The tyant moved onto Robin,' but you had one in ours,' he said more softly.

Robin smirked,' There will always be people who work for me - because I fight for justice. '

' Lah di dah di dah,' the Sheriff said simply,' I'd love to stay, but I don't tan well. Do excuse me, I've got a King to kill, come along James.'

The guard - James, apparently, mounted his horse, and the two left, galloping away.

' I'm sorry,' Robin said immediately.

' I'm sorry too,' Marian replied.

' We fought and we lost,' Robin told her.

' At least we will have died trying. '

' I want to die in England,' John said,' Sherwood,' he whined.

' Come on John,' Much sighed,' todays a good day to die - you're always saying it. '

' Today is NOT a good day to die! ' John insisted.

Ava moaned,' Not bein' funny, but there's never a good day to die. ' At this, Allan's lips twitched into a small smile.

John continued,' I want to die in the arms of my wife ... and with my son, John, by my side. '

' Hey John,' Robin called,' you're dying for England, even if you're not there. '

' Not bein' funny,' Allan interjected,' but it's the King of England who put us here in the first place.'

' The Sheriff spun him a story! ' Robin yelled,' the moment we arrived here we were marked men ... and women. It's not the King's fault. '

There was apause, this time broken by Marian.

' Well, say the words then handsome,'

' What words? ' Robin asked.

Marian sighed,' I Robin, take you, Marian ... '

' Now? ' Robin asked.

' Now is a good time, I think,' Marian agreed,' we are in the company of the best witnesses England has to offer. '

Robin obliged,' I Robin, take you, Marian, ' he began.

Allan, and Ava turned to look at Robin, whilst Much tried to look past Ava, to see Robin. The other three were watching Marian.

' To be my lawful wedded wife,' the prince of thieves continued,' to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health ...' he took a deep breath,' to love and to cherish, till death do us part. '

There were tears in his eyes and his facial expression was one of great pain and sorrow.

Marian took over,' I Marian, take you, Robin of Locksley, master of the bow, champion of the poor, and lord of my heart, to be my lawful wedded husband. '

By now, Robin was now very close to tears, as were some of the others.

Marian continued,' To love and to cherish you, for better or for worse, from this day forward, as long as we both shall live. '

When she finished, it was Much who was sobbing - sobbing when he thought of how their love would soon be broken up ... as would his own.

' Much,' Marian said softly, ' don't cry. '

' I'm not,' Much insisted.

' He's not,' another voice said,' he's laughing on the wrong side of his face. '

Cries of reliefs and laughs of joy ensued as they saw Carter.

Carter, their saviour, their rescuer, their hero, dismounted his horse, and took out a knife, begining to cut the ropes which held the gang.

When Carter cut Ava free from her posts, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek, ' My god, I love you,' she squealed.

Carter laughed,' I know, but what about this guy here? '

He jerked his thumb towards Much, who - rather than chastitise her for throwing herself at Carter - captured her lips with his own and kissed her passionately.

' C'mon, lovebirds,' Robin said, ' we have a King to save. '

' We are Robin Hood,' John said.

' What? ' Carter asked, with raised eyebrows.

' We'll explain later,' Will dismissed.

' Say it,' John ordered.

And for one of the first times ever, they all chorused,' We are Robin Hood,' without any complaints.

They mounted the horses that Carter had brought with him, and cantered across the desert after taking exentsive drinks of water, heading for the path the King would take to meet Saladin.

Except they knew it was a set up by the Sheriff - the man who the King met would not be the Prince Saladin, but an assasin who would kill the King.

The King, dressed in his formal red robes, looked down at them, startled.

' The desert decided,' Robin grinned.

After conversations with the King, Robin managed to put a plan in to action.

It was Robin, dressed in the King's regal robes, who went into the designated place to meet "Saladin."

They all hid behind a dune, watching the action, and they knew that the Sheriff and his cronies would be at the other side.

They watched as Robin and the other man approached each other.

The other man whipped off his cloak, pulled out a dagger and said,' I am not really Prince Saladin.'

Robin pulled off his own cloak and retorted,' I am not really King Richard,'

The two men circled one another, before breaking out into fierce combat, their swords clanging against each other.

' Now you believe us? ' Much asked the King as they lay in watch.

' I have betrayed your loyalty,' the King Richard said,' how can I ever repay you? '

' Well,' Much said,' actually, I know this is not the time, your majesty, but there is a place in Nottingham called Bonchurch that I'm rather fond of, and -'

' Much! ' hissed John.

' Sorry, forget about it, ' Much sighed.

The sparring continued, until John announced,' C'mon, we've waited long enough, let's go, he need us. '

They all mounted their horses, and galloped down the steep slope, towards the place Robin and the assasin were.

The assasin, on seeing them all, mounted his own horse and retreated to where the Sheriff and Gisbourne were, at the other side of the dune.

The three villans rode away, and the gang - including Marian, Carter and the King - followed the at top speed, determined to do what they had come here to do.

The chase entered a small town, and as they did so, something hit Much's horse, spooking the horse and throwing Much to the ground.

Because of the lack of horses Carter had been able to acost, Ava had been sharing her partner's, and ws also thrown to the ground sharply.

Robin threw himself off his, pulling Marian with him,' This is a trap,' said he, as the four of them looked at each other,' are you two alright? '

' Yeah,' Ava replied.

' No thanks to those idiots,' added Much.

The rest of the gang joined up with them - with the exceptions of Carter and the King.

' Where's the King? ' Robin asked quickly.

' Went after the Sheriff,' Much answered in rather a panic.

' We need to get him out of here,' Robin demanded, as they drew their various weapons and ran off down the streets in search,' split up, but stay in pairs! '

And off they went, Will and Djaq, Ava and Much, Marian and Robin, and Allan and John.

They ran down roads looking for the men they needed to be rid of, and the man they needed to at all costs protect.

Ava clambered on to a roof top to get a good view of the surrounding area, and indeed spotted the King.

She was rather startled when the King appeared to throw a sharp missile at her, but the object skimmed right past her and hit someone behind her - she turned to see the assasin had been about to strike upon her, and was now bleeding to death.

Much grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, chopping off the head of a man who was trying to throttle Robin to death, in the process.

As the pair ran around, they ended up getting split up, and it was Ava who came to the courtyard, where she saw the King, a wound in his arm, was laying on the ground, whilst Gisbourne was approching.

' Gisbourne! ' she yelled, running over and brandishing her sword at him,' you're not going to do this - I won't let you. '

' Get out of the way, stupid girl! ' he roared, lifting his own mighty sword up to her as she tried to block it.

' You're not going to do this. ' she told him simply.

' I'll kill you,' Gisbourne told her,' I'll kill you and I won't even care. '

She looked around nervously for someone - anyone of their gang - and in that moment, Gisbourne disarmed her, taking her sword and pulling her close to him, a dangerous look upon his face.


	39. What now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 39

Gisbourne looked at her menacingly,' You should know, girl, that I am not a man to be messed with. '

The tip of the blade of the sword poked gently against her stomach, and she took a deep breath, forcing herself to meet his eyes, ' Can you really do it? ' she asked him,' my father was a loyal man to you ... he was becoming a friend. Can you really do that to someone who served you so loyally? A young woman, no less... Leave another man without the woman he loves .... An unarmed woman with her whole life ahead of her. A woman who's currently no threat at all to you, and who's begging you. Well, can you? '

For a moment, something flickered in Gisbourne's eyes - almost compassion, she thought, until she decided that this was Gisbourne, and he had no conscience or sense of right and wrong doing.

And rather remarkably, Gisbourne shoved her away from him and shook his head, as if so signal that he couldn't do it to her.

He himself looked quite suprised at what he had done, before he spoke in a low voice.

' Get away from here,' he told her dangerously, ' leave me, and tell no one that I have spared you. I shouldn't have done it ... the Sheriff would not be happy. '

She sighed,' You see, Gisbourne, you're capable of being a nice guy ... why couldn't you have done the right thing, and joined our side ... the moral, decent side. '

There was a pause, during which Ava thought she saw somethin more in his eyes - possibly regret. The moment was broken off by Gisbourne heaving a sigh this time, ' Leave,' he said simply.

Ava looked behind her, ' But ... the King ... ' she trailed off, looking on as he lay on the ground, knowing Gisbourne wanted to finish him off.

Gisbourne rolled his eyes,' I just spared your life once, girl, I can't afford to do it again. '

Before either could do anything else, another voice entered the frame.

' Guy! ' Marian called out, running over to them,' Stop, leave Ava alone ... just leave her. '

She raised her hands in surrender, to show that she had no weapon, as had Ava, since Gisbourne still held hers as well as his own, from his previous disarming of her.

Ava rolled her eyes,' Thank you, Marian, but I'm fine ... it's fine. '

Gisbourne shoved Ava behind him, so she could not rush to the King's aid.

He pointed one sword forward at Marian, and the other back at Ava, looking between them both.

' It's over, Guy,' Marian told the man clad in black leather,' all this time I have been fighting for England - you think I am going to let you kill England? '

' Marian, get out of the way! ' Guy yelled, thrashing the sword in her direction, whilst turning his head to keep Ava in line.

Marian neatly dodged the sword,' You'll have to kill me first. '

' No,' Gisbourne insisted, focusing all of his attention on Marian, and dropping his other arm by his side, allowing Ava the chance to move.

Ava took the opportunity to move, and ran towards the King - although she still had no weapon to disarm Gisbourne and come to Marian's aid. She knelt by the King's side and immediately leant over him to try and tend to the arrow wound in his arm - luckily it didn't seem too bad, but what she really needed was help.

She tried to stand up and run for help, but Gisbourne roared at her,' Stay where you are! You do not run for help! '

He threatened to throw the sword at her, so she had no choice but to stay with the King, who grasped her wrist and pulled her down, refusing to be left alone, lying there.

Gisbourne continued,' I'm going to do this thing, have power beyond measure, and we _will _be together. '

Marian laughed,' I would rather die than be with you, Guy of Gisbourne. '

Ava's breath caught in her throat,' Marian! Don't! ' she warned, worrying that it would rile Gisbourne up.

Marian ignored her,' I'm going to marry Robin Hood. I love Robin Hood. '

Gisbourne stared at her, rather shell shocked.

Marian repeated it,' I love Robin Hood. '

Ava saw it coming before Marian did - Gisbourne took a step forward, and Ava - eyes wide in alarm - stood up quickly and darted forward, planning on dragging Marian out of the way.

' Marian! ' she yelled,' move! '

But her yell was drowned out by the sound of Gisbourne's sword plunging straight into Marian's abdomen, and Marian groaning.

Gisbourne drove it depeper in to Marian, as Ava stood, almost glued to the ground in horror. It was Ava's scream which was the only sound heard, as Gisbourne let Marian's deeply injured body fall to the ground with a thump.

Whilst this was going on, Much and Robin were together searching for the Sheriff, as was Allan and John, and Will and Djaq.

The blood curdling feminine shriek caused Much to look to Robin in alarm.

' Ava! ' he exclaimed,' oh no, oh no, oh no. If something's happened to her ... '

Both he and Robin took off at top speed, fearing that Ava had been severly injured.

What they instead found, as they ran into the courtyard - the other four members of the gang, plus Carter - meeting up with them there, was Marian laying on the ground with a huge sword stuck in her body, with Ava knelt besides her breathing deeply, whilst Gisbourne standing nearby looking on in distress - almost disbelief.

Robin ran right for Marian calling her name loudly, whilst Will and Djaq ran to check on the King, the others hovering around between, ready to help in any which way that they could.

Another voice broke in to the situation, ' Gisbourne! ' the Sheriff called, rousing Gisbourne out of his reverie and causing the man to run for the horse which was awaiting him.

As the Sheriff rode away, they heard his calls of, ' It's not over yet! I will have England! '

' The King? There's the King? ' Marian demanded in distress, as Djaq came to be by her side, along with Robin and Ava, the others standing up by her.

' It's alright. He's alright. You saved him,' promised Robin taking Marian's face in his hands.

' How's it looking down there? ' Marian asked, trying to make light of the situation, ' I fear I may be beyond even Djaq's amazing talent.'

' Don't talk like that, we'll think of something,' Robin hoped.

' Can we ... at least, get this out of me?' Marian asked, gasping for breath, and motioning to the sword.

Robin exchanged a look with Djaq, who orbs were welling up, and Djaq shook her head.

Robin broke into tears, as did Marian.

' Marian, Marian, we can't take it out just yet,' Robin told her.

' Why? ' asked Marian, trying to look at it,' _why? '_

Marian grasped Robin's shirt tightly with one hand, and her other hand gripped Ava's tightly, sqeezing harder in her distress, but Ava didn't mind ... she held on just as tight.

Djaq gave Marian a simple, sympathetic look.

Marian caught on,' Will I die when it comes out? '

The silence confirmed it.

Marian's head lolled back, and Ava was the first person she turned to look at, ' Then this is goodbye, my friend,' she said.

Ava's tears fell thick and fast, and she struggled to keep control of herself,' Oh, Marian,' she sobbed furiously,' it's so unfair. '

' I know, I know. But listen to me - I love you,' she said, sobbing harder, but determined to get through with it, ' you are such a good friend and I wish you all the luck in the world. '

' Thank you,' Ava sniffed.

Marian continued, ' This is what you're going to do, you hear me? You're going to go back to Sherwood and fight for justice, because I need to know that there's someone to keep these boys in line. And when you get married, I'll be watching over you, and whenever you're in need of anything, I'll be there watching over you. Good luck. '

Ava nodded with difficulty, ' I love you,' she sobbed,' you - asides from Djaq - are the only sane thing around sometimes. I need you - you can't leave me. You're my friend. '

' Much will look after you,' Marian said, and indeed Much came over and wrapped both of his arms around his fiance, pulling her to her feet and holding her close as they watched Robin and Marian.

' We haven't got much time, my darling,' Marian told Robin,' I hope we have forever in heaven because we didn't have enough time on earth. Not nearly enough time.'

' We were busy,' Robin nodded.

' We were fighting,' Marian corrected,' and I'm proud. You keep fighting for me, Robin.'

' I can't,' Robin said through his tears.

' I'd love to argue with you, but we haven't got the time. You promise me, you'll keep fighting.'

Robin nodded,' I will,' he said, trying to smile a little.

Ava shifted a bit, curling one fist in to her beloved's shirt, trying to seek comfort. Her other hand laid on his cheek, her thumb stoking his cheek lightly. Much's arms locked around her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

' The last time we were dying, we were getting married,' Marian reminded him, ' can we carry on, please? '

' Robin,' the King said - having been healed by Djaq - as he handed Robin a ring to give to his new bride.

Robin wiped his tears with his hand before vowing,' I Robin, take you, Marian, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.'

Ava sniffed, and Much kissed her cheek quickly, his own tears falling down his face.

Marian took over,' I Marian, take you, Robin, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley, to be by lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you, on earth and especially in heaven, for now and forever, till death do us part. '

Robin slid the ring on to her finger, kissed that finger, and then kissed her lips lightly.

' I love you,' Marian told her new husband.

' I love you ... my wife,' Robin returned, running his thumb across her cheek soothingly.

It was in that moment of peace, that Marian laid her hands upon the shaft of the sword, and pulled it away from her, with a great cry of pain.

As Robin shhhed her, her eyelids closed slowly, and she slipped away from life, her new husband whispering her name a few times before accepting that she was gone, and crying over her body.

The King bowed his head in respect, as did John and Carter, whilst Will enulfed Djq in embrace, and both Allan and Much held Ava.

It was not long after, when Robin carried Marian's body across the desert, the rest of them following on as a sort of procession.

She was buried in an area where soldiers - fighter like herself - were also laid to rest, and an official shield lay over the place where her body lay.

They stood in a line in front of her grave, all heads bowed in the deepest respect, and all thoughts on the young woman whom England had lost.

A wife, a friend, a very good friend, a fighter, a colleuege, a life.

After the funeral, the King invited them to stay at the camp for a while.

When they got there, they spent that first evening dining in the King's tent, along with the King himself, and Carter.

Halfway through, Much said something which caught everyone's attention.

' Ava, my love, marry me. '

Ava spluttered on her drink, causing her Uncle Will to slap her on her back, before she could say,' Much,what do you mean? We're already engaged.'

' That's not good enough,' Much declared boldly, ' I want to marry you and I want to do it sooner rather than later. Life's too short, and I want to know that whatever happens, you're my wife - marry me. '

This was said as a demand rather than a question, and she grinned, ' What - here? '

King Richard grinned,' Well, it's settled then. Where will you have the ceremony? '

Ava looked at Much , and both looked rather clueless.

' Bassam has several nice rooms that you could chose from,' Djaq suggested, ' I am sure he wouldn't mind - in fact, he would rather enjoy - hosting the ceremony. '

The King smiled, ' Perhaps the bride would like to go and stay with Bassam, where you could prepare for the ceremony - I don't know exactly what the arrangements will entail, but surely you can do it better from such a place. Maybe take someone with you? '

Ava beamed - although her first choice would have been Marian, someone else was just as good, ' Djaq? Will you be Maid of Honour? '

Djaq's hands flew to her mouth and she nodded happily, looking estatic.

The King nodded,' Then the bridal party will leave for Bassam's house, and the rest of us will come tommorrow. '

Carter raised his eyebrows, ' Excuse me - I thought I was bridesmaid? '

Ava frowned,' You weren't serious? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Carter shrugged,' Well .... maybe not, just thought you might want an escort to the town - it's not safe for two women to ride around alone. '

Ava smiled, ' Actually, I was hoping Dad, you'd come with me? After all, who else is going to give me away? '

The King laughed,' Then it's settled, you will be married tommorrow at midday. '

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know Carter's supposed to die, but I couldn't kill both he and Marian.**

**Also, Much and Ava's wedding wasn't really planned, but oh well, I'm sure it was time we saw it.**


	40. Preparing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

**A/N - About time I got around to writing something original, that isn't taken straight from the show. After the wedding, I've got ideas for a lot more of my original stuff. Enjoy.**

Chapter 40

Ava awoke early the next morning. She had gotten very little sleep, as she lay awake in one of the rooms Bassam had allowed she, Djaq and Allan to stay in overnight. She had laid there thinking of her love, her soon-to-be husband.

Ava quickly dressed in the first set of clean clothes she could find, and threw open the door, running down the corridor and banging on the door of Djaq's room.

' Djaq! ' she called,' Djaq! Are you awake?! Djaq, wake up! '

There was a groan at the other side of the door, and a bleary eyed Djaq opened the door, flattening her hair down with one hand.

' Don't you know what time it is? ' the saracen demanded,' it is only 6 AM. '

' I'm getting married today! ' cried Ava gleefully.

Djaq smiled in spite of her tired state - she knew how much this meant to her young friend - and opened the door further, allowing Ava entry to her room.

' So what's the plan of action for today? ' Djaq asked.

Ava sighed,' There is so much to organise. Bassam sent a few of his servants to call on me before I went to bed last night. They offered their help in organising the wedding, and the after-gathering. '

' Have you thought about what you want? ' Djaq asked.

' I told the servants I would meet them to discuss the plans over breakfast - there's so much to do, I'm never going to have the time ... and we have to go into the town and get me a decent dress, and I have to look just perfect .. '

Djaq laughed,' Woah, woah. Calm down. We will have time. Bassam has many servants who will help us. Come on then, we shall go and meet them to put your mind at rest. '

Shortly after this interlude, Djaq and Ava stood in a large room with two of Bassam's servants - Hannah and Amanda. Hannah and Amanda would be helping with the organising and setting up.

Ava nodded,' This is it. This is the perfect room. '

They were stood in a long room, with a high, decorated ceiling, and a stained glass window at the head of the room.

Hannah smiled at Ava,' Good, very good. We can have chairs over here and here, and make a nice long, wide aisle for you. Over there in front of that window can be like the altar. We will have flowers? '

' Oh yes, yes,' agreed Ava,' here at the front, and down the sides. '

' The cook asks what you will do after the ceremony? Should she prepare a meal? ' Amanda asked.

Ava thought about it for a moment, before replying,' Yes. Yes. We will be married by an hour past midday. We shall then dance and be merry, and settle down for a feast around 5pm, and then continue to celebrate. '

' We can use the ballroom for that,' nodded Hannah,' and we will hire out musicians fom the town. I have a few useful contacts. I also have a good eye for decorations.'

There were footsteps, and a voice broke into the room,' What we all doing up so early?' groaned Allan.

' Dad! ' chastitised Ava,' we are preparing for my wedding. And since you're here, you are helping. Djaq and I are oging to the town to find me something to wear. Hannah and Amanda here know what I want doing with the room, and the room we are to celebrate in afterwards. Make sure everything is in order. '

Allan rolled his eyes,' Remind me who is the parent and who is the child? '

Ava smirked as she and Djaq left the room, ' See you later, Dad. '

By 7:30, Djaq and Ava were in the seamstress place in the town of Acre.

On their arrival, the seamstress gave them odd looks. She focused her gaze on Ava.

The seamstress, who was around 40 years old, raised her eyebrows as she looked at Ava,' You are not from around these parts, my dear,' she said,' you are a long way from home. You are English? '

Ava nodded,' I am indeed. '

' What makes you travel so far from where you know? ' inquired the woman.

' Business with my friends,' replied Ava,' and now I have the business of being married. I have come for a wedding dress.'

' You know I do not specialise in the garments of a wedding? '

Ava nodded,' But my friend here tells me that you make good dresses. Do you have anything in white which I might see? '

The woman searched through racks, pulling out several dresses.

Ava spent at least an hour trying on dresses. Some were too short, and not demure and pure enough. Some were too drab and dull. Others were too fancy and fussy. Some were just not right. Some were too close to cream and even yellow. Then there was the one perfect dress .. as if it were made for her.

With a few slight adjustments, the dress fitted perfectly.

Before leaving, they found a dress in a similar style which would do well for Djaq a Maid of Honour's dress. Djaq took some convincing to agree to wear a dress, but the teenager won her over.

By 9 0 clock, the two women were back in the house of Bassam.

The remaining time between the return from town, and the time of the wedding was spent arranging the rooms, and making sure every little detail was perfect.

At 11 AM, Djaq and Ava retired to Ava's room to get ready.

As Djaq worked on her friend's hair, the younger female sighed.

' Djaq, I am scared.'

Djaq smiled indulgently,' I am sure it is perfectly natural to be nervous before such a big event in your life. This is the happiest day of your life, to be sure. '

Ava moaned,' I am not nervous .. I mean, I _am, _but that's not what I was referring to. It's just that .. it's hard enough living in the forest with your friends under constant threat, but being actually married is going to add so much stress and pressure. What if something were to happen to him? '

Djaq shrugged, taking through the pins in her teeth,' something could happen to him whether you were married or not. Surely it'd be better for you to know that you were finally his wife. What's wrong, don't you want to marry him?'

' Oh, I do! ' Ava said passionately,' I can't imagine living the rest of my life without him, now we've met. I'm just frekaing out over nothing, aren't I? '

' Yes,' Djaq said firmly,' I have never met anyone more suited to each other than you and he. And think of Marian. Marian wanted you too to be happy. She was one of your best friends and she wanted you to be happy with him, She's looking down and giving you her blessing from heaven right now. '

Ava beamed,' Thanks. And she's watching you and Uncle Will, too. '

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OK, OK, I meant to write the wedding, but I thouht it should go in a seperate chapter to all this preperation stuff, and I wanted to pad it out a little.**


	41. Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

**A/N - Well, here it is!**

**Also, I'm not really sure what Much's surname is, but I've gone with Miller, because in the old legends, he was Much the Miller's son.**

**And for Izzie McCool, no the third series hasn't started yet in the UK, it's due back in Sprin (unfortunately, the BBC aren't being any more specific than that :o )**

Chapter 41

At midday, Ava stood in the hall outside and room in which she was about to get married, with her father, and with Djaq.

Bassam came to her, from the wedding room. ' All is ready,' he said with a kind smile.

Ava nodded breathlessly,' Thank you,' she managed to splutter.

' Well this is it,' Djaq said with a grin. Djaq would be walking down the aisle before Ava and Allan, and had inisted on scattering the traditional saracen petals on the ground.

' Before we go,' Allan said,' I have something to say.' He turned to face Ava, and brought one hand up to her cheek, cupping the side of her face. ' I am so immensly proud to be able to call you my daughter, and I want to know that you're going to be happy for the rest of your life in this match. '

' I am, oh, I am,' Ava assured him.

' I wish you all the luck in the world, and I'm only sorry that I'm losing a part of you today,' he sighed sadly.

Ava kissed his cheeks,' Dad, I'll always be here. My marriage cannot change the fact that I'm you daughter. I love you and that's never going to change. Don't think of it as losing a daughter - you're gaining a son. '

Allan rolled his eyes,' Yeah - I'm gaining a Much. Hoorah for me,' he said, mock-enthusiastically.

Ava giggled, ' C'mon on, let's go. '

Djaq opened the door the the great room, the nodded at the musicians who were sat at the back of the room, close to the doors.

As the maid of honour began to walk down the aisle a soft, mellow tune on a flute played. It was sweet, slow and set the mood for what was to be a wonderful event.

When Djaq reached the other end of the room, she stood on the left.. Much and Robin - Robin being the best man - stood on the right. The King Richard stood in the middle, ready to conduct the service.

Once Djaq had stopped moving, it was Ava's time.

The music changed to a more regal, grand sounding march-style piece. It was played by a fiddle, flute, dulcimer, tambourine and recorder.

Ava slipped her arm through Allan's, and began to walk slowly down the aisle.

Her face was lit up by a radiant smile, which reached right into the depths of her eyes. Her skin was made to glow by her sheer happiness.

She looked this way and that, locking eyes with many of the people there. It was a relatively small gathering - the couple, Allan, Robin, Djaq, Will, John, Carter, the King, Bassam, some of Bassam's servants, and a few crusaders whom Much had seen since their arrival in the Holy Land - crusaders he and Robin knew from their time serving in the crusade.

At the head of the room, Much breathed out slowly,' She looks stunning,' he whispered to Robin.

Robin clapped a hand on his friends shoulder,' Well done, my friend. You are very lucky. '

Ava did indeed look and feel more spectacular than she had ever before done so. Her dress was the purest shade of white, and ws floor-length, with a few feet of material which trained out behind her. The bodice was covered in a fine, delicate lace, which was also along the hem, and covered the elbow-length sleeves. She wore a small tiara on top of her head, which Djaq had dug out - it had belonged to Bassam's late wife.

Ava reached Much's side, and gave him one of her lovely gentle smiles, and he kissed her cheek.

' You're gorgeous,' he told her quietly, to which she responded with a mere blush.

From Much's other side, Robin winked at her.

King Richard began to conduct the wedding service,' May the grace and the peace of God the father, and his son Jesus Christ, and the presence of the Holy Spirit be with you all. '

' And also with you,' chorused everyone else.

' Dearly beloved,' he continued,' we are gathered here today, to celebrate one of the happiest occasions in the life of Much and Ava. Marriage is a most honourable state; so too, may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love. Who brings this woman to this man. '

Allan held up Ava's hand,' I do,' he announcing, kissing her hand before placing it in Much's, and taking his seat.

The King continued,' Ava and Much, although life is a gift given to each of us as individuals, we also learn to live together in harmony. Love is a gift to us from our family and friends. Through these gifts of love we learn to ourselves to gift it back. Learning to love and live together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. '

Much winked at Ava.

' Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. Therefore, a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly things with that of Godly love of one another. For even if worldly success is found, only love for one another will maintain a marriage. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love is unconditional and free. '

Ava winked back.

' Today is truly a glorious day which the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer. '

Much grinned at her like a lovesick puppy, only to see that she shared his expression.

' Now,' said the King,' who pledges Ava to be married to Much? '

' I do,' Allan said.

' And who pledges Much to be married to Ava? '

Since there was no parent around for Much, it was his oldest friend who took the role.

' I do,' said Robin.

Robin and Allan then came forward and each lit a small candle that was on the table at the front of the room.

' These candles represent the individuality of Ava and Much at this very moment. And now we will hear a reading from a friend of the couple. '

Will came to the front of the room, holding a small piece of paper, and spoke. ' I'm going to read out something which I found a while ago and thought would really reflect the love our two friends share. So - "You shall be together forever.  
You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.  
You shall be together even in the silent memory of God.  
Let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of the heavens dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a _bond _love; let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone, even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together: for the pillars of the Temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow. '

The couple smiled - they had asked Will to read something out because he was so close to Ava, and had stood in for her dad, when he wasn't around.

The King also smiled, and moved the service along,' In this sacred and joyful moment, we call upon the highest in you, Ava and Much, the divine inner presence that brought you to love and has chosen for you the sweet commitment of marriage. For you we ask every blessing of this moment; a confirmation of the wisdom of your choice; great happiness on the path that is set before you; discretion, kindness and care as you walk upon it, strength to live out your purpose, grace and peace through each step of your journey, and beloved family and friends to support you. '

Ava looked around at her beloved friends and family, and felt so grateful to have them all in her life.

Then came the first key moment,' And now for the declaration - Ava, are you here to ask Much to be your partner, your lover, your friend, and your husband. Do you take Much to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honour and to cherish unconditionally. Do you agree to foresake all others and be faithful to Much in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit? '

' I do. Absolutely, I do,' Ava nodded, her eyes beginning to show up with tears.

The King turned to Much, ' Much, are you here to ask Ava to be your partner, your lover, your friend and your wife. Do you take Ava to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to honour and to cherish unconditionally. Do you agree to foresake all others and be faithful to Ava in the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit? '

' I do. I do with all my heart,' Much beamed.

The King continued,' As you travel on this journey of life together, you will always remember that the true measure of success, the true walk to joy and peace, can be found within the love you hold in your very hearts. Always remember the key to that love. '

Much squeezed Ava's hand tightly.

Then came another major part of the process.

' Who holds the rings? ' asked the King.

Robin nodded,' I do,' he said, and then held up the two rings in his hand to show the congregation, and then held them out to the King in the palm of his hand to be blessed.

' Let us bless these rings! These symbols of perfection .. perfection that never ends. These are the rings that Ava and Much will wear for the rest of their lives, and that express the love Ava and Much have for each other. We grant that this love will be blessed with unity and commitment. Ava and Much, you now dedicate yourselves to each other. '

Ava then held out her hand, and took a simple golden band from Robin. She then took Much's hand, and slid the wedding ring on half-way, keeping hold of his hand as she said her vows to him.

Her eyes locked on his as she spoke,'_ We entered each others lives and have experienced love and happiness.  
Today I am confirming my promise for all of my life to love and respect you, to be faithful and honest with you, to give encouragement, strength and trust, and to stand together in our times of both joy and sorrow. '_

Her eyes welled up again as she continued,' _I pray that our home will be one of love and understanding and patience .. not to remain the same, but to grow better and stronger with the passing of time, and through the love we have for one another._

A stray tear dripped down her face, and she smiled, as Much brushed it away with his free hand. ' _Our lives have become joined with the times that we have shared, and will be more complete by the memories ahead, ready to be made. I am promising from this day forward that I will be your wife, to walk with you through all of your tomorrows. '_

More tears fell silently, and through her smiles, Ava couldn't believe just how estatically happy she was. ' I love you, and with this ring, I thee wed. '

She slid the ring to the end of his finger, and secured it in to place.

Much beamed, and began to make his own vow to his soon-to-be wife.

He took her slender hand and slid the ring halfway done, as she had done to him - she gasped as she looked at it - it was really beautiful. Where her engagement ring was a small golden band with a sapphire to match her eyes, her new wedding ring was a thicker band, with a quite sizeable diamond in the centre, and a smaller one on either side.

She felt her eyes glued ti his as he spoke words which made her heart leap.

He said,' Ava, I want you to be my wife,  
I promise to give the best of myself and to ask no more than you can give.  
I promise to respect you as your own person,  
and to realize that your interests, needs and desires are just as important as mine, '

By now, Ava was sobbing tears of her immense joy. Much's own eyes were welling up, and a broad beam filled his face.

He continued,' I promise to share with you, my time and attention,  
and to bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship,  
I promise to keep my self open to you,  
to let you see through the windows of my world,  
into my innermost secrets, feelings and dreams.  
I promise to grow along with you,  
to be willing to face change,  
as we both change,  
in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. '

He paused here, taking a breath before continuing, ' I promise to love you in good times and bad,  
with all I have to give,  
with all I feel inside,  
in the only way I know how,  
completely and forever ... because I love you, and with this ring, I thee wed. '

He pushed the ring to the end of her finger, and slid the engagement ring back into its place just above the new wedding ring.

' And now we hear a reading from a friend of the couple,' King Richard announced.

This time it was Robin who took his place at the front of the congregation. He looked pale and tired, and it was clear that he had been up most of the night - undoubtedly thinking of Marian, his lost love. Ava had to admire the way he would stand up in front of them all just after such a loss, and the sheer courage it took for him to do so.

Robin cleared his throat,' I'm going to read a piece about marriage, not only for Ava and Much, but for my own marriage, and in memory of the late, great, Marian of Locksley. '

His face contorted in pain, and Ava offered his an encouraging smile in the moment before he looked down.

He read,' Marriage is a commitment to life - to the best that two people can find and bring out in each other.  
It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a joining that is promised for a lifetime.  
Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships.  
A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic.  
There may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child.  
Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life.  
Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger; even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly.  
Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid.  
It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life.  
When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words.  
Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill.  
Marriage is a sacrament of unbreakable and everlasting love.  
Marriage will be, I am certain, very much suited to Ava and Much. '

As Robin took his place beside Much again, Much clapped a hand to his best friend's shoulder, in a gesture to show his appreciation and gratitide.

The King grinned,' Ava and Much, you have promised your love for each other by your vows, and the giving of your rings, and the joining of your hands. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. '

Much and Ava turned to each other.

Much placed his hands on his new wife's waist,' God, I love you,' he said with a gleeful smile, before capturing her lips and kissing her passionately. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, as the crowd cheered, and when they broke apart, she muttered,' I love you too.'

The King clapped his hands,' I present to you, Mr and Mrs Miller! '

The music commenced as Ava took Much's arms, and they walked back down the aisle, laughing as their guests threw petals over them.

In those few moments, Ava truly appreciated more than ever before, exactly what she had. She had someone who loved her more than anything, and would do anything for her. There was no one she would rather be with , and no one who made her feel so happy.

Knowing that they had to go home to a world of the Sheriff and evil Prince John, and Gisbourne, and the Black Knights, and cruel punishments, and unfair living was one thing. But going home to all these things was made infinitly better, by knowing that the love of her life was by her side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: All together now - Awwwww.**

**Anyway - I need to know how you lot would feel about a few things.**

**1. Should I continue with the story? Would anyone read it if I did continue? **

**2. Should Will and Djaq stay in the Holy Land, or should they go home with the gang?**

**Feedback GREATLY appreciated. **


	42. Celebrating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC.**

**A/N: A filler chapter, which honestly isn't that good, but it needed to be written and ogtten over with quickly, so here it is.**

Chapter 42

The gang spent the rest of that day celebrating the union of their two friends.

Once they all gathered in the old ballroom, the newlyweds stood on the door greeting and recieving congratulations from all of their guests, whilst being unable to let their estatic smiles leave their faces.

It was a short space of time before Djaq noticed that Much and Ava had finished making their greetings, and she cued the band to begin the first song., which she had specifically told the band to play as the first song.

As the waltz started, all eyes turned to Much and Ava to take to the centre of the room.

Much held out his hand to Ava, who took hold of it, and allowed herself to be led to the space cleared in the middle of the floor.

He positioned his hands on her waist, while hers rested on his shoulders, and he slowly turned her around the room, grinning with pleasure as he realised how easy this felt.

' Do you remember this song? ' Ava asked as they moved, and other people took to the centre of the room - though there were decidely more men than women at the wedding.

' Remember it? ' Much said with a soft smile - the smile which made her heart melt,' how could I forget it? '

For the song the band played, though the words were not sung, had a meaningful melody for them. It was the sweet tune that they had first shared a dance to - a very awkward dance albiet - before they were a couple, and when Robin had insisted on having a fake ball.

Much sung some of the words into her ear,' _Once, we watched a lazy world go by, now the days seem to fly ..'_

He spun her under his arm, and drew her back into him,' _Life is brief, but when it's gone, love goes on and on.' _

Ava choose to ignore the fact that her beloved Much was tone deaf, and couldn't sing at all .. she could overlook that fact when she thought of him and how happy he made her.

When the tune ended, his brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lovingly, caressing her skin with his lips.

When he released her hands, someone tapped Ava's shoulder, and Ava turned to see Djaq.

' Mind if I borrow him? ' she asked Ava with a smile.

Ava shrugged and sighed mock-dramatically,' If you must, I suppose. '

She left Much and Djaq to it, and went to get herself a drink.

Before she could get there, a pair of hands set themselves on her waist, and a familiar voice muttered in her ear,' Congratulations, my girl. '

She came face to face with Allan.

She hugged him tightly,' Oh, Dad! ' she cried,' I'm so happy. '

' I should hope so,' nodded Allan as they broke apart.

He looked her up and down, and shook his head.

' What? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows.

He smiled,' Nothing.'

' No,' she insisted,' c'mon, what? '

He shrugged,' It's just ... well, you're all grown up now, aren't you? '

Ava smiled and laid one of her hands on his back, ' Oh please, it'll be a long time before _I _grow up, I can assure you. '

Allan shrugged, wrapping his arm around his daughter,' Yeah, but you are, aren't you. You've grown up on me all of a sudden, and god dammit, I've missed most of it. Just look at yourself now, you're running around with outlaws, trying to save England. You're married .. how long before you and Much decide you want a family, and that you want to move away from the gang, and from Nottinghamshire. You're probably going to end up going off to Scarborough with Will's brother and Auntie Annie. Let's face it, this changes everything, doesn't it? '

Ava merely laughed,' Ok, I meant what I said before the ceremony - you are not losing a daughter. I'm not going anywhere, anywhere at all. And we are most certainly not running off to Scarborough .. you really think that I could leave the gang now? '

' Well I don't know,' Allan said honestly,' things change .. people change, and marriage might change you more than you think. '

' No,' Ava dismissed at once,' I promise that I am not going anywhere, alright? We need to stick together more than ever right now ... Robin's going to be in pieces about Marian once this wedding is over - you know he's just putting a brave face on for this today. And Gisbourne'll be all moddy and worse than ever, which means we'll have even more trouble with he and the Sheriff. We are really in trouble.'

Allan kissed her cheek, since there were no words left for them to say on the matter.

Luckily, they did not need more words, because at that moment, the King clapped his hands together loudly a few times, and managed to catch the attention of everyone.

When they were all looking at him he called,' Places, I think,' he said,' it's time for some speeches. '

Everyone went to sit at the tables laid out. Most of them just sat anywhere, at any of the circular tables.

The main parties of the wedding sat at a rectangular table at the head of the room. The bride and groom sat in the centre of the table, with Robin and King beside the groom, and Allan and Djaq on the bride's side.

Robin stood up, as always taking charge, and cleared his throat, ' OK, everyone,' he said,' as best man I'm required to make a speech, and I haven't really given much thought to it with .. recent event .. so I'll just keep it short. '

Robin looked down at the happy couple and winked.

He then said,' Much here, has been my best friend since we were very young. He was sent to my family to work as my manservant, but he quicckly became so much more. He became my best friend throughout childhood and has been so ever since. We've always been together, and I've never seen him as happy as a certain beautiful young lady makes him. '

Ava blushed.

Robin continued,' This beautiful young lady first came in to my attention three years ago when she joined the gang. I watched as she and my best friend fell in love, eventually I gave him a big nudge to admit his true feelings to her, and I've watched their relationship blossom ever since. I am proud to be able to call them my friends and I've never seen anyone more suited to each other. '

Much squeezed Ava's hand.

Robin looked down at the pair of them with a smile upon his face,' Much is a brother to me in practically every way, and today I'd like to welcome my new sister. So congratulations. '

Robin leaned down and shook Much's hand, and kissed Ava's cheek before taking his seat.

Allan made a quick speech, which was along the lines of how he and Much hadn't always gotten along, but today he was gaining a son.

The King then spoke a blessing and everyone went back to celebrating.

Admist the festivites, Ava got to dance several times with Much, her dad, Will, John, Carter, Robin even once with the King.

After the celebrations were over, Bassam insisted on allowing the gang to stay a night before they made the journey back to their home in the morning.

As the new wife said goodbye to her wonderful friends, as they all took to their rooms, she and Much were the only ones left outside in the corridor.

Ava laid her hand on the door of the room that she had occupied the previous night, and smiled slyly at Much.

' Well ..' she said.

' Well indeed,' he returned with a smirk.

And that was all that was said before Ava flung the door open and pulled her husband inside, where they spent their first time together as man and wife.


	43. Boat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

**A/N: I decided that I couldn't leave Djaq and Will behind in Acre.**

**Just another little filler chapter.. a few little moments. **

Chapter 43

The next morning, the gang stood at the top of the hill which led down to the Port of Acre, with the King and a few of his guards.

They were about to board the boat that would take them home.

' You've saved my life,' the King said to them all,' now go home and grieve your loss. '

' You know, your majesty,' Robin said,' for every man there is a purpose which is set up in his life. Let yours be the doing of all good deeds. '

' From the Qu'aran,' Much nodded.

' Then do those deeds in my name,' the King said,' you are my representatives in England. You are King Richard. '

' And you?' Robin asked.

The King smiled,' Us? We are Robin Hood. '

Robin nodded,' Come on you lot, lets go home. '

The King and his guards turned away, and Carter looked to the King, who merely nodded.

Carter got down from his horse, and shook hands with Robin, then John, then Will, hugged Djaq and came to stop in front of Ava.

' I'll see you later, kid,' he said.

Ava hugged him tightly,' You should come with us,' she told him.

He shrugged,' Hey, I'd like to, but someone needs to protect the King. But don't worry, I have a feeling we'll all meet again soon, and when all this is over, maybe I'll come by and visit Sherwood. '

' We would be glad to see you,' Robin said sincerely.

Carter then shook the hands of Much and Allan before they gang left, ready to go home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days into the month long journey, it was around mid-day when the gang were sat out on the deck together, talking.

Much, John and Will sat on hard wooden stools in one corner of the deck, whilst Ava sat in Much's lap, and Djaq sat on the floor,leaning against her new love's legs. Robin, however, was absent from the scene, as was Allan.

Allan appeared moments later, yawning and running a hand through his hair.

' Morning all,' he said, sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs.

' Morning? ' asked Much dryly,' it's mid-day. '

Allan shrugged,' We have nothing to do, why get up early? Hey .. where's Robin? '

Djaq informed him, ' He is still in his room. '

Ava sighed,' I'm really worried about him. We've barely seen him since we got on this boat, it's unhealthy. '

John tutted,' What do you expect? The man just lost the love of his life. How would you feel? '

Ava bit her lip, knowing she would be in pieces, as Robin was now. She shrugged,' I don't know what to do about him .. do we reach out and try and talk to him? Do we leave him alone to hide away? '

' We leave him,' John said, looking around at everyone firmly,' if he wants to talk, he knows where to find us. '

' Imagine what it's going to be like when we get home,' Will said dull-ly,' he can't avoid us in the camp, and there'll be work that needs doing. '

' He will deal with it,' John said,' we can't push him, he was to deal with it in whatever way he thinks is best. '

The others exchanged looks which all said the same thing - John was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Ava lay in bed with Much. Whilst he slept soundly, she lay in his arms and for possibly the first time ever in that position, she felt uncomfortable.

Not because of him, but because of her thoughts.

Whizzing around in her head were thoughts of Marian, Marian who had become such a good friend .. her closest female friend. She thought of how she'd never see Robin and Marian together again, and how Marian could have done so much good in the many years she had left. It seemed so unreal that they were never going to meet again.

Shivering at the thought, she slowly shifted out of the bed, and tried not to disturb Much as she got out of his touch and left the room.

She exhaled as she walked up on to the deck. It was the dead of the night, and the sky was pitch black, with the stars overhead twinkling.

Ava was unsure what she was doing out here, but she let go of her thoughts and walked over to the edge of the boat. She peered over the side, watching the water lap at the sides of the boat, and her hand trailed along the edge as the walked down the deck, and stopped when she was right at the front of the boat.

She stepped up on to the first bars of the boat, and held on to the mast, looking out to sea. It looked so calm, so carefree - certainly the very opposite of the life of an outlaw. As she was wishing her life was more simple, something broke through her thoughts.

' I do hope you're not thinking of jumping? '

Ava turned around suddenly.

' Robin! ' she said, suprised to see him there,' Robin, what are you doing out here? '

' I could ask you the same question,' he said, looking at where she was stood, and looking overboard.

Ava followed the direction of his gaze and shook her head, hopping down from where she was.' It's not what it looks like. '

He came to stand beside her,' So? ' he prompted, resting his hands against the side of the boat, looking out to sea, much like she was.

She sighed,' I just needed some fresh air, I guess. Needed to think or something. And you? '

' Same,' he merely said.

There was a pause before Robin turned around to face her,' C'mere,' he said, reaching out his arms and placing his hands on her shoulders..

After a moment, he said,' You must be frezzing, it's cold out here.'

She shrugged,' I'm not really bothered.'

' Nonesense, take my cloak,' he insisted, fastening it around her before she could protest.

They went back to staring out to see, before the silence was broken by Ava this time.

' Robin, I'm worried about you,' she said to him rather bluntly,' I'm worried that you're shutting us all out, when you need us most. The others told me to stay out of it, and that I shoulod leave you to it, but I can't. I feel like there has to be something I can do to help you. '

She tailed off, looking up at him hopefully, but he merely shook his head at her,' There's nothing you can do, but the fact that you'd even ask that is enough. '

' You're sure that ..' she began.

He cut her off mid-sentence,' Yes. Yes, there's nothing you can. I don't even know how I'm going to get through all of this, but it's something I have to do on my own. '

Ava looked at his face, and as she saw his expression of deep, deep pain, she laid a hand upon his, where it lay on the wood of the boat.

Wordlessly, he looked down at their hands and met her eyes with a nod.

They stayed like that for several minutes, watching the horizon, watching where they were heading.

Then Ava broke the silence again.

Squeezing Robin's hand she said,' Robin? What you said about me after the wedding ... did you mean it? '

Robin smiled softly, knowing full well what she was referring to. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her in to him, holding her there.

' _You,' _he said,' are the little sister I never had. Honestly. '

Ava kissed his cheek, knowing that he meant it, and feeling that he was like a brother to her .. had been for months. Always watching over her because she was the newest and the youngest.

' Now,' he said authoritavely,' you should be getting back to bed.'

' Goodnight Robin. And I'm always here for you,' she added as she walked away.

' Goodnight Mrs Miller,' Robin called to her back.

As Ava climbed back into bed minutes later, she was glad to have made contact with her friend.

In the morning when Robin spent an hour with the gang before going back to his room, Ava was very glad. He hadn't stayed long, but it was a start, and that was all she could ask for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks into the journey, Ava was spending one particular evening sat up on deck with her dad. The whole gang had been there until Allan challenged Ava to a game of card, at which point everyone promptly left. Allan may be a terrible cheat, but Ava was almost as bad. They were both also very competitive, and a game couold last hours, with many arguments involved.

After an hour of playing Allan lifted his eyes from the deck of cards in his hand, he was about to raise the stakes, when he noticed the far away look in his daughter's eye.

' You alright? ' he asked.

She jerked out of her daydream,' Yeah. Yes, I'm fine. '

' Sure? ' he asked, clear blue eyes brimming with quick concern,' you seem to get that look quite oftten now. Is this about Marian? '

She shrugged,' Kind of. '

' Want to talk about it? ' he asked.

' Not really,' she replied.

Allan frowned, took the cards from her hands and set them down on the table,' Tough, we're going to. You know you can tell me anything. '

She looked at him uncomfortably,' I .. actually there is something I need to talk to you about. '

Allan's eyes widened greatly and he looked at her in much alarm,' You're ... you're not pregnant? '

Ava laughed, wishing that she was able to keep a memory of that forever. His face was a real picture .. one of horror and shock. It made her wonder what he'd have to say if she were really pregnant - she wanted to have a family one day, and he'd have to accept that at some point.

' No, I'm not, I promise,' Ava assured him,' but this is serious, and I can't really ask anyone else. '

' Not even Much? ' he teased.

' No,' she said, shaking her head.

Allan raised his eyebrows,' Blimey - come on then, let's hear it. '

Ava cleared her throat, ' Well, it's about Gisbourne. '

' Oh God,' Allan said,' don't tell me you've done something stupid - you haven't gone and got yourself mixed up with it all, like I did? You haven't gone and fallen in love with him or something? '

Ava slapped his arm harsly,' Dad! Will you just listen to me for once and stop butting in? '

' Sorry,' he said meekly.

' Well,' she continued,' before he killed Marian, I was with him. I got there before she did, and I tried to stop him getting to the King. And he disarmed me, and got me at sword point. I really thought he was going to kill me, and he could well have done. But he didn't. He saved my life .. he spared my life. '

Allan raised his eyebrows,' What did you do to worm your way out of that one? You're an outlaw, I'm suprised he didn't run you through at once.'

'So was I,' Ava admitted,' all I did was ask him if he could really do it. I reminded him he'd be leaving a man without the woman he loved, and that you'd been good to him. Then .. that's the weird thing, he shook his head and lowered his sword. '

Allan smirked,' Well, it looks like Much isn't the only one you've got wrapped around your little finger. '

Ava frowned,' It's not funny, Dad. It's been playing on my mind for a while. It made me think there's a side to him that we never could have imagined. I wanted to ask you what you think. '

' What I think? ' he echoed.

She nodded,' Do you think there's a more human side to Gisbourne? '

Allan took a moment to consider before he replied,' You know what? Actually, I do. It's a bit odd to say considering all the stuff we've seen him doing, and all the evil things we know he's done. But when I was working with him, I will say there were a few moments of humanity in him. '

' Then why? ' Ava sighed,' why is the one that side, if his heart's not in it?'

Allan shrugged,' I never said he was completely on the good side, byt yeah, he's not completely on the bad either. What I will say is this .... people make choices and sometimes they're right, sometimes they're wrong, and sometimes .. sometimes they're too hard to get out of. Gisbourne's made his choices and whether his heart's in it or not, it's his choice. '

Ava smiled,' Thanks Dad.'

' For what? ' he asked, eyes twinkling.

' Listening. I need someone to just get this off my chest with. Don't tell anyone, will you? ' she asked.

' You know I won't,' laughed Allan,' we're thick as thieves us too, when we want to be, aren't we? '

' Back to the game? ' Ava asked with a grin, picking up the cards.

' Wait,' Allan said,' look at me. '

Ava rolled her eyes,' Dad,' she moaned,' come on, I want to get back to beating you. '

Allan leaned over and put his hand under his daughter's chin, forcing her to look at him.

' Listen to me,' he said seriously,' I don't care if Gisbourne showed you a bit of compassion one time, and if we think he might be capable of a bit of humanity .. you watch what you're doing. '

' Dad, I'm not a kid,' she whined.

' I'm serious,' he said,' he might have let you off this once, but he's still unpredictable, and he's out of control. You don't let this fool you, and you stay on your guard . '

Ava nodded, knowing better than to argue with her protective dad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' I can see it! I can see it! ' yelled Will.

The whole gang were stood up on deck, and had been looking for it for two hours, when the captain first announced it would soon be coming up.

They all ran to the side, where Will pointed in one direction.

Much wrapped his arms around Ava from behind and brought his lips down to her ear.

' Home sweet home,' he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry if some of this seemed a bit out of place .. like the conversation between Allan and Ava. That should be more relevant later, if I decide to take the route I think I might. **


	44. Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 44

Once the gang got back to the camp, they spent at least two weeks hanging around in the camp and doing nothing.

Then one morning, Ava sat around the camp fire with Much, Will and John. Allan had gone out hunting, and Djaq was searching in the forest for a certain herb that she needed.

Robin, meanwhile, was still heavily grieving for his lost love, and spent most hours of the day alone in the forest, or in isolated corners of the campsite.

Ava sighed as she looked around at the people she sat with.

' This is ridiculous,' she said, capturing everyone's attention,' we're supposed to help people, not sit around wallowing is self-pity. '

' What do you suggest we do, then? ' asked Much.

John banged his staff on the ground,' She is right. If Robin can't bring himself to do anything, then we will. We have to be out there ambushing people, and helping the poor. '

Ava stood up,' Yes, but first, we could do to find out exactly what people in the villages know about Marian. And what Gisbourne and the Sheriff have been doing since they got back. I'm going to go into Locksley. '

' Is that safe? ' Much asked.

Will spoke up,' If we're careful. And if we remain inconspicous. You know there's certain people we can talk to whom we can rely upon. '

Ava smiled, grabbing a cloak and beginning to draw it around her shoulders,' Great. I'll see you lot in a bit then. '

' You're not going on your own,' insisted Much.

Ava leant up and kissed his cheek,' I'll be fine. '

*****

Moving quickly, Ava swept through Locksley, looking this way and that for any sins of danger. She made her way to the manor house, and once there, tapped lightly on the back door - the servants entrance.

Whilst waiting for someone to answer, she hid in the shadows, and the door was opened by Thorton - relieved, she moved forward.

' Ah, Ava,' he said, looking around quickly,' come in inside, before someone sees you. '

Gratefully, the 19 year old stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Once there, Thorton turned to face her.

A smile crossed his features,' I must admit, it's a relief to see you here. We - that is, all of the local people - were worried that you'd all left for good .. that something would happen to you. '

' No, we're all back safely,' It was only after she said it, that Ava realised the mistake in her words, and she swallowed hard before continuing,' listen, since we've been gone a while, we're missing a few details. For instance, how much does everyone know about where we've been? '

The door opened, and Ava's eyes widened, only to relax when she saw that it was merely Charlotte - a kitchen maid, who often provided the gang with food. Charlotte was around 35.

' Miss A Dale,' Charlotte smiled,' it's good to see you. '

Ava nodded,' And you .. though actually, it's Mrs Miller now. '

Thornton raised his eyebrows,' You and Much finally ...? '

Ava smiled bashfully, a pink blush crossing her cheeks,' But ... but anyway - my question.'

' Of course,' Thornton agreed,' Well. First the Sheriff and Gisbourne left the castle with Lady Marian .. caused quite a stir, once the castle staff leaked out word .. and then no one saw any of you lot for a while. It became quite clear that you'd gone after them. '

' Does anyone know where we've been? ' Ava asked, holding her breath.

It was Charlotte who replied,' There have been rumors. People said you'd all gone to the Holy Land, but no one knew why. Then Gisbourne and the Sheriff returned without Lady Marian. The Sheriff made an announcement in Nottingham, that whilst they'd been away on business, Marian had taken ill and .. and _died. '_

Ava bowed her head,' I am afraid that Marian has indeed passed on, although that version of events is quite ... tampered with.' In answer to the raised eyebrows, she shook her head,' I can say no more. I must ask - does anyone know what the Sheriff and Gisbourne have been doing since their return? '

Charlotte sighed,' Sir Guy's been in an awful temper .. even more so than usual, I mean. I suppose it's because of Lady Marian. He's been truly dreadful .. sullen, moody, angry, snappy. Woe betide anyone who gets in his way.'

' And their plans?'

' Alas, I know not,' Thornton admitted,' we do not hear many of the plans. But they've been pretty quiet on the whole. No big plots. '

Ava sighed,' I guess that I should be going.'

Before she could leave, Thorton took hold of her arm,' How is Master Robin? '

' He is .. he is not well, as can be expected. He and Marian married upon her deathbed. '

' Give him my condolances, won't you? ' Thornton said, as Charlotte pressed a few baskets of food which she had hastily thrown together, into Ava's hands.

' Good day,' Charlotte called, as Ava walked away,' and give my regards to your father. '

Ava smiled to herself - going to meet Charlotte at the edge of the village was a regular occurance, to collect nessecities that couldn't be caught in the forest. Charlotte _did _seem to have a soft spot when it was Allan's turn to collect the goods.

*****

Once back at camp, Ava handed over the food to her husband, to be put in the stores, and then briefly filled the gang in on what Thorton and Charlotte had told her.

She then went to approach Robin

He was sat alone, once again - though this time in a more central part of the camp.

' I saw Thornton,' she told him, sitting on the ground beside him,' he send his regards. As does Charlotte. The Sheriff has told people that Marian died of an illness. '

Robin's eyes narrowed, anger etched upon his face, as he looked up at the sky.

' I vow, here and now,' he said,' that I will kill the man who took away my love.'

Ava laid a hand upon her friend's arm. Within the first couple of days back in Nottinghamshire, it took all the reasoning and strength John, Allan, Will and Much combined had, to stop Robin going into Locksley and killing Gisbourne outright. Since then, he had become resigned to doing nothing.

' The best thing you can do, is continue with our work, in memory of Marian. '

Robin sighed.

Ava pressed on,' She wanted you to keep England safe, and she'd want you to carry on with what we do. '

She left it at that, and as she walked away, hoped Robin would give some thought to her words.

*****

' Come on! ' John bellowed a few hours later, when there was word of a carriage heading down North Road.

As everyone grabbed their weapons and ran, Robin also joined in - startling his team. Avoiding their suprised looks, he raced off ahead, leading the way once more, as he had always done before.

They jumped out into the North Road, positioning themselves so as to surround the carriage, which came to a halt as Robin stood in the way of it.

An angry female voice from inside called out,' Why have we stopped? I don't think we're there yet. '

The man - some sort of servant - who was driving, called out nervously,' There's a man pointing an arrow in my face, ma'am. '

' I'm sorry,' Robin smirked, regaining some of his boyish charm,' but this is an ambush. '

' No,' said the woman,' this is ridiculous. '

The door to the carriage flung open, and an irritated looking woman, aged around 26 or 27 came into view.

Robin dropped his bow,' Juliet? ' he gasped.

The woman's facial features lightened at once, and she hurtled into his arms,' Robin? Robin! I'm so very glad to see you. '

The woman then broke away from him and went to hug Much.

' Oh Much! I remember you too! '

' Juliet, what are you doing here? ' Robin demanded, as the pair broke apart.

The woman sighed,' I have come to see my sister. I have reason to seek out her help, and recently she has stopped writing me so often as she did.'

Robin's face immediately fell, and Much bowed his head. The others looked around in confusion, wondering who this woman was.

' What? What is it? ' Juliet demanded.

Robin cleared his throat,' Let us talk about this back at the camp. Are you here alone? I am sure I thought you had a husband? '

Juliet's frown deepened as she took a rather large basket out of the carriage, before telling the driver he could go to the Trip tavern until she gave him furthur instructions.

' Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? ' Juliet smiled as they walked, and she held the basket very close to her, being very careful not to move it too suddenly or sharply.

Robin smiled a smile that did not meet his eyes,' Juliet, these are Little John, Will Scarlett, Djaq, Much whom you already know, his wife Ava, and Ava's father Allan. Everyone, this is Marian's older sister, Juliet. '

At these word, Ava sucked in her breath - this was going to be a painful thing to retell to the unsuspecting sister.

As they walked to the camp, Juliet came to walk beside Ava, whilst Much and Robin went on ahead, whispering into each others ears.

Ava smiled at Juliet,' You sure are guarding that basket well. Something valuable. '

Juliet shrugged,' You could say that,' she replied, pulling backthe blanket that covered the contents of the basket, to reveal a baby, no more than 2 or 3 months old.

Ava gasped,' Oh, a baby. She's so beautiful. '

' My little Marie,' Juliet smiled fondly. I promised my sister that I would come and show her her niece when she was born. Have you thought about ever having a family. '

Ava looked quickly towards Much,' I suppose one day, but there simply isn't the chance when we live like this. '

Juliet paused a moment, before saying,' Marian told me that Robin had been made an outlaw. I could hardly believe it. She told me so much in her letters. She spoke often of her love for him. '

' I can honestly say that I never saw two people more in love than they,' Ava said solemly as they entered the camp, and all sat around the camp fire which was still burning from before they left.

Robin looked at Juliet, about to say something, before he caught sight of the baby. His eyes widened, ' You have a babe? Where is your husband? '

Juliet bowed her head,' I am afraid that Phillip went to serve in the crusades shortly after Marie was concieved, and died before she was born. But never mind that now ... what of Marian? '

' First, can I ask why if this is Marian's sister, she didn't live nearby? ' John cut in.

' That's simple enough,' Much shrugged,' Juliet lived in Knighton with Marian and Sir Edward until a year or so before Robin and I went away to the crusades. She went to visit an aunt of their mother's, and whilst there fell for a lad who lived in the neighbourhood. She ended up visiting her mother's aunt very regularly, whilst courting the lad, and within a year married him .. that's right, isn't it, Juliet? '

Juliet nodded,' We were very happy - I wrote to my sister and father regularly. Marian told me everything that went on in her life ... you, Gisbourne, her wedding, the forest and the outlaws, losing the house, losing father ... but she hasn't written for a couple of monts .. she's not replying and I need her now more than ever what with no Phillip, and little Marie. '

' I don't know quite how to tell you this ...' Robin sighed.

Juliet shook her head quickly,' No ... no, she can't be ...'

Robin took hold of Juliet's hand,' Julie .. I'm sorry .. Marian is dead. '

Juliet loud of a quiet sob, and threw her arms around Robin. ' What happened? ' she managed to choke out between heavy sobs.

' Gisbourne stabbed her,' John said fiercly,' he and the Sheriff had gone to Jerusalem to kill the King and taken Marian with them as Hostage. We followed, saved Marian, had to fight off the Sheriff and his cronies, and Marian was stabbed by Gisbourne as she tried to protect the King. '

Juliet shook her head,' No .. this can't be ... '

Robin laid a hand on her shoulder,' I am truly sorry .. she'll be greatly missed. I loved her very much, and she died as my wife. '

Juliet took hold of Robin's hand and held it tightly,' I don't know what I can do now.'

' You'll get through this,' Robin told her, swallowing with some difficulty.

' No,' insisted the woman,' you don't understand. I came here because I really needed Marian. I have no other family left ... my parents both gone, my husband, my mother's old maiden aunt died some years ago .. and now Marian. I was counting on Marian. '

She looked around at them all .. they were all listening intently.

Juliet continued,' I needed her to take in Maria and bring her up for me, and love her as if she were her own. '

They all looked at her inquisitively, awaiting her to go on. _Why _did Juliet want her sister to bring up her daughter.

Juliet sighed,' I'm dying. '


	45. Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, as it is the property of the BBC**

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure about the details of how I've described Juliet's condition, but hopefully I can get away with it.**

Chapter 45

There was a horrible pause, during which everyone looked at each other in horror and shock at the revelation.

The silence that followed must have lasted at least two minutes, before it was broken by baby Marie waking up and crying.

Her mother took her from her basket and held her close, rocking her slowly from side to side, looking up at the gang, and saying as she did so,' You see, I'm ill - I've got a consumption. '

Djaq's eyebrows shot up,' Consumption? You're sure? '

Juliet nodded, brushing a hand over Marie's tiny forehead, and added,' I'm having serious coughing fits . . . I'm often out of breath . . . sometimes I cough up blood . . . I sweat more than usual . . . a doctor confimed it. '

Robin cleared his throat,' How - how -? '

Juliet nodded, knowing what he was saying,' A month or two if I'm lucky. Which is why I was coming to give Marie to Marian to look after for me. I knew she'd do a good job for me. Now what am I supposed to do? '

The gang all looked at each other.

It was Will who had the first suggestion,' We could send her to Scarborough, with my brother, and aunt. '

Juliet looked down at her baby,' I-I don't want her living with strangers,' she spluttered, as a coughing fit took over her, and she shook violently.

As Djaq tended to the ill woman, Ava took the baby from Juliet, keeping her free from germs.

Djaq and Juliet left the main area of the camp, when Robin suggested that they go and take a drink from the pool down the path.

As Djaq and Marian's sister left the camp, Ava smiled down at Marie - tiny, beautiful, three month old Marie. As she stood gazing at the child, she barely registered what the others were saying.

John, Robin, Allan and Will sat together around the camp fire.

' This is all too . . . you know,' Robin sighed,' first we lose Marian - I lose Marian - and now her sister shows up, and she's going to die too. '

' But at least she's got this gorgeous baby,' Much said, standing behind Ava, arms wrapped around her waist from behind, as both looked at the baby.

' What are we going to do with her? ' Will asked,' are we sending her to Scarborough? '

' I don't see what we can do, ' shrugged Allan,' the kid's none of our business. '

' She's a piece of Marian,' Robin said, voice cold, ' I feel like we have a responsibility . . . I do, anyway - Marie's my niece now, isn't she? '

' But what can we do? ' Allan asked, with a frown.

Ava pulled Marie closer to her and leaning backwards into Much, bounced the baby girl up and down lightly.

' We ask Juliet if she'd mind us keeping her. Looking after her,' Ava insisted, looking around at them all.

Each of the men looked at her in suprise, and each shared the same look of disbelief and uncertainty. Much removed his arms from her and shifted to that he stood in her line of vision. He folded his arms and looked at her, trying to tell her with his eyes that he didn't think this was such a good idea.

' What? ' Ava demanded, looking at them defensively and holding the baby closer,' she's got no one else? Would you rather we dump her in the forest? '

' Don't be daft, Ava,' Will said,' we just can't keep her wiht us - it's not practical. '

Before anyone had any more to say, Djaq came running back into camp.

She looked at them all in wide-eyed panic, saying,' Juliet! Juliet as taken a funny turn - help!'

Robin, John and Much followed Djaq from the camp, whilst Will, Ava and Marie remained.

Minutes later, Juliet returned, being carried by John. John set her down in the tent, whilst they all crowded around her.

It did not look good.

Juliet's face was reddening, and she panted for breath, eyelids drooping, and lips slightly parted. Her hair stuck to her sweating forehead, and she was otherwise still . . . no energy, and no focus on anything.

' What happened? ' Robin demanded, kneeling beside his sister-in-law.

Djaq also knelt down, trying to cool her down, and sighed,' She has taken a funny turn . . . with this illness, comes the sudden attacks like this. She was coughing, coughing more loudly, and more violently, and she couldn't stop. She fell to the ground, and started panting. '

' Is this normal? ' pressed Robin.

Djaq looked at him sympathetically,' She is a very ill woman. Sudden fevers happen with this condition - they can last for a few days, and she will need care and attention constantly. We have to cool her down when she is too warm, and warm her up when she is too cool. '

' Isn't there anything we can give her? ' Ava asked.

Djaq shook her head,' We can try, but I don't think there is anything . . . we just have to play the waiting game. '

And so they did.

*****

Hours followed, of the gang taking it in turns to sit by Juliet's side. Warming and cooling her according to her body temperature.

This carried on all night, with them taking it in turns to sleep, monitor Juliet, and look after Marie.

By the next morning, the atmosphere in the camp was very tense - everyone worried that Juliet would not pull through, but all hoping that she would. All worried about what would happen to the baby, but all hoping against the odds that she would be able to stay with her mother.

Ava sat down in the camp, along with Allan, John and Much, Will, Djaq and Robin were watching over Juliet with care.

Much was cooking breakfast for everyone, whilst Allan was drawing in the dusty sand with a stick. John was darning up the holes in some of the clothes that had been ripped. Ava meanwhile, was looking down at Marie in the hamper.

' Ava,' Allan said loudly.

Ava looked up, and guessed by the expression on his face, and on the other's, that her father had said her name more than once already.

' Sorry,' she sighed,' what did you say? '

Allan frowned at her,' Ava, my girl, you have to snap out of it - you can't keep thinking about that baby. '

Ava shrugged,' I - I - sorry. I just . . . ' she trailed off, unsure of how she was going to end that sentence.

Much sighed,' Come on, why don't you and I go out for a walk or something? '

Ava shook her head,' Can't leave Marie,' she said.

Much hooked his arm through her elbow,' Come on - it's doing you no good sitting around here. We're going for a walk. '

' But -'

' But nothing,' dismissed Much,' _come on. '_

' He seems to have gotten bossier with marriage,' John mused, as the pair of the left, leaving Marie to Allan's care - probably not a smart move.

*****

As Much led his wife away from the camp, they walked in silence, neither sure of what to say.

It was Much who broke the silence, taking a hold of her hand, and looking at her, before saying,' I wish that you'd cheer up. '

Ava looked at him incredulously,' Cheer up? _Cheer up? _What is there to be so cheery about? '

' I know it's a bleak situation, but we're doing all that we can. You didn't sleep at all last night,' Much said,' see - you think that I don't know when you're not asleep, but I do. I feel every little toss and turn that you make, and everylittle shiver that you give. '

Ava sighed,' I'm sorry,' she said.

Much came to a standstill, making her stop too, and looking at her intently, 'I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be the woman I love . . . all this moping isn't you. '

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and allowed his hand to linger by her cheek, grazing her skin lightly.

'I guess that I'm just worried,' she said.

' That makes two of us,' Much nodded,' but Djaq says it's only a matter of time before Juliet . . . you know, passes on. There's not a lot we can do. '

' I worry about that little girl. '

' Robin will figure something out,' Much assured her,' now let me make your mind off it, eh? '

Ava raised her eyebrows, and her husband tugged on her hand, pulling her further into the woods, out of the eye of anyone, before he kissed her swiftly. She kissed him back, as his hands wandered to the ties of her dress.

*****

Another day passed.

And another.

And another.

Then it had been a week.

And still Juliet was no better. In fact, she seemed to be much, much worse - the attempts to warm her up and cool her down were doing little good, and everyone grew very worried.

No on had left the camp much in the past week - except for hunting and firewood. There had been no ambushes, no visiting the poor, and no handing out money and food to the poor.

In fact, they all knew that the poor must be suffering - losing hope in their Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws. They all worried what Gisbourne and the Sheriff were up to now. And they all worried about another death looming over them.

Ava and Robin were sat with Juliet around mid-day of the seventh day of her illness.

A barely concious Juliet lay in the bed, whilst Ava sat at her side, Marie on her knee, and Robin sat beside Ava.

' I've not got much longer,' Juliet practically whispered.

' Don't talk like that, Julie,' Robin said, shaking his head sadly.

' We all know it's true. And I'm OK with it . . . I am, really,' Juliet insisted weakly.

' For what it's worth,' Ava said, bouncing a gurgling Marie up and down on her knee,' I think that you are a wonderful person, and I wish that we'd got the time to become friends. '

Juliet smiled,' My sister wrote about you in her letter sometimes, you know. Mentioned this little teenage girl who was all innocent and clueless. Then as the months passed, she mention less about her, and more about the plucky young woman who was a good, loyal friend. For what it's worth. '

Robin grinned, some of his cheeky demeanour coming back,' Now now, ladies. We don't need all this soppy talk. Don't need my two sisters going all grim on me. '

Ava grinned too - his two sisters. His late wife's sister, and his best mate's wife.

She took hold of one of Juliet's currently cold hands, warming it with her own, and leaned into Robin.

For a moment, it was as if everything was alright.

Robin looked down at Marie, pulling the blankets away from her face with one finger, as he looked down at the child.

He smiled to himself,' She's got Marian's eyes. '

Juliet smiled weakly, dropping Ava's hand,' My baby's going to be just like her Aunt Marian. I want you to make sure of it, Robin. '

Juliet's eyes closed, and she opened them several seconds later, though her eyelids drooped heavily.

Ava cast a quick, panicked glance in Robin's direction. Robin laid a hand on Juliet's shoulder,' Julie? Juliet, don't you _dare _go away now. Juliet! '

Juliet closed her eyes again, as whilst they were closed, whispered,' This is it. I know it.'

' No,' Robin said stubbornly.

Juliet attempted a smile,' Let me finish, please. I have not the time. Robin, thank you - for me, and for making Marian so happy. I want you to make sure that my Marie knows all about me, and her Aunt, and her Grandfather. '

Ava stood up, leaning the daughter close for the mother to have a final kiss - they all three knew that this was it - and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

Juliet kissed her baby, and grabbed the collar of Ava's dress, making her come close to whisper in her ear.

' You're a good girl,' she said quickly,' You were a good friend from what I've heard. You've got a good husband and you'd be a good mother. You're good with Marie. '

Ava tried to move away, casting a glance at Robin, who was watching with interest, but also a wary expression.

Juliet whispered more,' Whatever you do, I want you to look after her. '

'I-'

' Promise me you'll always look after her. Care for her, and bring her up, love her as if she were your own. '

Ava frowned,' Juliet, I dont know if-'

' Promise me,' said Juliet, this time much louder, as loud as she could manage.

Ava looked at Robin, who was merely watching in question, and then looked back to Juliet. ' I do. i promise,' she nodded, taking Marie back in her arms.

As Robin was kissing Juliet's cheek, Much entered the tent.

' Ava, I wondered if -' he broke off when he saw Robin and Juliet.

' What's going on? ' he asked.

Ava sighed, Juliet's . . . on her way out. There's nothing we can do. '

Much sighed, a sorrowful expression crossing his features.

' C'mere,' Juliet sighed, upon seeing Much.

Then just as she had done with Ava, Juliet pulled Much close to her, and muttered in his ear.

' I want you to look after her - my Marie. You and your wife. Look after her. '

Much had no time to reply, because Juliet's eyes closed, and this time, they didn't open seconds later.

Robin, Much and Ava - still holding Marie - looked at each other.

' She's gone,' Robin said.


	46. Marie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood as it is the property of the BBC**

**Author's Note: Since the new series of Robin Hood starts today, I thought that I'd celebrate by getting a new chapter up.**

Chapter 46

It was two days after the death of Juliet. The gang had buried Juliet two days earlier, and were now sat around the camp fire one morning.

Robin had come out of his shell now since Juliet's arrival and time with the gang. True we was still very upset - and who could blame him - but he now seemed to have some sort of hope.

' I think we should go into Locksley,' Robin said suddenly.

The other looked at him in suprise.

He shrugged,' Well, I haven't really left camp since we got back from the Holy Land. And it's what we do, isn't it? Looking after the poor . . . '

There was a murmur of assent as everyone grabbed cloaks and began to get ready to leave.

Ava fastened her cloak under her chin, and then hurried over to the cot which Will had quickly made up for Marie.

She leaned in and picked up the baby.

Only to be stopped by Robin, who laid a hand on her shoulder.

' Don't you think you should stay here with Marie? ' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ava frowned at him,' What? _I _should stay here with the child because _I'm _a woman? But I want to go into the village too! I'll wrap Marie up and she'll be fine with me.'

Robin shook his head,' Do you think it's a good idea to take her delivering to the poor with us? '

' Yes,' Ava said promptly,' she's my responsibility and I say she's coming with us . . . '

Robin raised his eyebrows,' You _do _know that we're not keeping her? '

' _What? ' _asked Ava incredulously.

Robin sighed,' Maybe we should all sit down and discuss this . . .I suppose we have to talk about it at some point.'

Ava sat down on one of the logs, cradling Marie in her lap. Much and Allan sat on either side of her. Robin sat opposite her, Will and Djaq on either side of him, whilst John stood up leaning against the nearest tree.

' OK,' Robin said,' Ava, you've got to understand that we're outlaws . . . we're not equipped to bring up a baby . . .'

' So we learn,' Ava said dismissively.

' We live in constant danger, and we can't endanger a child like that either. It's unfair on her.'

Ava glared,' Robin, you said it yourself - she's _your _niece. The last piece of Marian that we have left. '

' Ava,' Will interrupted.

' No,' hissed Ava, holding Marie closer, in a very protective way,' I won't let her take you away from me. I've gotten attached to her now. '

John banged his staff on the groud, demanding order,' Let's take a vote on this,' he said,' whichever out come recieves most votes is passed . . .so - for or against keeping the child? '

' Against,' Djaq said.

' Against,' Will said, refusing to meet Ava's eyes.

' Yes, against,' John nodded.

Allan sighed,' I'm sorry, my girl, it's just not practical . . . against . . .'

Robin bit his lip,' I don't know if we can look after her . . .but . . . Marian . . .'

Much shrugged,' Well, I, um -'

Ava glared at him,' Why don't you just come out with it, Much? You want me to send her away. You all do! '

' Don't be like that,' Much sighed, laying a hand on her arm. She wrenched the arm away.

Robin looked at her pityingly,' She'll be alright in Scarborough, Ava. With Luke, and Annie Scarlett,' he added, nodding towards Will.

Ava stood up angrily,' We can't just ship all the people who need our help off to Scarborough! '

' And we can't open a nursery in the middle of the forest,' Robin reasoned.

' This was Juliet's dying wish . . .for me and Much to raise Marie . . .and I don't want to break a promise to _anyone_ .' Ava said, looking at them all.

Much stood up, hands on hips,' She's right - we have to look after her. She's our responsibility and she's got no one else, has she? '

Silence greeted this response.

' Fine,' Ava huffed,' I'm going for a walk. '

Before anyone could stop her, she had stormed away, holding Marie to her chest.

The people left behind looked at each other awkwardly.

Much was seething, stood with his hands on his hips and glaring around at everyone,' Well this is just great, isn't it? Here we are, supposed to be helping other people and all we're doing is arguing amongst ourselves. '

' You can't expect us to keep a baby? ' John asked, disbelief all over his tone.

Robin shrugged,' She had kind of a point though, didn't she? My niece, the last part of Marian, no where else to send her. '

' We've all always said she'd make a brilliant mother,' Djaq said softly, beginning to rethink her hasty first impulsive decision.

' That's what all this is about,' Much said, sitting down, head in hands as he looked at the ground.

The others watched him, waiting for him to say something else.

Much sighed,' She wants a family. I mean, really wants a family. But she knows it's not fair to bring a child into all of this chaos and it's eating her up inside. She feels like a failure because other young women her age are married and settled down with happy families, and she's busy running around the forest. '

Everyone exchanged glances.

Robin tutted,' She really thinks like that? She's helping to save England and she thinks she's a failure? '

' You know how irrational she is,' shrugged Much,' I'm going to find her. '

' You think you know where she is? ' Allan asked.

' I have an idea . . . '

*****

The whole gang decided to go to Locksley, whilst Much went off to find his wife.

He headed straight to the first place that came in to his mind.

And he was right. There she was.

She was sat on the grass of the steep, sloping bank that over looked the village of Locksley. Her knees were tucked tight up to her chest, her arms closed around Marie. The slight breeze whipped at her face, and tousled her hair. He could hear her sniffles, and saw the way that her head was tilted down, as she gazed at the child.

He approached her slowly, before sitting on the grass beside her.

' Hello,' he said softly.

Ava didn't even look up at him, and at first gave no sign that she even realised he was there.

Much snaked one arm around Ava's waist and pulled her close to him.

After a moment, she muttered,' I should have known you'd come after me.'

Much nodded sagely,' Yes, you should. I knew you'd be here. You always come out here when you need to think. '

Ava was silent, still - the only noise her sniffling.

' Hey,' Much said gently, turning her face towards him with his thumb and forefinger,' we'll have none of that,' he insisted, wiping away the odd tears that decorated her cheek.

' I'm sorry,' Ava said, turning away from him to look down at Marie again,' sorry that I ran out on everyone. I just can't bear to see this child sent away to some strangers . . . Juliet asked that _we _look after her, and it's our duty. '

' I know,' Much said.

' And I - wait . . .what? ' she asked, the corners of her mouth curving upward into a slight smile,' you agree with me? '

' Of course I do,' Much told her, leaning over and kissing her cheek, before reaching out to Marie and touching her hand with his own

He watched, both thrilled and suprised, when the small child took hold of his middle finger with her entire hand.

He looked quickly at Ava, who laughed.

' I think she likes you,' Ava said.

Much beamed,' And I like her, too,' he said, rubbing one finger across Marie's tiny, chubby cheek.

' You're going to make an excellent mother,' Much told his wife.

' You mean you won't let them take her away? ' Ava asked, her eyes widening in hope.

' Never ever,' Much said,' she's our daughter now . . . it's not what we'd planned on, but since when does anything around here go to plan? '

Much then stood up, offering one hand to Ava, and pulling her to her feet.

Ava laughed,' You're going to make an excellent father,' she told him, as she carefully passed Marie over for him to hold for a while.

*****

The couple headed for Locksley, where they planned to meet the rest of the gang.

They met up with the rest of the gang in the back garden of one of the villager's homes. Robin, John, Allan, Will and Djaq gave money and food to the village seamstress, before joining Ava and Much.

Robin nodded towards Marie,' I see you've gotten attached, Much? ' he commented.

Much nodded firmly,' We look after Marie,' he said,' no matter what. '

There was a pause during which Robin looked back at the rest of the gang,' No matter what,' he agreed,' we find a way. Together. '

*****

They continued to visit the villagers and hand out the food and money, just as they had done before the war.

They were half way around the village, when there was a stampede of horses hooves, and Gisbourne rode in to the village followed by three of his guards.

Robin's eyes widened when he saw Gisbourne, and a darker shadow fell over his face, eyes turned steely and hard.

And the rest of the gang understood what was going on - this was the first time that Robin had seen Gisboure since the latter murdered Marian, and Robin had a deep vengence to fulfill.

Robin raised his longbow and drew an arrow into it.

' No! ' John snapped, trying to grab Robin by the back of his shirt to stop him going anywhere.

Robin shook him off,' Don't hold me back! ' he hissed,' that man killed the love of my life and I'm going to kill him in return . . . any of you try to get in my way andI'll kill you too.'

' Robin! ' Ava exclaimed.

But Robin was like a man possessed,' I mean it. Gisbourne dies for what he did. '

With that he shot the arrow so that it hit the door of the manor - his own old home - and narrowly missed Gisbourne's fingers as he tried to open the door of the building.

' GISBOURNE! ' he bellowed.

Gisbourne roared, and turned around to face Robin, running at him and drawing out his sword.

The two men began to engage in a swordfight, before Gisourne noticed the rest of the gang standing by.

' Guards! ' he yelled,' get Hood's lot! Now! '

The guards moved forward - more and more coming out from the back of the house, outnumbering the gang. The gang moved forward.

Three took on John, three fought Will, three tried to attack Djaq, and three ran for Allan.

Much turned to Ava in a panic. He bundled Marie into her arms, and kissed Ava's forehead quickly.

' Go! ' he urged.

' I'm not running out on everyone,' Ava hissed,' no chance! '

' There's no _time _for this,' Much insisted,' You take the baby and you run away. There's too many of them an I won't lose you. '

' Much! '

' Go! ' Much yelled as the guards approached, and he was caught up in a fight.

Ava wasn't a stupid woman. She knew she had to protect Marie, and as much as she didn't want to leave her friends and family, she ran for it.

She hadn't gotten very far, when there was a shout of,' Hey you! Hey, stop! '

Looking over her shoulder, Ava saw that a tall, broad guard lumbered towards her. She hurried away, her panic over-bearing, until she was so over come that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and ended up trapped in a dead end between two of the cottages.

Turning around, to face the guard, dread filled Ava. She held Marie to her with one arm, whilst reaching for her sword with the other hand.

The guard laughed,' Don't be silly, little girl,' he said,' you can't beat me in a fight - you're half my buly, and you can only use one arm.'

Ava ran at him, planning on hitting his legs with the sword - but he blocked her. So she tried to knee him hard, to cause as much pain as possible - this too failed. The guard grabbed her, disarming her, twisting her arm behind her back, holding her in place tightly.

She stuggled against him, and he held her fast.

' Try and move any more little girl,' he said menacingly, ' and I'll take the kid. And you won't see it ever again. '

' N-no, please,' stammered Ava.

Thr guard laughed,' I thought so . . . now, do you know what the punishment for being an outlaw is? It's _death. _Let's go and find out what Sir Guy has to say about this. My guess is, he'll take you straight to Nottingham. '


	47. Servant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood as it is the property of the BBC**

**Author's Note: I know that the new series of Robin Hood is on now, but as you can see, I will not be following it in this story.**

Chapter 47

The guard who had captured Ava dragged her back to the manor. By the time they had gotten there, the rest of the gang had already gone.

Ava sighed, apparently they had at least managed to bring Robin to him senses. She briefly wondered if they knew what had happened to her, but dismissed that thought when she realised they would assume she had gotten back to camp in safety.

She wondered what would happen when they realised she'd been caught. Surely they'd come and rescue her?

But what if they didn't? They couldn't hang her . . . what about Marie? What about Much? And her father?

Oh God - why did these things always have to happen to her like this? Why couldn't life be simple?

*****

The guard banged on the door to the manor loudly.

The door was opened by Thornton, whose eyes widened slightly when he saw Ava - though he tried not to show any sign of his allegaince to the gang.

' Sir Guy in? ' the guard demanded harshly.

' He is in his quarters,' Thornton nodded.

The guard barged in and bellowed,' SIR GUY! '

Thornton left the guard alone with Ava, but didn't go far. He stood just beside the doorway which linked the main lobby to the servant's quarters. He was watching what was going on, waiting so that he could get information to Robin and the gang about what was going on.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps from upstairs.

' This had better be important! ' Gisbourne snarled as he ran down the stairs.

Gisbourne came to a halt at the bottom of the staircase, in front of the guard and the captive. His hair had grown longer since Ava last saw him, and he was unshaven. He had a wild look about his face, and was clad in his usual black attire.

The guard nudged Ava forward. She stumbled and stopped right in front of Gisbourne, almost falling over.

' Look what I caught,' the guard said smugly,' one of Hood's lot. '

Gisbourne nodded,' I can see that,' he said, his tone dull.

The guard smirked,' Are we going to send her to be hung? ' he asked eagerly.

Gisbourne was looking down at Ava with great interest. He seemed very interested in the baby that she held.

' Sir Guy? ' the guard prompted,' shall I get the carriage ready to take her to the Sheriff? '

Gisbounrne opened his mouth to say something, but paused before saying,' Leave us. '

' What? ' the guard asked, as if he didn't understand.

' You heard me,' Gisbourne snapped,' You will leave me with the outlaw. '

The guard nodded and left, before Gisbourne glared at Ava. He jerked his thumb towards the room that lay on their left.

As they entered, Ava noted that it was a very plain room - the walls were dark and plain, the floor cold stone. The only furniture was a stone fireplace, which was unlit - making the room very cold - and a dining room table with a few chair around it.

It was difficult to imagine that this place had once been Robin's home.

' Sit,' Gisbourne commanded.

Confused and awaiting the reaction of the dangerous man, Ava sat down, holding Marie close to her - she couldn't understand why Gisbourne hadn't thrown her into a carriage and had her sentenced to death.

Gisbourne moved around the room, stopping opposite where Ava sat. He put both hands on the table and leaned forward,' Well well well,' he said,' we have a bit of a problem here, don't we? '

She was silent.

' See now,' he said,' you're supposed to die.'

' Supposed to? ' Ava echoed, raising one eyebrow.

Gisbourne continued to stare at her,' How can you have a child? ' he asked,' you were not carrying when we last met.'

Ava nodded,' That's true,' she told him, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

Gisbourne grabbed her hand quickly,' A ring? You're married to the sidekick now? '

' I don't see what business of yours that is,' Ava replied, snatching her hand back.

Gisbourne shrugged,' Maybe I just want to know more about the woman I'm going to destroy.'

' Please,' Ava muttered.

Gisbourne raised his eyebrows,' What's this? You're asking to be saved? That's not like one of _you. _You're all usually so willing to die for the cause.'

Ava sighed, meeting his eyes for the first time,' I don't ask for myself,' she said,' I ask for my husband. And my dad. And my child.'

Gisbourne raised his eyebrows,' I thought you said that the kid wasn't yours. '

' She's not, biologically,' Ava confirmed, ' her mother asked Much and I to take care of her before she died. Her father died before her birth.'

Gisbourne scoffed,' And now you're raising a baby in the forest. I wouldn't have thought Hood was allow that.'

' What's this got to do with anything? ' demanded Ava,' if you're going to kill me then get on with it already. '

Gisbourne laughed coldly,' If you're so insistant, then we'll go and pay a visit to the Sheriff . . . give me the child. It can stay here with one of the servants. '

' No,' Ava hissed,' she stays with me. '

Gisbourne moved forward, to try and take Marie from Ava's arms. He stopped however, when he was close enough to look at her properly.

His eyes widened and shock was written up on his face,' Those eyes . . . '

' Yes,' Ava agreed,' they're identical to Marian's. '

' She's not . . . ' began, shocked.

' Marian's niece,' Ava supplied,' Marian's sister showed up a few weeks ago looking for Marian. She was dying of a consumption, and wanted Marian to take her in. She died a few days ago and here we are.'

Gisbourne was silent.

Ava looked up at him,' You really loved her, didn't you? '

Gisbourne gave no sign that he had heard her.

Ava continued,' You've already killed one woman. Do you have to kill another? '

Gisbourne's head snapped up,' Enough! ' he snarled, grabbing her forearm and yanking her to her feet,' we're going to Nottingham. '

*****

Soon after, a carriage pulled into the courtyard of Nottingham Castle. Two guards yanked open the door, pulling out Ava - who wrapped Marie in a blanket and held her so if she held her any tighter, she'd suffocate. Gisbourne led the two guards and Ava through the courtyard and into the castle.

He stormed through the castle in silence, until he reached the room he was told he could find the Sheriff in.

He pounded on the heavy oaken door, until a call from within stopped him.

' Alright alright, keep your hair on,' drawled the Sheriff.

Gisbourne thrust the door open and marched in, Ava reluctantly following.

' Ah Gisbourne,' the Sheriff beamed toothily,' I see you've brought our pretty little friend along for a visit? '

' Caught her in Locksley,' Gisbourne said,' the rest of them got away - I don't know if they know where she is.'

' Excellent,' the Sheriff nodded in approval, crossing the room and stopping to circle Ava much like a vulture.

' Well,' he said,' little miss A Dale has picked up a baby from somewhere? '

' Apparently the now dead mother of the child asked this outlaw to look after the kid,' Gisbourne said, though with holding the fact that Marie was Marian's niece.

' That's got nothing to do with anything,' Ava said,' the child did nothing wrong.'

' Right,' the Sheriff nodded,' wheras _you're _a filthy outlaw . . . the sentence for which is death. I could arrange for a hanging first thing in the morning, but I've got a better idea. '

' Oh? '

The Sheriff nodded,' Yes. We're short of a spy since your beloved father ran off and joined the outlaws again . . . how would you like to fill that role? '

' No! ' Ava said, outraged,' I can't betray my friends like that! '

The Sheriff shrugged,' That's fine,' he said,' I've another offer you might like - when we met in the Holy Land, I made you a proposition which you refused. But the offer still stands.'

' What offer? ' Gisbourne asked sharply.

The Sheriff clapped a hand to Gisbourne's shoulder,' My dear boy,' he said,' I propose that our pretty little friend here leave the outlaws and come join our side. '

The Sheriff looked at Ava, telling her,' It wouldn't be so bad, you know. You wouldn't have to actually do anything in the way of fighting, not like now, where you're constantly under threat. '

' No,' Ava said, shaking her head.

' Come on, be reasonable,' the Sheriff laughed,' it's this or death. I know you don't want to die - you've got family, and friends. If you join our side all you have to do is become a servant for Gisbourne . . . he's ever so lonely since the death of Lady Marian . . . he could do with the companionship. A nice little toy you'll make. '

' I'm no one's toy, ' Ava hissed.

The Sheriff continued as if she hadn't spoken,' Think of the luxury . . . a proper roof over your head, regular meals, the ability to have a proper bath. The ability to go out into the villages without the threat of being arrested. And this baby . .. you'll be better equipped to look after it in the manor than if you're living in a forest. '

Ava sighed. She knew that much was true,' What would I have to do in return? '

The Sheriff's eyes lit up as he realised that she was considering it,' You will live at the manor with the servants. You will serve Gisbourne and do everything that he asks. Of course you will not be visiting your friends in the forest. Your loyalty belongs to us. You will be given limited time in the villages on errands, and you will be supervised at such times. '

Ava considered for a moment, weighing up her options,' I can't,' she said, 'my friends will save me, I know it.'

The Sheriff laughed,' Maybe they will this time . . . but in the end we're always going to triumph over them. It's join us or die.'

Ava closed her eyes for a moment, just thinking. One one hand, she couldn't leave her friends - she loved the all - and Much, and her father, and . . . and all of them. There was no way that she could join Gisbourne and Sheriff and bear to serve them. But on the other hand, she could find a way to be a spy from the inside . . . with Marian gone someone needed to fill that role.

Then a different thought struck her . . . she could agree to what they wanted to avoid death, and then escape afterwards. . . that way she lived, and got to be with her friends.

And then another thought hit her - this wasn't about being with her friends, was it? It was about helping the King and saving England. And if this was what she needed to do her bit for King and Country, and to help out the gang, then so be it.

' I'll do it,' she swallowed, ' I'll join you. '

The Sheriff clapped his hands together,' Ah-ha. Knew you'd come to your senses. Gisbourne, why don't you take your new play thing home? '

Ava shuddered as Gisbourne laid a hand on her shoulder and led her from the room.

*****

Once back at the manor, Gisbourne called for Thornton.

' Give Miss A Dale -' he began.

' Mrs Miller,' interrupted Ava, clinging on to Marie.

Gisbourne gritted his teeth,' Give _this girl _a room in the servants quarters. She will be joining our staff as of now. Make sure she doesn't leave this house without my knowledge and consent.'

' Hey! ' Ava protested,' I am still here, you know.'

Gisbourne glared at her, narrowing his eyes,' Shut up,' he said,' you are under my command now and I will not tolerate mis-behaviour. Any more of that, and I _will _severely punish you. Am I making myself clear? '

Ava nodded silently.

' Good,' Gisbourne replied,' you will go to your room and make yourself aquainted with the rest of the staff before reporting to the kitchen and helping to make my lunch.'

Gisbourne swept away, and Thornton led Ava out of the lobby, through a door to the servants quarters. Once they had walked down a long corridor and through another door, he then stopped to look at her.

' What's going on? ' he asked in a hushed voice, although there was no one around.

Ava sighed,' I got caught. They took me to Nottingham. The Sheriff offered to spare my life if I became a servant. '

Thornton nodded,' We knew you'd been caught. Charlotte went to meet your father earlier on to hand over some food supplies. She told him you'd been caught. They'll come and rescue you.'

Ava shook her head,' The thing is, even if they do manage to get to me, I don't know if they'll be able to rescue me. And with Marian gone, we need someone on the inside.'

Thornton bit his lip,' This place will crush your spirit. It's not the right place for you. You should be in the forest, and you soon will be. '

He walked down the corridor that they were currently in, pointing to doors and telling her whose bedroom lay behind each door - some servants shared, some up to three and four in one room.

He stopped near the end of the corridor,' This is the only room left down here. Luckily for you, it's a single room. I guess you'll want that, what with the baby,' he said as he swung the door open.

Ava looked sheepishly down at a now sleeping Marie,' She's Marian's niece,' she informed Thornton,' Marian's dying sister came here not long ago, wanting to give baby Marie to her sister to care for. When she died, she left her to me and Much.'

Ava looked around the room - it was actually quite big . . . Ava was willing to bet it was bigger than some of the other rooms around here. It was very dusty, as though it had been out of use for years. A bed was in the middle, with a few wardrobes and a dresser around the walls.

She then crossed the room to look out of the window - she quickly worked out that this room had to be at the back of the manor. It over looked the garden of the manor, and the stables. Behind that was the glorious view of the high grassy bank which overlooked the village, with the forest nearby.

Ava sighed, looking around,' Well,' she said,' I guess this is it. '

Thornton merely nodded,' I'll leave you aone for a while. You just come to the kitchens some time within the next half hour of master Guy will be angry.'

*****

Ava spent the time that followed wallowing in the room, trying to think of the positive.

She was about to leave the room, after having wrapped the still sleeping Marie up and set her down in the bed - pausing only for a moment to contemplate how there needed to be somewhere for Marie to sleep.

But a low whistle stopped her movement.

Frowning, she closed the bedroom door again, and hurried to the window.

She looked out in confusion - seeing nothing.

' Down here,' muttered a low male voice.

Suprised, Ava looked down, and locked eyes with a pair identical to her own.

' Dad! Get in here, they'll see you! ' she hissed, leaning out of the window and grasping his hand, pulling him up until he was in the room.

Allan exhaled quickly, wrapping her in a warm hug and kissing her cheek.

' What's going on? ' he demanded to know,' Charlotte said you'd been caught . . . and I saw her when I went into the kitchens to find out more just now . . . she said you'd been put in the furtherst bedroom in the servants quarters. Why've they put you here? Why not in the cells? '

Ava nodded,' Much told me to run. So I did. And I got caught. They took me to Nottingham, and the Sheriff told me I didn't have to die if I became a servant for Gisbourne. So here I am. '

Allan's eyes widened immensley,' No,' he raged,' we could have rescued you. We will rescue you.'

' Don't be stupid,' Ava dismissed,' It's a miracle that you got up here without being caught. I'll never get out. '

' I won't let you work for him,' Allan insisted,' you forget that I already have, and I'm telling you now, it wasn't nice. It'll change you - make you a diferent person - and I won't let anything happen to you. '

' I'm sorry but I have to go now,' Ava said,' I need to make Gisbourne's lunch. '

' Ava,' Allan sighed.

Ava too, sighed,' Are you going to kiss goodbye to your grand-daughter? ' she asked.

Allan laughed,' I am _not _a grandfather! '

' Yes you are,' shrugged Ava, as Allan kissed Marie's forehead,' Marie is my daughter now, and I'm yours, hence, you're her grand father. '

' I'm only 34! ' Allan whined.

Ava didn't stop to consider that - she had ben concieved when Allan was 15, and she was now 19, making him 34.

' I have to go,' she said,' you take care of yourself.'

' Ava,' Allan said again.

' No,' Ava said, hovering by the door,' this is -'

' What? ' Allan demanded,' this is what you _want? '_

_' _No,' Ava said quickly,' but this is what I have to do.'

There was a pause before Allan said,' I'll come back later. We'll all come back for you.'

' I don't care,' Ava said coldly,' do what you want.'

*****

Ava was in the kitchen by the time Gisbourne's lunch was ready. She was handed a large tray laden with many foods, and told to take in into the dining room.

When she entered the dining room, Gisbourne was already sat there, knife and fork in his hand.

She lay down the tray without speaking and was about to leave when he stopped her.

' Excuse me, girl,' he said simply, his tone even.

Internally sighing, Ava turned around to face him. She raised his her eyebrows,' Yes?'

' I think you mean "Yes, _Sir Guy" _' Gisbourne corrected.

Ava nodded meekly,' Yes, Sir Guy,' she repeated, waiting to see what he 'wanted with her.

Gisbourne looked at her, with eyes narrowing in that way they so often did when he was angry,' You didn't curtsey,' he told her.

' I - I beg your pardon? ' Ava scoffed.

Gisbourne shrugged,' It's no laughing matter, girl. You will show me respect, you will use my title, and you will curtsey when you leave my presence. '

' Forgive me, Sir Guy,' Ava sighed,' I am unfamiliar with how I should act around a noble. ' She bobbing him a low little curtsey, nodding her head before leaving the room.

*****

The rest of the day was spent not doing much - merely getting to know the rest of the staff, and getting to grips with the rooms and layout of the castle.

She had just come back from eating her own brief dinner of bread and cheese, and a bit of chicken, and was sitting on her bed.

She sighed, picking up Marie and humming to her softly.

Marie laughed, and Ava smiled, tapping the child on her nose.

' Yes,' she nodded,' who's a little beauty, eh? You are. You are,' she cooed.

There was a knock at the door, and a call followed,' It's me, Thornton. '

' Come in,' Ava answered, relaxing once she knew who was there.

The old men entered the room and smiled at her softly.

' How are you? ' he asked.

Ava shrugged,' Not too good, but that's to be expected, isn't it? '

' So you _are _staying? ' he asked, intruiged.

' I don't know,' Ava admitted,' It seems like an advantageous move for the good of the gang - someoneon the inside - but I'll miss them all so much, and I don't know if Robin will allow it. I want to see him. And I want my friends. And I want my dad. '

Thornton nodded.

Ava sniffed,' He dropped in earlier. And I was so horrible to him - I shut him out and I sent him away. And I want my husband - he'll be so worried about me. I've not spent a night away from him in _ages.' _

Thornton merely nodded again, trying to think of the right words to fit.

Ava sighed, running one of her fingers through the thin brown hair that sat a top of Marie's head.

' Can I ask you something about this room?' Ava said suddenly, looking up at the elder man.

' Of course you may,' Thornton nodded.

Ava frowned as she looked around,' This room is much bigger than the other servants rooms, isn't it? It's more like a guest room from upstairs. Why _is _that? And how come a room so nice as this hasn't been snapped up by one of the other servants who wanted an up grade already? '

Thornton, to her suprise, smiled,' You're a bright girl,' he said looking all around the room,' it's true that this room hasn't been used in years. It's last occupant was the very best friend of the master of the house, and the master was insistant that his friend have a fine room in exchange for his many years of servitude. When the occupant left, the room was kept free in memorium to his great deeds to the shire - another room upstairs has been left free because the current master could not bear to sleep in the bedroom of his worst enemy . . . '

He looked at her, waiting for her to catch on.

Ava raised her eyebrows, a smile forming on her lips,' The old master was Robin . . . his best friend Much . . . which makes this . . . Much's old bedroom? '

' Yes,' Thornton nodded,' and as I say - it's been empty since Much and Robin went to the Holy Land - let me see, they were there 5 years, and have been back 3 - it's been empty 8 years. Thought you might like to know whose bed you were sleeping in.'

Two short whistles followed by a longer one sounded through, reaching their ears.

Thornton raised his eyebrows at Ava,' You know it? ' he asked.

Ava leapt from her seat on the bed, and made for the window, opening the shutters of the window.

' That's Robin's whistle,' she told Thornton over her shoulder.

Thornton nodded,' I'd best be going in that case. '

As he left the room, Ava threw back the shutters and looked down to see Robin climbing up the ravine attached to the building.

' Now a good time? ' he asked, once he was close enough to her.

She nodded stiffly,' In,' she said,' before someone sees you.'

She moved out of the way, and the next instant, Robin had swung himself into the room, landing on his feet in the middle of the room.

' How do you _do _that? ' she demanded, a hand at her heart.

Robin shrugged,' I've had plenty of practise. When we were younger lads, I'd climb up here and throw myself in to scare Much. '

Ava shook her head,' Robin Hood, you're awful! ' she laughed.

Robin shook his head,' Not awful, Ava. Never awful - just mischevious. But don't we have more important things to discuss right now . . .such as your current mess? '

Ava sighed, biting her lip.

Robin nodded,' So. What we - that is, the gang - know so far, is that you were caught. Gisbourne took you to Nottingham. Vasey offered to spare your life if you became a servant for Gisbourne. And you agreed. What I can't work out is why? '

Ava stood there in silence, watching as a dark shadow crossed Robin's face.

He ranted on,' Is there a defect on the A Dale gene which means you all have the insane urge to double-cross your friends, and join the other side? What convinced you? Was it the money? The power? The sense of security of being with _Gisbourne?_ '

' No! '

' If you wanted to leave the gang, you could have just said so. No one's stopping you leaving. I'm sorry if we're not good enough for you, and I'm sorry if we're holding you back . . .'

' Everyone - they - the gang think I've done it because I don't want to be with you all any more? '

' Why do you think your beloved husband isn't here? ' Robin retorted.

Ava sniffed,' It - it's not like that,' she said, shrinking away from her friend, scared and alarmed by the outrage at her.

She brushed her hair away from her face,' I was terrified alright? They were going to hang me? Maybe a while ago, I'd have let them, and I'd have died willingly if it meant dying for the cause, to help out. But I have a husband and a child who needs me. My death isn't going to solve anything at all, or help anyone at all.'

Robin was listening now, the expression on his face slowly melting.

Ava continued,' I thought that I could actually be some use here . . . you know, with Marian gone, we could do with someone on the inside to feed out some information, right? I could be some use here. '

Robin sighed when she had finished,' Come here,' he said, reaching out and bringing her close to him. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, and hugged him tightly.

' Oh Robin,' she said, one hand curling itself into his shirt.

Robin rubbed her back in what he meant to be a soothing circular motion,' I'm sorry for what I said,' he told her,' it was unforgiveable ad stupid and I'm sorry. '

Ava pulled away from him, looking at him carefully,' Does Much really think that I've deserted you all because I'm fed up of you? '

Robin looked at her awkwardly, 'You know how Much is, he gets a bit insecure sometimes, doesn't he? He thinks that he's somehow pushed you away or something. '

' Oh no,' Ava muttered in a small voice,' I - tell him that's not true, won't you? Don't let him believe that. I love him more than he'll ever know. '

Robin noted her choice of words,' You want me to tell him? As you not you, because you're planning on staying here.'

Ava shook her head,' I won't stay here if you don't think that it's a good idea. I'm only doing it to try and help out the gang.'

Robin sighed,' I don't know, Ava. I didn't like it when Marian was doing this - it made Gisbourne fall in love with her, and ended in her death. Somehow, I don't think I'll like it any the more because it's you. In fact, I think I'll like it even less . . . you don't know what you're doing around the nobles. And Much, and Allan, and Will will all be more worried than they were wih Marian. There's more people for me to have to keep under control.'

Ava nodded,' I understand. It's too big a risk . .. I just thought that, since we have no idea about what Gisbourne and the Sheriff are planning to do next . . . '

Robin frowned, thinking it over,' I don't know what to tell you,' he said,' I don't want to put you in danger, but we could do with someone, like you say . . . '

Ava laid a hand on his arm,' I'll be really careful,' she said,' I'll be polite - well, I'll be less than evil - to Gisbourne and the Sheriff. I'll make them think that I'm on their side. And when I have the chance, I'll leave for a quick bit to feed you some information.'

After much more talking and thinking it over, Robin and Ava agreed that it was for the best that Ava stay inside the manor and do her best to dig around and be on the watch for some information.

Robin hugged Ava again as he prepared to leave.

He kissed her forehead,' You take care little sis,' he said,' and you look after my little niece too.'

' You'll send everyone my love? And you'll talk to Much for me? '

' Of course I will,' Robin agreed, laying both of his hands on her shoulders,' now I want you to be very, _very,_ careful. He's dangerous. '

' I know. '

' You don't know exactly,' Robin said, dismissing it,' None of us know what he's capable of. '

' I promise I'll be careful.'

' Good,' Robin said firmly,' and if you ever think there's the slightest chance that Gisbourne's rumbled what you're up to, then you tell me as soon as possible and you get out.'

Ava nodded.

' I'll always be there to help you,' Robin said,' we all will, but we'll not be there all the time - you have to use your initative and fend for yourself.'

' I know. '

Robin sighed,' I know you know, but I feel like I have to tell you. I don't think I should be letting you do this.'

' It's going to help in the long run,' Ava said,' now go before you change your mind.'

Robin nodded,' I'll see you soon,' he said, as he began to clamber out of the window.

' Wait! ' Ava hissed before he left,' when will I see any of you? '

Robin's feet hit the ground,' Meet me tomorrow. Noon in the market at Nottingham town? '

Ava shrugged,' Not noon. I can try for 5pm? '

' We'll be there. '


End file.
